The 13th Dawn
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Roxas, gamin drogué enrôlé dans une organisation criminelle, tente de fuir. Fuir celui qu'il craint, fuir celui qu'il est, fuir celui qu'il est devenu. Seulement, on ne fuit pas la MS-13. Jamais. (Ficlet écrite à partir d'une illustration de Nijuukoo. Drama/Suspense. Attention, Rating M justifié.)
1. 358 jours : l'impasse

_Note :_ Salutations ! Le BAC s'est achevé tout récemment (tout comme TCÂ) et j'ai décidé de reprendre du service en publiant une mini-fiction, qui, à la base, était censée un très long OS basé sur une image de Nijuukoo. J'espère que cela vous plaira, je ne pense pas écrire d'autres notes par rapport aux coupures, qui sont faites un peu bizarrement, selon moi. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je serais très contente de recevoir vos avis et critiques !

PS: Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

J'ai omis de remercier Flower-Power1511, Dracodemon, Paopu-chan et Crimson-Realm dans l'entête du chapitre 22 de TCÂ, je le fais donc à présent. Merci à vous toutes ! Je dédicace également ce chapitre à Luwynda, pour la joie que m'a apporté son retour.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Ce jour-là, il tourna dans la mauvaise rue, au mauvais moment.

Longue, froide, sale. Les murs de briques salis par les pluies incessantes des derniers mois resserraient l'impasse de pierre étroite qui se détachait nettement devant ses yeux, faisant résonner son cœur plus fort encore contre ses côtes. Il respirait vite. Marchait vite. Pensait peu.

Fuir, se cacher, escalader un mur, sortir de la ville, partir très loin. Ne pas regarder derrière soi.

Juste, _se tirer_.

Les crampons de ses larges bottes martelaient les flaques creuses sans hésitation, éclaboussant le bas de son habit déchiré de minuscules perles humides et boueuses. Leur clapotement créait comme un brouillard sonore autour de lui, ses pas rapides amortissant les remous de l'eau grise, ses pensées s'entrechoquant sous son crâne avec la violence de l'orage. Tendu, une main dissimulée sous son épaisse veste à capuche noire, l'inconnu pinçait les lèvres furieusement, le ventre déchiré par la rage et la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Que ferait-il si _Il_ le retrouvait ? Comment faire face ? Devrait-il le regarder dans les yeux sans se démonter ? Lui expliquer la raison de sa fuite ? Implorer une quelconque pitié ?

Non. _Il_ savait tout de lui. Son mode de combat, sa façon de penser, sa manière de rire ou de pleurer. Ses cachettes, ses faiblesses, ses tentations et ses vices. _Il_ savait même jusqu'à l'odeur de ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres, le parfum de sa peau. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Et mentir serait plus que vain, dans son cas.

 _Il_ l'avait piégé. Plus encore qu'il n'avait piégé les autres membres de L'Organisation. _Il_ l'avait pris sous son aile et comme à tous, _Il_ lui avait offert un foyer, des armes pour se défendre, des habitudes, une sécurité feinte. Créant peu à peu en eux l'illusion de vivre une vie meilleure, _Il_ leur donnait l'assurance d'une panse bien pleine le soir venu, un job à plein temps sur lequel chacun fermait les yeux, et une ambiance de franche camaraderie en prime. Le tour était joué.

A la fin de la journée _Il_ venait vous refiler une tape amicale sur l'épaule en souriant, un chaud remerciement au fond des yeux et une immense reconnaissance peinte sur les traits. Chaleureux et bienveillant. Ensuite on allumait un grand feu rouge sous le hangar et, après avoir fait les comptes, tout le monde recevait sa grasse part sans broncher. On ne voulait pas savoir d'où l'argent venait : il était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait. _Il_ le leur offrait. Pour leur travail. Parce que leurs existences valaient bien la peine que lui, Seigneur de la MS-13, s'occupât d'eux comme de ses frères de sang.

Le jeune homme eut un rire sombre et fila rapidement le long de la rue crasseuse. La pluie se remettait déjà à tomber, et il rabattit sa lourde capuche devant ses yeux.

Il se souvenait bien du jour de son arrivée. Frêle, brumeux, loin du monde, sa carcasse maigre se pliait sur le trottoir dans un angle osseux assez malveillant, fruit d'années éreintantes où il se cassait le cul sur le béton. L'échine appuyée au mur, l'esprit ailleurs et le cœur sans but, il regardait le vide avec intérêt en attendant l'heure de son prochain _fix_ , les sourcils froncés d'égarement. Il se souvenait avoir décidé d'arrêter, pourtant…

C'est alors qu'à travers les limbes de la nuit était apparue une main. Une main dotée de cinq doigts longs, immense, déformée. Hideuse. Il se souvient avoir couiné de terreur en la voyant, se recroquevillant dans une position naturelle de défense. Malgré tout une gifle cinglante avait retenti, et il avait eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher la joue : tant et si bien qu'il avait mis quelques minutes à ravaler ses larmes sous la brûlure cuisante du sang qui lui refluait au visage.

Les pupilles vitreuses, il avait levé le menton. Un homme mince, à la carrure puissante et longiligne, se secouait le poignet en grimaçant douloureusement. Son contour était flou, mais le drogué devinait la courbe amandine que dessinaient ses yeux plissés, ainsi que leur éclat envoûtant. Il voyait sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer au ralentit, sa tignasse informe se mouvoir au rythme de ses épaules nerveuses.

Tout en souplesse, le nouveau venu se releva avant de prononcer une phrase incompréhensible à un homme de main derrière lui. Puis il s'accroupit à nouveau, un sourire suave flottant sur les lèvres, avant de lui administrer une seconde gifle.

– Salut, Cendrillon. Bien dormi ? Je t'emmène vers un nouveau monde. T'aura un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie. Les emmerdes, les puces et l'ennui, c'est fini.

Tout en disant cela, l'homme se mit en tête de le maintenir sous les bras, n'ayant que faire de ses pathétiques tentatives de résistance. Fermement, il lui plaqua la tête en arrière, agrippa ses cheveux poisseux, et tira. L'effet fut immédiat : le jeune homme hurla et tituba, dépliant ses jambes maigres avant de tomber dans les bras de son nouveau protecteur, comme assommé. Le retour à la réalité était trop brusque pour lui laisser même une chance de se débattre.

– Il est bien foutu. On pourrait le vendre. S'enquit une voix dénuée de vie, à proximité.

Ecartant quelques mèches sales du front de son protégé tremblant, l'homme balaya négligemment la suggestion de la main. Il resserra ensuite sa prise sur les épaules osseuses plaquées contre lui et lâcha les cheveux qu'il tenait jusqu'alors, massant avec une certaine application le crâne douloureux du pauvre gosse.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton ne souffrait aucun écart.

– Découpes une pute et revends-la en pièces détachées, si ça te chante. Celui-là, je le garde.

– Comme tu veux.

Ces mots furent la dernière chose que le jeune homme entendit avant de plonger dans le noir absolu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, onze paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui, acérées. Sous ce regard unanime, pesant de silence, il se rendit d'abord compte qu'il avait froid, et qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Puis il réalisa qu'il était au sol, proie parfaite et vulnérable, comme prisonnier des petits cailloux qui lui rentraient sournoisement dans le dos. Enfin la pleine lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il prit conscience d'une dernière chose, qui le terrifia.

Il était parfaitement et complément nu.

Et tous le contemplaient platement, hommes et femmes, le regard vissé solennellement sur sa chair jeune et fraîche d'adolescent déboussolé.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes un homme quitta les rangs, les poings sur les hanches, avant de se planter devant lui.

– A partir de maintenant, tu seras Roxas. Ceci est ton nouveau nom. Ne l'oublie pas, ok ?

La voix résonna un moment. L'homme sembla se délecter de ses propres paroles.

 _Roxas_ ne comprenait pas. Que disait donc ce type ? N'étais-ce pas celui qui l'avait enlevé ? Et pourquoi tous ces inconnus le toisaient-ils ainsi ? L'humidité ambiante lui mordait la peau et la sensation de malaise qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques minutes ne cessait de lui serrer l'estomac, grandissante. _Roxas_. Comment s'appelait-il, avant ?

Une grande ombre passa sur ses yeux.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Torse nu, l'échine recouverte de longs cheveux rouges, l'autre lui tourna soudain le dos afin de s'adresser à la masse, ouvrant les bras largement, emplissant à lui seul tout l'espace disponible. Ensuite, il déclama.

– _Numéro 13_ , Roxas. Les amis, accueillez le noblement ! Pour la MS-13.

Un murmure dense s'éleva dans l'assemblée, marquant l'approbation générale. Tous avancèrent d'un pas. Sans doute attendaient-ils quelque chose. Un signal. L'homme au-devant s'écarta alors, dévoilant son corps musclé à la lumière du jour.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux à la vue des nombreux tatouages qui lui lustraient le dos, allant du bas des reins jusqu'à mi-coudes. Tribaux, noirs, rouges, verts, jaunes. Fasciné, il en resta béat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva stupide. Et le regretta.

– Treize secondes pour Roxas. _Fissa._

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que le cercle autour de Roxas se détacha, dispersé de part et d'autre de l'homme qui le regardait toujours, la bouche ouverte en un rictus brillant. Il le salua de la main puis sortit de son champ de vision, remplacé par d'autres personnes, regroupées là pour lui.

Il sourit. Juste pour lui. Se reprenant, il tenta d'articuler une phrase de remerciement…

… Avant de se raviser, lorsqu'un puissant coup de pied se ficha dans ses côtes.

Le compte à rebours commença.

 _Un, deux, trois..._

 _ooo_

Oui, il se souvenait avec exactitude de son entrée dans la MS-13. La première semaine, il ne pouvait même pas formuler une phrase correctement. Un véritable zombie.

Six côtes cassées, le nez en sang et le visage gonflé, il avait obtenu son ticket d'entrée pour l'Organisation. Oh, son honneur était brisé. Son illusion de dignité envolée. Mais il avait trouvé une famille qui l'aimerait et le chérirait, lui, rebut de l'Humanité. C'est ce qu' _Il_ lui avait dit en embrassant son front alors qu'il était à moitié conscient, étalé dans son propre sang.

Ses mains étaient chaudes, son regard enflammé.

Il se laissa emporter par _Ses_ paroles et accepta sa nouvelle famille, plein de ressentiment.

Roxas carra la mâchoire. Repenser à _ça_ lui soulevait durement l'estomac. L'échine moite de sueur, il s'arrêta un instant contre un des murs et entreprit de respirer profondément, chassant de devant ses yeux les flashs parfaits que lui envoyait sa mémoire. Malgré ses efforts, le flot d'images l'envahit pourtant sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, les souvenirs courant tour à tour dans son esprit, zigzaguant narquoisement sur sa peau. Il se souvenait. Des visions, nettes et précises, accompagnées de sensations, de cris, d'odeurs. Et plus que tout, de peur.

Une peur qui recouvrit son corps entier de frissons glacés, remplissant sa gorge de bile, serrant son âme du plus profond dégoût. Il cracha avec hargne dans le caniveau. Se remit en marche.

Puis la terre se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds, et il glissa à nouveau. Ses ongles griffèrent la pierre tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur le goudron, pantelant.

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, il attendit. Respira. Déglutit. Se releva. Continua sa route. Il fallait oublier ça, à présent. Il était loin. Trois-cents-cinquante-huit jours que sa fuite avait débutée, maintenant. Longue, pénible, éprouvante. Libératrice.

Roxas s'efforçait de ne pas employer le mot _traque_ qui, à son goût, sonnait franchement comme un avant-goût de la fin. Depuis la nuit de sa décision, il redoutait le jour où il serait fait comme un vieux rat, plaqué contre le mur de sa trahison, pieds et poings liés.

Un sombre jour, qu'il sentait irrémédiablement approcher. Prochain. Inévitable.


	2. La tristesse de Xion

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Merci pour vos reviews, aussi. Ce chapitre est très, _très_ court. La coupure veut ça, car le chapitre 3 est franchement long, mais très important. Pardon !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

– Si tu veux t'en sortir vivant, cours pour ta vie.

C'était ce qu'avait dit Xion. Une belle petite brune à la frange mal coupée et aux iris profonds, qui l'avait regardé de travers le soir où elle l'avait surpris en train de préparer ses bagages. Il avait cru mourir de terreur avant de reconnaître son équipière de chasse. Grave, elle l'avait d'abord observé avant de s'approcher, puis avait pressé un index minuscule contre sa poitrine, frôlant son cœur battant du bout de l'ongle.

Elle allait très probablement le dénoncer. Roxas respirait mal. Il était pris la main dans le sac.

Et elle le savait. Aussi gentille fut-elle, si elle cachait ce qu'elle avait vu, elle en ferait les frais.

– Xion, même si c'est difficile à imaginer je… Commença-t-il, dans un souffle.

– Je n'ai rien vu. Je ne dirais rien. Je ne _Lui_ dirais rien. Va-t'en Roxas et oublies moi, d'accord ?

Roxas la toisa, effaré. Les yeux de Xion pleuraient. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Un drôle de contraste peint sur la figure de cette gamine qu'il appréciait beaucoup, autant pour son habilité surprenante à clouer le bec aux hommes trop avenants que pour ses talents de fine lame. Peut-être avait-il une amie ici, en fin de compte.

Reconnaissant, il la serra dans ses bras et jucha son sac sur son épaule.

– Ne mets pas ta vie dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sont tous là pour te la voler. Lui glissa-t-elle une dernière fois à l'oreille avant qu'il ne desserre son étreinte, prenant tout droit la direction de la sortie.

Elle l'avait regardé en partant. Un dernier regard. Souriante et jolie.

Son couteau dans la manche et du sang plein les mains, le cadavre d'un guetteur indiscret sur ses rangers vernis.

Il ne s'était pas retourné. Elle reniflait déjà.

– C'était ma dernière heure, Roxas. Finalement j'aimerais que tu ne m'oublies pas, si tu veux bien.

ooo

En se souvenant de ces mots, Roxas frissonna. Si elle avait su. En silence pourtant, il la remerciait.

– Je ne t'oublierais pas, Xion. Je te le promets.

Elle était morte un jour plus tard. Des éclaireurs de la MS-13 baladèrent son corps démembré dans toute la ville pendant une semaine, abandonnant des morceaux çà et là, en guise d'avertissement.

A leur tête, un homme roux, les yeux baissés, jouait de l'harmonica. Une mélodie très douce, sifflée dans un matériau fin et raffiné. Un os lisse et long, très bien taillé. Féminin. Unique.

– Jamais tu n'as eu les dents aussi blanches, petite poupée. J'espère que t'apprécie la musique. Cracha-t-il une fois l'ode achevée.

A la fin de la semaine, Roxas déserta la ville.

Depuis, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il marchait, fuyait. Évitait ses propres pensées.

… D'ailleurs, quand avait-il véritablement compris que quelque chose clochait ?


	3. L'entaille de l'Aube

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à tout mais je le ferais bientôt, promis. En passant, je tiens aussi à remercier les lecteurs cachés : souvent, je scrute les stats à la sortie des chapitres, et vous voir aussi nombreux me touche beaucoup. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Bonne lecture !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

– Pourquoi je me tape toujours le sale boulot…

– Je ne te savais pas aussi paresseux.

– Quoi ? Tu veux ma part, blanc-bec ?

Roxas vit un éclat blanc illuminer la nuit, une fraction de seconde. Cela lui tira un irrépressible sourire. Leur chef souriait trop. Bien trop pour quelqu'un avec autant de sale boulot. Lentement, il remonta les draps lourds sur son torse et se pelotonna sous la couette.

– Non, merci bien.

– Et c'est moi qu'on traite de paresseux, hein ?

L'autre avait avancé sa tête, ses mèches couleur de feu se jouant de l'atmosphère, exposant leur désordre naturel sous le nez de Roxas qui se retient de renifler, à deux doigts d'éternuer. Le corps de son amant luisait dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme le repoussa faussement de la main alors qu'il se saisissait de son poignet avec force, l'attirant contre lui.

– Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue, Numéro 13. - Susurra-t-il doucement.

Roxas eut un petit rire amusé, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il était assez grand pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'une menace.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me la couper avec les dents ?

– J'ai d'autres instruments.

Les quartiers du Boss n'avaient rien à voir avec les tentes et les planques crades, ou les locaux bas de gamme loués par les « habitants » de la MS-13. Premier détail, les tapisseries puaient l'encens brûlé et l'argent sale. Second détail, il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Dernier détail, Roxas était certain qu'il aurait pu se refaire la totalité du corps en silicone, changer d'identité et se payer un voyage longue durée aux Bahamas rien qu'en vendant la descente de lit.

– Tu les as planqués sous ton immense matelas ? Grogna-t-il, grignotant l'oreille du propriétaire.

Son vis-à-vis fit la moue avant de lui caresser la joue, l'air pensif. Puis il fit jouer ses omoplates et se hissa au-dessus de lui, froissant le tissu entre leurs ventres chauds.

– Peut être. Je cache plein de trucs que t'es pas censé avoir vu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sans prévenir, Roxas piqua un fard. Il avait chaud, et haïssait cet homme de tout son être. D'ailleurs, il lui arrivait souvent de se flageller mentalement après s'être retrouvé là. Avec lui, contre lui. Précisément dans cette chambre de monarque, flirtant avec cet assassin à la beauté animale, et dont les tatouages semblaient rouler sur lui tant ils étaient voyants, nombreux et colorés. Un cordon de soie carmin pendait à son cou, la petite croix d'acier d'où retombaient les derniers fils s'échouant de temps à autre sur sa peau brûlante. Ses yeux perçants le sondaient même dans l'intimité de la nuit, et à chaque fois que le roux ouvrait la bouche, Roxas avait l'impression d'être nu.

Quand la réalité ne dépassait pas l'impression.

Alors que l'homme à ses côtés collait son front au sien, relâchant un soupir profond, Roxas se déroba une seconde, la tête emplie de remords, le cœur plein de questions. Cependant, il ne les laissa pas paraître. A la place, il s'assit sur le lit et se cala à califourchon entre deux oreillers, pointant d'un doigt innocent les deux petites marques sombres qui ornaient la figure du maître des lieux.

– Ce sont tes premiers tatouages ? S'enquit-il, curieux.

L'autre le fixa quelques secondes sans ciller, avant de plisser les yeux. Lorsqu'il répondit, il ronronnait presque.

– Bien vu. Mes premiers signes d'allégeance à l'Organisation.

– Tu en as… beaucoup. Des tatouages. Partout.

– Humm.

– Éloquent.

Roxas savait qu'il jouait sur un terrain glissant. Le rouquin ne parlait de lui-même qu'en de rares occasions, et ne semblait pas un fervent adepte des confessions sur l'édredon. Toutefois, il insista un peu, s'approchant de lui tortueusement, râlant avec aplomb, glissant ses mains à la base de sa cascade de cheveux rouges tout en effectuant de petits cercles lents.

Flatter son point faible s'avéra efficace : le grand dégingandé s'affaissa lestement, glissant sa tête sur les genoux de Roxas, ses prunelles vertes à moitié voilées de contentement.

– Les tatouages font figure de tableaux de chasse, dans le milieu. Plus t'es bariolé, mieux c'est, chuchota-t-il. J'ai commencé à ressembler à un clown après mes quelques demi-douzaines d'assassinats.

Roxas se massa la nuque, et réfléchit un instant. Le souffle de l'autre dégageait une agréable tiédeur.

– Donc, tu butes des… gens, pour être respecté. C'est ça ? Et la morale, là-dedans ?

– T'as tout compris. La morale, rassures toi, je me torche avec quand personne me voit.

Roxas ravala difficilement sa salive. Il avait devant lui un assassin. Un meurtrier à qui il grattait le crâne affectueusement tout en conversant, en plein milieu de la nuit. Un souffle glacé remonta le long de son dos, et il songea à s'écarter discrètement pour repartir dans sa tente, sur la pointe des pieds.

– Rox', pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

– Hein ?

Surpris, Roxas remarqua qu'il avait cessé ses massages apaisants. A vrai dire, il était maintenant loin d'être serein. Et le roux qui le regardait, presque peiné, ne lui donnait plus du tout envie de s'esquiver sans rien dire : au fond de ses prunelles acides scintillait une lueur noire pareille à un gouffre sans fond, gouffre dans lequel il n'avait aucune intention de mettre un jour les pieds.

– T'as un problème avec la morale ? Tu travailles pour la MS-13 depuis un mois. Bien sûr que tu vas tirer sur des crevards. Pas des gens, Roxas. Des tripes. Du sang. Des corps creux qui grâce à toi vont n'être rien au lieu d'être personne. Tu comprends ?

– Je crois.

– J'ai horreur des morts inutiles, tu le sais bien. Seulement, les importuns sont une menace pour nous tous. Et nous avons besoin les uns des autres. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvent six pieds sous terre. C'est retenu ?

– Ouais.

– Parfait.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se redressa et prit la tête de Roxas entre ses mains, déposant un baiser chaste sur sa bouche. La lumière orangée de la lampe de chevet jetait des ombres floues sur ses épaisses mèches blondes, faisant trembler les muscles raides de ses bras. En le regardant, le Seigneur de la MS-13 ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gosse était magnifique. Blond comme un ange, calme d'apparence, ses gestes vifs trahissaient des réflexes de haute voltige et une conscience aiguë de très nombreux mécanismes de défense. Dans six mois, il deviendrait sans doute un membre d'exception. Le rouquin se réjouissait intérieurement de l'avoir conservé près de lui, caressant ses traits fins, massant ses épaules, mordillant l'arrête douce de sa mâchoire.

Bientôt, il devrait remplacer Saïx, son bras droit irritant. Et il savait déjà où irait sa confiance.

– Roxas, approche un peu. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Dit-il après quelques secondes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Tu verras. Eh, relax', je suis pas cannibale.

Roxas, de son côté, ne parvenait plus à se détendre. Une infime perle de sueur roulait sur sa tempe et il se tenait droit, presque figé, sur la couette de velours qu'il serrait à deux mains. Par moment, il se demandait d'où venaient leurs ordres de missions, et s'ils étaient justifiés. Avait-on le droit d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un ? Était-ce juste ? Et qui étaient ces hommes accroupis près des corps, une fois le travail terminé ? Le Boss payait les membres suffisamment, et ne leur refusait aucun prêt à long terme. Mais personne ne demandait jamais d'où provenait l'argent…

Être un tueur à gage ne le dérangeait pas, pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et, la plupart du temps, il savait qu'il ne tuait que des sales types. La filature et l'inspection des territoires faisaient aussi partie de ses fonctions, et il s'en accommodait bien. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait dans les pratiques de la MS-13, outre l'horrible baptême que chacun devait subir en arrivant.

Le fait que tout le monde semble devoir se taire, par exemple.

Taire les grandes poches plastiques empilées dans les entrepôts, taire les armes brillantes et blanches qui transitaient entre les anciens membres, taire les « discussions » privées entre le chef et les renégats, taire les murmures empoisonnés qui circulaient au coin du feu lorsque celui-ci n'était pas là.

Ce dernier lui tapota d'ailleurs le front pour le faire revenir à la réalité, une mimique goguenarde imprimée sur la face.

– T'en a pas marre de réfléchir, un peu ? Me faire confiance ne devrait pas te poser autant de problèmes.

– Je te fais confiance. Tu ne vas pas m'ôter le loisir de penser, quand même ? Articula finalement le blond, reprenant contenance.

– Bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'autre. Ferme les yeux, tends les mains, ouvres la bouche.

– Quoi ? Non !

Un éclat de rire fusa instantanément suite à la réaction de Roxas : son vis-à-vis se tenait les côtes en riant, le dévisageant de façon outrancière. Il se fichait bien de faire du bruit à une heure pareille, tout comme il se fichait de ce que pouvaient penser les membres de la MS-13 de ses étranges pratiques sexuelles. Roxas lui plaisait, et il aimait le voir afficher cette moue irritée, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'indignation. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, il se reprit néanmoins, lâchant d'une voix rauque :

– Je déconnais. Bouges pas, je reviens.

Il enjamba un coussin, sauta souplement sur le sol et alla ouvrir un buffet dissimulé dans le coin sombre de la pièce. Là, il fouilla quelques tiroirs, se penchant de temps à autre pour vérifier l'attitude qu'avait décidé d'adopter Roxas, le jaugeant du coin de l'œil. Enfin, après un temps de recherches, il tira du vieux meuble une boîte en bois d'amboine d'environ soixante-centimètres, recouverte de cuir, qu'il soupesa d'un air satisfait.

– Ça, ça fera l'affaire.

Puis il s'en retourna vers Roxas, qui le regardait se mouvoir avec attention du haut de son promontoire de plumes. Il voyait poindre au fond de ses yeux marins une lueur curieuse, presque excitée, qui le conforta dans l'idée de lui faire ce présent. Il le méritait largement.

Avec solennité, il s'arrêta donc à sa hauteur, déposa l'écrin de bois dans ses mains tendues, et en sortit un fourreau de cuir noir. La matière polie luisait comme une étoffe, et il la caressa un moment avant d'en détailler les inscriptions en acier gravé.

– C'est… une arme ? demanda Roxas en se mordant les joues, étonné.

Le rouquin lui répondit du tac au tac, dégainant l'arme dans un lourd chuintement d'acier.

– Pour peu qu'on puisse l'observer sans crever, ouais, s'en est une. Un wakizashi d'argent travaillé, léger et élégant. Tu verras, la prise en main est simple, le sang ne marque pas, un vrai bijou.

Le blondinet passa un doigt sur la lame presque neuve, stupéfait. Un filet cramoisi s'échappa instantanément de son index et il siffla, soulevant le wakizashi à hauteur de sa figure avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Si c'est ça que le Boss appelait faire un cadeau, alors il ne se fichait vraiment pas de lui. Le sabre était laqué, dégageant une entêtante odeur d'essence de girofle, et l'éclat lugubre du bord de la lame était impeccable, à la limite de l'hypnotisant.

Reconnaissant, il inclina la tête, avant de repousser la boîte devant lui.

– C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter. Souffla-t-il.

Le grand roux s'approcha soudain de lui, un rictus plaisant au bord des lèvres. Dans cette position, il le dépassait quasiment d'une tête.

– Bien sûr que si. Et puis, je ne te demande pas si tu _veux_. C'est un cadeau. Prends-le.

Roxas ferma les yeux, soupira. C'était le genre de cadeau dont il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se servir, mais il était touché : voilà quelques semaines qu'il entretenait cette drôle de relation avec le chef de la Mara, et le fait qu'il lui fasse des faveurs pareilles ne le laissait pas de marbre, loin de là. Il prit donc l'épée et la rengaina, avant de la déposer près de sa pile d'affaires.

– Ça a dû te coûter une blinde. Marmonna-t-il en baillant.

– T'occupe.

En disant cela, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'assit près de lui, enserrant ses hanches du plat de la paume. Joueur, il le gratifia ensuite de baisers brûlants, sa langue agile courant sur sa peau humide comme une ballerine sur la surface de l'eau : Roxas se débattait en zigzaguant, moitié ardent, moitié heureux, lui murmurant des phrases au contenu imperceptible, feignant l'espoir d'une fuite douteuse. Enfin, après quelques heures de plus passées dans la pénombre et la chaleur, il se rhabilla et entreprit de quitter la large tente.

Alors qu'il resserrait la ceinture de son pantalon, le Seigneur de la MS-13, déjà apprêté, se faufila soudain devant lui et glissa la tête au dehors, une mimique soucieuse sur le visage. Après un dur claquement de langue, il lui fit un vague signe de la main et planta ses yeux absinthes dans les siens.

– Roxas, j'ai quelque chose à régler. Tu touches à rien, ok ? On se voit au déjeuner.

Puis il disparut derrière la toile, pressé.

Le susnommé haussa les épaules, silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher à quoi que ce soit et se moquait bien de toutes les babioles rutilantes posées sur les étagères. D'un geste mesuré, il glissa le fourreau de sa nouvelle arme dans une des bandes de tissu qui lui scindait la taille, remontant la fermeture éclair de sa veste. L'atmosphère du lieu commençait à lui paraître étrangement étouffante. En sueur, il enfila donc ses habituelles armes de jets et, en vitesse, sortit à l'air libre.

Dehors le jour commençait à poindre, les derniers quartiers de nuit bleue rognant encore l'aube naissante, de frais rayons nitescent enrobant la cité parée de rouge et d'or. Une brise vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux alors qu'il aspirait les senteurs de la ville à pleins poumons, appréciant l'odeur amère du goudron et les cris de Xion au loin, qui frappait sur la tête d'un ivrogne joyeux.

– Lâches moi, je te dis ! Le jour où tu voudras transmettre tes gênes, fais-en part à quelqu'un d'autre ! Hurlait-t-elle en gonflant les joues, un coutelas cranté à la main, l'air plus indigné que menaçant.

Roxas esquissa un sourire. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la petite brunette au caractère bien trempé. En effet, si elle pouvait passer pour quelqu'un d'une douceur extrême au premier abord, elle n'en restait pas moins mortellement dangereuse lorsqu'elle était en colère. Intégrée dans la MS-13 quelques jours après lui, la Numéro 14 avait passé avec un courage hors normes le Baptême féminin de l'Organisation, préférant au viol traditionnel par chacun des membres masculins un duel en un contre un.

Peu étaient les femmes parvenant à s'enrôler sans tâches dans la Mara, et Xion faisait sans aucun doute partie des membres immédiatement respectés après leur arrivée. Ayant émasculé une dizaine d'hommes sous le regard moqueur du rouquin, elle avait par la suite rapidement fait ses preuves en intégrant un gang ennemi en tant qu'espion, leur permettant à terme de crever l'abcès dans l'œuf sans combats superflus. Le Boss, très content d'elle, l'avait même laissé choisir son premier tatouage, lui permettant ainsi de devenir l'équipière attitrée de Roxas.

Celui-ci, après avoir contourné les quartiers du chef pour paraitre sortir d'une autre tente, la héla gentiment :

– Bonjour, Xion ! S'il t'embête je viendrais lui trancher un à un les orteils, d'accord ? Cria-t-il.

La dénommée Xion venait à d'asséner un puissant coup de coude dans le nez de son prétendant lorsqu'elle sembla enfin l'apercevoir, lui faisant un signe de la main. Ses immenses yeux bleus marines se mirent à pétiller au moment où une gerbe de sang jaillit des narines de l'autre, qui s'excusa platement, face contre terre. Peu après, Roxas la rejoignit.

– Encore en quête du grand amour ? Lâcha-t-il, appuyant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil complice.

La brune opina du chef avant de soupirer, une petite lumière chagrine au fond des yeux.

– Que tu crois. Je n'y comprends rien, j'ai pourtant autant de formes qu'une planche à découper !

– Une planche à pain, Xion, Corrigea-t-il en souriant.

– Il me semble que c'est la même chose. Râla-t-elle en retour, les poings sur les hanches.

Roxas, qui commençait à connaitre les manies de sa camarade, préféra ne pas insister. En effet, Xion, en plus d'être incroyablement sensible aux provocations, pouvait se révéler très perspicace, et il n'avait aucune envie de risquer un interrogatoire poussé quant à sa promenade nocturne. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il se contenta donc d'un bref hochement de tête et fit mine de passer à autre chose.

– Les ordres de missions seront distribués tout à l'heure, non ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Xion acquiesça en faisant la grimace, un doigt nerveux se baladant sur les crans de son arme.

– Oui. Saïx a dit que cette fois, nous devions tous être présents. Sinon, je cite : ''Le premier qui manque à l'appel, je lui arrache la peau du visage avec une aiguille chauffée à blanc''.

Roxas roula des yeux une seconde, essayant de se représenter la scène mentalement sans vraiment y parvenir.

– Charmant. Grommela-t-il finalement en fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa veste, sentant une vague de froid le traverser. Xion le dévisagea sans rien dire, rehaussant du pouce son débardeur blanc.

Roxas n'aimait pas Saïx. Grand, glacial, aussi inexpressif que barbant, il avait la sale manie d'exiger des membres de l'Organisation un respect absolu de chacune des règles édictées par le Boss, fut-ce des règles stupides et inutiles prononcées à grands cris au cours d'une soirée arrosée.

Sa froideur colérique lui valait dans la cité le surnom de « Devin glacé » ou « Devin lunaire », autant pour ses mordants accès de colère que pour ses répliques lunatiques. Plein d'un sang-froid surprenant, il pouvait sans peine réduire à néant la moindre envie de rébellion tout en tailladant la fierté de ses interlocuteurs, son ton acerbe vous creusant une plaie béante dans la chair, sans aucun espoir de guérison.

Un jour que Xion lui tenait tête, il avait même asséné, faussement blessé :

– Je n'ai peut-être pas de cœur comme tu le soulignes, Numéro 14. Mais je sais encore comment en blesser un, ce qui m'est amplement suffisant.

Avant de tourner les talons, emportant avec lui son absence totale de considération pour la demoiselle.

Mais cette autorité écrasante n'était pas la seule chose chez lui qui déplaisait au blond. Le fait qu'il soit incompréhensiblement « ami » avec le Seigneur de la MS-13 le débectait aussi profondément, entre autre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Oh, ce n'était pas de la jalousie mal placée. Seulement, il y avait entre eux cette espèce de complicité indéfectible, garnie de mimiques instinctives et d'ententes claires comme de l'eau de roche, qui contrastaient énormément avec leurs personnalités respectives.

Le Chef était sociable, détendu, souriant et manipulateur. Une palette d'hypocrisie sauvage et de couleurs. Saïx était renfermé, aussi discret qu'une ombre, aussi gris qu'une tombe. Menaçant, avec ça. Rien que le fait de visualiser l'immense balafre en forme de croix qui mangeait son visage suffisait à donner à Roxas l'envie d'oublier les ordres de missions et de s'enfuir en courant.

Bien sûr, il n'en ferait rien : contrarier les ordres du Chef, plus encore que ceux de Saïx, n'était pas dans son intention. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se contenta donc de suivre Xion à travers les quartiers que possédait l'Organisation, dépassant l'angle mort que faisait le salon de tatouages au coin de la rue, saluant une grande blonde à l'air courroucé qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de faire obéir ses nombreux enfants par la force et la douceur propre au langage maternel :

– Petit fils de pute ! Je vais te saigner les couilles pour le dîner si tu coupes les tifs à ta blondasse de sœur, vu ?! Lança-t-elle avec hargne.

La poésie, chère au vocabulaire des femmes de la MS-13, eu raison de Roxas, qui poussa un soupir à faire s'envoler les nuages au-dessus de leur tête. Des nuages gris, épais et chargés d'eau polluée. Xion, de nature bavarde, se pencha alors pour le regarder, soucieuse.

– … Dis, tu m'écoutes ? Interrogea la petite brune.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le ciel des mauvais temps.

– Non. Désolé, Xion.

La susnommée regarda un instant dans le vide puis lui tapota l'épaule.

– Peut être que ce n'était pas intéressant. Je disais que j'allais devoir chercher les ordres de missions toute seule, puisque tu traînes. Ça ne va pas ?

Roxas ne répondit rien. Depuis quelques minutes, son oreille semblait avoir perçu les modulations d'une voix bien connue et il cherchait du regard l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver le propriétaire de cette voix. Epicée, puissante. Usée par les discours et le tabac. Une voix qu'il savait reconnaitre malgré les sentiments ambivalents qu'elle lui inspirait.

Il fronça les sourcils et planta soudain son regard dans celui de Xion.

– Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié un truc dans ma tente. Quelque chose d'important. Cours-y, je te rejoins.

La brunette acquiesça en silence, une pâle lueur de compréhension au fond de l'œil.

– … Et si Saïx décide de faire de la couture avec ta peau ?

– J'essaierai de revenir avant. Vas-y.

– Ok. On se rejoint là-bas !

Le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus, les sens en alerte, le cou tendu en direction des entrepôts. Xion tourna les talons, faisant jouer son coutelas entre ses doigts avant de le coincer dans le lacet de son pantalon. Son premier tatouage, une couronne de cinq centimètres ornée de détails minutieux, lui mordait la nuque de sa couleur trop noire.

Quelques secondes et un clin d'œil plus tard, sa silhouette svelte mourait dans l'horizon. Roxas ne la vit même pas disparaître lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle d'une grande maison en ruines.

Un pli soucieux barrait la blancheur de son front, et il murmura pour lui-même :

– Je suis sûr que Saïx sera en retard, de toute façon.


	4. Organes vitaux

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Je suis en retard, mes excuses les plus plates ! Et je n'ai toujours pas répondu.. Vos questions sont très intéressantes, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, notamment Rin-chan, ma petite étoile, Miss PandaManga et la très aimée Luwynda !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

– Je t'avais dit de les congeler ! Bon sang, ce que tu peux être bouché !

– L'opération est bien plus efficace à chaud. Et tu le sais.

– Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Un jour, je vais te faire la peau !

– Pour l'instant, contente toi de me filer une paire de ciseaux. On m'attend ailleurs.

– Tiens. Et magnes. J'ai les poils des narines qui brûlent, à force de renifler tes décoctions pour cadavres. La livraison à lieu dans vingt-minutes.

Accroupi sur un sol de goudron glacé, Saïx saisit placidement les deux minuscules lames chirurgicales que son acolyte lui tendait, ajustant ses gants. Le latex claqua contre sa peau et il reprit sa petite entreprise avec la précision d'un orfèvre.

– Arrêtes de te plaindre, ton sarcasme n'effleure même pas les oreilles de ceux que tu vises.

– C'est toi que je vise. T'as aucun humour, Isa.

– Tais-toi.

Son vis-à-vis croisa les bras et soupira, contemplant la scène avec une satisfaction morbide. Il tourna en rond, fit quelques pas, examina les poches poisseuses amoncelées autour de lui puis poussa un sifflement admiratif.

– Sept en deux heures ! T'as battu ton record, on dirait. J'avais encore jamais rencontré une limace médecin. Dis, il nous en faut cent trente pour la semaine prochaine. Tu m'appelles quand t'as décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

Saïx préféra se murer dans un silence dédaigneux plutôt que de répondre à la provocation. Avec précision, il tailla dans la chair molle une estafilade nette, faisant gicler les fluides sans endommager l'enveloppe, glissant deux doigts sous la peau fendue.

– Poumon droit. Bac, solution UW, sachet hermétique. Maintenant.

La demande était polie, les ordres secs. Un ricanement tendu lui répondit.

– T'es pas obligé de prendre autant de mesures d'hygiène. Nos clients sont bien trop en manque de « dons » pour oser faire la fine bouche. Il est où, ton foutu sachet ?

– Etagère à ta droite. Je souhaiterais éviter un temps trop long d'ischémie. Ils nous payent assez cher pour qu'on évite de leur refiler de la merde. Et pour ce qui est des plaintes, ce sera ton problème.

– Ton pragmatisme me file la larme à l'œil. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Saïx retira délicatement le membre chaud de son tombeau gluant et sectionna les tissus d'un geste mécanique. Il prit ensuite le sachet que l'autre lui tendait et secoua le liquide blanchâtre avant de fourrer l'organe à l'intérieur, moelleux, sanglant et juteux.

Puis il passa à la suite.

– Ça pue. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre. T'as bientôt achevé celui-là, mon second préféré ?

– C'est le dernier de la journée, j'ai rempli le quota. Tu demanderas aux gars de le brûler avec les autres. On a refait les stocks, hier soir ?

– Ouais. Les élégantes vermines de la MS-XII. Malheureusement, il en reste. Je vais envoyer Roxas pour les derniers, ça nous fera un supplément honorable, de mon avis.

Le cou penché en avant, le nez près d'une artère figée, le Devin lunaire observait une grosseur luisante près du dernier poumon, tâtant du bout du scalpel la résistance de la chose. Il analysait chaque coup de lame, chaque morceau découpé, chaque entaille effectuée. Vraiment, du travail professionnel. Soigné. Avec une pointe de mélancolie cynique, il imagina même un instant se reconvertir dans la chirurgie.

Enfin, après avoir extrait de son jus l'ultime organe, il termina de découper la poitrine et débuta l'arrachage de la peau, retournant les deux lames de ciseaux sur toute la longueur du corps. Celui-ci sentait le désinfectant et la pourriture, le sang cru et la poudre. N'importe qui aurait rendu son petit déjeuner en regardant le trou béant qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, cette crevasse profonde d'entrailles remuées et de ligaments décousus, d'où s'échappaient des odeurs de mort.

Mais pas Saïx. Rodé à la tâche, l'extraction d'organes sous le regard faussement désintéressé de son collaborateur était devenue pour lui une macabre routine matinale. Il ouvrait, découpait, remplissait, retournait, dépeçait, recousait, travaillant comme n'importe quel salarié en ce satané monde.

Tout ça était question d'habitude.

Evidant le dernier cadavre, le Devin lunaire se prit pourtant à froncer le nez, un désagréable parfum dans la bouche. C'était une senteur qui collait au palet, comme une liqueur suave qui suintait de tous les pores de sa propre peau. Perplexe, il se redressa, laissant flotter la chair dépecée dans l'air sec de l'entrepôt. Puis il l'étala sur une table en inox, entreprenant de la lisser avec tout le soin dont il était capable. Ses ongles lustraient le cuir huileux, sa langue tournait dans sa bouche. Il avait rarement éprouvé ce sentiment et commençait seulement à le reconnaître : cela lui fit pincer les lèvres et il se mit à écouter le silence bruyant des pas de son camarade, le craquement impatient de ses longues phalanges, sa respiration rapide et grave.

A présent, l'odeur lui asséchait toute la langue.

L'odeur de la méfiance. Du doute.

Il décolla les lèvres et sortit un crochet de sa poche, tirant les restes souples de peau pour en enlever les dernières aspérités. Celle-là était parfaite. Ils pourraient facilement la faire passer pour du cuir de qualité sur le marché.

– J'ai terminé, déclara-t-il en ôtant ses gants, le talc laissant sur ses doigts une mince pellicule blanche…

…Tandis que le latex rouge lui glissait des mains.

– Génial.

De dos, Saïx entendit l'autre approcher, sa respiration lui caressant doucement le bas de l'oreille. Le Devin lunaire ne frissonna pas, rangea ses affaires et étendit la peau. Ensuite, il se retourna.

Il émanait du roux comme une étincelle vive, un instinct animal disparut qui le poussait à appréhender les pensées de son collègue, à lui arracher chaque mot qu'il aurait pu, peut-être, lui cacher. Son souffle le lui disait déjà, dans son dos. Maintenant, ses yeux le lui criaient.

Et Saïx ne cachait rien. Alors il parla.

– Je ne fais pas confiance à Roxas, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules mais un des muscles à la base de sa mâchoire, invisible, se contracta.

– Vraiment ?

Un courant d'air froid vint chatouiller la nuque de Saïx tandis qu'ils se défiaient du regard. La vérité était qu'il ne sentait absolument pas ce gosse. Trop talentueux, trop angélique. Toujours à réfléchir à tout sans jamais écouter les réponses, toujours à défendre les femmes et sermonner les gosses, toujours à juger les actes sans véritablement les comprendre. Il souhaitait faire bien, mais ne connaissait pas l'enjeu des choses.

Comme Sora avant lui.

– Il ressemble à Sora. Tout comme Xion ressemble à Kairi, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

D'un mouvement de la hanche, le roux fit volte-face. Intérieurement, il fulminait.

On ne guérit pas d'une blessure de l'amitié. Jamais. Et ces deux-là avaient suffisamment abusé de sa confiance autrefois.

Essayant de reprendre ce calme qui lui avait si facilement échappé, il desserra finalement les dents et soupira, ignorant les deux braises ambrées que son bras droit posait sur lui.

– Très bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute.


	5. Mademoiselle Kaïri ou L'infiltration

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Des vacances inopinées loin du monde numérique ont ralenti la parution des chapitres 5 et 6... Ceux-ci arriveront donc dans la semaine pour rattraper ce reposant retard. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Sora était un tout jeune membre de la MS-13 lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kairi.

En mission secrète sur ordre du Chef, qui avait décidé de faire de lui son plus jeune collaborateur dans les affaires internes, il traversait les beaux quartiers de la MS-XII, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui avait dit qu'il était son ami. Il lui avait offert une arme, une belle épée d'argent recourbée à la façon d'une clé et d'où s'échappait une adorable chaînette en or massif. Sora adorait cette épée. Il l'avait appelée Keyblade.

Elle pendait à son côté, sous sa veste noire, et les petits croisillons de métal cliquetaient joyeusement au rythme de ses pas alors qu'il pénétrait dans un sublime jardin tout recouvert de fleurs blanches. Un parfum enivrant lui arrivait même jusqu'aux narines. Il huma tranquillement, prit son temps.

Il était le membre le plus prometteur de l'Organisation. Recruté par un ancien quelques années plus tôt, Sora rêvait de la vie d'aventures et de combats qu'on lui promettait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa mère était morte jeune, et son père ne revenait souvent chez eux que pour lui parler de son travail de passeur, lui apprenant les combines pour se faufiler sur le toit des bateaux mouches en partance pour des contrées plus chaudes, vers des Îles où les gens étaient riches et heureux. Des tatouages innombrables sur le torse, son père levait les bras et racontait, dégainant son pistolet poussiéreux, les rides de son front fatigué narguant l'éclat juvénile à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

– Comment c'est papa, là-bas ? demandait Sora.

Et lui dépeignait une vie de sacrifices et de violence, narrant toujours sa rencontre avec sa mère comme le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il disait qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur une des Îles, qu'elle était la grâce et la beauté, l'élégance et la joie, le courage et l'impatience. Elle avait cette splendeur particulière propre au luxe et la distance lointaine dans le regard qu'arborent les grands voyageurs, ainsi qu'une chevelure pleine d'ondulations châtains et de boucles houleuses, des yeux clairs comme le plus purs des lagons et du sel sur la peau.

Pour Sora, sa mère était pareille au paradis. Aussi inaccessible.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il était né sur l'île. Voilà pourquoi il avait le teint des gens de là-bas, les joues pleines, les yeux brillants, le corps svelte. La peau brune et des prunelles de ciel.

C'était ça que voulait dire son nom. Ciel. _Sora_. Un morceau de bleu dans l'univers de crasse et de misère où avait toujours vécu son père.

– Tu es mon gage de salut, il lui disait en riant. Mon paradis perdu.

Lorsque la mère du petit garçon était morte, la famille avait refusé de respecter les dernières lignes de son testament, où elle avait fait don de sa fortune complète à son mari dans l'espoir qu'il chérisse leur enfant. L'homme avait donc dû foutre le camp, comme un voleur, accusé d'être un rapace ayant eu pour seul dessein de voler la fortune familiale. Tous deux étaient retournés sur le continent et le père de Sora avait repris son travail de passeur, des larmes dans le cœur et son petit ange sur le dos.

Depuis, leur vie ensemble n'avait été qu'espoir, débris et paupérisme cinglant.

Jusqu'au jour où le pauvre homme avait pris une balle en pleine tête.

Sora n'était pas là. On avait juste trouvé le corps près du port, et la flaque de sang noire qui s'étalait comme une petite mare au-delà des tempes du mort. On avait dû prévenir son fils. 'Parait qu'il en avait un, c't'abruti là.

Le meurtre n'était pas signé. Tout le monde en ville connaissait le trafic des Maras.

Sora avait grandi et il s'était fait une raison. A l'époque, des tas de rumeurs s'étaient ébruitées sur des caisses qui traversaient la frontière pour arriver vers les Îles, avant de repartir sur les continents lointains, bien plus loin que la mer. On racontait que c'était son père qui les faisait voyager là-bas, ces boîtes mystérieuses. Sora n'avait jamais voulu en croire un mot. La vengeance n'était pas une solution pour lui : peu importe qui avait fait ça et pourquoi.

Le jeune homme n'avait à présent sur les épaules que des vieilles fringues sales et des beaux souvenirs, et il avait besoin d'argent pour repartir voir la famille qui lui restait dans les Îles.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait intégré la MS-13.

Il était doué, le Boss le lui avait dit après son Baptême. Sora avait eu peur, mal, mais il était motivé, et courageux. Il apprenait vite et c'était bien fait au milieu, à l'ambiance, à la paye. Seuls le dérangeaient les traitements réservés aux femmes, qu'il trouvait exécrables. Il avait réussi à convaincre le Chef de leur laisser le choix d'un duel en un contre un avec tous les autres membres, tout de même. Pour ce geste, il était assez fier de lui. Et puis, le grand roux l'aimait bien. Il lui parlait désormais d'occuper un plus haut poste, parce que tous les autres l'appréciaient et qu'il avait confiance.

Bientôt, il lui en dirait peut être plus sur les « caisses », et le secret qu'elles renfermaient.

Sora hésitait encore à accepter. S'il était curieux, un voile sombre semblait planer sur cette affaire et l'arrière-goût métallique qui lui emplissait le fond de la gorge lorsque Saïx évoquait les _transferts_ à venir lui paraissait comme une mise en garde. Le jeune homme était en effet optimiste, mais loin d'être dupe : sous la face apparente de l'iceberg s'allongeaient des kilomètres de glace morbide et de crevasses profondes.

La bâtisse devant laquelle il s'arrêta s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares de terrain en quartiers prisés. Imposante par sa formation en colonnes de marbre crème, écrasante de fioritures stylisées et surplombée de gigantesques cascades dont le reflet mouillé lustrait le gazon vert, elle semblait dominer tout le centre de la ville sud. Sur la grande grille couleur d'argent on pouvait lire en lettres acérées : _The Radiant Garden._

Sora roula des yeux en détaillant les minuscules fontaines qui pointaient çà et là dans tous les coins du jardin, près des longues haies bordées de petites fleurs jaunes à peine écloses. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de sucre, et l'eau scintillait au fond des vasques comme un calme miroir transparent. Le jeune homme ne s'abandonna pourtant pas plus longtemps à sa contemplation, rasant de près une façade lorsqu'un homme en costume poussa la grande porte du manoir, les deux mains en avant.

Sora remporta son attention sur ce pour quoi il était venu ici. Tout d'abord, il devait escalader le portail. Facile. Patientant quelques secondes, il se replia sur lui-même et s'aplatit contre le mur, le temps que ce qui semblait être un majordome disparaisse à l'arrière de la devanture. Puis d'un bond, il crocheta ses doigts aux prises disponibles sur la grille d'argent et, avec l'agilité d'un singe, se hissa derrière le portail.

Il était maintenant à l'intérieur du quartier général de la MS-XII. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un repaire de malfrats.

Disparaissant derrière les murs, sa Keyblade se balançant près de lui dans un clair chuintement, Sora rabattit ensuite sa capuche sur son front et fila au travers des caméras, ses pieds s'égarant quelques secondes dans les angles morts que lui offrait la vision limitée du matériel robotique. Évitant un piège subtil à base de poison rare dans les gouttières de la maison, il débuta enfin l'ascension verticale de hauts murs granuleux et manqua de jurer en s'écorchant les mains sur le crépi. Ignorant la douleur, il se concentra sur son objectif et continua en se plaignant pour lui-même.

Plus vite il aurait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, mieux ce serait.

A propos de la mission, le Chef ne lui avait donné qu'un ordre :

– Tu ramènes la gamine, c'est retenu ? T'as quartier libre pour les moyens. Bon courage !

La gamine, donc. Sûrement une petite fille de six ou sept ans, progéniture du leader de l'Organisation adverse. Sora était quelqu'un au faciès naturellement gentil et doux, il n'aurait sûrement pas de mal à la convaincre de venir avec lui sans utiliser la manière forte. Ce qui lui posait quelques soucis de conscience, c'était cet encouragement enjoué que lui avait balancé le rouquin avec un sourire immense, le clin d'œil appuyé en prime. Peut-être que la fillette était mignonne, ou tout simplement malicieuse ? En achevant son escalade, Sora vérifia s'il lui restait quelques bonbons en poche.

Après s'être glissé par la fenêtre jusque dans les couloirs du dernier étage de la bâtisse blanche, le jeune homme ôta sa capuche et entreprit de rapides fouilles. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais baliser les endroits qu'il visitait et se retrouvait souvent à ouvrir deux fois les même pièces, mais il s'en fichait. Il était rapide, et la partie en hauteur du bâtiment paraissait relativement déserte.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers principaux lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Le cœur battant, il écrasa soudain son corps contre une armoire d'ébène qui occupait le corridor et pria pour qu'on ne le voie pas.

Grimpant les marches de velours avec difficulté, c'est une petite femme âgée, les cheveux gris attachés en un épais chignon, les yeux bleus rois, qui apparut à quelques mètres de lui. Elle soufflait faiblement et paraissait souffrir face à la raideur noble de l'escalier, ses traits agréables creusés par la fatigue. Elle souriait.

En la voyant arriver, Sora oublia même de respirer. Qu'il avait été sot de retirer sa capuche ! Si elle le remarquait, il serait repéré à coup sûr, devrait rendre des comptes, serait torturé, tué… Ou même pire. Priant encore, il serra les dents et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put.

– Ah, alors c'est vous ? demanda une douce petite voix, flétrie par l'âge, usée par les histoires.

Sora crut que sa cervelle allait exploser. Il avait tant espéré être devenu invisible. Raté. Puisqu'il était découvert, fallait-il vraiment supprimer cette petite mamie aux airs inoffensifs ? Tâtant fébrilement la poignée de sa Keyblade, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Il fallait réagir vite.

– C'est vous ? répéta la grand-mère, un éclat timide dans ses petites prunelles.

Sora hésita une demi-seconde. Puis, affichant un sourire resplendissant sur sa frimousse de sauvageon, il sortit de sa cachette, s'approchant de la vieille dame en déclarant sur l'air de la confidence :

– Oui…! C'est moi !

La vieille dame se fendit alors d'un magnifique sourire, mi- tendre, mi ravi. Un châle gris perle flottait sur ses épaules et elle essuya ses paumes ridées sur son tablier avant de saisir la main de Sora, l'amenant vers la lumière, faisant mine de l'observer de plus près.

– C'est donc vous, le fameux Riku ! Depuis le temps que Kairi me parle de vous… Venez !

Le garçon passa une main gênée dans ses mèches brunes et la suivit, un sourire niais sur la figure. En réalité, il était juste monstrueusement soulagé. D'une, la petite demoiselle nommée Kairi semblait attendre quelqu'un : il pourrait donc se faire passer pour cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit démasqué, ce qui lui offrait une bonne marge de temps pour filer en douce après avoir accompli la mission. De deux, il ne savait pas qui était cette Kairi, mais si elle était bel et bien la fille qu'il recherchait, alors il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser guider vers elle et ça, c'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle !

Ils glissèrent donc tout deux par un passage dérobé avant d'emprunter une flopée d'escaliers en colimaçon, la grand-mère faisant preuve d'une étonnante habileté pour son âge. Le passage, construit à même la pierre froide, était à peine éclairé par de grandes bougies murales que Sora évitait de justesse pour ne pas se cogner le front à chaque tournant. A ses côtés la vieille dame bavardait gaiement, son visage rond adoptant une multitude de mimiques excitées.

– Vous savez, je vous imaginais plus grand ! Kairi m'avait dit que vous vous cacheriez quelque part, puis que vous me feriez un signe. Je ne pensais pas que forcer ainsi sur vos paupières était le signal ! Elle parle tellement de vous, de votre distinction, de vos courriers… Son père est vraiment très sévère, il ne veut pas qu'elle rencontre les garçons, pensez-vous. Elle qui est si jolie !

Son éternel sourire imprimé sur la figure, Sora acquiesçait doucement. Elle avait l'air si gentille, cette mamie. Devait-il lui jouer un tour comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas prétexter être un messager venu de la part de ce Riku ? Il commençait à frissonner sous sa veste et l'air humide, en plus d'un début de culpabilité, se refermait sur lui. Il était sur le point d'avouer une fausse véritable identité lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier, la minuscule bonne femme jouant des jambes pour le faire passer devant elle.

– Allez-y, c'est devant ! chuchota cette dernière en gloussant, le poussant légèrement dans le dos.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Avant de frapper à la porte en bois qui se dressait devant lui, il adressa un petit signe de la main à la grand-mère qui déjà s'enfonçait furtivement dans les ténèbres, un morceau de chandelle brûlant entre ses doigts fripés.

Ainsi donc, il devait jouer le rôle d'un gentleman nommé Riku. Cette mission prenait une bien étrange tournure… Peut-être que la gamine n'était pas tant une gamine que ça, finalement. Il ne pourrait sûrement pas lui mentir. Mais alors, comment la ramener dans les quartiers de la MS-13 ? Devait-il en faire un otage ? Il n'avait pas de directives, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Sora dû pourtant mettre au point un super plan d'action : rentrer discrètement, se faufiler par derrière, essayer d'engager la discussion, la convaincre de venir avec lui, ou la menacer en s'excusant. Oui, ce n'était pas si mal. Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune imposteur s'apprêta enfin à pousser la porte…

… Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux grands iris bleus tirant vers le violet, une chevelure soyeuse couleur lit de vin, un sourire de princesse et une odeur de miel. Devant cette apparition, Sora resta coi.

– Riku !

L'éclat de voix résonna un moment, sans réponse, tandis que la dénommée Kairi tendait une bougie au-devant du visage de son visiteur. Qui n'était pas Riku. Elle grimaça, fronçant les sourcils, avant d'attraper le jeune homme figé sur son palier par la peau du cou. Celui-ci restait muet comme une carpe, plus mou encore qu'un caramel. Elle le secoua.

– Mais ? Tu n'es pas Riku ? Viens par-là, toi ! marmonna-t-elle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

L'importun n'opposa pas de résistance et tenta de sourire, lui emboîtant le pas d'un air rêveur. Peut-être était-ce un messager de Riku ? La jeune femme se raccrocha à ce maigre espoir en refermant la porte du bout du pied. Sûrement n'avait-il pas pu venir lui-même. Tant pis.

– Dis, tu viens m'apporter un message de sa part ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Pénétrant dans une immense pièce tamisée aux allures de cocon doux, Kairi conduisit son visiteur jusqu'à un énorme boudoir de cuir beige et le fit s'asseoir. Puis elle prit elle-même place en face de lui et commença à tripoter nerveusement la délicate pierre de lune qui pendait à son cou, laissant courir ses doigts fins sur la petite chaînette en or blanc. Elle se mordillait les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle.

Jamais Sora n'avait vu de femme si belle. Et ce visage désormais gravé dans sa mémoire battait des cils devant lui, se mouvait avec la grâce d'un ange, se tripotait les mains avec gêne. Et lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce vraiment elle, la personne que le Boss considérait comme une gamine ? Son esprit acquiesçait vigoureusement tandis que son cœur lançait une plainte agonisante, frappant de toutes ses forces contre ce piège de chair qui l'empêchait de manifester son amour imminent.

– Sora, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix sourde, aussi moelleuse que le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Kairi s'approcha soudain de lui, plaçant sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne. De là, il pouvait sentir le souffle de son haleine fleurie, le parfum chaud qui émanait de sa peau, la pureté de son sourire.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. On l'avait envoyé kidnapper une princesse, prisonnière de son confortable château, et son fameux plan ne se résumait plus qu'à une pitoyable improvisation. En la regardant, il eut la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui glisser un charbon ardent au travers des poumons.

– Tu vas me dire si tu es venu de sa part, oui ou non ? Demanda à nouveau la jolie rousse, un pli de nervosité sur le front.

Une des longues mèches de sa chevelure glissait tout contre sa nuque, et Sora eut l'envie impérieuse de la replacer derrière son oreille. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. A la place, il se contenta d'excuses prononcées à demi-mots, avouant dans un souffle qu'il n'était évidemment pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Ainsi, il n'avait donc rien pour elle. En entendant cela, le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit et Sora eut de la peine. Cet air déçu ne sciait décidément pas à sa jolie frimousse.

Après quelques secondes, elle finit tout de même par lui sourire, un peu triste.

– J'aurai dû m'y attendre. C'est la seconde fois qu'il me pose un lapin, murmura-t-elle.

Le monde sembla s'effondrer sous les pieds de Sora, qui, même s'il nageait de toutes ses forces à contre-courant de ses pensées, ne pouvait pas s'extraire du terrible sable mouvant qu'offrait le visage dépité de Kaïri. Lui, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que le fantôme d'un bout de femme. Comment pouvait-on, lorsque l'on avait pareille nymphe en face de soi, lui faire l'affront de ne pas venir la voir ? Enfoncé dans son boudoir, il croisa soudain les bras et se mit à maudire le dénommé Riku sans l'avoir rencontré.

– Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a, celui-là. Moi, je lui aurais cassé le nez, bougonna-t-il.

– Tu as dit quelque chose, monsieur l'imposteur ?

– Rien de particulier !

A genoux devant lui, la tête penchée sur le côté, la demoiselle aux yeux clairs se mit à rire sous cape, une main devant la bouche. Il y avait dans le fond de ses prunelles quelque chose de féminin qui plaisait beaucoup à Sora, un petit truc franc et joyeux qui lui rappelait vaguement l'histoire du coup de foudre de son père. Et puis, la même sensation de bonheur chaud au creux du ventre, aussi, quand il la regardait.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il aimait bien ça. Et sa mission le mettait presque mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle, maintenant.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'extirpa d'un bond de son siège et se releva, camouflant son arme sous sa veste, une pointe amère sous la langue à l'idée de devoir annoncer sa première défaite au Boss en rentrant.

Enfin, au fond de lui, il le sentait.

Cette fille en valait largement la peine.

S'excusant encore une fois, le jeune homme s'apprêtait pourtant à prendre la poudre d'escampette, un poinçon à l'âme et la mort dans le cœur à l'idée de la planter là comme ce mec avant lui. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester, à présent. Sa couverture était grillée. Carbonisée, même. Et aussi agréable et sublime qu'elle soit, cette jeune femme était la fille de l'ennemi. Mieux valait-donc pour lui qu'il se carapate avant d'être retrouvé, aussi entreprit-il de passer devant elle sans un mot, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, la tête basse.

La porte était tout près lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se refermer fermement sur sa capuche, l'agrippant brutalement en arrière.

– Et où tu vas, comme ça ?!

Sora n'eut même pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre que sa veste lui était déjà arrachée, se découpant honteusement via la couture des épaules. _Craaac._ Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour choisir ses vêtements, et ce tissu trop fin ne sciait pas à sa carrure, de toute façon. Autant justifier ça comme ça.

Sa tête cogna durement le sol lorsqu'il chuta en arrière, le faisant grogner de douleur. Quelle poigne elle avait, cette dame ! Confus, sonné et surpris, il la regarda s'accroupir vivement sur lui, calant ses pieds de part et d'autre de ses hanches, ne lui permettant aucun espoir de fuite. Patiemment, elle entreprit ensuite de détacher sa Keyblade de sa ceinture, jouant quelques secondes avec la chaînette avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin. Avec ce geste, Sora sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre un avantage précieux. Et puis, il venait de comprendre une chose. Une chose très importante.

S'il ne se bougeait pas maintenant, elle ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait très envie, et pourtant…

Avec une rapidité étonnante, le jeune homme aux mèches brunes saisit les deux poignets de son assaillante, sollicitant ses abdos au maximum avant de se plier en avant, faisant basculer la jeune femme au-dessus de lui. Celle-ci cria, manquant de justesse de s'éclater le front sur la moquette, se réceptionnant difficilement quelques mètres plus loin à l'aide d'un pied de lampe. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son regard balançait des éclairs. Furieuse et outrée, elle se releva et toisa Sora un moment, réajustant tant bien que mal les délicats tissus de sa robe.

Son vis-à-vis, embarrassé et souriant, se grattait le crâne en feignant un petit air victorieux.

– Désolé de vous faire faux bond, mademoiselle Kaïri !

– Oh, toi ! Reste là !

Sora, vif comme un bébé puma, tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et se rua dehors, oubliant instantanément la notion même de galanterie : son instinct de survie le lui criait, il devait s'enfuir en courant, quitte à ne plus revoir sa belle. Déjà on entendait les échos des cris de dizaines d'hommes dans les cages d'escaliers, hurlant et cherchant, l'œil froid et le nez en l'air, pareils à des chiens meurtriers.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. On ne pouvait pas dire que la mission soit un franc succès.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres et le ventre tordu, toute torpeur amoureuse envolée, il accéléra le pas.

Dans le manoir, sa traque commençait.


	6. Eclipse Totale

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Mon sens du timing est tout relatif, je suis désolée... Voilà le chapitre 6. A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Lorsque Roxas passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de métal, il crut que son petit déjeuner allait valser hors de son estomac.

Il régnait dans l'air une odeur si forte d'antiseptique et de sang, de fer et de macération, qu'il plaqua instinctivement sa main devant sa bouche afin de ne pas respirer les miasmes immondes qui lui glissaient du nez jusque dans la gorge. Le coude appuyé sur la bordure rouillée du bâtiment, il avala tant bien que mal une grande goulée d'air et tendit l'oreille, essayant de distinguer les bruits et sons étranges qui lui provenaient de l'intérieur. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une conversation.

– … Et ils se sont barrés. T'étais jeune, mais tu t'es fait avoir comme le dernier des cons. Et qui peut dire où ils sont à présent ? Personne ! Tu n'as fait aucun effort pour les retrouver. C'est pitoyable.

– Boucles-la.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, ce gamin va te planter une immense lame en travers du dos, et tu pourras dire adieu au respect que te portent les membres de l'Organisation.

– Boucles-la, je te dis. Y'a quelqu'un.

Un froissement de tissu, une marche rapide et serrée, et Roxas se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait respiré trop fort. On venait vers lui. Les entrailles tordues, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, il ne chercha pourtant pas à se cacher, collant simplement son corps contre le mur humide de la bâtisse, plaquant sur sa figure la plus neutre des expressions qu'il pouvait afficher.

De toute manière, il savait qu _'_ il serait là. Il connaissait sa voix. Il s'était préparé mentalement à être trouvé.

Il ne risquait rien.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Roxas leva les yeux vers l'armoire à glace qui bloquait à présent l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, tout en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Le blondinet savait que Saïx ne le portait pas dans son cœur, et c'était réciproque : sa continuelle moue de dédain et son faciès acide ne réjouissaient personne, et il avait la quasi-certitude d'avoir à ce moment précis interrompu une conversation d'une douloureuse importance.

La manière seule qu'avait l'homme à la cicatrice de le regarder en disait long sur les teneurs de la discussion. Aussi calme que possible, Roxas se gratta la gorge et le fixa droit dans les yeux, avant de rétorquer :

– Je passais vérifier si les dires à propos de ton propre retard étaient fondés.

Un moment s'écoula et à sa grande surprise, Saïx ricana, toujours figé en travers du passage. Une dangereuse bataille de regard se joua quelques secondes entre eux deux, puis Roxas abandonna, abaissant les paupières vers les mains de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci marmonna, impavide, tout en continuant de le fusiller méthodiquement, autant du fond de l'œil que du bout des lèvres.

– Numéro 13, je me passerais de tes vérifications. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retournes voir ton associée femelle, et arrangez-vous pour créer ensemble autre chose qu'une portée de bras-cassés. Je te vois tout à l'heure. Et n'oublies pas de dire à tes camarades que les ragots, autant que ceux qui les croient, sont à envoyer brûler au milieu des déchets de l'Organisation.

Sur quoi il conclut en lui fermant la porte au nez, enclenchant le verrou de l'entrepôt d'un tour de main violent, presque robotique. Roxas lâcha un soupir qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir contenu lorsque Saïx disparu et leva les yeux au ciel : comment le Boss pouvait-il supporter _cet homme_ plus de quinze minutes ? Il avait, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, l'impression de se confondre entre honte et malaise, répulsion agressive et hargne contenue. Clairement, il avait à présent des envies de meurtre. Pourtant, il ne put se retenir de sourire.

 _Saïx avait du talc sur les mains, et l'odeur métallique du sang dans les cheveux._

Voilà qui éclairait ses doutes et asseyait ses certitudes quant aux activités suspectes du bras droit de la MS-13. Ne restait plus désormais qu'à découvrir l'origine de l'immonde barbouillage corporel engendrant les odeurs de décomposition avancée qui planaient autour des grands entrepôts. Un long frisson gigota de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de son ventre, et le blondin se mordit la lèvre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Xion et les autres.

Alors qu'il marchait, les graviers bétonnés des allées sombres crissant sous ses semelles, son fil de pensée dévia naturellement vers ce qui le préoccupait depuis tout à l'heure. Qui étaient les personnes auxquelles le balafré bleu avait fait allusion ? Roxas était certain qu'il en discutait avec le rouquin quelques secondes avant d'être découvert. Et il était aussi pratiquement sûr que cette conversation n'aurait jamais dû être entendue par une autre oreille que son destinataire. Voilà pourquoi Saïx semblait avoir _peur._ C'était exactement de peur dont il était question. Une angoisse irraisonnée provoquée par un secret honteux, et qui jamais ne devait être révélé.

Longeant un mur plat où étaient accroupis deux junkies ivres morts, Roxas accéléra le pas en songeant au nombre incalculable de secrets qu'il n'avait pas découvert, et qui entouraient son tout nouveau lieu de vie. Parfois, il se disait que sa curiosité le mènerait à sa perte. D'autres fois, il se disait que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Partagé entre excitation de la découverte et angoisse d'une sentence prochaine, le blondinet caressa la poignée de la lame qui scintillait doucement sous sa veste, battant la mesure de sa course contre sa cuisse. Et que faisait le Boss, à présent ? Etait-il encore là-bas ?

Lorsqu'il déboucha sur la Grand-Place de la cité, Roxas salua silencieusement ses camarades d'un geste du menton et alla se placer près de Xion, entre un ancien borgne aux longs cheveux noirs filasses et un monstre de muscles taciturne, qui cligna à peine des yeux en le regardant passer devant lui. La petite brune tripotait le bout de son nez sans le voir, un alizé matinal venant gonfler le débardeur dans lequel elle flottait, l'ensemble de sa position lui conférant des allures de ballon de baudruche. Amusé par cette vision, Roxas se retint de lui faire une remarque. Lui-même avait chaud et transpirait sous ses vêtements : il priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à accomplir dans la matinée une mission trop contraignante. A sa gauche, le borgne entamait une conservation enflammée à propos du canon de son calibre 45, ventant les qualités de sa puissance modérée à son compagnon d'arme qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Enfin, après un laps de temps indéfinissable, Xion l'aperçu et se rapprocha un peu de lui, collant son épaule contre la sienne afin de pouvoir murmurer dans son oreille en toute tranquillité.

– Tu as récupéré ce que tu avais oublié ? glissa-t-elle doucement, intriguée.

Roxas secoua la tête et lui adressa une mimique maladroite, signe qu'il lui en toucherait un mot plus tard. Devant eux le quartier se remplissait petit à petit, les membres de la MS-13 se regroupant ça et là autour du point de rendez-vous donné par Saïx la veille au soir. Colosses tatoués, petites mains véloces, femmes aux cernes creusées et bambins indisciplinables cachés derrières de grandes colonnes de pierres décrépies, le drôle de peuple que formait la Mara gonflait lentement, attendant l'arrivée du menaçant bras droit. Aux côtés du blondinet, Xion roula des yeux, comme agacée, avant le lui donner un discret coup de coude.

– Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu n'avais peut être rien à chercher dans ta tente, mais tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu fabriquais ! J'ai eu peur que tu arrives en retard !

– En fait, je…

Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son acolyte pour lui expliquer de manière plus au moins détaillée la raison de son absence, Roxas se tut. A quelques mètres d'eux venait d'apparaitre le Devin Lunaire, qui comme à son habitude fusillait les rangs formés devant lui du regard, détaillant la tenue de chacun comme s'il avait eu le désir refoulé de leur cracher dessus. Rien ne semblait clocher dans son attitude, mais le blondinet remarqua un détail qui le frappa brusquement, à la manière d'une porte qui claque. Au-dessus de son oreille pointue luisait une plaie vermeille, à peine ouverte, nette et bien fraîche.

Il le nota mentalement et s'écarta de la numéro 14, raidissant son corps à l'approche du grand balafré. Celui-ci, sans un mot, tendit un dossier scellé à l'aide d'un minuscule élastique à son voisin, qui l'ôta immédiatement pour découvrir son contenu avant d'afficher un rictus satisfait. De son côté, Roxas se garda bien de montrer une quelconque émotion, saisissant simplement son propre document avant de le confier à sa compagne, qui inclina la tête en grinçant des dents.

Le jeune homme savait que Xion haïssait Saïx du plus profond de son être. Pour son injustice sexiste à son égard, ses remarques acerbes, son ton cassant et venimeux. Elle n'en prenait pas l'habitude et gardait en elle un désir de revanche, qui transpirait malheureusement par tous les pores de sa peau à chaque fois que l'homme aux cheveux bleus distribuait les ordres de missions. Si Roxas se voyait gratifié d'une mimique dédaigneuse, Xion était quant à elle tout bonnement ignorée.

Irritée, la brunette se détourna presque immédiatement une fois la remise effectuée et partit chercher son déjeuner à grandes enjambées, tandis que Roxas se mettait à courir derrière elle.

– Xion !

La demoiselle à frange fit la sourde oreille et passa brutalement la porte d'une échoppe graisseuse, tranchant sèchement le doigt d'un type bourru qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'appuyer contre son omoplate pour se relever. Son coutelas émoussé rapidement camouflé sous les replis de ses habits, elle s'affala ensuite sur un tabouret en relâchant un soupir furieux, puis balança un regard noir aux hommes qui la fixaient avec insistance.

L'échoppe, un étrange bar tenu par un bel homme brun aux iris couleur d'acier et à la stature imposante, semblait être le seul lieu de détente véritablement apprécié par les hommes de l'Organisation. Pleine à toute heure, moite des relents d'alcool divers et imprégnée des senteurs de tabac noir, ses sièges de métal voyaient défiler toutes les catégories sociales du petit Etat que constituait la MS-13. Cela allait du freluquet à l'affût d'un butin facile, aux molosses effrayants couverts de tatouages déformés, des femmes bavardes discutant entre elles, ou même des dealers vaseux floqués de leurs clients bien informés.

Après la minute de silence qui suivit l'entrée fracassante du numéro 14, les gémissements du client mutilé furent vite recouverts par le brouhaha ambiant. Roxas se joignit à sa comparse et s'attabla à ses côtés, une veine tendue pulsant dans son cou. Xion ne le regardait pas, l'air absent, et tripotait nonchalamment l'élastique rouge qui ornait leur ordre de mission, sans oser l'ouvrir.

– Xion, répéta t-il plus bas, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer ta hargne sur un pauvre type venu se torcher.

– Un jour, je lui enfoncerais ma lame entre les deux yeux, histoire de rajouter une balafre à sa sale gueule de glaçon hautain mal luné !

La petite brune enrageait, sa mâchoire bruxant violement alors qu'elle dérobait une cigarette allumée pendant de la main d'un vieillard, non loin. Gracieusement, elle porta le tube à cancer au creux de ses lèvres avant d'inspirer, la braise ardente se consumant peu à peu avant de venir mourir tout contre ses ongles noircis.

– Tu ressembles à une caricature quand tu fumes, fit remarquer son acolyte.

Xion ne broncha pas. Elle s'en tamponnait. Viendrait un temps, pensait-elle, où les femmes prendraient leur revanche dans ce monde de mafieux abrutis, et où elle pourrait enfin prouver ce qu'elle valait, puisque sa place était ici. Alors elle réinventerait les règles, s'en irait loin avec Roxas chercher ce pays couvert de sable qu'elle voyait tous les soirs en rêve, et tout deux ne se livreraient plus jamais à des affrontements douloureux. Elle ne se battrait plus pour être ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle vivrait dans le monde des hommes avec cet idéal qui est le sien, et son ami resterait auprès d'elle à jamais, savourant une paix nouvelle qu'ils ne goûteraient probablement pas ici.

Dans les rêves de Xion, ils seraient libres.

Son camarade de mission l'extirpa cependant de ses pensées, cassant l'élastique qui retenait le papier souple où étaient inscrit le lieu, l'heure et le motif de leur prochaine mission. Voyant qu'il faisait une drôle de grimace, elle jeta son résidu de cigarette et attendit sagement qu'il lui fasse passer le papier.

– MS-XII. Quartier général, avant minuit, éclipse totale. URGENCE ABSOLUE. Lu-t-elle pour elle-même, observant sombrement l'inscription tracée à l'encre rouge, toute imprégnée sur le chanvre, en lettres capitales.

URGENCE ABSOLUE.

Roxas lui jeta un regard malheureux avant de se lever, zigzaguant souplement entre la masse de clients pour parvenir jusqu'au bar. Arrivé devant le brun, il commanda un breuvage puissant à l'odeur douteuse puis s'en retourna, enfonçant ses coudes dans les côtes d'un voleur particulièrement amateur qui avait tenté de lui dérober sa boisson. Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, Xion boudait, l'air anxieux et les doigts pris de tremblements inexplicables.

– Ca ne va pas ? questionna t-il en déposant un verre devant elle, vidant du même coup son propre récipient.

Xion secoua la tête de gauche à droite, étrangement muette, tout en pointant du doigt le mot « MS-XII ». Avant même qu'elle ne lève le regard vers lui, le jeune homme aux mèches blondes avait compris.

– Ils veulent ma peau. Articula finalement la demoiselle, une plainte pratiquement étouffée dans la gorge.

Son visage avait soudainement pris une teinte plus pâle, et Roxas noua ses doigts aux siens. Lors de sa première mission pour la MS-13, la brunette avait fortement compromis ses chances de survie en espionnant les quartiers privés de leur ennemi de longue date. Sortie vivante, elle était désormais le trophée de chasse très prisé des membres de la MS XII, qui n'hésitaient à faire courir des bruits sur elle, promettant à celui qui la capturerait, morte ou vive (du moment que preuves il y avait), une splendide récompense.

Etre un agent double demandait parfois de lourds sacrifices, et Roxas espérait n'avoir à jamais endosser ce rôle-là. Du pouce, il caressa délicatement la paume de Xion, puis écarta sa chaise et se leva. S'il s'agissait d'une urgence absolue, autant de ne pas traîner ici. Ils déjeuneraient plus tard. D'un même mouvement les deux comparses se muèrent donc vers la sortie, vérifiant tout deux instinctivement si les armes planquées ça et là dans leurs vêtements étaient prêtes à effectuer une petite « randonnée matinale. »

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans l'échoppe brumeuse, Roxas en profita pour soigneusement déchirer son ordre de mission, laissant les derniers morceaux, infimes, basculer dans le vent.

L'ordre était clair. Eclipse totale.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se força à ne pas imaginer le sourire de son amant écrivant ses mots. Son rictus satisfait, ses ongles tâchés d'encre sombre. Sa chevelure rouge qui grignotait ses tempes, tout comme la lumière de la bougie lui dévorait la peau.

« URGENCE ABSOLUE .»

– Parce que qui mieux que toi pourrait s'en occuper, hein, Roxas ?

Dans sa tête, les mots résonnèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les chasse de la main, les doigts sur la poignée de la porte entr'ouverte et le corps à demi inondé de lumière, Xion sur ses talons.


	7. Eclipse Lunaire

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Bonne rentrée à tous ! Les commentaires de Miss PandaManga et Music-Stars étaient pertinents : si le chapitre précédent était une lumière, sachez que les suivants resteront plus sombres... Bonne lecture !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Prostré dans ses quartiers, une immense plume d'argent entre les doigts et le nez dans un monceau de papiers griffonnés, Saïx ruminait.

A peine avait-il donné les ordres matinaux qu'il devait déjà s'empresser d'écrire les prochaines missions à effectuer, réfléchir aux transactions futures, contacter les éclaireurs présents sur le continent, se tenir informer des nouvelles marchandises, discuter avec le rouquin des nouvelles zones à risques et des contrats à éviter… Il avait la tête si pleine qu'elle lui semblait pouvoir imploser dans les secondes prochaines.

Harassé, il déposa sa plume et s'arqua tout contre sa chaise, lissant par automatisme une des mèches de cheveux qui glissait près de sa joue, tandis que de l'autre main il repoussait la paperasse. Un grand bruit de verre se fit tout à coup entendre et de l'encre lui pissa sur les doigts, le contenu de l'encrier se déversant peu à peu sur le bois de la table. Saïx roula des yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, déplaçant çà et là les feuilles et dossiers susceptibles d'être malencontreusement entachés.

– Il ne manquait plus que ça. Commenta-t-il à voix haute, sa voix se perdant dans le vide.

Sur son bureau brûlait la flamme d'une bougie esclave de ses chaines de cire, fébrile et flamboyante. Baissant distraitement les paupières vers elle, il la laissa l'hypnotiser un instant, observant son centre blanc et fin dont les côtés luisaient d'étincelles bleues crépitant vers le plafond. Tranquillement, il la couvrit de sa main, faisant trembler sa base de feu. Ecrasée sous le poids d'une puissance invisible, la mince tige rouge se courba, cherchant désespérément à lécher la chair de celui qui lui faisait endurer pareil traitement.

Saïx fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, retirant sa main avant de venir enfoncer sa tête dans le creux de ses paumes. Il leva ensuite le menton pour souffler cruellement la bougie qui éclairait jusque-là son travail, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir le plus complet. Un noir sans teintes.

Absolu.

 _Qu'il est bon de ne plus voir la lumière._

Saïx avait toujours apprécié le calme de l'obscurité, et surtout cette manière dont les bruits s'assourdissaient brusquement lorsque celle-ci l'enveloppait. Ne plus sentir autre chose que la nuit dans ses yeux, ne plus entendre autre chose que son cœur battre, pulsation par pulsation, ne plus réfléchir qu'à lui-même, sans rien ressentir d'autre que la plénitude du silence qui plane dans les ténèbres. C'était sûrement la chose qu'il aimait le plus profondément sur cette Terre, avant même de connaitre et d'apprécier l'odeur du sang.

Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas laissé la noirceur ambiante s'accrocher à son cœur, et il se dit que cela avait quelque chose d'inutilement agréable.

Même si l'inutile n'avait plus sa place dans son monde depuis bien longtemps.

Le grand bleuté s'effondra donc dans l'inutilité de ses pensées, remontant graduellement ses doigts contre son visage, raclant la peau de son crâne avec les ongles, dérangeant ses cheveux longs par poignées, crachant et feulant contre lui-même dans une plainte sinistre et vibrante.

 _Si seule la lune pouvait éclairer le ciel des hommes, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?_

Au bout d'une courte éternité, il redressa la tête, cherchant à ordonner ses pensées. Puis il cligna des yeux, fit craquer sa nuque et ralluma la lumière, fixant d'un air particulièrement serein l'immense tatouage noir en forme de lune qui glissait sur son avant-bras.

– Numéro 8, tu vas me rendre fou. Décréta-il enfin, levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Numéro 8._ Son ancien camarade de chasse. Celui à qui il avait si souvent sauvé la vie par le passé, à cause de son insolente imprudence. Saïx se souvenait de leur jeunesse, de leurs missions, de leurs erreurs, mais aussi et surtout de leurs punitions collectives, qui arrivaient la plupart du temps par _sa_ faute. Pensif, il descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à son poignet, puis ses phalanges, scrutant la chair amputée qui constituait désormais le seul reste de son auriculaire droit.

Comme ce temps lui paraissait lointain.

Le balafré, les paupières à demi closes, acheva de tamponner quelques dossiers et les rangea dans un tiroir qu'il ferma avec soin. Maintenant, il était second. Le camarade qu'il avait connu n'existait plus, et leur relation tenait à présent plus de la diplomatie qu'autre chose. En songeant à leur insupportable conduite au sein de l'ancienne MS-13, Saïx retint un rire de dépit.

Sèchement, il se leva ensuite pour dévisager le grand roux qui était apparu dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés et le dos appuyé contre le tissu bleu de la tente.

– Quelle discrétion. Que fais-tu ici ?

– J'ai terminé la livraison. Les quotas étaient corrects, mais nos amis sont des gens pressés, tu sais bien. 'Faudra qu'on s'y remette demain, et vite.

– Entendu.

L'homme à la chevelure rousse, satisfait de la réponse, se déplaça à quelques mètres de Saïx qui pouvait sentir son souffle d'air tiède lui caresser la figure. Puis l'autre appuya le plat de ses mains sur le bureau et lorgna l'oreille blessée du bleuté, un rictus amusé plaqué sur les lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait ça, mais il est doué, murmura-t-il en passant un doigt sur la garde du katana qu'il conservait à la ceinture.

Saïx plissa les yeux et tourna longuement sa langue dans sa bouche, mettant un point d'honneur à conserver un sang-froid exemplaire.

– Et s'il était aussi doué qu'arrogant, je n'aurais plus de tête à l'heure qu'il est. Tu es trop démonstratif, Lea.

– Et toi pas assez, Isa.

Le balafré fit mine de ne pas relever l'ironie qui pointait dans la voix de son vis-à-vis, caressant sa blessure encore ouverte d'un air blasé. L'entaille mesurée que lui avait administré son supérieur lors de leur volcanique conversation dans l'entrepôt n'avait rien d'une perte de contrôle démonstrative. C'était un avertissement peu subtil de sa part, afin de lui signifier qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre parler de l'affaire précédente et encore moins devant témoin.

– Tu me reprochais souvent de ne pas savoir fermer ma gueule, mais tu aurais dû appliquer tes dires un peu plus tôt tout à l'heure. On a failli nous entendre.

Apparemment, ils pensaient à la même chose. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment en silence puis Saïx décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour asséner, avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

– On, c'était Roxas. Ton gamin nous espionne, numéro 8. Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu lui dis, aux endroits où tu le fréquentes et aux personnes avec qui il traîne.

– Je ne suis plus le numéro 8. Je fréquente les personnes que j'ai envie de fréquenter, et j'ai confiance en Roxas. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, laisses moi aussi te dire que je pourrais confier ma vie à la petite Xion qui lui sert de comparse. Maintenant tu la boucles et tu viens déjeuner si tu ne veux pas que je prenne ta part. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

– Imbécile.

– Après toi. Et essayes d'être plus poli, la prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots le rouquin traversa la pièce d'un pas pressé et invita Saïx à le devancer, son insupportable sourire toujours suspendu au coin des lèvres. Dehors, l'air était lourd et l'atmosphère se tordait en brûlant courants moites. Après un dernier regard à l'intérieur, Saïx le suivit calmement, une légère anxiété dans les gestes et le visage aussi froid que la glace.

Il détestait que _le Boss_ lui fasse des leçons de politesse.

ooo

Roxas prit appui sur une gouttière branlante et tenta d'agripper une prise le long du mur trop lisse, sans succès. L'impasse poisseuse dans laquelle il s'était engouffré plus tôt n'offrait aucun échappatoire possible, et le jeune homme se jura de ne plus emprunter ce genre de chemin à l'avenir, si avenir il y avait. Il réessaya, propulsant son corps le long du métal froid, mais la pluie torrentielle qui engourdissait ses membres lui empêchait une quelconque ascension du mur.

Il pesta, exténué, et s'accroupi dos au bâtiment pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son dernier repas et il avait la bouche sèche comme du papier de verre, en plus d'avoir la sensation que les crampes prenaient peu à peu possession de son corps entier. Ses muscles chauffaient, ses os craquaient, les tissus de sa peau s'érodaient. Ramenant ses genoux contre son menton, Roxas s'autorisa une petite pause et ferma les yeux, tressaillant malgré lui sous l'étreinte glaciale de l'angoisse, tout entier offert aux aléas d'une terreur interne qu'il avait cessé de contrôler.

…Oui, il s'était posé des questions presque un mois après son intégration. Après avoir entendu cette conversation entre Saïx et _Lui,_ précisément. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à assumer son implication parmi les morts de la MS-13. Lorsque Xion et lui s'étaient violement déchirés à ce sujet, au cours de cette étrange mission.

Roxas cala sa tête dans un creux de ses bras, laissant ses pensées divaguer au son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient lourdement contre la matière molle de sa veste. Quand il était dans des situations comme celle-ci, il avait envie de rentrer à la MS-13 pour en finir, pour cesser d'être tiraillé entre ses questions de conscience et son attachement envers l'engeance dégoûtante que constituait l'Organisation. Parfois, il lui prenait le désir d'absorber ne serait-ce qu'une dose de la plus pure MDMA, pour se laisser crever sur le trottoir, une aiguille sous la veine et les yeux rougis de ceux qui se noient dans l'ignorance. Comme autrefois.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Son instinct de survie le lui interdisait et le mépris aigre qu'il ressentait envers le monde qu'il avait quitté le dévorait, inlassablement. Roxas se sentait tel un gouffre plein de crevasses. Humide, béant, dangereux. Avide d'enlacer les ténèbres pour pouvoir, un jour, sait-on jamais, sortir embrasser la lumière.

Il tenta d'ignorer la boule dure qui se formait dans son estomac alors qu'il se mettait vaguement à penser aux bons moments passés dans l'Organisation, pinçant les lèvres, ne laissant subsister en lui que la rage, et le dégoût. Deux sentiments qu'il commençait à apprivoiser parfaitement.

Enfin, il se leva et retenta l'ascension, le tonnerre déchirant les cieux au-dessus de sa tête d'un éclair satisfait.


	8. Tendre Promesse

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir, laissez moi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! J'aurais juste une question pour vous, avant de commencer car de mon côté, niveau écriture, j'approche de la fin. Voilà donc ma question : Qui, de Roxas ou d'Axel, devrait survivre ?

Merci à tous (toutes) pour vos reviews. Bisous.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six… Bon sang, combien il y en avait ? Tournant la tête de tous côtés, Sora essaya tant bien que mal d'identifier son nombre de poursuivants, se dévissant le cou derrière une rampe d'escaliers. Instinctivement, il porta la main à la poignée de sa Keyblade avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci avait disparu, abandonnée aux mains de la dénommée Kairi, fille du patron de la MS-XII. Le brun grogna. Qu'elle idée de se laisser délester de son arme chez l'ennemi, aussi ?

Alors qu'un groupe d'hommes armés apparaissait à l'endroit où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, le garçon aux yeux clairs décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette, sautant souplement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, non loin de là. Pressé, il jaugea la distance et s'aperçu avec horreur qu'il était monté trop haut par rapport à l'endroit souterrain où se trouvait la chambre de la demoiselle qu'il aurait dû kidnapper.

Suite à sa course poursuite, il se trouvait désormais au troisième étage, voire plus. Impossible de sauter de cette hauteur. Comme saisit d'une incontrôlable nausée, le châtain recula et jeta le regard en tous sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une autre sortie. Le sang pompait à ses tempes, et son cœur cognait violement dans le bas de sa gorge : il l'eut presque cru sur le point de s'envoler par la bouche. Le vent de panique qui montait en lui l'empêchait de penser, et sa vue se brouillait en milliers de petits points rouges, pareils à des fourmis toxiques sournoisement cachées sous la pellicule humide de ses orbes oculaires.

Un, deux, trois. Se mettre à compter pour se calmer, réciter avec douceur le règlement de la Mara. Entendre sa voix, juger l'intensité de l'air recraché par sa propre respiration. Trouver une idée, vivre. Voir approcher l'ennemi de trop près, être acculé, se tuer. Pour exister à jamais dans le cœur des autres. Pour ne rien révéler de l'Organisation. Pour se foutre de la gueule de l'ennemi, du sang plein les yeux et un rire narquois sur la face.

Non, ça, c'était le point de vue du Boss lorsqu'il avait plus de dix verres dans le nez.

Sora inspira bruyamment, puis relâcha l'oxygène qu'il retenait. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

 _Un. Tu devras recruter de la chair nouvelle pour la MS-13._

Presque instantanément, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Une petite lumière s'alluma dans ses prunelles et il se mit à marcher vers ses agresseurs enragés, le regard un peu fou. Les cordons argents qui pendaient de ses derniers lambeaux de veste tintaient joyeusement contre son torse. Il était assuré. Presque enjoué, maintenant. La masse humaine qui gesticulait vers lui se rapprochait dans un murmure métallique d'armes et de bottes cirées, braillant et hurlant dans l'espoir qu'il se sente intimidé par leur attitude chargée en testostérone.

– Hey, les amis ! Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges…

Le brun courait, à présent, fonçant littéralement sur les mafieux qui pointaient le canon de leurs armes sur lui dans le but de trouer sa chair, ou mieux, de le blesser à mort pour lui soutirer quelques précieuses informations. La distance entre eux diminuait dangereusement.

 _Deux. Permets à la MS-13 de rester telle qu'elle est. La MS-13 doit subsister, quoiqu'il advienne de ses membres. Les gains, le secret, la loyauté permettent l'équilibre._

Esquivant habilement les premiers jets de balles, Sora zieuta le lustre doré qui pendait au plafond bas du couloir, les rayons de soleil artificiels qu'il projetait se reflétant élégamment sur le marbre zébré.

– … Dedans, il y a un garçon qui court pour fuir son monde et réaliser ses rêves…

A présent, les balles pleuvaient. Une odeur de poudre s'était répandue dans l'étroit espace qui les séparaient, le claquement des projectiles explosés retentissant sourdement aux tympans du châtain qui continuait à avancer, inconscient, faisant preuve d'une incroyable agilité. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas le combat. Il combattait pour ce qu'il croyait être juste, et pour obéir aux ordres donnés. Rien de plus. Amusé, il sourit en se remémorant le visage de la princesse qu'il était censé enlever avant de déclarer, haut et fort, par-dessus le vacarme ambiant :

– …Pour pouvoir un jour rassembler les morceaux d'un ciel, afin d'unir plusieurs destinées !

Là-dessus, une fois qu'il fut assez près de ses assaillants sans pour autant être à portée, Sora évalua mentalement la distance qui le séparait du lustre et fléchit les genoux, un rire entre les dents, une main crispée dans la poche de son manteau.

Il lui restait toujours quelques bonbons.

D'un geste grandiloquent, Sora dégoupilla une petite arme aux formes rondes, qui émit un son mat et rassurant lors de l'enclenchement de son détonateur interne. Cette petite sucrerie plairait sûrement à ses amis de la MS-XII, autant qu'elle lui plaisait, à lui. Tout de même. Il se désolait d'avoir à s'en servir. C'est pourquoi tout en se bouchant les oreilles il chuchota, pour lui seul, le dernier point du règlement.

 _Trois. Jure fidélité à la MS-13 car pour la MS-13, tu tueras. Qu'importe les moyens._

L'explosion, quasi immédiate, projeta nuage de débris et étincelles écarlates. La fumée blanche ronflait sur les tapis incendiés tout en léchant les corps noircis écrasés sur le sol. Dispersé, le petit groupe voyait ses membres, auparavant concentrés en une masse compacte, se tordre un à un en agrippant les étoffes, la chair rôtie par leurs brûlures encore vives et les yeux irrités par le gaz. Sa tentative de fuite tournant à la réussite, le jeune homme brun ôta un morceau de verre venu se ficher sous sa pommette avant de sauter aussi haut qu'il le put, enroulant fermement ses doigts autour de la base solide du grand luminaire.

Après quoi il se balança en priant pour que la chaine supporte son poids, fermant les paupières par peur de l'impact. Enfin, il prit de l'élan et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol en un roulé-boulé maitrisé, de l'autre côté de ses assaillants agonisants. Le dos endolori, il se redressa ensuite avant de reprendre sa course. Le reste du personnel de la MS-XII ne tarderait pas à envoyer des renforts supplémentaires, compte tenu des dégâts : mieux valait donc se dépêcher.

Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de ses ennemis et de son coup de sang, il pouvait reprendre sa recherche active d'une sortie _safe_. Abandonnant les lieux, Sora se dépêcha de redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, traçant par-delà les salons et pièces à vivre à grandes enjambées. Couvert de sueur, les boyaux noués, le châtain s'arrêta tout de même dans un salon boudoir finement décoré afin de reprendre haleine. La pièce était sombre, et seul perçait à travers de lourds rideaux un long rai de lumière doré. Avec espoir, il se dit que personne n'irait le chercher ici le temps qu'il se refasse une santé : réajustant les morceaux de son vêtement, ôtant la poussière grise qui lui délavait la peau, Sora secoua ses mains blessées en silence, le moral éreinté. Lui d'habitude si optimiste avait du mal à entrevoir comment sa mission allait se terminer, désormais.

Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait rentrer.

Tout à coup, un infime bruit de roulette résonna dans l'obscurité, le claquement caractéristique d'un chargeur se réverbérant contre chacun des murs. Le châtain tressaillit. La tapisserie vibra. D'un mouvement sec, il se retourna, sondant les nombreuses nuances de gris qu'il percevait à peine, cherchant une cachette inespérée, en vain.

Il était pleinement exposé. Piégé par sa course poursuite de façon lamentable.

Le jeune homme mâcha sa langue, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier recours. Haletant, il laissa sa main descendre le long de sa cuisse gauche, ses doigts fébriles effleurant le bout d'une crosse en carbone usé. Soupesant chaque geste, il retint sa respiration lorsque son pouce crocheta la sangle cachée qui retenait le pistolet, le retirant doucement de sa prison de cuir. Lentement, prudemment, le brun chercha ensuite un moyen de le remonter à mi-torse, priant pour que son adversaire inconnu dégaine moins rapidement que lui.

Manque de chance, un éclat de lumière foudroyant lui vrilla la rétine, le forçant à protéger des deux mains son visage ébloui.

– N'y pense même pas.

Une jolie rousse, dévoilée en plein centre de la pièce et l'air particulièrement courroucé, se tenait devant Sora, le cordon du rideau en velours dans une main, une arme chargée dans l'autre. Son canon, d'une teinte lunaire, rond et brillant, visait le châtain à bout portant. Mais c'est son doigt, nonchalamment posé sur la détente, qui inquiétait le plus le jeune homme.

– De nombreux abrutis sont postés dehors, à mon service. Et si j'ai bien compris, ils te cherchent. Ce qui signifie que si tu n'es ni Riku, ni un messager de Riku, tu ne peux être qu'une de ses sales races du quartier d'à côté. Alors tu vas me donner ton arme, s'il te plaît. Ou je serais obligée de te perforer la cervelle. Sans hésitation.

Coincé, Sora serra les dents avant d'opiner du chef, déposant son unique chance de survie à terre.

La rouquine, toujours bras tendu, s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés avant de venir cueillir le pistolet du bout des doigts, prenant soin de l'envoyer par la suite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les cheveux ramassés sur l'épaule, le dos droit, pleine d'une ardeur suprême, elle dégageait une telle impression de rage mêlée de déception que le garçon aux yeux clairs eu peine à reconnaitre celle qui l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt dans ses appartements.

Finalement, c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé. Elle qui allait l'abattre, peut-être.

Ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire rêveur, Sora l'observa lancer un signe du menton à travers les carreaux clairs, signifiant sa capture aux derniers chiens de garde postés dehors. Sûrement allaient-ils reprendre leur marché dans les rues voisines ou bien continuer la surveillance de la spacieuse baraque. En fait, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était cette femme qui jouait avec sa vie dans le plus grand des calmes, et dont la poitrine fragile se dessinait en souffles profonds, remontant frénétiquement jusqu'à ses lèvres frémissantes de colère.

Elle était d'une innocence telle, de ces innocences sanglantes et dévastatrices, qu'il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur qu'elle ne tire naïvement en jouant avec la gâchette.

De son côté, elle le dévisageait, l'air blessé. Entre eux, l'air sentait la vanille et le souffre, les vieux meubles et le sang. Il lui avait pourtant paru sympathique, ce garçon châtain aux allures simples, au visage rond et aux grands yeux, avec sa touffe de mèches folles et sa voix douce, tout dynamique et avenant. Furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même, elle se mordait les doigts en le regardant. Ce type avait tué dans sa fuite de nombreux hommes de mains de son père, sans même une arme de poing. Pourtant, même ainsi, les mains levées, tâché de la mort des siens, il lui paraissait encore un être dénué de violence, gentil, agréable.

Les tensions sous-jacentes qui régnaient dans la ville entre les différents gangs s'étaient grandement accentuées ces dernières années. Toute son enfance, Kairi avait subi les rapts, les intrusions, les tentatives de kidnapping ou les menaces de morts, côtoyant sans cesse un danger omniprésent. Sous la surveillance de son père, un homme riche d'apparence passionné par les fleurs et à l'aspect charmant, elle avait peu à peu découvert le monde noirci qui s'étalait dans les bas fonds pouilleux de la cité, les rivalités ancestrales, les trafics clandestins, les aléas de la torture et la morbidité de ce mode de vie où des valeurs comme la justice, la fidélité et l'honnêteté n'existaient pas.

Toute petite, déjà, elle cachait sa propre arme sous son oreiller de plumes et avait pris soin de mémoriser chaque passages secrets de la bâtisse qui, elle en était intimement convaincue, lui permettrait un jour de se sauver de ses ravisseurs. Toutefois, plus le temps passait et plus elle remarquait que, si elle était bel et bien une cible de choix, elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire de plus que de mener sa propre existence triste et luxueuse, dans ce manoir aux domestiques pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Révoltée par cette situation dont elle ne voulait pas, lentement, elle changea.

En grandissant, Kairi se mit à entretenir des correspondances sous surveillances avec d'autres Maras, concluant des alliances sous le regard fier et ravi de son père, qui espérait déjà la marier à quelqu'un d'influant dans le but d'acquérir de plus juteuses parts de marché. La rouquine, d'une intelligence fine, se prit également d'intérêt pour les armes et les transactions extérieures, qu'elle assurait parfois en l'absence de son père. Ne pas être un homme ne la dérangeait pas : elle acceptait pleinement sa condition, jouant trop souvent de ses charmes afin de s'éviter quelques ennuis forts embarrassants pour les affaires de la maison.

Si elle avait refusé d'être telle une princesse en détresse, Kairi savait qui elle était, et plus que tout, ce qu'elle voulait être : une stratège, un joyau de la MS-XII, un enjeu pour l'équilibre précaire qui régnait dans les quartiers violents de la grande ville mais aussi et surtout, elle voulait être autre chose qu'une femme faible.

Pourtant, au milieu de ce petit salon lumineux, alors qu'elle tenait en joue ce garçon pratiquement de son âge, elle sentit son cœur flancher. A quoi cela servait-il de lire des livres sur la bonté, la noblesse d'âme, le courage, si, une fois qu'on avait lu les belles lignes, on en appliquait pas les principes ? La MS-XII avait peu de principes, et Kairi en était consciente. Voilà pourquoi, depuis ses longs matins d'enfance, du temps où elle était assise sur les genoux de sa vieille nourrice qui lui racontait des histoires de guerre et de paix, elle avait chaque jour enfermé ses idéaux dans une boîte scellée, au fin fond de son cœur.

Seulement, il était désarmant, en face d'elle. Sora.

Elle avait retenu son nom par habitude, à force d'entendre les patronymes de ceux qui traversaient la bâtisse. Désormais, alors que la vie du jeune homme ne tenait qu'à un fil, un geste de sa part, il lui sembla que ce fut un nom voyageur, un nom d'oiseau lointain au parfum de sable, d'ailleurs, de soleil. Un nom très important qu'elle répétait pour elle sans bouger les lèvres, pour le garder en mémoire, une sorte de clameur douce qui lui faisait comme une cuvette chaude dans le bas ventre. Immobile, elle fixait cependant le brun sans rien laisser paraitre, enrageant de l'avoir laissé fuir alors qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire espion.

– Tu vas venir avec moi. J'ai des questions à te poser, cracha t-elle avec conviction.

Le châtain releva la tête, la mine résignée. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade, ignorant encore qu'il existait son jumeau quelque part, si lointain, si proche. Un jumeau dont le sang pompait de concert, leurs deux âmes pulsant à l'unisson.


	9. Signe d'Innocence

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonjour ! Je poste aujourd'hui car il me sera impossible de le faire demain. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose cloche avec cette fiction, mais elle semble être au point mort, au niveau des stats de lecture. Y'a t-il des changements à faire ? Je m'en remet humblement à vos critiques si jamais je devais opérer des modifs, au niveau de l'histoire ou d'autres choses... En tous cas, merci de votre lecture si vous lisez, je vous fais pleins de bisous.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

De retour dans ses appartements après le déjeuner, le Seigneur de la MS-13 sommeillait.

Il avait allumé une baguette d'encens dont la fumée gracile s'étirait dans la pièce, coulant en longues nappes blanchâtres qu'il observait se dissiper dans l'atmosphère en d'innombrables particules parfumées. Allongé sur son lit, une main sous la tête, le grand roux fixait le plafond sombrement. Dans sa réflexion il leva le bras, palpa les cernes qui pointaient sous ses paupières, retraça la ligne de son menton puis de son nez, creusa l'angle de ses pommettes, suivit les aplats de ses tempes.

Son visage avait à l'âge adulte pris des traits saillants, loin des formes élégantes et douces de l'enfance, et il laissa fuser un rire aigre à ce constat. La vieillesse rendait-elle laid ? Faisait-elle ressortir les bosses et les creux de votre âme, les ridules profondes qui strient votre chair jusqu'à l'ivoire de la moelle ? Le rouquin, qui approchait dangereusement la trentaine, tordit la bouche de dépit à cette pensée. Si la vieillesse rendait affreux, alors il était né centenaire. Le dos comprimé contre le tissu des draps, il se retourna sur le côté, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Seul, sans personne à impressionner ou à guider, ignorant les affaires en cours, il se sentait las, fatigué. Parfois il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir assassiné l'ancien chef de l'Organisation. Il aurait voulu redevenir le gamin stupide aux muscles lestes et vigoureux qui courait dans tous les étalages de la ville grise, volant, riant, plissant les yeux à chaque pillage, à chaque maison brûlée sous l'assaut d'une simple pulsion. Il aurait voulu revenir à l'époque où Saïx et lui étaient comme cul et chemise, bâtards des rues, jaugeant leurs mauvais coups d'un coup d'œil unique et satisfait.

Ils étaient orphelins, en guenilles puantes, la crasse brune leur tapissant la figure et les membres, la peau tannée par le soleil toute l'année, le corps maigre et agile des pires chats de la cité. Des sales gosses sans avenir. Ils se griffaient, se battaient, dérobaient des substances louches aux dealers du coin pour en tester les effets avant de rire de leurs iris déformés, recrachant vite la drogue pour la revendre à des accros à peine sevrés dans le fond des ruelles. A l'époque, il connaissait leur quartier comme sa poche. Mieux, même. De toute manière, il n'avait pas de poches.

La revente, le vol, la manipulation, les yeux doux aux vieilles femmes fragiles, les sourires aux mères rétissantes, l'homme à la chevelure rousse avait grandi en arnaquant les gens, en affichant un masque immense de bonne humeur derrière la traitrise et la misère. Pourtant au fond de lui, il s'était toujours senti plein d'espoir, un brin optimiste, comme s'il avait su qu'un jour il sortirait de son enfer de vie par la seule force de sa volonté.

Même s'il ignorait dans quel autre enfer il plongerait.

Vers l'âge de douze ans, les deux amis, main dans la main, trainaient sur le port en discutant. Le vent leur fouettait le visage, ébouriffant leurs cheveux, couvrant la moitié de leurs paroles : devant, la mer (peut-être était-ce la mer, ils n'en savaient rien) ondulait en doux remous bruyants, de fines lignes d'argent découpant l'eau verte et sombre sur toute sa surface. Le roux s'amusait à les compter tandis que l'autre le regardait faire, approuvant de temps à autre du menton, rectifiant parfois le compte d'un air sérieux. Son ami n'avait jamais su comment il avait appris à lire, ou à compter. Intrigué, il s'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans les petits yeux de l'autre, bien décidé à lui poser la question.

– Dis, Isa. Comment t'as appris tous ces trucs ? Hein ? Balance.

Son acolyte, silencieux, secoua la tête de gauche à droite en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux bleus, son visage délicat se contractant à la base de la mâchoire. Après un instant de réflexion, il répondit.

– Y'a un moment, j'ai vu un nouveau type chez la mère Tiffa-nee. Je suis monté à la fenêtre pour voir quand est-ce qu'il avait fini de la baiser, et quand il est descendu, je l'ai suivi.

– Et ? Et après ?

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé par l'attitude pressante de son compagnon.

– Il avait l'air bizarre. Comme si une aura lui mordait les épaules. Un cou de taureau, un blouson en vrai cuir, la peau bronzée, des cheveux blancs. J'ai vu, il avait sa moto garée plus loin.

– Une vraie moto ! Géant ! Et après ?

– Mais ferme là, tu parles trop. Après, je l'ai filé jusqu'au bord du mur de lierre, là où la mousse fait tomber les pierres tant elle pompe l'eau sale des égouts. Ca puait encore plus que toi quand t'essayes de te laver les dents avec de la réglisse, mais il est passé comme si ça lui faisait rien du tout. Comme il s'est arrêté pour fumer une clope filtre, je l'ai observé.

Le garçon aux mèches rousses souffla fort par le nez, exprimant son mécontentement de manière théâtrale.

– Tu racontes rien d'intéressant, Isa. On s'en fout d'un mec bizarre qui saute la mère Tiffa-nee. Tout le monde lui passe dessus, à cette bonne femme. Dis pourquoi il était bizarre, et ce qu'il f'sait là où y'a personne !

Le susnommé grogna, refilant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

– J'y viens ! Après sa cigarette, il a enlevé son blouson et là j'ai vu qu'il avait des tatouages. Des tonnes de tatouages. Des tordus, des moches, des noirs, des en couleurs, avec des têtes de gens et des bouches pleines de dents horribles, des spirales longues, des tribaux… Mais le plus grand, c'était un X immense en plein milieu du dos, encerclé par deux clés différentes. La première clé, on aurait dit un M. La deuxième un S, mais à l'envers. Et puis, sous le roulis de ses muscles, j'ai cru voir des chiffres, mais je me souviens plus.

Devant lui, le rouquin s'était mis à sourire, rêveur. Curieux, il demanda :

– C'était un des gars des gangs de la ville, tu crois ? On dit que c'est eux qui contrôlent tout. Genre la mer, les putains, les bateaux, les marchandises… Ils se battent, et souvent, ils gagnent ! C'est eux qui ont les jolies filles et tout l'argent pour faire les voyages. Ils ont des sabres, des bleus sur le corps, ils jouent leur vie sans cesse ! C'est trop cool !

Isa, irrité, se massa les tempes avant de continuer son histoire.

– Je sais pas, mais oui, sûrement. Il avait l'air pas commode, je me suis dit que je pourrais quand même chourrer une pièce de sa moto, histoire de la revendre après au souk. Quand j'ai vu qu'il regardait pas dans ma direction, je suis allé enlever la béquille de sa bécane.

– … Mais t'as rien rapporté ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Je passe mon temps à te dire qu'il faut que tu la boucles, Lea ! Merde !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés brusquement, le garçon aux cheveux bleus barrant le passage à son compagnon. Ses bras étaient écartés et son teint était devenu pâle, presque cireux, comme si les couleurs avaient fui sa figure dans un élan d'effroi. L'autre le sondait, la bouche ouverte, l'air plus outré qu'inquiet. Autour d'eux les bourrasques s'étaient apaisées et on n'entendait plus que le son de la voix d'Isa, qui, aussi soudainement qu'elle était devenue agressive, s'était faite plus calme.

– Au moment où je me baissais pour la faire tomber, une ombre est apparue derrière moi. Il y avait eu comme un mouvement rapide, quelque chose de super flippant. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Et tout d'un coup, une main brutale s'est refermée sur mon bras et m'a tiré en arrière. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, j'ai crié, j'avais peur. Je peux te le dire à toi, Lea. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. C'était le mec de tout à l'heure, penché sur moi, qui me regardait avec ses yeux de feu. Sa figure affichait un rictus affreux, d'une sérénité quasi-affolante, et il me dévisageait en silence. Ça a duré quelques minutes, ou une éternité, je sais plus. Il a jeté un œil aux alentours, mais y'avait personne. Croyant à une ouverture, je lui ai collé mon talon dans le bide : figures toi qu'il a pas bronché. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me broyer le poignet, puis il m'a approché de lui, tellement que j'ai pu observer les tatouages qu'il avait sur les lèvres quand il m'a dit :

– T'as l'air intelligent, petit. Tu m'as suivi ? Ne mens pas.

Sa voix, c'était une voix de fond de gorge, le genre de voix qui gratte les cordes vocales pour sortir à l'air libre. Comme il était à deux doigts de me briser les os, j'allais pas lui raconter des salades. J'ai acquiescé, et il a passé une main sur son menton, pareil à quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément.

– C'est bien, très bien. Est-ce que tu veux apprendre, petit ? Quel est ton nom ? Il a murmuré, à deux doigts de mon visage.

J'ai encore acquiescé et je l'ai regardé bien droit dans les yeux. Ca l'a fait sourire, le type.

– Isa, j'ai dit, d'une voix bien claire.

Il a relâché mon bras et j'ai pu respirer à nouveau. Ensuite, une de ses mains est venue me taper à l'arrière du crâne, puis il m'a frotté les cheveux.

– Excellent, Isa. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. C'est ta récompense pour ton sang froid et ton sens de la discrétion.

Après ça, il m'a emmené dans un endroit secret, avec beaucoup de monde comme lui. Ca fait quelques semaines qu'une femme avec les cheveux océans s'occupe de m'apprendre des trucs utiles, comme savoir compter ou écrire, soigner des blessures et lire. L'homme bronzé avec les cheveux blancs, je l'ai pas revu. C'est bon, tu sais tout. T'es content ?

Devant lui, le rouquin le regardait bouche bée, ses prunelles vert feuille luisant de malice.

– C'est génial ! Quand c'est que tu m'emmènes, dis ? Moi aussi je veux apprendre avec une nana mignonne ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça plus tôt ? Cachotier !

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules, la face crispée en une mimique inquiète.

– Parce que tu ne m'avais pas posé la question. Lea, c'est pas un jeu, tu sais ? Ces mecs sont effrayants. Ils vivent en clans, ils ont des armes. Y'en a qui crèvent, je suis sûr.

A ses côtés, le roux semblait ne pas l'écouter, longeant le ponton de bois avec enthousiasme.

– Mais c'est ça qui est cool, Isa ! Ils sont une famille ! Ils se protègent, ils vivent ensemble. La vie, c'est comme un jeu, gars. Tu lances les dés et tu fonces. Et si ça marche pas, tu retentes !

Le bleuté le suivait, mi désabusé, mi anxieux. Il foudroya son ami du regard en l'entendant prononcer les derniers mots.

– Sauf que parfois, tu peux pas retenter, crétin. Et on t'oublie, et on fait disparaitre ton cadavre. En plus, t'es pas intelligent. Tu vas te faire bouffer !

– Arrêtes un peu, tu veux ? Je me débrouille, je suis vicieux et agile, pareil au goupil. Personne ne m'oubliera, et je vivrais à jamais dans le souvenir des gens. Parce que je deviendrais respecté, fort et honnête. Ensemble, on transformera les gangs mafieux en des familles qui protégeront la ville, tu verras. C'est retenu ?

– Idiot. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. La mauvaise graine, c'est la mauvaise graine. Et moi, même si j'essaye de t'oublier tout les jours, j'y arrive pas ! C'est pas faute de tentatives, pourtant. Tu vois ? Y'a des choses qui changent pas !

En disant cela, le garçon à la chevelure bleue partit soudain d'un rire spontané, un rire que Lea ne lui avait plus entendu depuis ces quelques jours où il semblait tendu, préoccupé. De son côté, Isa se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin confié son étrange secret.

Et ensemble, l'un près de l'autre, ils se mirent à rire joyeusement avant de quitter le port, insouciants.


	10. Douleur absente

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Je tiens à remercier MissPandaManga pour ces reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur. Miss, merci pour tout, ne t'inquiète pas de ton retard ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et qu'elle t'inspire autant de questions. J'essayerais d'y répondre du mieux possible, en attendant saches que tes commentaires constructifs m'inspirent énormément. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre, bisous !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Le rouquin se tritura les lèvres, balayant d'un coup d'œil circulaire sa chambre-cabinet bourrée de babioles colorées, sorte de premiers trophées de vol qu'il avait conservé de sa vie d'avant, juste pour le souvenir. Souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps partagés avec celui qui portait désormais le nom de Saïx, et qui lui servait aujourd'hui de bras-droit.

Le temps passé dans l'ancienne Organisation lui semblait flou, comme perçu derrière un verre déformant. Il se souvenait de leur arrivée, du Baptême atroce et douloureux, de quelques missions en tant que nouvelles recrues dans la MS-13. Lui revenait parfois aussi en mémoire les entrainements avec son meilleur ami devenu son équipier de chasse, le règlement trop strict, les balles reçues, les entailles, son adolescence tumultueuse dans les maisons closes et l'apprentissage des règles de la Mara. Il avait eu tôt fait d'oublier ses idées enfantines et stupides de protection de la ville, appréciant l'ambiance communautaire et enivrante du quartier.

La seule chose qui restait gravée parfaitement dans les recoins de son cerveau, c'était le jour de leur premier tatouage, avec Isa. L'ancien Seigneur de la MS-13 les avait convoqués dans cette même tente, bien confortablement assis sur une chaise. Eux, à genoux, rentraient à peine d'une mission difficile, mission qui avait coûté la vie à un des anciens de l'Organisation, Vexen. La convocation n'avait donc rien de surprenant.

Devant eux, le Chef s'était redressé, les doigts noués, l'air grave. Il émanait de lui quelques forces obscures, comme une chape de ténèbres meurtrière, et ses longs cheveux blancs, impeccables, lui coulant le long du dos, ne faisaient que renforcer l'étroit contraste de clarté obscure qui paraissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Avec une lenteur solennelle, il avait tendu un petit poignard dentelé à Saïx en lui désignant son équipier du menton, avant de déclarer :

– Aujourd'hui, Saïx, le numéro 8 a mal agit. Par sa faute, le numéro 4 n'est plus des nôtres. Mais la MS-13 subsiste, même sans ses membres, tout comme un corps continue de vivre lorsqu'on le prive d'un des siens. C'est pourquoi tu vas trancher l'auriculaire d'une des mains de ton camarade. Maintenant.

Le ton était poli, la voix engageante et calme. L'ordre limpide et pesant comme un rocher qui s'écrase dans une cuve d'eau claire. Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus, coiffés à mi épaules, hoqueta de surprise. Hélas, il ne pouvait décemment pas se rebeller après le fiasco qu'avait été leur mission matinale. Ainsi, il n'eut pas le cœur à protester : les doigts fébriles, il releva la tête vers son supérieur et se saisit de l'arme blanche, camouflant le tic nerveux qui commençait à agiter frénétiquement le coin de sa bouche. A ses côtés, toujours à genoux, son ami se mit à le regarder d'un air effaré, pâle comme un spectre, le fond de l'œil humide et la moue implorante. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Isa. Tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ?»

Le bleuté baissa le regard vers les paumes moites du rouquin avec lequel il avait passé son enfance, et pratiquement chacun des instants de sa vie. Il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses muscles raides tremblaient, il le voyait. De la sueur perlait de ses avants bras, luisait dans le creux de son cou, humidifiait ses vêtements. En l'observant bien, il pouvait même entendre son souffle s'accélérer, sa pomme d'Adam descendre et remonter. Quand le numéro 8 avait peur, il déglutissait violemment.

Saïx expira profondément, s'astreignant à une sérénité qu'il ne ressentait pas. Serrant avec force le poignard dans sa main droite, il se tourna finalement vers le rouquin élancé, forçant ses propres muscles à rester immobiles. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étonnamment posée :

– Numéro 8, ta main gauche. Pour la MS-13.

Le Boss s'autorisa un sourire radieux avant de reprendre un faciès autoritaire et figé.

A l'écoute de la demande de son équipier, le jeune homme aux yeux verts marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il n'avait toujours été qu'une statue de sel, un fantôme immobile de lui-même. Il serra les dents, incapable du moindre geste, tout entier dans le rôle de l'acteur choqué, meurtri. Pourtant, il devait bouger, l'ordre avait été donné et, pour son malheur, ce n'était pas une erreur. Seul problème, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines devenait peu à peu pareil à de la glace et son cœur lui semblait avoir cessé de battre, tout à la fois proche de l'implosion et de la fissure, grand cristal de chaleur hivernale.

Il se sentait comme mort, là, tout de suite. Surpris par la prévisible sentence, ce n'est que lorsque son meilleur ami avait baissé les yeux, honteux, qu'il avait cessé de penser, de ressentir. Alors c'était comme ça. Isa ne le regardait même pas. Et il allait obéir, comme toujours. Au fond de lui, l'homme à la tignasse rouge riait jaune. Il se sentait blessé, trahi. Comme amputé de quelque chose avant même d'avoir perdu un membre.

Son meilleur ami était un lâche.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Comment se serait-il senti, à sa place ? Il pressa fort les paupières, se mordant à sang le fond des joues, soudain acide, presque moqueur. L'alcool brûlant de la colère ruissela à flots dans chacun des tuyaux présents sous sa peau, envoyant une décharge électrique rageuse dans tous ses membres. Après quelques secondes, il sortit finalement de sa torpeur glaciale, ricanant doucement.

– Ben quoi, Isa ? On a pas toute la journée. Plus vite c'est fini, plus vite on pourra retourner bosser.

Le ton se voulait détaché, rieur, mais ce fut peine perdue. Sa voix tremblait, éraillée par les pleurs et l'angoisse qui grimpaient sournoisement dans sa gorge alors qu'il tendait la main vers le bleuté, paume vers le sol. Devant eux, patient, le Chef de la Mara attendait, un éclat vil dans le regard.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus leva le bras, le poignard aux dents rouillées toujours serré entre ses doigts. Son étreinte contre le manche de l'arme était si forte qu'il pouvait sentir le cuir humide lui rentrer dans la peau, marquant le creux de ses phalanges à vif. Lentement, il assura sa prise sur la garde et se mordit les lèvres alors qu'une étrange fièvre le gagnait, plongeant son monde dans le coton.

La main du numéro 8, tendue, fine, les doigts écartés encore marqués par les plaies de la précédente mission, tremblait devant ses yeux. Offerte.

Il ne devait plus hésiter. D'un coup sec, il abattit la lame sur le membre désigné, tentant d'ignorer le hurlement de douleur qui venait de remonter la gorge de son camarade, emplissant tout l'espace de la large tente. Il espérait que ce fut rapide mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, (il les avait fermées ?) l'horreur de son acte le frappa immédiatement au visage. Une senteur atroce, un mélange de rouille et de sang chaud enveloppait la pièce de son parfum sanglant, et le doigt du numéro 8, rouge, à demi sectionné, paraissait pris d'incontrôlables convulsions. Saïx, de plus en plus pâle, retira les dents acérées du poignard déjà profondément enfoncées dans la chair tranchée de son ami, répétant son geste, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements, les plaintes rauques et le bruit de l'os qui grattait frénétiquement contre la lame.

A deux doigts de la syncope, il se força à regarder la figure striée de larmes du rouquin, qui paraissait loin d'afficher son masque de bravoure habituel. En vérité, aucun des deux adolescents n'en menait large, et le Seigneur de la MS-13, spectateur muet, s'en amusait presque. Le jeune homme aux mèches bleutées, le corps entièrement contracté, prit encore une grande inspiration, priant pour que l'os cède enfin : à nouveau, il retenta l'action, plongeant les crocs dentelés du poignard dans la bouillie de chair et de muscles qui constituait à présent l'auriculaire du numéro 8, tel un cruel bourreau au travail douteux.

Son vis-à-vis, toujours à genoux, main bien droite, avait cessé de camoufler la souffrance atroce qui lui envahissait le membre, engourdissant son avant-bras entier. La douleur, insoutenable, lui pénétrait les os, vrillait ses sens, courrait en immondes frissons sous sa peau. Il sentait le sang dégouter de la plaie en cascade, tant et tant qu'une multitude de points noirs commençaient à brouiller sa vision. L'hémorragie souillait les tapis et le liquide, épais, ineffaçable, imprégnait l'air et les tissus de sa puissante odeur métallique.

Trop proche de lui, une voix suppliait, criait, hurlait dans un bourdonnement hideux qui semblait lui percer les tympans. Une voix, un écho. Pas celle d'Isa, pas celle d'un autre.

La sienne.

Après un temps interminable, ses phalanges craquèrent et il eut la sensation de tomber, envahit tout à coup par un froid terrifiant. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le vide, qui peu à peu pénétrait son auriculaire, trou ouvert et creux à l'aspect sanguinolent. Puis vint ensuite la douleur, insupportable, ainsi que l'impression nauséeuse d'avoir perdu un morceau de lui-même, morceau qui lui semblait encore pulser au bout de sa main, sorte de fantôme incandescent rattaché à son corps. Son doigt, déchiqueté, avait blanchi soudainement, laissant le reste de sa main rougie et pleine de veines douloureuses, tremblante comme une feuille sur un rameau d'automne.

C'était fini.

Isa, lui, fixait le poignard d'un air vitreux, parcourant du regard le contour cranté de la lame mouillée. Quelques gouttes vermeilles dégoulinaient sur sa propre main, comme si celle-ci s'était changée en prolongement de l'arme, et il retint un violent haut de cœur. Contre sa cuisse, le doigt mutilé avait roulé, encore tiède de la vie qu'il avait quitté.

Raide du choc de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre, l'homme à la chevelure bleue resta un moment à fixer le vide tandis qu'une femme sortie de nulle part, au visage doux, les cheveux aux couleurs de la mer coupés très courts, vint ramasser le doigt amputé pour le glisser dans un linge propre. Elle lui sourit, il ne la vit pas. Avec tendresse, elle le contourna ensuite pour s'approcher du rouquin qui, tétanisé, observait sa paume reprendre des couleurs, le sang giclant encore un peu tout autour de la plaie. Elle prononça quelques mots rassurants puis s'accroupit près de lui, nettoyant soigneusement la blessure avant de lui bander la main.

Lorsque les soins furent achevés, la jeune femme s'éclipsa et le Supérieur, impassible, reprit la parole.

– Parfait, Saïx. Tu as fait preuve de sang-froid, et la faute du Numéro 8 lui est pardonnée. Veille à ce qu'il garde son membre en souvenir de cet échec.

Le susnommé releva la tête, quelques mèches collant à son front couvert de sueur. Lâchant un soupir soulagé, il laissa tomber le poignard puis jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier dont le visage était fermé, indéchiffrable. Refroidi, Saïx tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le Seigneur de la MS-13 qui les observait, un sourire tortueux logé au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux profonds scrutaient le roux avec antipathie.

– Numéro 8, aujourd'hui, ton camarade t'as délibérément infligé une blessure. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

L'homme, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les deux bras désormais nonchalamment posés sur les accoudoirs foncés, avait détaillé chaque syllabe, fait claquer chaque mot contre son palet. Son œil d'aigle jaugeait les émotions contradictoires sur la figure du jeune homme alors qu'il cherchait une réponse, la peau toujours un peu plus laiteuse au fur et à mesure que la solution se formait dans son esprit. Enfin, le rouquin fini par débiter quelques mots, les lèvres sèches et la bouche pâteuse.

– Cela signifie… qu'il a mal agit.

– Exactement.

En entendant ces mots, la face de Saïx se décomposa, ses prunelles passant du roux au Supérieur, du Supérieur au roux, du roux au poignard déposé sur le sol. Le Numéro 8, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant retenir une exclamation lorsqu'il comprit.

– Chef, vous voulez que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce ? Mais ce sont vos ordres !

– Et mes ordres sont, Lea ?

Le grand homme à la carrure musculeuse et aux somptueux cheveux blancs s'était levé, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix grondait, sépulcrale, mais ses gestes étaient remplis d'un calme inouï. Lentement, il désigna l'arme d'un mouvement ample. Le silence s'était fait sous la tente, lourd, pesant, lorsque la voix d'Isa résonna dans la pièce, brisant le charme mortifié de l'instant.

– …Indiscutables. Numéro 8, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Les mâchoires serrées à s'en péter les dents, l'adolescent avait marmonné, tendant l'arme encore noire de sang à son équipier de mission. Le Boss, satisfait, se rassit, contemplant la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé. De son côté, le jeune homme à la tignasse rouge n'arrivait pas à y croire. Néanmoins, il opina imperceptiblement du chef en prenant l'arme blanche des mains de son ami, une étincelle de fierté miroitant dans le fond de son œil vert.

Peut-être qu'Isa n'était pas si lâche que ça, finalement.

Ensemble, ils se regardèrent, chacun cherchant son courage dans les pupilles de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, écourtant l'échange, Isa présenta sa main à son compagnon avant de fermer les yeux, impassible. Confiant. Si le stress lui nouait les viscères, il avait dès maintenant accepté la sentence.

A son meilleur ami de l'appliquer, désormais.

– Numéro 7, ta main droite. Pour la MS-13.

Le mal n'en fut pas moins grand lorsque le rouquin lui amputa le petit doigt, répandant sa chair et son sang dans une véritable boucherie humaine. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la tente du Seigneur de la Mara, blafards et chancelants, tous deux pansés de la même façon, il faisait grand jour et le soleil aveuglant leur arracha une plainte unanime. Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils se sourirent pourtant, heureux de leur entente unique, fiers d'avoir renforcés à nouveau leur amitié inébranlable.

Toutefois, quelque chose s'était creusé en eux dans cette tente, une étrange faille, une déchirure âcre, une blessure invisible sur laquelle ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt. Une perte pour un gain, un gain pour une perte. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le petit vent coulis de la déception s'était insinué au fond de leurs cœurs éprouvés, vicieuse fissure tenace. Et cette plaie à vif, dont les bords purulents ne demandaient qu'à être enflammés, attendait, telle une bouche béante, de pouvoir engloutir leur fragile complicité.

Complicité qui, malgré ses bases en apparence solides, eut tôt fait de chuter.

Allongé sur son lit, les phalanges enfoncées dans le creux de sa joue, le grand rouquin en prenait pleinement connaissance, bien des années plus tard. Désabusé, il se dit qu'à l'époque s'aurait été comme recevoir un tisonnier incandescent sur le coin de la gueule. Il n'y aurait même pas cru.

A partir de ce jour leurs liens s'étaient écorchés, chacun ayant tu l'angoisse de voir son point faible révélé à l'autre, rongés par leur peur de paraitre indignes de confiance. Peu à peu, leur différence de caractère s'épaississait, leurs points de vue divergeaient de façon vertigineuse, leur amitié s'écroulait. Logé dans sa poitrine, le Seigneur de la MS-13 sentait encore ce morceau de lui qui, avec une lenteur ahurissante, était tombé de son âme.

Dorénavant, cette amitié indéfectible n'existait plus.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser présager ça, pourtant. Car ce jour-là, si Lea et Isa perdirent chacun un doigt, ils gagnèrent quelque chose de bien plus important pour eux.

Les yeux plissés face aux rayons chauds de l'astre solaire qui s'épanouissait dans le ciel, le jeune rouquin se tourna vers son ami, une indicible excitation peinte sur les traits. Dehors, l'air sentait bon l'avenir et la quiétude, la saleté habituelle et la boue. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour communiquer son enthousiasme, Isa lui fit un petit signe de tête entendu. Ils pensaient la même chose. Après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, le jeune homme aux prunelles absinthes finit tout de même par demander :

– Dis, à ton avis, Isa, pourquoi le Boss nous a fait cet honneur, hein ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, encore un peu anesthésié par le choc des précédents événements. A vrai dire, il était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que son meilleur ami, mais il chercha quand même une réponse à la question. Au bout d'un petit instant, il releva la tête en grimaçant, l'air perplexe.

– Aucune idée, numéro 8. Je suppose que la réussite finale de la mission, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, l'a convaincu de faire de nous des hommes respectables de l'Organisation.

A l'évocation de leur mutilation commune, les deux garçons se turent, baissant le nez à terre. Le malaise fut toutefois de courte durée, Lea s'élançant brusquement dans la ruelle en face d'eux. Ses chaussures noires claquaient contre les pavés recouverts de mousse grise et Isa se mit à courir derrière lui, hurlant, les mains courbées en porte-voix :

– Espèce d'abruti, où est-ce que tu vas ?!

Lancé à pleine vitesse, la chevelure au vent, le roux dégingandé lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

– Le salon de tatouage n'attend plus que moi ! Le premier arrivé restera à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de la MS-13. C'est retenu, Isa ?

Après quoi il fila d'un bon pas, soulevant une tornade de petites particules de lumière sur son passage, bien vite talonné par son coéquipier au sourire dissimulé.


	11. Les larmes d'Ifrit

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Salut ! Ce soir je tiens à remercier MissPanda Manga, lectrice tout aussi fidèle qu'agréable, mais aussi akiameru, pour ses reviews aussi nombreuses qu'inattendues ! Vraiment, merci : avoir de nouveaux lecteurs est toujours un plaisir. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à t'intéresser, encore plus si tu viens de te remettre aux fictions après un temps d'absence. N'hésites pas à me contacter si tu veux discuter de scénarios glauques, je serais ravie de faire un bout de conversation.

(Aha, je dis ça mais je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre aux MP des lecteurs qui me suivent depuis un moment. Je suis une quiche. Pardon.) Bonne lecture et bonne vacances à tout ceux qui en ont !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Le salon de tatouage se trouvait dans l'angle mort d'une des allées les plus sales de la cité, non loin d'une taverne bondée et d'un petit commerce de bouffe grasse et désert. Taillées dans la pierre, les deux boutiques semblaient se livrer une concurrence architecturale permanente, chacune s'enfonçant chaque année un peu plus dans le sol granuleux. Orientées plein est, elles se trouvaient tous les matins englouties par la masse humaine parcourant les pavés de façon décousue et bientôt la terre molle céderait sans doute à l'emprise des pas trop lourd et de la pierre ardente.

L'établissement, que l'on pouvait difficilement appeler un salon de par sa taille réduite était, lui, abrité dans l'ombre d'une arcade rocheuse à la surface noire, et passait inaperçu aux yeux de ceux ne sachant pas le trouver. La porte, un morceau de verre ébréché décoré de multiples arabesques d'orfèvrerie, ne cessait de grincer sous l'assaut du vent. Elle couvrait même les murmures de ses invisibles passagers, le miroir du verre enflant à chaque aurore quand le reflet du soleil venait titiller la ligne obscure dessinée par les deux commerces installés au-devant. Caché, le salon connaissait une fréquentation raisonnable et beaucoup d'ivrognes bien renseignés élisaient le trottoir frais situé à l'entrée pour y faire décuver leurs pauvres cerveaux imbibés par l'opium, la vodka ou le sake.

C'est Zexion, un petit bonhomme discret aux longs yeux ardoises et à la figure dont les traits raffinés rappelaient celle des enfants de par la mollesse et la douceur de la peau mais dont la voix silencieuse avait les sonorités d'une horloge cassée, qui, affalé sur son comptoir en train de lire un livre inintéressant par faute de clients, remarqua le premier les deux adolescents qui se dirigeaient en direction du salon. Sans même lever la tête, il les salua de la main.

– Demyx vous attends. Déjà prévenu, mâchonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante lorsqu'ils le dépassèrent.

Lea, les yeux courbés en un joli croissant de lune, le remercia d'un farouche coup sur la tête.

– Réveilles toi, Zexion ! Si tu passes ton temps à lire, tu rapporteras jamais rien à l'Organisation. Et si tu rapportes rien, tu sers à rien !

Isa, qui suivait le roux de près, se plaça derrière lui pour lui administrer une puissante claque dans le dos.

– C'est toi qui sers à rien, numéro 8. Rentres là-dedans avant que le Boss ne change d'avis.

Posté devant l'entrée, le jeune homme aux prunelles verdoyantes se massa les reins en râlant, avant de répliquer d'un ton acerbe.

– Les types comme lui, ça change pas d'avis. Et j'ai gagné, Isa.

– C'est ça, c'est ça.

Le bleuté passa devant lui en tirant la porte d'un geste adroit du poignet avant d'adresser un signe de tête à son camarade, l'incitant à pénétrer dans le salon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes restèrent béat d'étonnement et d'admiration, leurs corps compressés l'un contre l'autre sur le seuil qui, à peine étaient-ils entrés, leur paraissait avoir rétréci en un couloir aussi étroit que long. Au-dessus d'eux le plafond, haut et rond, d'un bleu très clair, s'élevait en une harmonieuse forme concave avant de redescendre pour s'ouvrir vers une petite pièce unique et sans fenêtres. Cet endroit, mal rangé, peu éclairé, pleins d'estampes, de tableaux bancals et de vieux vinyles, ressemblait à l'antre d'un illuminé relativement ordonné. Au centre trônait une table marine munie d'un coussin blanc et épais, et l'on voyait à gauche une commode recouverte d'aiguilles longues et de multiples flacons de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles. Au fond, devant un long bureau, une étagère bleue sombre sur laquelle était posée une pile verticale de croquis à l'équilibre précaire finissait de meubler le petit salon.

Perdu au milieu des gants, des produits, la tête dans un cahier à motifs et le cul sur un tabouret, se tenait un homme svelte particulièrement décontracté. Il les avait vaguement salués lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, à moitié concentré, l'air rêveur.

Isa se racla gorge, autant pour interpeller leur hôte que pour s'arracher à la contemplation du curieux sanctuaire.

– C'est toi, Demyx ?

Celui à qui il adressait la parole releva le menton sans répondre, pour les sonder de haut en bas d'un œil suspicieux. A l'intérieur de ses longs yeux limpides, le roux qui se tenait jusque-là hagard aux côtés de son ami décela une étincelle d'intelligence cachée qui lui plut instantanément. Il s'avança donc le premier, posant les deux paumes à plat sur le carnet de son aîné avant de déclarer, d'un ton exsudant l'insolence :

– Yo ! Isa et moi, on vient pour le sacre. Je passe le premier, j'suis Lea. Et j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je veux. Tu vas voir, j'suis certain qu'on va beaucoup se côtoyer à l'avenir, toi et moi. Parce que j'compte bien faire bouffer leur merde aux autres bâtards dans les quartiers. Tu te souviendras de moi, hein, Dem' ?

Ecoutant les paroles remplies de bêtise et d'orgueil de son partenaire, Isa leva les yeux au plafond. En repensant à leur enfance, il se dit que ce type-là avait sûrement assoupli à lui tout seul la grande majorité de ses muscles optiques. Muet, il se pencha tout de même en avant à la suite de Lea pour saluer le tatoueur.

– Merci de nous recevoir. Le Chef nous a indiqué ton établissement.

Dans toutes les Maras, les tatouages se portaient fièrement tels des trophées morbides, des icônes glauques bien loin de la sanction qu'ils signifiaient autrefois. Véritable institution héritée des premiers gangs de Yazukas apparus durant la période de l'ère japonaise Edo, ses vives œuvres bariolées, parfois immenses, symbolisaient le respect, la force et la noblesse dans un pantagruélique festival d'encre, de matières, de motifs et de couleurs. Le rituel de tatouage, strict, était particulièrement apprécié du Boss actuel de la MS-13 qui même s'il laissait le choix de la modernité aux membres souhaitant se faire tatouer à l'aide d'un dermographe, privilégiait implicitement les anciennes pratiques de l' _irezumi._

En d'autres termes, les tatouages effectués de manière cérémonieuse, à l'aide de quelques longues aiguilles d'acier trempées dans l'encre, le tout accroché à une solide pousse de bambou.

Au fur et à mesure que Lea débitait sa tirade, le prénommé Demyx paru se réveiller, comme sortit d'un long rêve. Alors qu'il levait la tête vers le rouquin, sa figure changea du tout au tout. Son regard se fit plus lumineux et sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire agréable qui lui remontait joyeusement jusqu'en haut des joues. Sans précipitation, il serra ensuite la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et s'exclama, comme si son vis-à-vis ne venait pas d'écraser ses futures créations à pleines mains :

– Bien sûr que je vais me souvenir de toi ! Content de vous voir, les mioches. Zexion m'a gentiment prévenu de votre arrivée. Le Boss est lunatique cette année, non ? Vous êtes carrément jeunes ! Demyx, enchanté. J'aime mon travail. On tue pas, les clients sont discrets, le midi y'a personne. C'est cool.

Lea se mit à sourire, contaminé par l'aura de joie de vivre que cet homme dégageait de par ses simples paroles. Derrière eux, un vinyle poussiéreux jouait en boucle _Dagger_ de Slowdive, enveloppant le petit espace dans une ambiance étrange, particulière et ouatée. Il fixait ce tatoueur excentrique et sans âge, à l'attitude lâche, dont la chevelure blonde taillée en undercut rivalisait avec ses propres cheveux en matière de gravité. Une forte odeur d'encre flottait dans la pièce et lui pénétrait les chairs, supprimant presque les derniers relents de souffrance qu'il croyait encore sentir pulser dans sa main droite tels de mauvais frissons, des spectres irréels.

Il se sentait bien, ici.

Tripotant nonchalamment le tube en plastique qui gisait dans la poche de son pantalon, le rouquin entreprit de s'asseoir paresseusement sur la table, tout à fait à l'aise dans son nouvel environnement. Isa croisa les bras.

– Je suis à fond sur les estampes, en ce moment, exposa Demyx en empoignant son carnet à croquis. La sérénité, la sagesse. La loyauté. Le Boss aime bien ces trucs. Je suppose que vous êtes des novices, vu vos têtes ?

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, approuvant sa question rhétorique d'un hochement de tête.

– Hm, c'est clair. Passons maintenant à ce qui nous intéresse ! On se détend, on parle pas de meurtres, on fait pas le gros dur ici. Tu laisses ton bagage vital au trou quand tu rentres chez moi, ok ? Maintenant, dis-moi tout.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent en silence, unanimes : les mots de Demyx avaient sur eux un effet apaisant, pareils à ces pommades froides dont le gel vous détend chaque muscle, comme une langue aqueuse qui caresse l'esprit et ôte le poids lourd qui pèse tant sur les épaules.

Allongé près du tatoueur, les reins calés contre le coussin moelleux, Lea avait l'impression d'être léger. Près de lui s'emmêlaient les souffles de son meilleur ami et celui de Demyx, longues symphonies discrètes et profondes, et la mélodie incessante provenant du vinyle acheva de le détendre. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait grouiller une étrange soif d'impulsivité qui le grisait lentement, comme une bête tapie lascivement tout au fond de son ventre.

Cette chose, qui peu à peu s'immiscerait dans tout son être, semblait avoir pris son essence au moment où Isa lui avait amputé le doigt.

La sensation qu'il éprouvait depuis était à la fois latente et ténue, pareille à un puit de chaleur ayant élu domicile sous l'ensemble même de sa peau. Il lui semblait brûler de l'intérieur, à la manière d'une torche, d'un feu de joie vif où la flamme serait son cœur et sa chair le bois brûlé. Sa conscience se distordait, molle comme le fer chauffé à blanc. Ses sens lui paraissaient aiguisés, la souffrance leur ayant donné une toute autre importance, et il lui prenait à la gorge une monstrueuse envie de vivre, une envie puissante et incontrôlable de faire de son corps un bouclier vivant contre les assauts de l'existence. Aussi calme et serein qu'il semblait sur le moment, Lea se sentait en fait pénétré d'une sanguinaire soif de vie.

Sous le bandage, son moignon d'auriculaire le démangeait et il se voyait en pensée le déchirer pour gratter la plaie rougie avec les ongles, juste pour sentir, encore une fois, le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts. Pour être sûr de se sentir vivant, pour que, malgré le fait qu'il entende son cœur battre, il ait l'absolue certitude de pouvoir éprouver le monde de la façon la plus violente et entière qu'il soit. Ainsi, se disait-il, je verrais à chaque blessure le monde sous un nouveau jour, une aube rouge et sublime qui, lorsque je sentirais la peine me ronger l'âme, me confortera dans l'idée d'être vivant.

Il continua de sourire. Ses longues mèches rousses s'embrasaient.

– Dem', tatoues moi le visage.

La voix du rouquin avait franchi la barrière de ses dents d'une manière grave, presque sèche, interrompant les pensées de chacun. Interdit, Demyx se pencha vers lui en enfilant ses gants, une mimique contrariée sur la figure.

– Hé, t'es sûr ? Ça se fait pas à la légère.

Lea eut un sourire mystérieux.

– J'sais, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je compte sur toi.

Demyx haussa les épaules, ses sourcils jouant des montagnes russes, sa bouche se pinçant en un acquiescement léger. Contournant son étrange bureau, il passa au-devant du rouquin, dévoilant un torse blanchâtre à la carrure grêle où s'enroulait un impressionnant dragon d'eau couvert d'écailles au design éthéré et dont le regard écarquillé était surélevé d'immenses moustaches souples et blanches. Celui-ci semblait briller tout contre ses côtes, lové amoureusement autour de sa taille, se mouvant même jusqu'au creux des angles maigres de son coccyx.

Le tatoueur expira longuement en laissant ses phalanges craquer, un frisson d'anxiété lui montant dans l'échine alors qu'il toisait son propre reflet dans les prunelles fixes du jeune homme. Des prunelles au vert douloureusement corrosif. Un malaise le pris dans le bas ventre, juste à l'interstice du nombril et des hanches, et il n'y plus de doute pour lui.

Le fond de l'œil de ce type lui rappelait le Boss, d'une manière telle qu'il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer sans se mettre à pleurer. Tous deux étaient fait du même bois.

Le gosse avait choisi l' _irezumi_ , pour s'abreuver aux racines du pouvoir. Il l'avait su, plus par instinct que par expérience. Le mioche n'avait plus peur de la douleur physique. Peut-être même de la Mort. Il irait loin. Un jour.

Isa, silencieux jusque-là, se permit un grognement tendu marquant son ennui, ce qui fit sursauter l'artiste.

– Grouillez-vous, on a pas toute la journée.

Lea et Demyx se retournèrent vers lui d'un même geste, rompant leur contact visuel. L'un prépara ses aiguilles posément, l'autre se redressa sur les coudes. Le disque du vinyle se mit tout à coup à grincer, couvrant la voix du roux lorsqu'il répondit, un rictus moqueur dévoilant ses gencives :

– T'as raison. A partir de maintenant, j'ai plus toute la vie devant moi.


	12. Renaissance

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir, j'espère que vous avez bien repris, je vous fais à tous des bisous. Merci encore à akiameru pour sa review ! Ce chapitre est court, je m'en excuse d'avance, révisions obligent. En attendant, bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Durant plusieurs heures, Isa resta assis, le dos contre un coin de mur, à observer son meilleur ami partagé entre le rire et la peine, combattant le feu qui, millimètres par millimètres, pénétrait salement sous sa peau.

Les yeux posés sur la scène, froid, le bleuté ne ressentait rien. Rien, sauf peut-être du vide et de la peur, qui s'apparentait pour lui à un curieux pressentiment, comme un vague titillement vaseux enfoui tout au fond de son être. Lorsqu'il se mettait à vraiment y réfléchir, il avait la nausée. Il ne savait pas s'il avait peur de lui, ou si Lea lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore se sentir lui-même avec ce morceau de lui perdu dans sa poche, ou s'il pourrait à nouveau être entier en ignorant complètement la chute de ce petit quelque chose détaché de sa poitrine, un moment plus tôt.

Comme s'il avait un trou dans le cœur. Un creux humide et caverneux, mué dans l'attente d'une chose à jamais disparue. Explosée. Brisée. Perdue.

Nageant à contre-courant dans le flot de ses pensées, Isa laissa son regard divaguer sur ses mains, oubliant peu à peu leurs tremblements nerveux. Les bruits d'une conversation anodine, faite pour tromper le temps, lui parvenaient en sourdine, gravitant autour de lui en longs cumulus brumeux. Enfin, après un moment à chercher quelque chose qui ressemblait au sommeil, le vide se fit dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait lunaire.

Scindé entre rage effrayée et calme absolu, incertitude et avenir lointain. Un empire de solitude crue qui plus jamais ne devait s'effondrer.

Derrière ses paupières déjà, le noir tombait en lui comme la nuit sur la mer, et il enveloppa tout.

ooo

Le lit du Seigneur de la Mara grinça lorsqu'il se leva. Celui-ci se dévêtit, laissa glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles et ôta tranquillement ses armes de ses bottes. Il dénoua le collier carmin qui pendait à son cou, jeta un coup d'œil attendri à la croix d'acier qui lui renvoyait gentiment son effrayant reflet. Il ricana. Puis, s'ébrouant pour chasser la pointe de mélancolie douteuse qui lui était montée à la tête, il passa une main rapide en travers de son visage, pareil au gamin qui se retient de pleurer. La tige du bâton d'encens s'était entièrement consumée. Hormis les tatouages, aucune larme n'avait, depuis longtemps, tracée sa route sur ses pommettes saillantes.

Arquant le dos, reprenant des manières fières et butées, le rouquin alla ensuite se rafraichir à l'aide d'une bassine pleine d'eau trouble, profitant encore un peu du froid et de la solitude. Quand il eut terminé, il se rhabilla et attrapa son katana par la garde, l'accrochant à sa ceinture en silence. Enfin il fit un effort de concentration pratiquement invisible –acquit avec l'âge- afin de détendre ses traits et, offrant au monde son sourire le plus ravageur, poussa le tissu de sa tente d'un coup d'épaules pour aller saluer les membres de la MS dont il était le plus proche.

Dehors, le soleil chaud de la fin d'après-midi lui marbra quelques instants la figure d'éblouissants rayons mordorés et il se dit qu'avec le temps, les beaux jours avaient vraiment fini par l'exaspérer.


	13. Les épines de la rose

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Le chapitre 14 arrivera sans doute avec du retard à cause des partiels qui arrivent bientôt... Mille excuses ! Merci encore de votre lecture.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Roxas lança un pathétique regard vers le ciel rouge, rageant de voir le crépuscule se promener si tôt entre les nuages flasques qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête. Ils étaient partis un peu avant midi et la soirée semblait déjà bien avancée.

La bâtisse où ils avaient dû s'introduire avec Xion s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares de terrain en quartiers prisés. Impérieuse par sa formation en colonnes de marbre poussiéreux, indécente de fioritures stylisées et surplombée de piètres cascades dont les petits jets mouillés moisissaient le gazon gras, elle semblait dominer tout le centre de la ville sud par son immonde panache. Sur la grande grille rouillée, qui vu d'ici ombrait un jardin piqué de fleurs fanées et de fontaines grisâtres, Roxas pouvait même lire en regardant bien une inscription : _The Radiant Garden._

Le Quartier Général de la MS-XII. Radieux de crasse et de décrépitude.

Le blondin ne savait pas grande chose de l'histoire fondatrice de leurs ennemis mortels. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de chercher des informations. Depuis qu'il vivait à la MS, il avait horreur de se pointer quelque part les mains dans les poches. Cependant le Boss semblait conserver jalousement chaque détail concernant les autres Mara, ne laissant fuiter que ce qu'il voulait bien faire entendre et uniquement sous réserve de l'accord de Saïx, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Roxas.

Il aurait bien voulu que le grand roux le prévienne au moins du guet-apens dans lequel sa coéquipière et lui étaient désormais sérieusement empêtrés. Mais non, Monsieur n'aidait personne. Monsieur les envoyait à la mort. Monsieur n'avait pas de cœur. Etait-il capable d'aimer, d'ailleurs ? D'être compatissant ? Parfois, Roxas en venait à sérieusement se le demander.

Rageur, le blondinet se griffa la nuque et manqua de s'arracher quelques touffes de cheveux lorsqu'il retira son immense flingue de son étui. La bandoulière de cuir sous sa veste lui cillait le thorax et, à deux doigts de vomir, il envoya la petite lumière bleue du viseur tracer son chemin sur les tuiles du toit avant de fermer un œil.

Il avait une cible en visuel.

De toute manière, il en arrivait de partout, grouillant comme des termites.

 _Bang_.

Dans un éclat de sang bien net, Roxas vit un homme tomber. Placide, il rechargea pour en abattre un deuxième. _Bang._ De là où il était, perché en altitude derrière une cheminée du toit, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qui sortait du grand manoir. C'était un parfait poste d'observation.

Il se mâcha la lèvre avec hargne. Le problème, c'est bien qu'il n'était _pas_ en observation.

– Roxas ? Ça va ?

– Tais-toi, Xion.

Quelque chose roula sur la cuisse de Roxas, quelque chose comme écrasé par l'enclume de la paralysie et l'engourdissement de ses membres. Quelque chose qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal, une balle nichée entre le cou et la clavicule, une fontaine rouge et fluide transpirant de sa blessure étroite.

– Tu devrais me laisser là et descendre les liquider avec l'arme qu' _Il_ t'a donnée.

– Non. Si je te laisse, tu vas dégringoler et te briser les os en bas. C'est hors de question.

Roxas tira une troisième fois, ignorant les exclamations et les balles qui fusaient avec hargne dans sa direction. Pratiquement plaqué contre les hauts tuyaux de la bâtisse, il avait l'absurde sensation que les cheminées s'enroulaient autour de lui, inviolables et protectrices. Un bouclier mué vers le ciel par une destinée lointaine qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, mais qui était là pour lui. Comme si la demeure de la MS-XII avait eu la volonté de les défendre des assauts de ses propres membres pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il soupira, fiévreux. Tout ça était ridicule. Pour le moment, la priorité était de sauver Xion. Il ne devait pas penser à autre chose.

La tête posée sur sa cuisse repliée, son amie tentait de camoufler ses cris de douleur, son corps se soulevant par tressaillements houleux. Elle n'avait plus d'armes, plus de munitions. Elle était incapable de bouger et, chose plus préoccupante, elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Si elle jamais elle venait à sombrer dans l'inconscience s'en était fini de la mission, autant que de leur chance d'en ressortir vivants.

– Comprimes la plaie avec ta main. La balle t'a raflé la jugulaire, mais ça peut encore se refermer. Ces connards ne savent pas viser.

En crachant ces mots douloureux, le jeune homme aux traits tirés promena un vague regard sur la cour ample qui s'étalait tout en bas. Des milliers de nuances de rouge auréolaient les silhouettes informes qui se découpaient chacune en petites bandes distinctes, braillant en silence, s'amassant en des cachettes sournoises qu'il n'avait aucun mal à repérer grâce à la minuscule loupe qu'offrait le viseur de son arme. À terre, des dizaines de cadavres, corps sales et bariolés, gisaient les yeux ouverts. L'encre de leurs tatouages semblait gorger la terre de leur mort absurde. Poussière anthracite, pleurs indigo, rage rubis. Vert acide. Un tableau répugnant de teintes et de chair abstraites qui, quelques heures auparavant, l'aurait pratiquement satisfait. Roxas les regarda, ne broncha pas, vida le chargeur de son pistolet, ajoutant aux morts le nombre des blessés. Car après tout, la MS-13 ne faisait pas de morts inutiles, hein ?

Tandis qu'il tuait, une mélasse répugnante de sentiments contraires s'engluait peu à peu à ses artères, sa trachée, son cou, sa peau, l'empêchant clairement de trier ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à réfléchir. Le bruit du doute l'assourdissait.

Intérieurement sous son masque invisible, sous la confusion et la panique, il sentait monter en lui la litanie suraiguë de la colère noire. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu à l'intérieur du manoir l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Venaient alors le frapper à coups de poings les pogromes d'une peur frémissante, les frissons d'une angoisse torride et la pitié froide et les larmes amères en plus du dégoût de savoir Xion à deux doigts de sombrer dans le gouffre de l'inconscience. Et puis, il y avait l'horreur glacée d'assumer pour lui toutes les vies qu'il venait à l'instant de prendre. La peine déchirante, aussi, de celui qui se cogne à une Réalité qu'il s'était jusque-là forcé de contourner, en vain.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus jamais les mains propres. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il serait condamné à trainer pour toujours le boulet noir de la culpabilité grinçante, ce lourd fardeau qui, sans merci, fera ployer ses derniers restes d'innocence jusqu'à l'écrasement. Alors il arquera le dos, brisé par l'effort, et deviendra comme Saïx, hostile, amer et froid. Le cœur crevé et les muscles détruits par ce poids insensible.

A moitié conscient, frissonna.

« Toi aussi, tu es un assassin. » récita une voix suave au creux de son oreille à l'instant où il appuya, une fois de plus, sur la détente.

 _Bang_.

De ses mains s'écoula un voile de sueur qu'il essuya rapidement contre une poche de sa veste. A présent, la voix hurlait, gueulant contre les parois de son crâne, ricochant çà et là en vieux bourdon de cloche étouffé.

 _Bang._

Entre le tissu noir et sa hanche, Roxas pouvait sentir la garde du wakizashi qui lui rentrait sournoisement sous la peau, tel un aiguillon de fer blanc voulant lui perforer le ventre. Il avait depuis tout à l'heure l'impression que l'arme le brûlait, chauffant la matière au point de la faire fondre, vivante, ardente, affamée. Comme si la courte lame gémissait de ne pas être utilisée, rognant sans cesse la coque de son fourreau dans l'espoir de prendre elle aussi part à la bataille, avide de trancher chair et os sous les réflexes brûlants de son porteur frustré.

Depuis un moment Roxas rongeait son frein et pour l'instant, il tenait bon. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Serré entre ses doigts, le canon du pistolet crasseux et glacé faisait contraste et sa teinte d'acier reluisait de poudre, crachant et toussant les dernières forces de son mécanisme usé. Le blond grinça des dents. Pour l'heure, il se répugnait à utiliser son cadeau empoisonné mais bientôt, il n'aurait plus le choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir trop vite.

Il attendrait.

Des fourmis miniatures se mirent soudain à courir plus vivement dans sa jambe et il se ressaisit en entendant sa compagne jurer. Dans quelques instants il ne sentirait plus sa cuisse. La tête de Xion, lourde et chaude, amollissait son muscle et l'empêchait d'agir lestement tandis qu'elle se débattait pour placer ses deux mains contre l'orifice de sa blessure. Le vent soufflait, elle avait froid. Ses mâchoires claquaient. Il devait cesser de penser dans le vide et lui venir en aide. Lâchant son arme, ignorant les clameurs qui grimpaient le longs des murs comme des grappins acérés, Roxas vint se glisser du mieux qu'il pouvait auprès de sa camarade, plaçant un bras sous sa nuque et comprimant lui-aussi la plaie à l'aide de sa paume. La brunette, échevelée, les yeux limpides et fiers, avait planté son regard dans le sien comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ses longs cils sombres, son nez délicat, son menton de poupée, tout chez elle ce soir exacerbait une volonté d'enfer alors même qu'elle devenait dangereusement pâle. Prête à défaillir, elle brûlait de ce feu si particulier qui, malgré lui, charmait Roxas quand elle était en colère.

– Il faut descendre des toits et en finir avec les ruines de la MS-12. Fais-le, Roxas. Il te fait confiance. Achève la mission pour moi, d'accord ? gargouilla-t-elle en haussant la voix plus fort que les cris qui gonflaient partout autour d'eux.

Roxas remua la tête, les nerfs à vifs.

– Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais du fait de te laisser en plan. Le Boss ne fait confiance à personne sauf à lui-même et maintenant que je le sais, je refuse de terminer ce boulot sans savoir pourquoi je le fais. Alors maintenant, je t'en conjure, tais-toi !

Sa coéquipière fronça les sourcils avant de tousser bruyamment. Un air hivernal venait tout à coup de s'établir entre eux, et il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça aussi sèchement. Même leur complicité familière ne tenait qu'à un fil, désormais. Et il réalisa que plus rien ne filerai sûrement droit avant longtemps. Tandis que cette dure vérité faisait son chemin dans son esprit, sa gorge se serra.

– Xion, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais j'ai l'impression que…commença-t-il.

La brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer : une détente des coudes et une contraction des abdos plus tard, elle dévorait sa bouche rageusement, joignant la pulpe de leurs lèvres dans un élan bouillant, terrifié. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui se taise. Elle avait trop peur de l'entendre encore dire des conneries. Le blondin, ahuri, enserra sa taille frêle par réflexe, trop désireux d'approfondir ce contact hasardeux qui, mine de rien, avait instantanément stoppé le flux honteux de ses pensées. Ses lèvres étaient mâchées d'anxiété, à la fois douces comme le coton et rouges comme un fruit mûr. La bouche de Xion était bleue et sanguinolente, indigne et douloureuse. Sèche, aussi. Presque froide.

Après une éternelle minute de silence mouillé, chacun se détacha de l'autre et ils se turent, le cœur battant, dans l'attente étrange de ceux qui ne savent plus dire à quel point leur situation est désespérée. Leurs souffles, dépareillés, exhalaient une petite brume blanche dans les courants de l'air frais et le ciel ocre dérivait peu à peu vers les flancs sombres et lointains d'invisibles collines, cachées derrière la pierre des cheminées.

Devant ce paysage écarlate, Roxas aurait voulu se taire à tout jamais. Il avait une furieuse envie de gerber.

Ce fut Xion qui déglutit la première, détruisant ainsi l'épais mur de gêne qui s'était construit lentement entre eux, briques après briques. Reposant le poids de son corps sur les tuiles juste après avoir recraché le mélange de salive et de sang qui lui refluaient dans les joues, elle parla.

– Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Seulement, la MS-13 est ma famille. Une famille horrible, sûrement la pire de toutes. Mais ce qui compte c'est que j'ai envie de la faire vivre, et d'en changer les règles. Pour que l'on puisse être libres, un jour, toi et moi, et partir sans avoir peur de prendre une balle derrière la tête au coin d'une rue simplement parce qu'un nouveau type, moins subtil que le Boss, l'aura tout à coup décidé. Ce monde-là représente tout pour moi, Roxas. Sauf que je m'y sens comme une marionnette, perdue sur un grand échiquier dont personne n'est le véritable maître. Personne. Alors je cherche ma place et peu importe les sacrifices à faire, je me suis promis que je la trouverai ici. Tu m'entends ?

Elle marqua une pause durant laquelle seuls lui répondirent le tonnerre des balles et les cris des hommes qui, dans des beuglements minables d'agonie, tombaient. D'où elle était, elle n'apercevait plus que le dos de son ami qui s'était à nouveau saisit de son arme et se mordait les lèvres, comme en proie à une effroyable bataille intérieure. Un combat sans issue. Ecrasant mécaniquement la détente, il visait droit et juste.

Elle savait pourtant qu'il évitait de toucher la cible à chaque fois, par soucis de conscience, cherchant en vain à retenir quelque chose de lui qui, déjà, s'enfuyait au loin.

Roxas, de son côté, faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Le buste tourné vers les derniers résidus du coucher de soleil, le jeune homme se retenait de pleurer, partagé entre la chaleur du baiser qui lui cramait la bouche et la décision froide qu'il était en train de prendre. Il savait qu'il jouait sa misérable vie sur le toit d'une bâtisse en voie de désertion, et cela le mettait hors de lui.

 _Désertion_. Comme le mot sonnait lointain et doux à ses oreilles. Le son d'un rêve.

Un rêve où il pourrait dire : « oubliés les sacs dans les entrepôts, l'odeur du sang et de la gerbe, les missions vides de sens. Oubliés les entrainements, la collectivité méfiante, les breuvages immondes de la taverne bruyante et vive. Oubliés les trafics et les missions suicides, la douleur des tatouages et de l'aiguille, les actes manqués et l'horrible curiosité qui vous bouffe l'esprit du matin au soir parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu d'être un simple ex-junkie qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule et reçoit sa paye pour replonger, sans même imaginer un instant qu'il peut rester clean et avoir des soucis de culpabilité face à la mort d'autres sales types alors qu'il a presque crû au discours de la MS pendant un mois. »

Oubliée aussi la peau brûlante du grand Seigneur roux, son rire volcanique et ses regards ardents, ses réponses énigmatiques aux questions, la beauté de ses iris qui vous couvent incessamment d'une drôle de passion câline. Sa façon d'être, l'affection manipulatrice et la reconnaissance, le désir et la sensation de vivre bien dans un danger perpétuel, mimant constamment la vie d'un homme heureux.

Mais comment être satisfait de son existence quand tout est remis en question ? Quand vos convictions tombent et s'écroulent jour après jour en vous laissant nager dans le bourbier des craintes, noyé jusqu'au cou dans tout ce qui avait jusque-là fait partie de vous ? Roxas ne savait plus s'il pourrait encore avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ni même quelqu'un de bien. Juste, quelqu'un.

En fait, il ne savait plus rien. Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir éclater à la surface tout ce dont il se doutait depuis le début de son engagement. Il aurait voulu penser comme Xion. Croire en un infime espoir de renouveau, pour se sentir la petite pierre d'un grand édifice, et pas le mur casse-gueule d'un affreux labyrinthe mouvant.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

S'oubliant en pensée, Roxas étouffa un sanglot. Le cœur gros, il laissa ses mains trouver leur place sur le pistolet petit calibre qu'il avait tout à l'heure sortit d'une poche de son pantalon, juste après avoir laissé de côté le grand flingue au chargeur vidé. Il se délesta ensuite en silence de sa bandoulière de cuir, la faisant glisser par-dessus sa veste noire avant de caler son menton à hauteur du minuscule viseur de précision.

Enfin, il ferma un œil bleu de larmes, inspirant profondément. Il aurait aimé voir ses mains trembler. Cela n'arriva pas.

 _Bang._

– J'aimerais tant ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux. chuchota Xion derrière lui.

Son ami ne se retourna pas. Le visage perdu, il tirait ses dernières munitions dans le vide, celles-ci allant percuter çà et là les chairs indiscernables de ces ennemis qui, peut-être, dans une autre vie, n'en étaient pas. Loin devant lui le ciel prenait une teinte plus sombre alors que la nuit pointait le bout de ses immenses doigts d'encre, vierge de toute étoile. Xion renonça à lui parler. Elle ferma les yeux, comptant les secondes au rythme de son pouls en se disant que Roxas ne la laissera sûrement pas mourir là. Etonnamment, sa plaie était moins douloureuse et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait vivre encore un peu, ne serait-ce que pour réaliser ses petits rêves de femme, son utopie à elle. Trouver sa place, sur l'île de son rêve. Et peut-être, un jour, sortir de la Mara pour retourner d'où elle venait, là où elle avait envie d'être. Avec ou sans lui.

Un monde de rêves. Même si elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'avoir envie d'être sans Roxas.

– Tu termines la mission, d'accord ? On rentrera tous les deux.

Les mots encore à fleur de gorge, la petite brune s'endormie sur les toits de la MS-XII, au milieu des éclats de balles et des injures perdues. A ses côtés, Roxas se disputait avec lui-même, toujours happé par la blessure d'une toute autre querelle.

Celle qui avait eu raison d'eux et de leur mission, quelques heures plus tôt.


	14. La lueur et le Leviathan

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir, permettez moi de vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour 2017 ! Les partiels sont finis (les vacances aussi) et il est temps de reprendre du service. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous, de tout cœur. Merci infiniment à Dracodemon pour sa review, son soutien et sa statue en cookie avec du caramel. Merci aussi à l'irremplaçable MissPanda Manga, dont les longues reviews pleines de questions font sans aucun doute avancer l'histoire bien plus qu'elle ne le croit.

Miss, ce très long chapitre, sans conteste le plus long de tous (20 pages et demi sur Word ! Je n'ai pas su où le couper.) t'es donc dédicacé, en hommage à ta fidélité et tes petits mots d'or. Merci encore !

Tant que nous sommes dans la longueur, je tiens aussi à remercier les lecteurs cachés et ceux venant d'autres pays, ne serait-ce que pour leur présence. Cette fois-ci, c'est Wa qui a réalisé la bêta-lecture. Merci à elle aussi. Maintenant, je vous laisse, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Le grand Manoir semblait à l'abandon. Où régnaient donc le faste dépassé et l'orgueil clinquant jadis si caractéristiques de la MS XII ? Xion n'en revenait pas. Nerveuse, elle accéléra le rythme de ses enjambées, négligeant l'intime sentiment de malaise qui lui consumait l'estomac depuis leur arrivée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil léger à l'horloge brisée encore accrochée dans le couloir central. Celle-ci indiquait midi et demi.

Tout avait tellement changé. Comme si les combats entre les différentes Maras avaient eu lieu ici même, les jardins ayant été piétinés sous l'assaut de mille bottes, les toiles des murs ayant été craquelées par les cris lancinants ou usées par la poussière de la poudre. Comme si les lames avaient tailladé les fauteuils en même temps que les corps, comme si la mousse des fauteuils offrait à tous les regards les dernières volontés de cette puissance criminelle à l'agonie. Derrière elle, la petite brune pouvait pratiquement déceler les pas silencieux de Roxas, sentir son ombre fine qui s'étirait sur les tapis, volatile et fluide. Il la suivait de près et cela la rassurait.

A ses côtés, elle se sentait presque en sécurité.

Depuis quelques semaines, le Boss semblait décidé à décimer les ultimes résistants de la MS-XII, et ce avec un acharnement que peu lui avaient encore connu jusqu'à présent. Les ordres de mission ne gravitaient plus qu'autour de la chute de la MS-XII, dont on racontait que le Seigneur était dans un état critique. Autour du grand feu qui brûlait chaque soir sur la place, on se faisait une joie de maudire sans savoir les opposants à la Famille. Tout le monde crachait, jurait, haïssait avec verve.

Debout devant le spectacle de ses pairs le Chef de la Mara souriait avec malice, les yeux grisés par les flammes mais le visage fermé, le cœur silencieux. Etrangement, quand on parlait de la MS-XII, Il se taisait toujours. Saïx envenimait le discours à sa place en plaçant çà et là quelques piques assassines qui faisaient repartir la conversation de plus belle. Xion n'avait aucune idée des pensées du grand roux par rapport aux affaires, et préférait clairement ne pas savoir.

Parfois, il lui arrivait quand même de spéculer sur une autre vie qu'aurait pu avoir le Boss avant la MS-13, une vie sans gloire et pouvoir dans laquelle il aurait connu –aimé peut être ?- un membre de l'autre MS. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir porter le coup de grâce au gang opposé ? Jalousie, amour contrarié, vengeance, corruption économique, acquisition des valeurs du marché ? La jeune femme se perdait rêveusement pour oublier la triviale réalité, imaginant en la personne du rouquin un jeune homme amer ou blessé, qui très souvent finissait par prendre les traits d'un tout autre visage, un peu plus familier. Alors elle se sermonnait pour son côté fleur bleue et chassait ces inepties d'un revers de la main, reprenant une contenance masculine qui, pensait-elle, lui seyait mieux aux traits.

Tout de même, elle se disait qu'au fond, elle ne pouvait pas avoir totalement tort. Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait ce parfum de vérité à la désagréable odeur, même si elle se gardait bien de le partager. Il y avait trop en jeu et elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir les doigts, les mains ou la tête coupée.

Rasant les murs, elle s'arrêta un instant près d'un croisement, faisant signe à son équipier de garder un œil aux alentours. Tout était calme. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Seule l'irrégularité de son souffle emplissait le silence. Elle examina les différents couloirs aux parterres défoncés avant de revenir sur ses pas, caressant le sang séché qui maculait par endroits les immenses tapisseries murales, somptueuses de dorures brodées. Ici et là, les éclaboussures souillaient leurs motifs floraux d'un sombre éclat.

– On dirait bien que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir ici, constata Roxas.

La petite brune acquiesça en serrant les poings, conservant sa main gauche à quelques centimètres de son coutelas. Elle n'était pas tranquille, et de la sueur commençait à dégouliner lentement le long de son cou.

– Oui. Mais j'espère que nous serons les derniers. Allons-y.

Roxas sur les talons, la brunette avança encore le long des couloirs, balançant des regards clairs de tous côtés. Ensemble, ils inspectèrent des pièces vides, des salons sans âme, des chambres éteintes, des locaux d'armements condamnés, des sous-sols ternes et des bureaux envahis par les rats dont les panses velues étaient bouffies par les vermines. Avisant silencieusement l'étendue du carnage humain qu'avaient provoquées leurs attaques incessantes chez l'ennemi, Roxas et Xion s'efforcèrent de faire au plus vite, glissant dans la bâtisse comme des ombres glacées. L'espace entier sentait le rance et la gloire rouillée.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches, ils n'avaient toujours croisé personne. Xion se sentait mal. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage. Devant eux s'étirait un fantastique couloir où étaient alignées des rangées de statues blanches à la gloire du Roman de la Rose, marbre et délicatesse diaphane côtoyant rideaux aux teintes rouges brutes et larges vitres morcelées. Tableaux de maitres, plafonds ovales et sols carrelés rendaient à l'endroit sa splendeur funeste, et même la poussière avait pris à leurs yeux l'éclat précieux des poudres d'or de lointaines contrées d'Oman.

– Xion. Descendons de l'autre côté, près des jardins. Il n'y a pas de sortie ici, ça ne me dit rien, murmura Roxas.

– On ne doit pas en oublier un seul. « Eclipse Totale » tu te souviens ? répondit la brune. Tu t'occupes des locaux, je m'occupe du reste.

Son acolyte opina, effleurant son épaule en passant rapidement auprès d'elle. Il pouvait sentir le malaise palpable de son équipière. Blafarde, les cheveux en désordre, les muscles nerveux, elle paraissait singulièrement différente, plus grave, plus adulte. En la regardant marcher jusqu'à l'embrasure d'une des portes, il réalisa soudain à quel point son expérience dans la MS-13 devait l'avoir endurcie. A quel point chaque mission, chaque jour, chaque heure dans ce monde avait dû l'éreinter. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué cela plus tôt.

A bien y réfléchir, ils étaient tous malades de la MS-13. Crevés d'avance par cette insidieuse maladie incurable qui finirait sans doute par arracher leurs derniers soupirs et leurs derniers membres, pompant leurs ultimes litres de sang telle une sangsue géante. En la regardant partir, Roxas se dit qu'il ne connaissait finalement rien d'elle, et que ça ne lui était pas égal. Il aurait dû mieux la connaître, lui qui avait si souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Mais c'était un fait, il ne savait rien.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion que sa camarade avait disparue, longeant le long couloir austère. Roxas soupira, haïssant le caractère envahissant de ses pensées. Dépité, il porta par réflexe une main à son estomac qui s'était mis à gargouiller d'une façon complétement indécente. Foutue mission. Tournant le menton en direction des nombreuses portes que comptait le couloir, le blondinet avança prudemment vers l'une d'elles, arme au poing, tête levée. Il aurait plus tard le temps de penser à avaler un déjeuner convenable. Pour l'heure, il devait simplement se contenter de terminer l'inspection de l'étage, afin d'attester rapidement de l'anéantissement définitif de la MS-XII lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Facile, hein ? Trop facile. Depuis tout à l'heure, Roxas avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout était lisse et calme, comme en dehors du temps. Vétuste, mort, endeuillé. Etait-ce comme cela qu'on portait le dernier coup de grâce à un ennemi de toujours ? N'y avait-il aucune défense, aucune barrière, aucune dernière volonté capable de se battre pour ce qui avait été le second empire, la bête noire de la ville ?

Sur le qui-vive, Roxas recula d'un pas avant d'approcher sa main de la poignée dorée. Il expira à fond, les yeux fermés, écoutant les battements sourds de son cœur qui palpitait jusque dans ses tempes. Sous ses pieds, la poussière stagnait sur le carrelage. Derrière lui, le mécanisme de la fenêtre rouillée grinçait. Au-dessus, le plafond, profondément meurtri par ses fêlures, s'évasait. Le blond souffla. Un mauvais pressentiment lui plombait l'abdomen, et le petit vent frais qui tombait depuis tout à l'heure sur sa nuque lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'une présence humaine, presque trop existante à son goût. Il se raisonna. S'il hésitait encore, l'angoisse anéantirait ses moindres chances de survie en cas d'attaque frontale avec un ennemi.

D'un coup sec, Roxas fit donc pivoter la poignée, son colt 38 bien tendu devant lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se baisser lorsqu'un embout de chaussure vint lui percuter violemment la mâchoire, le déséquilibrant soudain vers l'arrière. Le colt bascula, glissant sur le sol pour venir heurter le pied massif d'une statue un peu plus loin. Sonné, désarmé, Roxas se rattrapa difficilement aux rideaux derrière lui, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre tout crachant le sang qui commençait à lui imbiber la langue. Son corps lui envoyait d'intenses signaux détresse tandis qu'il se relevait, pris de vertiges. Une forte douleur irradiait de sa mamillaire, et il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Autour de lui, l'air sifflait.

Encore peu alerte, le jeune homme blond reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'en plissant les paupières il réalisa qu'un trait de lumière blanche filait droit sur lui. Abrupt, mortifère, précis. Rapide. Bien trop rapide. Plongeant sur le côté par réflexe afin de récupérer le revolver qu'il avait lâché, Roxas évita par miracle une longue lance de fer qui, après avoir chanté tout contre son tympan, partit s'encastrer brutalement dans le mur à côté de sa tête. A une seconde près son cœur était embroché, parfait trophée de chasse vivant.

– Alors, la Rafale du 13 nous envoie une crevette ? railla une voix d'homme, trop grave pour être doucereuse.

Son adversaire toisa Roxas d'un œil mauvais en faisant quelques pas. Il venait de défoncer la porte à coups de crampons et, sans aucun remord, s'apprêtait à arracher la moitié de la tapisserie brodée pour récupérer son arme. C'était un homme gigantesque doté de favoris impressionnants, au regard sombre surplombé d'élégants sourcils en dard de pertuisane. Il avait le cou large et la carrure brute des hommes de campagne, mais tous ses gestes transpiraient le calme et l'assurance glaciale des mercenaires aux gestes rôdés et aux sourires charmants. Malgré ses airs de rustre, on devinait sans peine la délicatesse étonnante de ses mains ainsi que de beaux ongles propres et nets, limés à la perfection. Sa chevelure, épaisse, couleur d'encre, était attachée par d'étranges tresses à la base du crâne et quelques mèches sales semblaient s'être évadées de leur carcan noueux pour venir lui glisser sur le front.

Un superbe motif de rose, encré avec soin sur son cou musculeux, signalait son appartenance à la MS-XII.

Roxas se releva en position défensive, visant sèchement la tête dénudée de son vis-à-vis avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Le coup partit. Imperturbable, l'homme dévia le projectile à l'aide d'une deuxième lance, adressant un sourire poli à son vis-à-vis tout en continuant la conversation.

– Et nerveux, en plus. Drogué ?

Roxas ne répondit pas, les dents serrées. Il voyait encore flou après le choc et son opposant avait l'air redoutable, il pouvait en juger dès le premier coup d'œil. Mieux valait ne pas répondre à la provocation aux risques de dévoiler immédiatement ses atouts, ou pire, ses faiblesses. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, faisant carburer ses méninges aussi vite que possible, le jeune garçon aux mèches blondes réalisa combien il s'était fourvoyé en imaginant que leur mission ait pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, être simple. Il se flagella intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Plus que la perspective d'un face à face hargneux, il en venait à imaginer le piètre sort de Xion, qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à être similaire au sien. Si lui était là, alors d'autres membres devaient sans doute monter un guet-apens quelque part dans le manoir, et son équipière allait devoir se préparer à être trouvée à tout moment. Peu importait le masque désert de la grande bâtisse blanche : ici, tout n'était que façade, et son inexpérience évidente face à des situations comme celles-ci vint le frapper avec la subtilité d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Après quelques secondes de flottement où il prit soin d'ignorer la clairvoyance malsaine dont faisait preuve l'homme, le blondinet se décida à évaluer la situation. Il fallait être patient. Il devait impérativement profiter du laps de temps avant l'attaque pour analyser chaque geste, chaque tic, chaque mouvement. Un rien pouvait jouer en sa faveur : un jeu de jambes, une mimique, une friction du poignet. C'était à ça que tenait un combat, le Boss le lui avait enseigné à ses dépens durant un rapide entrainement, une sorte de test après son arrivée. Une leçon farouche administrée juste avant qu'Il ne l'écrase à terre, jouant toujours de ses failles, riant de sa distraction. Il pensait trop. Il n'usait pas de ses réflexes. Il avait peur.

Et à la MS, les sentiments portaient toujours préjudice.

« Oublies tout, d'accord ? Oublies les conséquences, oublies moi, oublies le reste. Ton cerveau ne sert à rien, Roxas. Ton cœur ne sert à rien, là, maintenant. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une arme. Une arme acérée, une arme ultime, une arme humaine, un nœud brouillon d'instinct fait de sang, de rage, de pulsions et de nerfs. T'sais quoi ? Finalement, le seul vrai ennemi, c'est toi. Parce que tu seras toujours le seul à perdre si tu crèves. C''est retenu ? »

La voix, chaude et rauque, particulièrement fausse, se mit à résonner contre les parois de son crâne alors qu'il se remémorait cet entrainement de mauvais goût, au parfum d'hématomes et de phalanges brisées. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir retenu la leçon. Crispant les mains sur la crosse de son pistolet, le jeune homme se referma peu à peu sur lui-même, caressant les bribes lointaines d'une longue contemplation. Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraitre calme, son ennemi avait raison. Il était nerveux, et cela ne changerait probablement jamais. Il avait en lui un perpétuel ouragan d'émotions, de pensées, quelque chose qui ne tenait pas de l'animal ni de l'arme. Il n'y pouvait rien. Tout se disloquait en lui à mesure qu'il touchait du doigt ce qu'il pensait être, annihilant même les raisons de son combat, de son existence. A force de trop réfléchir, Roxas se noyait dans des pensées sans forme et sans fond.

Une chose était sûre, cependant. Il avait tendance à trop laisser faire son cœur. Un cœur tellement présent, tellement gros, qu'il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à le supporter comme on supporte le lourd poids d'un fardeau.

Roxas expira furieusement. Il devait s'arracher à ses réflexions nocives qui lui minaient l'âme et lui bouffait la volonté sans cesse. Elles le rendaient impuissant. Il se sentait vulnérable alors qu'il scrutait les possibles failles de l'homme aux lances de fer, et il fallait absolument que cela cesse. Il était un membre de la MS-13 et pour la MS-13, il tuait. Pas d'hésitation, pas de cœur, juste la loyauté, le sang et le silence.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, Roxas appréhendant le pas lourd et mesuré de son adversaire qui désormais n'était même plus un homme. Dorénavant, il n'était qu'un ennemi parmi d'autres, insignifiant. Un bloc mouvant de chair et d'os. Un animal, une vermine.

Nuisible.

– Ah, la MS-XII c'est plus ce que c'était, grogna l'homme. Regarde-nous, pratiquement anéantis par une bande de brêles sous le commandement d'une allumette transsexuelle. Quelle fierté ça doit-être pour la MS-13. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, boucle d'or ? Tu te sens fier ? Je peux tout à fait le comprendre.

Roxas entendait les mots sans vraiment les comprendre. Depuis tout à l'heure, il sentait grimper entre ses cotes une démangeaison vive, quelque chose enfoui depuis longtemps, un sentiment qui faisait gonfler sa poitrine à l'approche de l'attaque. Cette émotion forte qui escaladait sa gorge avec tant de verve, c'était l'assurance de la rage, le sentiment grisant d'une folie passagère dont on lui avait tant conté les bienfaits. Mais cette folie restait encore inachevée, maîtrisable, prudente. Ce mélange de sentiments qui lui appartenait, Roxas se jura soudain de l'entretenir régulièrement malgré son caractère instable, fascinant, pour en faire quelque chose d'utile qui pourrait lui servir au combat dans le futur. Il avait le potentiel, il avait le pouvoir, il avait le talent.

Mais il n'avait pas le cœur.

Tant pis. Il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre à ignorer sa lumière, sa conscience, même si au fond une petite voix lui susurrait qu'il ne serait jamais fait pour ça. Il était Roxas, il était le porteur de la lumière. Et toute lumière avait sa part d'ombre. Aussi, le jeune homme aux mèches d'or ne s'inquiétait-il pas.

Avec un cri de rage, il s'élança vers son adversaire et, oubliant son pistolet, dégaina le court wakizashi d'argent dissimulé jusque-là sous sa veste. Il s'était préparé mentalement à lui lacérer le visage à coups de lame, aiguisant ses réflexes et sa haine avec la douceur et le velours d'un chat. Surpris mais habile, son ennemi recula.

Oh, oh. Alors le gamin commençait à prendre sa mission au sérieux. Parant à l'aide d'une troisième lance qu'il rangeait sur l'épaule, l'homme s'apprêtait à traverser la distance qui le séparait de Roxas, anticipant un assaut imminent. Malgré tout, il espérait encore déstabiliser le jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

– Hmpf, tu n'es pas un bavard. Ta force est surprenante et j'apprécie toujours de rencontrer des adversaires honorables. Si seulement tu n'étais pas là pour anéantir ma raison de vivre… Mais, dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi nous sommes tous ici ? Toi, et moi. Petit, je peux te donner des réponses, te raconter la vérité, si tu veux. A propos de celui que tu sers, à propos de notre avenir, à propos de toi-même. Si je te racontais, tu m'écouterais ? Je peux te soulager d'un poids qui te tient à cœur, et crois-moi, tu te sentirais bien plus léger. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La proposition était diplomate, la voix longue et râpeuse, presque agréable. Mais les yeux de Roxas avaient changé. Le dialogue était désormais vain. Il avait l'habitude des longs discours enjôleurs, ceux censés changer l'opinion du peuple, et il s'était vite rendu compte de l'impact des mots et de leur valeur. Mais maintenant, tout de suite, le jeune blond n'était disposé qu'à s'écouter lui-même.

Ce combat serait le sien, et la seule vérité serait la sienne.

L'effort de manipulation eut tout de même eut le mérite de piquer sa curiosité, et il se prit à sourire en imaginant le Boss debout dans la nuit noire, dos à l'immense brasier érigé sur la place de la Mara, haranguant encore une fois les foules d'une voix ronronnante ; son corps entier luisant entre les ombres et les étincelles alors qu'il récitait les noms des anciens comme s'il allait tout à coup les faire sortir de terre, les rendant maîtres et gardiens de sa volonté.

Nombreux étaient les hommes doués en discours mais, pour son malheur, Roxas avait déjà choisi celui qu'il désirait croire et écouter. Malgré tous les doutes qui lui tournaient le ventre depuis son arrivée.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre me raconter des conneries, asséna-t-il. Vous y passerez tous. Si tu veux vivre, dégage de mon chemin.

L'homme à la rose le dévisagea, haussant les épaules d'un air las. Puis il se mit à tordre le cou, faisant craquer une à une ses cervicales usées.

– Si je te laisse passer, je ne vivrais pas plus longtemps que si je te fais face. Permets-moi de décliner ton offre, jeune homme.

Roxas sourit doucement. Il mesurait la peur de son ennemi, non pas à son égard, mais à l'égard du Boss de la MS-XII, dont on disait qu'il était aussi cruel que charmant.

Et Dieu savait comme les Seigneurs des Mara savaient jouer de leur charme.

Le blond jeta un regard vif à l'homme en face de lui, brandissant la lame courbe de son sabre. Il avait la tête vide et le sang frémissait dans tous ses membres. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer, ce qui rendait le combat décisif, presque attrayant. La tension était palpable, l'air était lourd et le couloir même paraissait empreint d'une essence macabre. Bientôt, ils devraient cesser de se chercher et chacun préparait d'ores et déjà une nouvelle attaque.

Enfin ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, le bruit de l'acier claquant contre l'argent, la lame et la lance s'entrechoquant avec fureur et grâce. Le wakizashi de Roxas chantait tandis qu'il s'efforçait de tenir la distance face à la puissance terrible de son adversaire, les muscles tendus à bloc, les jambes ancrées dans le sol dans un duel de force brute. Le blondinet grinça des dents. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage de la carrure, et qu'il devrait tôt ou tard s'écarter pour porter premier le premier coup. Jouant des jambes, il fléchit les genoux et se projeta en avant, son arme décrivant un long arc de cercle devant lui.

L'homme aux favoris jura quand l'acier vint s'enfoncer dans son épaule, la chair se détachant comme du beurre. L'entaille s'ouvrit sur un ruisseau de sang qu'il tenta de couvrir de la main.

– Espèce d'enfoiré, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Roxas était léger et rapide et il en profita pour passer derrière son ennemi, essuyant le sang noir sur sa veste avant que sa cuisse ne vienne rencontrer la pointe d'une lance acérée. Celle-ci, déchirant le tissu, érafla la peau de l'épéiste qui se contenta d'esquiver d'un mouvement de la hanche, bien décidé à porter le coup fatal. Il n'avait pas envie que le combat s'éternise.

Son adversaire n'avait toutefois pas l'air de cet avis. Allongeant le bras, le colosse para le coup à l'aide d'une énième lance, prenant soin de ne pas le laisser entamer sa défense. Reculant d'un même geste, les deux hommes se tournèrent autour quelques secondes, se regardant en chien de faïence, reprenant leurs souffles avant de repartir à l'assaut. C'était un ballet épais et lourd, une confrontation de volonté, d'agilité et de puissance. Chacun visait l'autre avec l'intention de tuer, les lames ouvrant des plaies plus ou moins profondes dans l'esprit et la chair, de la sueur coulant le long de leurs échines courbées.

Roxas commençait à fatiguer. Il sentait ses genoux trembler, même s'il était encore loin d'abandonner. Profitant d'une faille inespérée dans la garde de l'homme aux lances, il s'élança, tranchant le tendon vulnérable d'un geste sec. Son adversaire hurla, balançant son coude tout droit vers le visage du blond, désarçonné. Exploitant sa faiblesse, Roxas joua de ses réflexes pour lui retourner le bras, la propre force de l'homme l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. Les lances tombèrent, roulant sur le sol, et Roxas se sentit l'envie subite d'égorger l'ennemi à l'aide d'une des longues pointes fuselées. Il n'en fit rien. L'odeur du fer, terni par le sang, lui monta aux narines, et il retint un soupir de dégoût alors qu'il amorçait un léger pas en arrière.

Les cheveux noirs du mercenaire de la MS-XII coulèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il se relevait péniblement, une épaisse flaque écarlate s'échappant de son bras blessé. Sa jambe morte, désormais inutilisable, trainait sur les tapis, et le blondinet vit briller dans ses yeux une étrange lueur de fureur.

– On dirait que je ne me suis pas trompé, dit l'homme, la voix rauque. Quelle honte pour notre Organisation.

Roxas secoua la tête, s'avançant pour venir placer l'épée sous la jugulaire de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour lui trancher la gorge.

– Ca n'a rien de personnel, murmura Roxas. Dis-moi où sont ceux qui restent, et je ne serais pas long.

L'autre ricana dans ses dents, laissant l'argent marquer une estafilade nette sur son épiderme.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, boucle d'or. Nous sommes peu à être resté fidèles à sa Majesté du XII, mais nous sommes partout. Les autres vous ont sentis venir, toi et la traîtresse. Je suis juste venu m'assurer de votre présence et voilà où je me trouve, désormais.

Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes ne releva pas, confus. L'homme ne paraissait opposer aucune résistance. En y regardant bien, il semblait même exténué. Roxas sentit poindre en lui une dévorante pointe de curiosité, qu'il ne parvint malheureusement pas à réprimer.

– D'après ce que je sais, la MS XII s'est vidée de ses membres peu à peu. Avant même les raids menés la MS-13. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Le colosse grimaça avant de cracher par terre. Il remuait comme s'il cherchait à prendre de l'élan.

– Tout à l'heure tu ne voulais pas entendre mes réponses, déclara-t-il avec amertume. Mais on dirait que tu commences à changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes dans quoi tu trempes, et pourquoi tu patauges, je le lis dans ton cœur. Les interrogatoires étaient ma spécialité, il y a longtemps. J'ai un certain talent pour exploiter l'âme des faibles.

Roxas resserra sa poigne sur la garde du wakizashi, partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et celle d'en finir au plus vite. A l'évidence, son ennemi semblait vouloir gagner du temps : il détachait ses mots et donnait l'impression de ricaner dans sa barbe, à la manière d'un serpent à sonnette.

– J'en ai rien à foutre. Parle, exigea Roxas.

Un soupir agacé lui répondit, mais l'autre s'exécuta docilement.

– Il y a quelques années, une princesse est née à la MS-XII. Une beauté sans pareille, une vraie perle de lumière. C'était la fille du Boss. Kaïri, elle s'appelait. Elle était pas que jolie la gamine, elle avait aussi la tête bien faite, et elle a vite fait de mettre les pieds dans les affaires de papa. Au début il voulait pas, il tenait à assurer ses arrières en la renfourguant à un puissant du quartier des 11, Riku. Elle a joué le jeu en minaudant gentiment, mais elle a continué ses propres trafics. Armes, accords, stratégies, tout y passait. Le talent, ça s'apprend pas, elle avait ça dans le sang. Le Boss était fier. Il avait beau tenté de le cacher, sa fille, c'était sa seule faiblesse. Peut-être autant que sa force, d'ailleurs.

Roxas écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts, cette histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme si tout datait d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment aussi, comme s'il lui manquait, au fur et à mesure que l'homme racontait, un morceau du puzzle. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas et qui aurait pu répondre à ses interrogations, confirmer les doutes amassés çà et là dans un coin de sa tête depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation entre le Chef et son second.

Mais il avait la quasi-certitude que tout était lié. La MS-XII, la MS-13, la peur étouffante de Saïx a l'idée que quelqu'un apprenne quelque chose qui lui échappait. Et lui, planté au milieu de tout ça, avec l'impression d'être le seul à fouiller là où il n'aurait jamais dû mettre le nez. Lentement, il abaissa sa lame.

– Quel rapport avec le départ des membres ? La maladie du Seigneur du XII n'est pas qu'une rumeur ?

Le blessé, pâlissant, renifla.

– J'y viens, boucle d'or. Un autre départ a décidé tout le monde. Les tensions avec la MS-13 s'étaient aggravées après le « suicide » du précédent Seigneur, Xemnas. Ils avaient tous deux conclu un accord de son vivant par rapport au marché noir, mais la Rafale en a rien eu à battre. Il a gardé les acheteurs et les caisses de son côté, histoire de renflouer les comptes et s'assurer une place acquise sur le siège du pouvoir. Le Devin Lunaire a étouffé les rumeurs, et la Rafale a profité de sa popularité indécente pour la jouer fine : il nous a envoyé un espion. Un jeune, un garçon. Sora.

Le blond encaissa les informations, avalant les mots à la louche, ouvrant un regard ébranlé sur son monde. Tout coulait comme du feu dans ses veines, à la manière d'un volcan sourd qui cesse de gronder pour répandre sa lave. La dernière pièce du puzzle arrivait à grands pas et elle le laissait d'avance brûlant de fièvre.

– Cet espion fut notre perte. Il avait ton âge. Tu lui ressemble plus que tu crois, tu sais ? Tu as son visage, son insolence quand tu te bats, sa candeur sur les traits. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point le miroir des choses peut être traître. C'est à cause de lui que la Princesse a quitté le nid, du jour au lendemain. C'est à cause de lui que du jour au lendemain, la pyramide de la MS-XII s'est effondrée. Le 11 nous a filé entre les mains, il se sont même retournés contre nous. Ils pensaient qu'on avait vendu la gamine au 13, au rouquin. Une trahison inacceptable.

Roxas eut la sensation d'un parpaing de béton venait de lui atterrir dans le ventre. Il aurait voulu que les événements ne s'emboîtent pas aussi facilement entre eux. Les noms, les actions, se mirent à siffler un concert tonitruant à l'intérieur de sa tête tandis qu'il tentait de les faire monter à ses lèvres, de les coordonner avec les dires de l'homme en face de lui. Toute sa rage était tombée, laissant place à un froid immense qui le glaçait jusqu'au bout des os. A l'instant, il se sentait comme extrait de son propre corps.

Sora, Kaïri, Roxas.

« Tu lui ressemble plus que tu crois, tu sais ? »

« C'est effrayant de voir à quel point le miroir des choses peut être traître. »

Un fil de pensée lui trotta dans la tête, parasite, juste soufflé à demi-mots. Puis ce souffle s'épaississait, devenait plus dense, craquant dans son esprit comme les braises. Alors, au bout de quelques interminables secondes, incroyablement longues, formidablement étirées, l'épais souffle devenait bourrasque, et enfin, tornade.

Tornade dont le vent puissant balaya le cœur de Roxas de la même façon que s'il avait été un fétu de paille. Un petit rien écrasé par une hypothèse dont l'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même, immense et claire.

– Alors moi aussi je ne serais qu'un espion pour… La MS-13 ?

Pour _Lui_ ? _Parce que je ressemble à ce type ?_

– Et il en a profité. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce que le départ de la Princesse a fait au Boss, personne, aucun d'entre nous, n'aurait pu le décrire. Ca l'a rendu fou. Exsangue, anémique, épuisé, blafard, éteint. _Fané_. Il s'est pris de plein fouet le spectre du père qu'il n'a jamais été, abandonnant de façon pitoyable les affaires de la Mara. Si Luxord n'avait pas été là pour retenir le business, on aurait jamais pu signer une trêve de paix avec le 11. On aurait coulé comme de l'eau jusqu'à nos tombes. Certains ont craché sur sa Grâce, certains sont partis et personne n'était là pour les retenir. Mais c'est un fait inévitable, boucle d'or. La MS-XII s'effondre, et celui que tu sers, qui joue avec ta vie, accélère notre chute.

L'homme aux favoris leva les yeux vers Roxas, le sourire aux lèvres. L'air perdu que celui-ci affichait lui offrit toute la satisfaction d'une victoire éclatante, alors même qu'il était sur le point de poser genou à terre. Il n'entendit pas les mots, trop faibles pour dépasser autre chose que les lèvres. Mais il entendit distinctement le bruit de la cassure.

– Et toi, tu es comme Sora. Une sorte de mirage, un usage. Un point dans un Univers entier de cycles.

Au moment même où l'arme du blondinet frôla le sol, le mercenaire se tendit et, avec une rapidité inhumaine, franchit la distance entre eux pour le saisir à la gorge. Roxas, mou entre ses doigts, ne broncha pas. Il paraissait fixer un point vide entre ses deux sourcils, amorphe. Le colosse serra, tout en prenant soin d'articuler sauvagement. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien.

– Tu es Sora. Et Xion, la traîtresse, Kaïri. Et l'histoire se répète. Tu vois ?! beugla-t-il.

– Je…

Roxas voyait des formes gesticuler devant ses yeux. Il se rendit d'abord compte des mots, puis du fait qu'il manquait d'air. La poigne de l'homme était étroite et sa propre respiration devenait erratique. Ses sens le trompaient, mais son esprit ne mentait pas. Doucement, il suffoquait, pris à revers, assaillis de nouveau par ses pensées, étranglé dans tous les sens du terme.

 _Il m'a ramassé. Un déchet, une coquille vide._

 _Il m'a donné un nom, Roxas._

 _Il m'a donné un boulot, de quoi vivre, un environnement où exister._

 _Il m'a donné une raison de vivre._

Comme les autres. Mais il avait été le seul à sortir du lot, à poser des questions. Il avait été le seul à prendre vraiment conscience de cette existence, certes fragile, mais précieuse, qu'on lui avait offerte. Il ne voulait pas changer les choses, ni trouver un avenir meilleur. Il voulait seulement vivre en paix avec lui-même, même s'il n'avait pas choisi le plus simple des sentiers à parcourir pour ça.

Plus que tout depuis sa renaissance, Roxas avait renoncé à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se le _refusait_. Et il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais rien d'autre que lui-même.

– Je…

– Je quoi ? Laisse-moi prendre tes derniers mots, boucle d'or.

Soudainement, le gamin se mis à se tordre dans tous les sens, ses ongles griffant les mains qui enserraient son cou jusqu'à en faire tarir le sang. Plaqué contre le mur, ses pieds pendaient au-dessus du sol et il s'était mis à le sonder haineusement, d'un regard si noir que l'homme à la rose s'était senti obligé de serrer plus fort, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la certitude qu'il soit bien mort.

Alors qu'il commençait à voir enfin les vaisseaux sanguins éclater dans les globes de sa victime, l'homme se vit brusquement contraint de défaire son emprise, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Quelque chose venait de le piquer dans le dos.

Plus précisément, quelque chose _s'enfonçait_ dans son dos. Des muscles à la colonne, en passant par les côtes, juste derrière les os. A l'endroit de la moelle épinière. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la douleur le paralysait déjà, lui donnant l'impression d'être coupé en deux.

 _Une balle._

Dans un gargouillis affreux, il s'effondra à genoux, écrasant par mégarde son membre insensible qui s'affaissa sous lui avec un craquement. Desserrant les paumes par réflexe, il libéra Roxas qui, chancelant, vint s'aplatir contre le mur le plus proche.

Le blondinet voyait trouble et faisait de son mieux pour avaler autant d'air qu'il pouvait, crachant et toussant pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent. En fixant le sol, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un pied posé dans une mare de sang et l'autre écrasé sous une tête livide, dont les joues étaient pâles et la bouche entr'ouverte. Il était sauf. Choqué, il contempla cette face morte durant un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité lorsqu'une voix lui parvint.

– Roxas !

A l'autre bout d'un revolver à courte portée se tenait une petite brune ébouriffée, les doigts serrés autour d'une crosse en métal d'où s'étirait un long canon fumant. Elle affichait un drôle d'air, à la fois effrayée et résolue, et dévisageait Roxas comme si elle allait mourir sur place. Presque en courant, elle s'approcha de lui.

– Oh putain, Xaldin. Roxas ? Tu n'as rien ? Roxas !

Encore sonné, le susnommé lui jeta un regard effacé avant de reporter son attention sur le wakizashi qu'il venait d'apercevoir au sol, à deux pas de lui. Muet, il se pencha pour le ramasser, soupesant la garde comme s'il était surpris de sa légèreté. Lentement, Roxas retourna ensuite le sabre entre ses paumes. Il était chaud. L'argent donnait l'impression de reluire. C'était une belle arme.

– Roxas, espèce d'imbécile ! Réponds-moi !

Ignorant toujours sa comparse, le jeune homme blond se retourna, faisant face au cadavre à ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas, écrasant ses semelles dans la petite cuvette liquoreuse encore gorgée de sang. C'était humide, répugnant. Il s'en fichait. Armé d'un calme surnaturel et de son arme, Roxas s'accroupit avec douceur avant de se saisir d'une des tresses de la chevelure de l'homme qui avait failli le tuer un moment plus tôt. La mèche, noire, épaisse entre ses doigts, fut rapidement suivie par d'autres. Il tira.

Le corps, à demi-soulevé, ainsi que les prunelles grises qui le toisaient sans vie, le dégoûtèrent.

– C'est effrayant de voir à quel point le miroir des choses peut être traître… marmonna-t-il avec difficulté, assez fort pour lui-même.

Derrière lui, Xion lançait des œillades terrifiées. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

– Roxas, si tu vas bien, on doit partir ! Des dizaines hommes sont à mes trousses, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! Si tu restes là, on ne les sèmera jamais ! Magne-toi !

Emergeant quelques secondes de sa transe traumatique, le jeune blond leva la tête et, réalisant un peu l'urgence de la situation, porta rapidement la lame du wakizashi à hauteur de visage. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'étonner de la présence de Xion. Balançant la tête qu'il tenait à bout de bras à la manière d'un pendule, il se releva, faisant mine de déposer le corps.

Pourtant, alors même qu'il se retournait, une colère noire explosa dans ses entrailles. Ce fut comme si on venait de lui coudre fils, chas et boyaux à l'intérieur du ventre, exposant sa douleur en plein jour comme un large chandail. Avec une brusquerie déroutante, il fit volteface au dernier moment et porta un premier coup au cadavre, puis un deuxième, et un troisième.

La lame massacra, trancha, lacéra, tant et si bien que le visage devint méconnaissable, les membres découpés roulant au milieu des tripes et du foie, des yeux et des poumons, le tout s'ouvrant, s'élargissant pour composer un plat grossier au parfum spongieux de sang et de chair crue.

Un cruel amas de choses molles dont on ne savait plus qui avait sa place nulle part, et dans lequel Roxas se défoulait sans retenue.

– Je suis moi ! Moi et personne d'autre ! éclata-t-il.

Roxas hurlait désormais, frappant frénétiquement le corps tandis que le rouge du sang lui sautait à la figure, éclaboussant les alentours, maculant murs, statues et tapis sous le regard consterné de Xion.

Le Xaldin qu'elle avait côtoyé il y a quelques mois gisait aux pieds de Roxas, mais il n'était plus Xaldin.

Tout comme le Roxas qu'elle avait quitté il y a une heure n'était plus tout à fait Roxas.

La brunette se détourna pour vomir à la vue du spectacle, mais quelque chose lui bloquait la trachée. Elle n'y arriva pas. Alors elle resta là, debout, les bras ballants, à attendre que son partenaire calme la brûlure qui lui blessait le cœur du corps jusqu'à l'âme.

* * *

Au fait ! Un poll vous attend sur notre profil, si jamais vous souhaitez participer à l'avancement de l'histoire sans trop vous fouler. N'hésitez pas à voter.

Des bisous ! Ya.


	15. Jeux d'ombres

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Merci à Miss PandaManga, à nouveau, pour sa review et ses pertinentes questions ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira. En regardant le poll, j'ai remarqué que ceux d'entre vous qui avez voté n'arrivaient pas à départager Axel et Roxas ! Mais comment je vais faire, moi ?

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Au-dessus de sa tête Sora voyait pendre une ampoule ronde et blanche, suspendue à un fil de cuivre comme un condamné à la corde de sa potence. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était assis là, tête levée, à regarder cette source de lumière aveuglante se balancer d'avant en arrière, doucement, puis d'arrière en avant, encore et encore, répétant sans cesse le même mouvement. L'ampoule jetait de pâles ombres sur la pièce au plafond blanc, aux murs blancs, au carrelage blanc, aux chaises blanches, à la porte blanche, à la table de métal blanc et aux vitres nues.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette petite bulle à la temporalité douteuse et aux parois de plus en plus exigües, Sora n'avait vu que du blanc. Un blanc douloureux, si éclatant que lorsqu'il tentait de fermer les paupières, il le voyait encore. Un blanc si pur qu'il en devenait progressivement insupportable, lui vrillant les pupilles d'une manière si effroyable et constante qu'il en était venu à se demander si, la mort venue, il accepterait encore de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied au Paradis, qu'il avait toujours imaginé aussi blanc que les nuages ou le coton.

A supposer que Paradis il y ait eu, bien entendu. Et à supposer qu'il ait eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds.

Blanc, blanc, blanc. Partout. Cette absence totale de couleur, qui lui lavait le cerveau de l'intérieur, avait fait apparaître en lui une sorte d'immobilité folle. C'était comme si l'absence et le trop plein l'avait laissé exsangue, écrasé entre les murs invisibles du sanctuaire de l'infini sans qu'il ait même eu envie de se débattre. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, Sora attendait, lisse comme de l'eau sur une surface d'huile, presque aussi glacé que du papier photo.

Il pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas son habitude.

Au début il avait eu la tête bouillante, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé aux mains de Mademoiselle Kaïri. Rendant les armes, il l'avait suivi le long des couloirs, marchant au rythme doux de ses pas, à la fois fasciné, frustré, abattu et hagard. Arrivé au bout du couloir, des hommes avaient écarté la demoiselle pour venir tour à tour le passer à tabac, faisant craquer ses dents sous sa langue tandis qu'il se laissait faire, résigné. Les membres ankylosés, on lui avait ensuite fourré la tête dans un capuchon pour l'emmener dans une des salles d'interrogatoires, où il se trouvait désormais.

Sora sourit. Chaque Mara avait ses procédures d'interrogatoires. Chez lui, le budget consacré aux espions et aux traîtres étaient nettement plus réduit.

Alors qu'il comptait encore une fois les aller-retours de l'ampoule, maudissant la crampe fulgurante qui commençait à attaquer les muscles de son cou, le châtain fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un homme aux favoris aiguisés et aux yeux violets. Celui-ci dégageait une aura assez impressionnante, et il dû reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une beigne de la part de ce gars-là.

– C'est pas trop tôt, lança-t-il, la tête toujours renversée.

– On m'appelle Xaldin, susurra l'homme avant de tirer une des chaises à lui, se plaçant devant Sora.

– Chez moi, on se fiche du nom. Mais j'aime pas trop ça, alors appelle moi Sora.

– Entendu.

Un silence passa, durant lequel le brun en profita pour baisser le menton. Il sentait ses poignets liés entre ses omoplates et son crâne lui faisait affreusement mal. En plus, il avait la bouche sèche. Humectant ses lèvres, il laissa le sang qui jusque-là monopolisait sa bouche descendre naturellement vers ses narines. Un peu plus tôt, un membre inconnu était venu lui poser des questions et, comme il se refusait à répondre à quelqu'un d'autre que Kaïri, il lui avait sèchement pété le nez.

L'afflux carmin qui dégouta lentement sur la table rassura le jeune homme. Sa vision tournait. Le type en face de lui paraissait plus affable que les autres mais il savait, à force d'observation, que c'était de ceux-là dont il fallait le plus se méfier. Les autres n'étaient que des chiens qui mordaient à vue sans chercher à localiser l'emplacement exact de leur proie. Celui-ci paraissait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait.

– Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu vas me dire pour qui tu travailles, et pourquoi tu es là. Une fois cela fait, je t'apporterais à boire et à manger. Si tu es coopératif, je te détacherais. Si tu mens, je le saurais. Si tu te débats, j'appliquerai mes sanctions personnelles. Si tu refuses de jouer le jeu, je te buterais. Si cela ne suffit pas, j'enverrai les autres terminer le travail, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'à cause d'une certaine tentative de fuite peu discrète de ta part, tu ne leur plaisais pas beaucoup. Si tu le permets, je vais ouvrir ta veste, la pièce est bien chauffée. J'espère que l'accueil te plaît.

Sora opina du chef, un peu sur les nerfs. Il avait écouté tout en observant minutieusement les couleurs qui s'offraient à ses yeux, gorgeant ses iris de teintes qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir. L'attente comme atteinte psychologique et cérébrale dans cette horrible chambre blanche semblait faire partie du jeu, et il était à cran. La voix doucereuse de l'autre, qui présageait une majorité de mensonges, n'arrangeait rien.

– Où est ma Keyblade ? demanda-t-il, la voix cassée.

L'homme, qui s'était approché pour défaire la fermeture éclair de son vêtement, haussa un sourcil.

– Ta Keyblade ? Lady Kaïri a préféré garder toutes tes armes pour les étudier. A sa place, je les aurais fait fondre pour en faire un tisonnier. Je te jure, la curiosité des femmes. C'est du gâchis, tu n'en auras plus besoin. Enfin, est-ce tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

– Bien sûr que non !

Une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans les yeux de Sora. Si c'était elle qui avait conservé ses affaires, alors y avait peut-être une issue. Effrontément, le châtain voulait encore croire en une attirance mutuelle. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle, le pistolet sur la tempe tandis qu'elle le menaçait, il en avait été intimement convaincu. Il voulait croire en ce regard bleu, cet éclat de lumière qu'il avait capté malgré elle, comme une tendre promesse.

Un éclat qu'il avait cru voir vaciller un instant, à la manière d'un rayon de soleil sur le miroir de la mer. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Nerveux, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son geôlier.

– J'veux voir Kaïri.

L'autre lui sourit, alors même qu'il dévoilait les épaules et le torse de son prisonnier d'un geste sec.

– Lady Kaïri a autre chose à faire que de venir rendre visite aux parasites de ton espèce. Mais, serais-tu en train d'éviter mes questions ? Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? L'amour ne rend pas muet, que je sache.

Au moment où il lui attrapait le menton pour l'approcher de son visage, Sora, avec la virulence d'une couleuvre, lui cracha dans l'œil. Un juron se fit entendre, puis le châtain accusa le revers agressif d'une grande main rêche. Il sentit sa mâchoire craquer. L'autre, passablement irrité, ne continua pas sur sa lancée. A la place, il amorça une inspection corporelle.

– Une clé, un M encré, les axes de l'Ikebana… C'est personnel, tout ça. T'es une ordure de la 13.

– Tu le savais. Arrête de jouer la surprise, espèce de crevard !

Tout en tournant autour du jeune homme pour observer ses tatouages, Xaldin n'avait pas cessé de fixer ce regard bleu clair qui semblait lui cracher toute la colère du monde au visage. Il avait touché un point sensible. Enfin, si son vis-à-vis avait l'air faible de corps, il le semblait un peu moins d'esprit. L'interrogatoire allait être long. Pourquoi ne pas accélérer un peu les choses, dans ce cas ?

– Les seules choses que je peux savoir sont celles que tu vas me confier, murmura-t-il en se penchant près de l'oreille du châtain. Je pourrais faire de toi un otage pour la XII, un agent de négociation hors-pair. Je pourrais t'ôter le poids immense de ta peau si tu continues de te taire, ou bien te laisser crever ici la bouche ouverte, lentement, les yeux rivés sur cette blancheur immaculée qui te rendra aveugle. Je peux aussi en finir tout de suite, et demander à notre médecin de venir révéler les secrets de ton corps.

Sora, qui désormais se débattait sur sa chaise en essayant de garder son sang- froid, se redressa. De son nez et de sa bouche dégoulinait toujours l'épais liquide au goût de métal et il cracha sur la table pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire dans sa situation.

Y'avait pas à dire, il était vraiment dans la merde.

– Je suis pas venu pour espionner. J'étais en mission. Et je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux faire de mon corps ! Quoi que tu fasses, j'aurais plus de volonté et de loyauté envers les miens que tu n'en auras jamais. Je ne dirais rien qui les mettrait en danger.

Xaldin sourit, avant de lui balancer son poing dans le plexus solaire. Sora en eu le souffle coupé.

– Les tiens ? Tu as une bien étrange conception du monde. La loyauté n'est que le concept d'une croyance envers quelqu'un, ses actes ou ses idées. Peut-on vraiment croire en quelqu'un d'autre que soi ? La réponse est non. Peu importe ce que les autres diront, il y aura toujours une petite voix dans ta tête qui te fera douter de leurs dires, aussi loin croiras-tu avoir été persuadé par leurs paroles ou leur façon d'agir. Tu ne peux pas les protéger. A la moindre occasion, il se protégeront eux-mêmes et maintenant, c'est toi qui en fait les frais. Rien que pour ça, tu as le droit d'être en colère.

Amorçant quelques pas en arrière, l'homme fit le tour de la table. Il continuait ses explications, le pas tranquille, presque méditatif, sous l'œil rageur de Sora.

– La façon dont tu agis montres ton peu de recul sur les choses. Peut-être est-ce un manque d'éducation ? Qu'ont fait ta mère, et ton père ? A moins que tu n'en ai pas réellement eu. Avec tous les bâtards que l'on voit passer entre nos murs…

La bouche agitée par un spasme d'irritation, Sora refoulait en lui l'envie de traiter son geôlier de tous les noms et faisait un effort surhumain pour n'afficher qu'une piètre grimace de contrariété. Finalement, il baissa la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Tant qu'il était ici, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. On jouait avec ses sentiments, ses nerfs. Et s'il ne parlait pas, on le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait juste… Attendre ? C'était hors de question.

– Tu as sûrement raison, pour tout. Et alors ? Tu veux du thé, des gâteaux ? C'est à ça que va se résumer mon interrogatoire ? Des plaintes de grand-mère à propos de sales garnements ? Tu pourras me refaire le portrait – et ce serait pas du luxe vu la tronche de mon nez - ou même martyriser chaque morceau de mon être pour me faire parler, mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Tant que je serais en vie, j'essayerais de faire mon possible pour protéger ce à quoi je tiens.

Xaldin s'était arrêté. Il regardait Sora. Ce jeune homme qui était attaché depuis hier à sa chaise, sale, ensanglanté, les membres bleuis par manque d'irrigation, les yeux rougis par la lumière blanche, affamé et déshydraté, aurait dû être faible. Si ça avait été un autre, Xaldin n'aurait eu qu'à le frapper jusqu'à la mort, le terroriser, ou simplement lui briser le cœur comme on brise une branche pour le faire parler. Seulement, il se retrouvait face à un problème qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Un problème simple et aberrant, qui le laissa perplexe durant de longues minutes.

L'homme aux favoris, malgré ses tentatives pour imaginer quelle pouvait être la motivation vitale de Sora, ne trouvait rien.

Le garçon lui avait dit son nom. Il savait qu'il appartenait à la MS-13, et qu'il était en mission pour celle-ci. Il savait qu'il était venu seul, et que cette mission avait un lien quelconque avec Lady Kaïri. Il savait également que le jeune homme était orphelin. Il l'avait deviné, à la façon dont celui-ci avait tiqué lorsqu'il avait parlé d'éducation. Cependant, il connaissait aussi cette qualité des membres de la MS-13 à ne pas tenir à leur famille d'adoption. La plupart de ceux qu'il avait interrogés et torturés récitaient le règlement par ferveur, fierté ou intérêt personnel. La ferveur de croire en ce que l'on dit et celui que l'on sert, la fierté de faire partie d'un groupe, l'envie de se battre ou de posséder pouvoir, femmes, ou argent pour son propre confort.

Seulement, le gamin ne semblait pas particulièrement croire en la MS-13, même s'il la servait. Il y avait dans son âme une certaine candeur, un voile de bonté qui n'existait pas dans le milieu, pas même chez les enfants. La servait-il alors par fierté ? Non, s'il paraissait fier, le brun avait su ravaler son orgueil lors de leur bref dialogue. Le pouvoir ? Les femmes ? L'argent ? A vue des autres possibilités citées précédemment, cela paraissait exclu. A moins que…

– Où sont ceux que tu souhaites protéger ? demanda tout à coup Xaldin.

Le châtain déglutit. Après réflexion, il était passé de la colère à la détermination. Il préférait s'accrocher à l'espoir que lui offrait Kaïri plutôt de haïr son vis-à-vis. Aussi lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix étonnamment posée.

– Je te l'ai dit. Je ne dirais rien qui les mettrait en danger. Jamais.

– Ils ne font pas partie de ton organisation, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi ? Je…

Sora cligna des yeux, effaré, tandis que l'homme s'approchait de lui lentement. Très lentement.

– Je ne joue plus, Sora. Arrêtons de parler dans le vent. Si tu veux rien me dire, garde la bouche fermée. Mais rappelles toi bien que mort, tu ne seras plus en mesure de protéger personne.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais, sans attendre, l'autre lui fracassa le visage sur le bord de la table. Au moment du choc Sora se demanda s'il n'allait pas éclater de l'intérieur, tant les os de sa figure lui donnèrent l'impression de pouvoir percer son visage gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Ignorant difficilement la douleur, il ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de son crâne résonner durement contre le métal froid, tandis que l'autre recommença son geste, encore et encore. Cela dura de longues minutes, où le monde entier sembla éclater dans sa tête.

Des ballons, il en avait vu une fois sur les quais, avec son père. Un bonhomme gras et édenté vendait en grappe ces bulles de joies rattachées au sol par une vieille ficelle. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien pu faire d'autre que les regarder. Gamin, il aurait adoré en avoir un.

« Un jour, j'en achèterais à mes propres enfants » pensa-t-il.

Mais pour avoir un futur, il avait besoin de rentrer dans les Îles, les Îles de sa mère. Et pour retrouver cette famille qui ne voulait pas de lui mais vers laquelle il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré, il devait payer. Une sorte de dette pour sa vie, avant de pouvoir, enfin, embarquer.

Chaque seconde de plus qu'il passait ici, Sora avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû les passer ailleurs. Sans avoir jamais vu cette famille fantôme, il s'était pris à les aimer. Désormais ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait de ses origines, comme perdus en mer à la façon d'un magot secret sur une île déserte. Ils étaient les gardiens des souvenirs de sa mère. Le plus précieux des trésors. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore protéger était là-bas, sur les Îles.

Et lui, il était le noyé et la bouée de sauvetage qui flottait entre les eaux, enfant issu de deux mondes totalement opposés. Malgré tout, cet homme avait raison sur un point : s'il mourait, il ne pourrait plus les protéger. Le Boss et lui étaient amis, peut être que s'il lui demandait, il pourrait…rentrer ?

Alors qu'il divaguait dans une liquide naïveté, la figure piétinée dans la mare de son propre sang, Sora se rendit compte que les chocs qui retentissaient depuis tout à l'heure dans les parois son crâne avait cessé. Il entendait maintenant une sorte de vibration, sèche et douce à la fois, qui perçait le silence et cassait le rythme régulier des coups. Il ne parvenait pas à dire ce que c'était, mais il bénit cette intervention inattendue.

– Xaldin ! Arrête ça !

L'ordre claqua, sec et ferme comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles du susnommé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Kaïri, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils incroyablement froncés. Elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle blanche à l'improviste, et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– Je t'avais dit de lui poser des questions, pas de lui faire _rentrer_ tes réponses dans le crâne. Gronda-t-elle, une once de mépris dans la voix.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la jeune femme avait en grippe ce colosse sadique qui, bien qu'étant patient et d'une intelligence précieuse, avait la fâcheuse tendance à achever ses ennemis trop… douloureusement.

Xaldin, desserrant les doigts qu'il tenait serrés autour de la chevelure de Sora, exécuta une petite révérence narquoise avant de lui répondre sur le même ton.

– Encore une fois, j'ai mal interprété vos ordres, _ma Lady_. Mille excuses.

Il continua.

– Comme vous l'aviez deviné, ce bâtard est un membre de la 13. Il a été envoyé tout spécialement pour vous d'après ses dires, et ne s'autorisera à parler qu'en votre présence.

Kaïri s'avança sans plus se soucier des paroles du sous-fifre, protégeant ses yeux du blanc foudroyant qui éblouissait l'entièreté de la pièce. L'endroit était isolé, oppressant, immaculé et clos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Portant le regard çà et là, elle détailla le prisonnier inanimé d'un air désapprobateur, ses yeux glissants suavement sur la figure méconnaissable, les épaules dénudées et les poignets enflés. Après vérification, elle se retourna vers Xaldin.

– Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est enfermé là ? demanda-t-elle.

– Une journée, si ce n'est plus.

– Avez-vous reçu des réclamations de la part du 13 ? Un messager de la Rafale ?

– Non, ma Lady.

L'homme aux favoris lâcha la tête de Sora, qui émit un petit grognement lorsque sa joue termina de s'écraser à l'horizontale. Le geôlier se mit ensuite à l'écher sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il réfléchissait.

– Croyez-vous qu'ils en aient quelque chose à foutre, d'un gamin comme lui ? Il a servi d'éclaireur, rien de plus. Regardez-le, je peux lire sur son visage le masque du désespoir. Il est seul, minable et englué dans nos filets comme un moucheron. Il…

– N'ouvres la bouche que pour me répondre. Il voulait me voir. Tu lui as demandé la raison de sa demande ?

Face à la dureté du ton de la rouquine le visage de l'homme se fit tout à coup plus sombre, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la honte.

– Non, ma Lady.

La rousse marcha autour de la scène d'interrogatoire, évitant soigneusement le sang qui s'écoulait sur les dalles pour venir palper le pouls du jeune garçon. Sa peau était chaude, et elle se sentit frissonner étrangement à ce contact. Troublée, elle fit néanmoins de son mieux pour ignorer le corps devant elle et reporta son attention sur Xaldin, qu'elle accusa d'un furieux mouvement du menton.

– Il aurait pu avoir un message à me transmettre.

Elle savait que c'était faux. Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait certainement fait lors de leur première rencontre. Or, il était venu pour autre chose. Mais pour quoi, exactement ?

– C'est un espion. Un messager aurait parlé pour faire savoir l'objet de la négociation à toute la MS-XII, se défendit Xaldin.

– Je t'ai dit de ne répondre qu'à mes questions. Pour le reste, tu la ferme. Les autres l'ont interrogé : il ne leur a rien dit de plus ?

– Non, ma Lady. Buté comme une vierge.

– Il n'a pas demandé à voir mon père ? Vous l'avez hydraté, nourrit ?

– Non, ma Lady.

La jeune femme fit la grimace, mais ne dit rien de plus. A la place, elle se dirigea droit vers la sortie et accorda un dernier regard à l'homme en face d'elle.

– Descends-le dans les sous-sols, je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Mais garde ça pour toi. Je considérerais ça comme un dédommagement de ta part, vu la déception qu'a été cet interrogatoire.

Elle se racla la gorge, plissant les yeux avec suffisance. De ses iris bleues ne restaient plus que deux perles prédatrices à l'éclat malicieux. La main sur le battant de la porte, elle acheva :

– Au fait. Le seul qui devient faible, insignifiant et englué en plus d'être inefficace et cruel, c'est toi, Xaldin. Je doute que mon père reconnaisse encore tes talents de bras-droit. Il serait peut-être temps de prendre ta _retraite_ , tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps, et Luxord serait parfait pour ce rôle. Parle lui en à l'occasion.

Sans laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis de répondre elle quitta ensuite la pièce, abandonnant Xaldin en tête à tête avec sa solitude. Le colosse, furieux, persifla longuement entre ses dents, détachant à contrecœur les liens de son prisonnier à moitié inconscient.

– Quelle sale petite garce… !

Sora, de son côté, les yeux vitreux, fixait toujours la blancheur du vide. Même s'il paraissait inerte, il entendait résonner les injures de l'homme contre les parois des murs jusque dans ses tympans. Un vrai tonnerre de rage et de promesses en attentes, longues séries de frustrations et de fins pugilats.

Enfin, Xaldin le hissa lourdement sur ses épaules. Balloté comme un paquet de merde hors de sa prison blanche, Sora ne broncha pas. Le sang était devenu sec sur ses yeux et sa bouche et il voyait moins flou qu'auparavant, retrouvant peu à peu une vision naturelle. Il en profita pour mémoriser le trajet tandis que l'homme s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres des couloirs, le claquement sinistre de ses pas amorçant une longue promenade en direction de sous-sols caverneux.

Enfin, Sora allait revoir sa reine. Au point où il en était, il n'espérait même plus sortir de là. Il se disait peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, il achèverait avec elle cet interminable jeu d'ombres, de mensonges et de rois.


	16. Dearly Beloved ou L'Etreinte du Destin

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, voici le chapitre 16 ! C'est dingue, cette fiction compte presque autant de mots que TCÂ, maintenant. J'en suis tout émue. Est-ce qu'on peut encore appeler ça une "mini-fic" ? Sinon, bisous à vous, lecteurs de l'ombre. Merci pour tout. Et si jamais vous avez des choses à me dire ou a me demander concernant la suite, n'hésitez pas !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

– Commence par manger ça. Attention, c'est chaud.

– Merci mais je…

– Arrêtes de parler et mange. Comme ça je pourrais nettoyer tes plaies sans que tu me gêne.

En vérité, Sora n'avait aucune envie de manger. Il avait même plutôt envie de vomir, et l'odeur de désinfectant qui s'était mis à planer dans la pièce n'arrangeait pas son mal-être. Pas qu'il n'eut pas d'appétit, pourtant : s'il avait été aux repas communs sur la Grand-Place de la 13, il se serait sans doute servi deux bons morceaux de viande et une bonne plâtrée de pommes de terre rôties. Mais voilà. La douleur cuisante de ses blessures, l'angoisse d'une situation frôlant sans cesse le fil du rasoir ainsi que le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la fille du chef de la MS-XII lui avait mystérieusement coupé la faim.

– Tu ne manges pas ?

Hébété, Sora fit non de la tête avant de repousser l'assiette de bouillon devant lui, l'air désolé. Assise à son côté, Kaïri s'affairait à panser ses plaies à l'aide d'un linge humide, imbibant minutieusement les blessures les plus sévères.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder.

Ses gestes étaient maladroits, mais elle faisait des efforts certains pour être la plus douce possible, ses mains tâtonnant çà et là pour éviter de toucher les membres cassés, un petit bout de langue rose dépassant de ses lèvres sous l'effort de la concentration. Elle avait l'air si sereine, si fière. Il se sentait comme intimidé, et se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être très beau à voir. L'odeur de sueur et de sang ne semblait toutefois pas déranger la jeune femme, qui s'attaquait à son arcade sourcilière avec une opiniâtreté surprenante. Un silence confortable passa entre eux lorsqu'elle se leva pour être plus près de son visage.

– Pourquoi vous m'soignez, Mademoiselle Kaïri ? demanda soudain Sora, malgré lui un peu soupçonneux.

– Appelles moi Kaïri.

– Ok, Kaïri. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'soigne ?

La rousse s'arrêta un instant, pressant un peu plus la compresse en pinçant les lèvres. Oui, pourquoi le soignait-elle ? Elle tentait elle-même de répondre à cette question depuis qu'elle avait demandé à Xaldin de descendre leur prisonnier dans les sous-sols. Mais l'interrogation restait encore sans réponse, et cette énigme lui remplissait le cœur d'un sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaitre, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait que trop peu connu. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kaïri referma sa main sur la pierre de lune qui pendait toujours à son cou, songeuse.

C'était sa nourrice qui lui avait offert ce pendentif. Il appartenait à sa propre mère, mais la vieille dame avait décidé de le léguer à Kaïri pour qu'elle se souvienne toujours de ses préceptes.

« La lumière te guidera toujours, même dans ce monde remplit de ténèbres. Ne l'oublie jamais, mon enfant. Il y aura toujours une lumière dans ton cœur. Et elle sera là pour te guider quand tu en auras besoin. »

C'était les mots de ses histoires d'enfance, tout droit sortis d'un autre temps. Ceux qu'elle avait gardé enfermés dans la boîte de son cœur.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers Sora, qui la dévisageait ouvertement en attendant une réponse. Entre toutes les boursouflures et les bosses violacées, elle pouvait apercevoir deux lacs de lumière bleus, chacun brillant d'un espoir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'elle se mettait à le dévisager à son tour. Le sentiment refaisait surface, le même qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait piégé le brun dans la salle des boudoirs, un jour auparavant. L'émotion faisait battre son cœur juste un peu plus fort, et elle pouvait en sentir la faible chaleur à travers ses vêtements.

Ce garçon dégageait une intense lumière, un quelque chose d'ailleurs. Elle en était sûre, à présent. Malgré ses airs de vaurien, son manque d'hygiène flagrant et son insolente audace, il y avait comme une candeur polie dans ses souffles courts, une délicatesse légère et pleine de tendresse dans ses non-dits que l'on pouvait interpréter sans aucune peine, avant même qu'il n'ait pu les prononcer.

Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres membres de la MS-13. Même l'encre de ses tatouages, dessinés à fleur de peau sur son dos frissonnant, paraissait retracer les lignes d'une vie d'optimisme, d'amour et de coups durs. Finalement, peut-être était-il comme elle. Piégé dans cette vie tel un oiseau en cage, tentant tant bien que mal de se persuader que l'on pouvait vivre comme ça, en s'adaptant, en s'imposant, en se résignant à être ce qu'on avait l'opportunité d'être au lieu d'espérer une vie que, malgré tous nos efforts, on ne vivrait pas.

La rouquine esquissa un petit sourire avant de se lever pour aller chercher une poche de glace. De loin, elle répondit simplement, en haussant les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas.

Sora fit la moue avant de se souvenir que sa lèvre éclatée était particulièrement douloureuse. Il était tour à tour curieux et stupéfait des réactions de la demoiselle, et ne pouvait se retenir d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes, encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il y a peu de temps, il avait vu la jeune femme en colère, prête à lui faire cracher un à un les mots de la bouche en usant uniquement de la roulette de son pistolet. Puis il l'avait entendue froide, tenace et autoritaire. Et maintenant elle paraissait revenir à ce calme doux qu'il avait aperçu lors de leur première rencontre, une étrange tempérance à l'odeur de miel et de bonheur chaud.

Il n'était pas habitué, et si le dépaysement lui plaisait, il lui souleva fortement le cœur.

– Tu sais pas ?

– Non.

Elle était revenue, de la glace dans la main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Tandis qu'elle tendait la poche de glace à Sora, qui s'empressa de la coller sur une des parties enflées de sa figure, celui-ci soupira doucement, soudain vaguement honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Serait-il pardonné si jamais il rentrait ? Enfin, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Tant qu'il était ici personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait l'écouter, et il était certain que même le Boss n'entendrait pas ces confessions, aussi fine et subtile son oreille puisse t-elle être.

Aussi, il se lança. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi la simple présence de la rouquine, aussi aberrant cela puisse paraitre, le rassurait.

– Kaïri, d'abord, j'veux que tu saches que je suis désolé. Pour les hommes de ton père.

Un voile passa sur les yeux de la jeune fille mais elle ne dit rien, évidant un peu d'alcool sur une nouvelle serviette.

– Maintenant que c'est dit, continua Sora, je veux te raconter pourquoi je me suis introduit ici. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler, parce que je vais finir par crever si quelqu'un l'apprend. Parce que vous êtes nos ennemis, parce que j'ai foiré cette saloperie de mission secrète que l'on m'avait confié et que de toute façon, mon avenir là-bas ne sera pas bien long. Tu vois ?

Kaïri, tout échauffement envolé, acquiesça. A ce moment précis, elle avait presque oublié la guerre des gangs qui agitaient la ville depuis des décennies. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que les pierres des grands murs, un vieux poêle et un lit en métal d'où l'on pouvait voir les tables et les chaises branlantes où ils étaient assis, sommairement humains dans cet environnement austère et incongru. La voix de Sora vibrait près d'elle, urgente.

– Je vois, chuchota-elle.

Le châtain enchaina. Il parlait vite, comme quelqu'un qui se dépêcherait d'ôter un poids trop lourd de sa conscience, et cela attendrit encore Kairi malgré elle.

– Eh bien, le Boss m'avait demandé de te ramener à la MS. Je lui ai demandé au début s'il fallait que tu deviennes notre otage, mais il a juste dit qu'il fallait que je te ramène, qu'il t'ouvrirait les yeux à propos de ton père et de ses erreurs sur le marché, qu'il te convaincrait. J'étais pas tout à fait d'accord, parce qu'on convainc pas quelqu'un comme ça même quand on est lui et puis que la MS-XII allait forcément venir nous pisser dessus. Ca a eu l'air de le faire rire et il m'a dit que tu aurais déjà un peu changé d'avis durant le voyage, et que si c'était pas le cas alors c'est qu'il ne me connaissait pas, et qu'il était vraiment un mauvais juge de la nature humaine. Je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire, et il a ajouté que sinon il trouverait d'autres moyens pour te convaincre de nous rallier, parce si l'argent manquait pas à la XII, il y manquait par contre les ambitions et les hommes d'esprit.

Sora pris une longue inspiration. Tout fuyait de son corps à une vitesse vertigineuse, et il n'essayait même plus de retenir les mots. C'était comme une question de vie ou de mort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de dévoiler tout ça à une inconnue, dangereuse ennemie, qui plus est.

– J'ai rien compris, mais je lui faisais confiance. Quand il a une idée en tête, il réussit toujours. J'ai peut-être l'air un peu con mais j'ai accepté la mission et je suis parti. Il m'avait offert sa confiance et une épée, il y a quelques mois de ça. Keyblade. Comme je collaborais fraichement avec lui dans les affaires internes, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de connaitre le terrain ou la température ambiante de nos contacts avec vous, ce serait de m'infiltrer. Comme je pensais, on est encore loin d'être en bon termes et les éclaireurs de Saïx ont dit que les « caisses » du port se retrouvaient souvent déviées pour atterrir à la MS-XII. Je pense que c'est pour ça que le Boss te voulait. Pour que tu demandes à ton père de laisser tremper notre linge sale là où il devait être, sans interférer, le tout en faisant pression. Je… je suis désolé. Kairi, c'est dégeulasse. Je peux pas finir cette mission, je ne peux pas. JE NE VEUX PAS !

La voix brisée, Sora projeta son bras sur la table en hurlant les derniers mots, balayant le verre d'eau qui partit s'exploser bruyamment contre un des murs alors que Kaïri baissait la tête. Sèchement, celle-ci le gifla pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

– Tais-toi, Sora. Tais-toi. Sois tu es bon acteur et tu fais exactement ce que ton enculé de Chef a dit, sois tu es sincère et je me dois de t'accorder un peu de crédit. Je vais te le dire maintenant, ça peut paraitre dingue, mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas finir cette mission. La Rafale est une enflure. Et si j'en étais une de son ampleur, je demanderais aux hommes de mon père de venir te trancher la tête sur le champ, à défaut de te casser les articulations une à une pour pouvoir t'enlever et l'honneur et la peau.

Elle sourit, à la fois grave et mystérieuse.

– Mais je ne le ferais pas. Parce que même si tu es un espion de la 13, je te crois.

Un ange passa, ou Sora et Kairi échangèrent un regard. Un unique, long et douloureux regard.

Ils se comprenaient.

Sora était sincère, Kairi en était plus que certaine. Sans le connaitre, elle avait deviné tout ce qui en lui le trahissait. Comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Sora, lui, remerciait silencieusement Kairi, son cœur pesant à présent la balance de ses souvenirs et de son avenir. C'était comme si la jeune femme avait inversé la tendance, lui renvoyant à la figure tout le mal que lui avait causé la MS-13 depuis les quelques années où il y avait passé sa misérable existence.

Si le Boss disait être son ami, il n'était incontestablement pas sa famille. Et jamais le simulacre de communauté qu'il partageait à la MS ne pourrait remplacer le sentiment d'union et de sécurité que formait pour lui ce que devait être une famille. Quelques personnes, liés par le bien-être et l'amour plus que par le sang et le gain. Des êtres attachés par le cœur et non par la parole unique d'un règlement stupide.

Au bout d'un laps de temps incertain, les deux brisèrent le contact et Sora rendit son sourire à Kairi. Elle n'était plus pour lui la fille inconnue de la MS-XII, et il n'était plus pour elle le pion agissant dans l'échiquier géant de la MS-13. Ils étaient tous les deux ici, pauvres âmes enfermées dans cette pièce.

Deux âmes bien décidées à combattre leur vie coûte que coûte, et dans lesquelles une idée avait germé peu à peu, complétement folle et effrayante.

« On pourrait s'en aller. »

ooo

Après cette conversation, aucun des deux ne put se taire et ils parlèrent longuement, déliant leurs langues avec une facilité déconcertante, se rapprochant, discutant de leurs enfances et de tout ce qui avait pu constituer leurs vies jusqu'à présent. Sora apprit l'influence de Kairi dans le milieu et approuva sa maitrise des armes en sifflant. La rousse, quant à elle, fut touchée par l'histoire du père de Sora et appréhenda les manières de vivre de la MS-13 avec une curiosité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ils se racontèrent leurs déboires d'un ton grave, la jeune femme avouant être blessée par le désintérêt humain de son père au profit de l'aspect financier, le châtain confessant son désir inaccessible de rentrer au pays. Et Sora ne soupçonnait plus Kairi. Et Kairi se dévoilait à Sora. C'était une sorte de jeu bizarre où chacun mettait les pieds avec véhémence dans la vie de l'autre, éloignant toujours le moment où il faudrait aborder le conflit qui régnait comme un fossé entre eux.

Peu à peu la nuit tomba, invisible, puis une nouvelle aube perça les nuages avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent de fatigue, tous deux face à face sur une chaise.

– Je ne sais pas comment partir d'ici, avoua faiblement Sora, la bouche sèche d'avoir trop parlé.

Kaïri, qui piquait du nez sans s'en apercevoir, releva la tête pour poser une main contre sa joue. Elle acquiesça dans un geste de compréhension. Le grognement qu'elle poussa par la suite signifiait sans doute « moi non plus. » Sora, bienveillant, se leva en silence. Il avait l'impression qu'être ici, c'était comme être dans une bulle monacale, suspendu hors du temps. La sensation d'angoisse et de douleur qui lui tirait les viscères depuis le début de sa mission avait disparu. A la place, un flottement de chaleur irradiait dans son ventre et il se réjouissait d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier. Cela lui avait d'abord paru insensé, mais maintenant, c'était une évidence absolue.

Il aimait Kaïri.

Cela lui fit tout drôle, et il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, s'il ne se fourvoyait pas dans la rapidité de sa décision. Est-ce que le peu d'informations qu'il avait appris d'elle pouvait lui permettre de juger d'une telle chose ? Finalement, avait-il assez d'expérience de l'amour pour prétendre comprendre cet intense sentiment qui lui picotait la cage thoracique ?

Sora sourit pour lui-même. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas les informations nécessaires pour comprendre. Il était même loin de pouvoir juger de quoi que ce soit, et ses quelques aventures avec les femmes de la Mara ne pouvaient pas faire dignes figures d'exemple. Cependant quand il repensait à l'histoire de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ces quelques bribes d'amour qu'il avait cru voir voler en lui, à la manière un feu d'artifice explosant dans le noir du ciel.

Il frissonna. En arrivant dans les sous-sols, la jeune femme avait ôté sa veste décousue pour la jeter sur le lit, avant de se retourner vers lui pour lui poser quelques questions. Son arme toujours placée dans une de ses poches, elle avait ensuite affirmé son pacifisme de manière étonnante, lui certifiant que seule sa nourrice était au courant et qu'elle ne le tuerait pas. Puis elle lui avait donné à manger et à boire avant de se mettre à soigner ses blessures le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Marchant vers le lit de métal, le jeune homme enfila sa veste avant de se rétracter pour venir la placer sur les épaules de Kairi. Elle s'était endormie et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant son réveil, à part peut-être trouver de quoi se désaltérer dans le petit frigo dissimulé près d'un des murs. Sans faire de bruit, il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et la vida tranquillement, caressant la silhouette de la jeune femme du regard lorsqu'il revint près d'elle.

Un jour ou l'autre, il devrait rentrer. Puisqu'il était vivant, la mission n'était pas terminée. Il n'avait pas encore échoué, et même si le Boss ne le recherchait pas, cela finirait sans doute par arriver. Il lâcha un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait avoué ne pas vouloir achever cette mission. Pourtant il lui faudrait trouver une solution tôt ou tard, afin de pouvoir sortir de cet engrenage où il était piégé. Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il pourrait s'en aller avec elle.

C'était comme si la chape de plomb qui s'était évaporée de son être il y a quelques heures était de retour dans son estomac, quand il se mettait à y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais pour l'heure, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Les yeux rouges d'épuisement, le châtain alla se jeter sur le lit usé dans le coin de la pièce, juste après avoir verrouillé la petite porte de la salle par mesure de précaution.

Il était certain qu'ensemble, avec Kairi, ils sortiraient de là. Aussi étrange et simple que cela puisse paraitre, il lui faisait confiance. Ne restait désormais qu'à trouver un plan d'action. C'est avec cette pensée pleine d'espoir qu'il trouva le sommeil, et avec laquelle il se blotti jusqu'au milieu du jour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vu fut une tête rousse qui se penchait sur lui.

Le cœur battant, il chercha d'abord son arme de poing mais, ne la trouvant pas, se détendit d'un bond pour saisir l'agresseur à la nuque, l'esprit nébuleux mais les sens en éveil. Si son adversaire se révélait être plus lourd que lui dans cette position, alors il n'avait aucune chance. Il fit donc basculer l'ennemi hors du lit avant de le bloquer à terre, une main sous la gorge et l'autre prête à stopper le premier signe de rébellion. Ses yeux englués ne voyaient que les ombres, et il se redressa pour apercevoir le mystérieux assaillant qui s'était mis à gesticuler sous lui, furibond.

– Quels réflexes ! Mais si tu pouvais me lâcher, je t'en serais profondément reconnaissante, abruti ! s'étrangla une voix féminine.

Le châtain tiqua lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, papillonnant pour apercevoir le visage rougi d'une femme qu'il lui sembla, sur le moment, ne pas connaitre. Puis il se rappela la nuit dernière et se leva avec précipitation, s'excusant platement pendant que Kaïri se relevait, encore étourdie. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, dissimula quelque chose et se mit à le regarder en biais, à la fois scandalisée, choquée et amusée.

– Vous ne dormez jamais les deux yeux fermés chez vous, hein ?

– Non.

Le brun épousseta ses vêtements d'un air las avant de lui offrir un regard désolé. Il se pinça ensuite l'arête du nez en grommelant, semblant chercher des repères qui n'existaient pas ici, regardant autour de lui, tapotant frénétiquement ses poches. Après quelques secondes passées à réaliser la situation, il baissa les bras et se décida à faire un petit tour d'horizon. Sa veste éventrée était étendue par terre, deux sandwichs avait été posés sur la petite table carrée au milieu de la pièce et Kairi lui souriait étrangement, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

– Eh bien, Sora ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit la moue.

– J'ai pas rêvé, c'est ça ? essaya-t-il vaguement, un peu perplexe quant à la position à adopter.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

– Non ! Et attrape ça ! Tu dors depuis trop longtemps !

Sur ces mots elle balança quelque chose de lourd qui jusque-là était resté caché derrière son dos, laissant aux réflexes frais du châtain le soin de réceptionner le paquet. Celui-ci vint tinter contre le torse de Sora dans un bruit de métal, et il adressa un petit geste de gratitude complice à la rouquine en réalisant ce que c'était.

– Pour le reste, tu devras te démerder tout seul. De toute manière, tout est déjà sûrement parti dans d'autres mains, ajouta Kairi.

– Tant que ça, ça me revient, argua Sora en appréciant l'état relativement neuf de sa lame, jugeant la prise en main d'une rotation du poignet. L'acier donnait l'impression de reluire et la garde avait retrouvé des teintes de couleurs si vives quelles paraissaient avoir été repeinte le matin même.

Satisfait et après avoir battu quelques coups dans le vent, il se retourna ensuite vers Kairi qui l'observait s'amuser d'un œil espiègle.

– Et maintenant ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Dit-il, inquisiteur.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit hier à propos de partir ? Eh bien j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, déclara la rousse.

Le brun, intrigué, lui porta une attention toute particulière quand elle alla sortir deux vestes noires à la doublure épaisse, deux paires de gants et un sac de sport large aux multiples poches de dessous le lit.

– La bonne, reprit-elle en s'approchant pour lui tendre une veste et des gants, c'est que ma nourrice va nous aider à sortir d'ici. Pendant que tu dormais, elle est allée voir mon père et m'a apporté ça. Je lui ai tout dit, on peut lui faire confiance. Il ne se souciera pas de nous. On peut… s'en aller. Tout est là.

Sora ravala sa salive. Kaïri était-elle vraiment en train de lui proposer de quitter la MS-XII ? Tout de suite ? Il sentait monter en lui une impulsivité teintée de crainte à l'idée de pouvoir s'évader aussi facilement, mais se résonna vite : s'il avait désormais confiance en la rouquine, le reste de la Mara serait sans doute loin d'être favorable à l'idée. Comment sortir ? Et puis, il y avait Kairi. Si elle partait avec lui, que faisait-elle de sa vie ici ? Tout était trop rapide.

Sur le cadran affiché tout en haut du mur, il était à peine midi.

– On va vraiment se barrer comme ça ?

– Plus rien ne me retient ici, de toute façon, assura amèrement la jeune femme. Et j'ai toujours voulu voir autre chose que ces affreux murs, même si je me suis souvent dit le contraire. Prends ça comme une invitation à voyager ensemble.

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire triste, ce sourire à la fois attachant et lumineux qui faisait chanceler le cœur de Sora. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais le simple fait de voir ce sourire associé à des idées de liberté le poussait à vouloir prendre immédiatement le large. Même si la trahison, aussi joliment soit-elle justifiée, apportait son lot de terreurs, de cavales et d'angoisses.

– Tu penses pas c'que tu dis et ça se voit. Tenta-t-il quand même, enfilant veste et gants tandis que la rousse ramassait le cadavre de son ancien habit pour le planquer dans leur besace de voyage. Et puis, tu as pensé aux autres membres ?

Sora avait du mal à réfléchir sur l'instant, mais la question lui parut primordiale. Il se dit ensuite qu'il aurait eu besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne poche de glace pour la douleur qui continuait à pulser dans son nez depuis qu'il était levé, mais que ça pouvait attendre. Il sentait la nervosité fourmiller dans ses membres et la réponse de Kairi lui assura qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté.

– Bien sûr que je ne pense pas ce que je dis. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Jamais je ne serais un objet d'alliance avec le 11. Ni avec la 13. Je ne veux pas la paix entre les Maras, je ne peux plus espérer l'équilibre, je veux juste que ça _cesse_. Et s'ils doivent s'entretuer pour ça, ce sera sans moi. On peut dire que je retourne ma veste, et que c'est grâce à toi. Disons...que n'ai plus envie de refouler mes espoirs pour une vie qui ne me ressemble pas. Avec ou sans toi, je m'en irai.

A ces mots un sourire se mit à flotter sur les lèvres de Sora, bien vite remplacé par une moue soucieuse, même si un peu canaille.

– Je s'rais mal placé pour te dire de rester vivre là : parfois on renonce sans vraiment se soumettre, et je comprends ça. Mais une chose est sûre. J'viens avec toi.

Le visage de Kairi s'illumina un instant, et les larmes qui gonflaient sa voix glissèrent comme soleil sur neige. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice pendant que la jeune femme achevait de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

– Concernant la mauvaise nouvelle, reprit-elle, ce sont les membres présents dans le manoir, justement. Je suis ici chez moi, je peux passer les guetteurs sans problèmes si jamais on nous repère. Mais toi ?

Sora, en face d'elle, coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, actionnant ses méninges dans la recherche d'une solution. Kairi finissait de ranger Keyblade, armes, sandwichs, nécessaire de survie et affaires élémentaires dans le grand sac souple quand le châtain s'exclama, triomphant, après quelques minutes :

– Kaïri, je crois que je tiens notre solution !

La rouquine sourit, dissimulant la peur qui commençait à écraser sa poitrine à fur et à mesure que le départ prévu approchait. Tout s'était enchainé avec la rapidité terrifiante d'un engrenage macabre. Bientôt, sa nourrice viendrait la chercher pour qu'ils puissent partir, et elle avait l'horrible sensation d'être une funambule maladroite sur le point d'effectuer un long saut dans le vide. Un formidable, immense, et affolant saut dans le vide en compagnie de Sora.

Bientôt commencerait une nouvelle aube. Et elle n'avait plus le temps pour douter de ses choix. L'horloge indiquait midi dix.

– Je t'écoute, répondit-elle. Mais fais court, simple et surtout, dépêche-toi !


	17. Les Fleurs du Mal

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonjour ! Merci, encore et toujours, à MissPanda Manga pour sa review (and "may your heart be your guinding key !") je suis en retard, mais j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au fait ! Je compte changer les questions du poll à la fin du mois ! N'hésitez pas à aller voter pour faire pencher la balance de la fin.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Le cœur de Roxas refusait de se décrocher, dans sa poitrine. Il était comme une petite masse enflée et douloureuse qui frémissait dans sa cage trop étroite, grelotant sans relâche sous sa couverture de sang. Affolé mais immobile. Présent sans vraiment l'être. A portée de main, mais si peu palpable.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Roxas avait toujours tenté de contrôler cet organe en manque perpétuel de chaleur, qui sans relâche quémandait la brûlure d'un réconfort.

A l'aide de l'ecstasy, le blond avait choisi de ne connaitre que l'euphorie, le bonheur, la joie. Une forme de contrôle manichéen. C'était si doux, si merveilleux de penser que tout l'amour du monde pouvait être concentré dans une de ces jolies pilules rondes, et qu'il suffisait de se laisser emporter par l'envie d'aimer pour avoir la sensation d'être aimé en retour.

Dans la rue, si Roxas donnait de l'argent, ce n'était au départ que pour ça. Simplement ça. De l'amour. Ça, et pouvoir maintenir à l'intérieur de lui toute cette tristesse qui lui pesait comme un poids mort, quitte à devoir payer la reconstruction de son cœur à l'aide de faux billets.

A l'époque, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que quelque chose vienne combler ce vide qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas exister. La MDMA, c'était son salut. Avec ces cachets, il avait pensé chasser définitivement la solitude qui lui collait à la peau. Seulement, celle-ci ne cessait jamais de grandir et la drogue l'isolait malgré lui dans un ailleurs lointain. Un ailleurs où sa tristesse enflait lentement, toujours plus dévorante, plus avide, vorace comme un petit animal dont on ne peut remplir l'estomac mais qui continue de se gaver au risque de vomir.

Roxas devint ainsi chaque jour de plus en plus effrayé par le monde qui l'entourait. Il sombrait dans l'addiction que lui offrait ce refuge d'un simulacre d'amour jusqu'à ne même plus se rendre compte du gouffre dans lequel il se laissait tomber, certain de n'y trouver que le plaisir et la plénitude de l'ignorance. A son grand désespoir, ses périodes de délires devenaient pourtant chaque jour un peu plus longues tandis que ces cycles de bonheur fondaient comme une peau de chagrin, chaque fois un peu plus courts.

Il essayait de les retenir mais ils glissaient de ses mains, l'abandonnant à la fatigue, aux tremblements, aux vomissements et au trottoir. Il avait recherché, en vain, autre chose qui pourrait lui faire revivre l'électrisant sentiment de bien-être des premiers jours. Quelque chose de plus fort, plus amer sur la langue, qui le laissait planer encore quelques heures avant de disparaitre à nouveau, inéluctablement. Cela ne donnait rien et la peine, le creux dans son cœur, était toujours là.

La solitude, le fait de n'avoir ni amis, ni but. Paumé dans cette fente vivante qui l'aspirait dans des eaux troubles, luisant de fausse béatitude.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le récupère, un jour. Le jour où il était rentré à la MS-13. Il avait alors appris à connaitre une autre part de lui, plus disciplinée même si aussi curieuse, plus agile et mesurée, sans dépendance ni isolement. Une part de lui qu'il appréciait sans vraiment se l'avouer, parce qu'il haïssait la silencieuse docilité qu'elle lui imposait.

Roxas, dans sa nouvelle vie, avait rencontré des personnes qui le maintenait vivant autrement qu'à l'état larvaire. _Lui_ , tout d'abord. Puis Xion, puis les autres, et de fil en aiguille il était devenu un peu plus lui-même, capable de se maîtriser pour conserver ce débris d'humanité qui faisait de lui Roxas, le Numéro 13.

Et personne d'autre.

Malgré la foule, les missions, il était quelqu'un. Il existait. Sa vie avait un sens et la tristesse n'avait fait que se rouler en boule au fond de lui, le libérant ainsi de cet insoutenable sentiment de néant. En se posant ses propres contraintes, en acceptant de ne plus chercher le contrôle perpétuel, il avait réussi à toucher du doigt un contrôle permanent de son cœur qui le satisfaisait partiellement.

Contrôle qui, alors que Xion le contemplait déchiqueter le corps inerte à ses pieds, lui avait échappé.

C'est ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devait reprendre ses esprits, là, maintenant. Le regard de la brune posé sur lui, écarquillé et terrifié, ouvert sur un abîme d'incompréhension.

Et lui qui, dressé au milieu de la débâcle des organes et maculé de sang, se sentait comme un monstre.

– X-Xion… ?

La voix résonna dans le manoir, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir si le son avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se rapproche de lui pour venir l'enlacer.

– Roxas.

Durant une longue poignée de secondes, le blond oublia tout le reste et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus contre lui que les bras fins de Xion, son parfum âcre de transpiration et de pluie fade, sa respiration brève et brûlante. Il avait le menton appuyé contre sa nuque chaude et quelques mèches venaient lui chatouiller les paupières en tombant sur le tatouage noir, tellement ciselé qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir été gravé pour elle. Ces sensations infimes le secouaient étrangement et, lorsqu'il s'écarta pour reprendre conscience, il se sentit infiniment reconnaissant envers celle qui venait de le ramener à la vie.

Puis Xion le frappa en plein dans la poitrine, la voix aussi blanche que son visage, et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas le tuer, finalement.

– Tu es vraiment le pire des équipiers ! Un imbécile fini ! A partir de maintenant tu arrêtes de ruminer pour toi-même, et si un truc ne va pas, tu en parle au lieu d'agir n'importe comment ! On va se faire buter à cause de toi !

Roxas toussa en se redressant, les larmes aux yeux, désormais pleinement de retour dans sa réalité.

– J'ai compris, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

– Super ! Et quand je te dis de te magner, je ne plaisante pas ! Ils sont là, putain, Roxas ! Cours !

En effet, à peine eut-elle ordonné au blond de se mettre en marche qu'une détonation se fit entendre tout près d'eux, suivie de nombreuses exclamations venimeuses, brouillées par la colère.

– Reviens salope, traîtresse !

– Je vais te faire bouffer ta chatte après t'avoir cassé en deux, petite poupée !

– La récompense est pour nous, chienne de la 13 !

Rasés de peu par les balles qui leur étaient clairement destinées, Roxas et Xion se mirent à cavaler en direction du fond du couloir, l'un moite de sang et l'autre humide de peur. Leurs poursuivants étaient bien supérieurs en nombre comme l'avait précisé la brune et, malgré leurs tentatives d'en abattre deux ou trois à l'aide de tirs bien placés, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'avantage.

Roxas avait récupéré son colt et rangé son sabre. Heureusement pour eux, leurs ennemis étaient bien trop excités par la récompense pour penser à former une coalition saine, ce qui leur permettait de gagner du terrain sans trop subir de heurts. Agrippant la main de Xion, le blond la tira tout à coup avec lui lorsqu'il aperçut un passage fendu derrière une haute statue de marbre, un peu plus loin dans le corridor.

– Xion, tu m'as dit que tu avais appris à connaitre les entrées secrètes du Manoir pendant ton infiltration ! Celui-là, il mène vers où ?! rugit-il par-dessus les cris, en panique, esquivant une balle de justesse en désignant le passage du menton.

La brunette, qui avait le sentiment de pouvoir mourir à tout instant, s'étrangla presque en lui répondant.

– Je sais pas, merde ! Celui-ci, je le connais pas !

Le blond grimaça douloureusement. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de trouver une autre solution, et c'était en partie sa faute.

– Tant pis, on y va ! Tire dans la statue, ça devrait les retenir un moment !

Les hommes se rapprochaient d'eux à la manière d'un cortège funèbre et Roxas pria pour que son idée fut la bonne. Elargissant la fente coulissante du passage, il y glissa son corps mince et entraina Xion, contorsionnant ses muscles contre le creux abrupt. La brune tordait le cou dans tous les sens, cherchant à faire cesser les tremblements de ses doigts qui recherchaient frénétiquement l'étui de son Dan Wesson 2.5. Enfin, après une interminable seconde, elle trouva l'arme dans le fond de sa poche et enclencha le chargeur, ses mains ripant sur le métal.

– 'Fais chier !

Une seconde plus tard elle tendait le bras et, après avoir visé la statue de manière très approximative, appuya sur la détente.

Par chance la bille fila à toute allure, droit vers son objectif.

Malheureusement le coup était parti une seconde trop tard. Au moment exact où le plomb allait atteindre sa cible, la petite brune sentie une brûlure intense lui dévorer le cou, comme un insecte importun venu se loger dans la brèche exposée de son col. Alors qu'elle y portait rapidement la main pour vérifier les dégâts, elle vit avec horreur une tâche de sang s'élargir sous ses doigts. Et merde.

Serrant les dents face à la douleur de l'éraflure qui s'élargissait sur sa peau, elle se dépêcha de s'aplatir à la suite de Roxas, qui filait déjà dans les ténèbres de l'allée. Son propre sang la brûlait, suintant contre ses clavicules et son oreille, dégoulinant entre ses seins et tâchant son manteau. A quelques mètres, elle pouvait entendre la plainte frustrée de l'homme qui l'avait ratée, dégoûté d'avoir laissé à nouveau s'échapper la « traitresse ».

Xion eut un petit rire amer. Ce surnom était bien destiné à lui coller à la peau.

La balle de plomb, propulsée à pleine puissance, avait achevé son chemin dans une fêlure du marbre qui se craquela dans un bruit sourd, avant de venir s'écrouler en énormes pavés. Ceux-ci chutèrent lourdement devant le conduit secret où disparaissaient Roxas et Xion, soufflant un grand nuage de poussière blanche qui enveloppa intégralement leurs derniers poursuivants, haineux et aveuglés.

Les deux comparses marchaient, Roxas en tête, dans le couloir obscur. Leurs souffles vibraient contre les parois étroites, leurs doigts tâtonnant fébrilement entre les creux et les failles qui ondulaient sur la surface de craie. Une vague de froid trempait leurs vêtements et le bruit continue d'un goutte à goutte échauffait leurs nerfs au point de rupture. Seul le claquement régulier de leurs pas venait briser la question silencieuse qu'ils n'osaient pas poser, mais qui leur crevait les lèvres à tous les deux.

Et maintenant ? Que faire ?

Après un long moment de trajet dans le noir absolu, Roxas vit soudain apparaitre un mince jet de lumière qui frappait le sol de son spectre neigeux, illuminant le boyau sombre d'une blancheur maladive. Xion, qui le suivait de près, plissa les yeux. Le blond lui jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule avant de passer un œil à travers la fente lumineuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Roxas secoua la tête. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

– Oh, c'est pas vrai…

– Hé ! Dis-moi.

– Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois, souffla t-il, ébahi.

A travers la fente il pouvait voir une grande pièce rectangulaire garnie de portes, de bibliothèques et de hautes statues de marbres, dont la facture excellente trahissait la richesse de leur propriétaire. L'endroit resplendissait d'une pureté sinistre, le plafond peint reflétant son firmament nitescent dans le miroir du sol. Dans cette pièce, qui concentrait tout ce que la MS-XII avait de plus terrifiant et de plus beau, il n'y avait qu'un unique bureau où était avachi une grande forme sombre, la tête entre les mains. Une faux de platine, couverte de poussière, penchait à son côté, annonciatrice d'une mort prochaine. Le blondinet hoqueta lorsqu'il réalisa où ils se trouvaient, se rappelant peu à peu les informations données par Xaldin.

Le tunnel secret qu'ils avaient emprunté par hasard ne menait en fait qu'à un seul endroit.

Et cet endroit, c'était le quartier privé de sa splendide Majesté, l'Assassin Sublime de la MS-XII.

ooo

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! chuchota Xion, à deux doigts de se pisser dessus lorsque son équipier la renseigna sur la situation.

– Je sais. Prépare-toi, on risque d'avoir un bon comité d'accueil, grinça Roxas en rechargeant sa propre arme, tentant désespérément de garder son calme en face de la brune.

– Mais t'es malade ! Roxas, je t'en prie ! Pas maintenant !

– Tu vois un autre chemin, Xion ? Une autre sortie ? Tu te souviens des rumeurs ? Elles sont vraies. Xaldin me les a confirmées, le Boss de la XII a déjà un pied dans la tombe. Tu crois que le Chef nous aurait envoyé terminer cette mission s'il ne nous pensait pas capable de l'achever ? Souviens-toi de l'ordre de mission, Xion. « Eclipse Totale. » Tout le monde doit mourir. Lui aussi est sur la liste.

Roxas avait dit cela d'une voix posée dans l'unique but de rassurer sa coéquipière, dont les dents s'étaient mis à claquer sous l'effet de la peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait enduré ici, mais on lisait distinctement la terreur dans ses prunelles marines. Aussi, il se devait de l'admettre. Ses paroles étaient également destinées à apaiser sa propre conscience, tiraillée par ce que l'homme aux favoris lui avait dit avant de mourir : « La MS-XII s'effondre, et celui que tu sers, qui joue avec ta vie, accélère notre chute. »

Ces mots-là, en particulier : « …Qui joue avec ta vie. »

Le Boss avait-il réellement crû en leurs capacités ? Ou les avait-il simplement envoyés au front comme de la chair tendre, faisant d'eux une simple main d'œuvre de plus dans la réalisation de son projet d'anéantissement total de la MS-XII ? Roxas n'aurait su le dire, mais son cœur penchait clairement du mauvais côté de la balance. Enfouissant ses horribles doutes dans un coin de sa tête il se concentra néanmoins sur leur prochaine cible, qui pour l'instant ne semblait pas avoir eu vent de leur présence.

– Il n'y a personne ici. On a qu'une seule chance, Xion.

– JE TE DIS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

La jeune fille, transpirant à grosses gouttes, laiteuse et tremblante, avait pratiquement hurlé, son visage d'ordinaire si doux tordu par la fièvre d'une frayeur qui atteignait son paroxysme. Roxas appuya sa paume sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle allait les faire repérer.

– Très bien, j'irai sans toi. Mais si tu restes là, je ne pourrais pas sortir du Manoir en cas de victoire. Et on crèvera tous les deux, jeta-t-il fermement, plantant ses iris dans ceux de sa partenaire.

Xion, les larmes aux yeux, balança vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Cette fin n'était pas une option. Elle avait trop à perdre en tant qu'icône féminine, en tant qu'équipière de Roxas, en tant qu'ex-espion. Et puis, jamais elle ne cautionnerait que les salopards de la MS-XII récupèrent sa tête. Et encore moins celle de son camarade. Appréhendant discrètement la gravité de sa blessure qui effusait toujours, elle se força à respirer profondément afin de se calmer, décidée à sortir.

– Je te suis, dit-elle finalement d'une voix pâle, saisissant son revolver dans une main, son coutelas dans l'autre.

Roxas acquiesça avant de se retourner vers leur porte de sortie. Avec le plus de délicatesse dont il était capable, il entreprit ensuite de passer une main dans la fente de lumière, écartant à l'aide de ses doigts un large pan de tapisserie qui se déchira au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait l'entrée du passage. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils furent exposés à la blancheur poussiéreuse de la pièce, dardant leurs armes respectives en direction de l'ennemi qui ne paraissait pas avoir amorcé le moindre mouvement.

Enfin, une voix d'une étonnante douceur s'éleva du bureau, lasse et basse, glissante comme un murmure. Une voix qui fit courir dans l'échine de Roxas un long frisson de quelque chose qu'il se s'apprêtait pas à ressentir, là, tout de suite.

De la pitié.

– Enfin, vous êtes là, articula la voix.

Le Seigneur de la MS XII se redressa face à ses inattendus convives, arborant un sourire qui se voulait élégant. C'était un homme aux traits délicats, beau et de longue stature, dont la figure creuse était encadrée d'une épaisse chevelure couleur dragée. Des yeux bleus d'une pâleur affligeante étaient plantés dans ce portrait de raffinement et de splendeur, qui autrefois lui avait sûrement valu la jalousie de nombreux hommes. Pourtant, mieux valait ne pas s'y tromper. Derrière ce masque de grâce sans âge, de souplesse charmante, Roxas parvenait à déceler une folie calme et dure qui paraissait attendre son heure pour faire surface, aussi langoureuse qu'un vilain poison. Rien que pour cela, il lui parut bien plus menaçant que Xaldin.

Xion, à son côté, frissonna. Il voyait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'agenouiller, la tête baisse, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le contact visuel avec l'homme. Cela renforça un peu plus l'envie qu'il avait de lui faire bouffer ses dents. Toutefois, le blond ne se précipita pas et approcha lentement, étrangement écrasé par la force du respect que le statut de l'autre lui imposait.

– Vous nous attendiez ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Avec une aisance étonnante en comparaison de la fragilité qui semblait consumer son corps, le Seigneur de la MS-XII se leva de son siège. Ses yeux bleus fades scrutèrent un instant Roxas, le détaillant de haut en bas. Sa posture, emplie de calme et de suffisance, fit couler un filet de sueur le long du dos de son vis-à-vis, qui s'évertuait tant bien que mal à ne pas détourner le regard.

– J'étais certain que vous reviendriez, commença-t-il. Après tout, ne passez-vous pas votre temps à me hanter ? Je vous imagine sans cesse partir, vous et vos ombres, sans vous soucier de quoi que ce soit. Vous délaissez vos vies, et ce Manoir. Pensez-vous que vous enfuir ainsi vous permettra vraiment de vous éloigner de moi ?

Roxas ravala sa salive. L'homme, avec la prestance caractéristique propre aux personnes de pouvoir, s'était saisit de sa grande faux pour s'en servir d'appui. Il semblait fixer un souvenir lointain perdu dans le vide, levant une main vers le jeune blond avant la refermer sur l'air glacé qui flottait dans la pièce. Comme dans tout le reste du Manoir visité au début de leur exploration, l'ensemble vaste de l'endroit semblait mort, figé dans une attente éternelle. Mais que dire du propriétaire ?

Instinctivement, Roxas fit un pas en arrière. Si l'homme était d'allure fragile, il n'en restait pas moins un des êtres les plus craint de tous les quartiers des Maras. Même le Boss l'évoquait de façon pince-sans-rire quand il osait parler de leurs différents financiers. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas le prendre à la légère, au risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

– Vous parlez de Kairi et Sora, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Roxas. Ils ne sont plus là. Je suis Roxas, numéro 13. Et voici Xion, numéro 14. Mais vous la connaissez déjà.

La brunette, en entendant prononcer son nom, se raidit. Elle serrait son coutelas comme si elle avait voulu faire fusionner sa main avec le manche de la garde, se mordant compulsivement les lèvres dans un geste d'intense nervosité.

En entendant les noms de Kairi et Sora, le Seigneur de la MS-XII parut se troubler, un voile de douleur étreignant ses paupières. Puis il se mit à avancer en direction de Roxas, sa voix enveloppant majestueusement chaque écho de la pièce, ses regards passant tour à tour de Roxas au vide, puis du vide à Roxas et enfin de Roxas à Xion.

– Oui, Kairi, Kairi. Ma princesse dont _tu_ as enchainé le cœur. Puis tu l'as trainé jusqu'à la 13. Ma petite fille est morte là-bas. Quand elle est revenue, elle était des vôtres. J'ai dû demander qu'on me rapporte sa tête. Tu imagines ?

Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes grinça des dents. Alors lui aussi le prenait pour Sora, hein ? L'idée même le dégouta profondément, réveillant les envies de meurtre, pourtant revenues à l'état larvaire, qu'il avait tenté de ravaler dans un coin de son être. Au dernier moment, il repensa au regard de Xion et se ravisa. De toute manière c'est eux qui tenaient l'Assassin en joue, désormais. Et ils étaient seuls. D'ailleurs, où étaient passés tous les hommes de mains qui les avaient poursuivis jusqu'ici ? Ils auraient dû être là, à veiller auprès de leur maître.

– Je ne sais pas où est Kairi. affirma Roxas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous. Pourquoi êtes-vous seul ici, vous qui êtes si puissant dehors ?

L'homme se mit tout à coup à rire, d'un rire noir et usé. On pouvait lire en chacun de ses mouvements une grâce mortelle doublée d'une infinie tristesse. C'était la peine, l'aigreur et l'orgueil qui le faisaient parler.

– Tu me forces à me répéter. J'ai dit que j'avais demandé qu'on me rapporte sa tête. Les chiens sont dehors, et ils cherchent le crâne et les os de ma fille. Voilà où ils sont tous. Ceux qui voulaient assurer ma protection, je les ai renvoyés ou tués. A quoi me serviraient des hommes de mains qui cherchent à s'emprisonner avec moi d'eux-mêmes ? Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Mon cœur est un abîme désormais, et je ne désire qu'une chose : qu'ils continuent de la chercher. Car après tout dans notre monde, trouver c'est perdre et perdre c'est trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas écoutait, méditant le sens de ces paroles. Alors voilà pourquoi les autres dehors traquaient Xion. Ils se jouaient de la sage folie de leur Chef dans l'espoir de récupérer la prime, projetant de l'abandonner sans doute une fois qu'ils lui auraient offert la tête de cette jeune fille qui n'était pas Kairi. Le blond retint une grimace de dépit. C'était pitoyable, mais tout à fait digne de la Mara.

En face de lui l'homme s'était mis à faire jouer sa faux entre ses doigts, dévoilant une carrure haute et musculeuse. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en fibre rehaussé d'une immense veste cousue de satin, qui laissait entrevoir les multiples tatouages délavés présents sur chaque partie de son corps, allant des hanches aux bras jusqu'au cou. Amaryllis blanches, cinerarias ocres, ericas pourpres, magnolias, pivoines roses, anis vert, lotus bleus, belladones et hélianthes noires lui recouvraient le torse, chaque fleur explosant en un véritable jardin d'encre et de teintes à l'esthétique torturé mais fabuleux. Au centre, tout autour de la ceinture abdominale, un magnifique dahlia renversé marquait en son sein le grand signe du M et de la rose, symboles bien connu des appartenant à la MS-XII.

– Vous délirez. Vous auriez eu besoin de leur protection, à l'instant. On est venu pour vous buter, déclara Roxas d'une voix qui se voulait forte, mais qui ne passa ses lèvres que comme un lourd soupir trop grave.

A vrai dire, il ne savait plus que penser de cet homme. Il était infiniment dangereux, certes. Mais à présent, il lui paraissait avant tout seul et creux. Comme lui avant la 13. Espérant le fantôme d'un amour qu'il avait laissé filer, et qui ne reviendrait sûrement jamais.

Le blondinet serra les poings autour de la crosse de son flingue, qu'il abaissa.

Il… comprenait. Cet homme. Il parvenait à le comprendre, et cela l'horrifiait.

– Je connais la vérité de mon cœur, Roxas. Et je suis certain que tu la connais aussi, dit le Seigneur de la XII en écartant les bras, insidieux.

Un petit sourire était venu se former au coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses et il s'exprimait d'un ton doux et sinistre. Sa faux, sans prévenir, était venu se retourner contre sa propre gorge, comme la menace d'un rêve.

– La MS XII ne vit plus sans moi. La Rafale du 13 aura ce qu'elle voulait. Mais toi ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir emprisonner ton cœur dans ce mensonge ? Tu vas assassiner tous mes hommes restés dehors quand je serais mort, je le vois dans la façon dont tu me regardes, dont tu tiens ton arme. Tout ces hommes comme toi. Des créatures vivantes, pas du vide, ni du sang, ni des tripes. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, que seras-tu alors ? Celui qui a accompli sa mission ? Ou celui qui aura vendu son âme ? Le choix n'appartient qu'à toi, Roxas. Mais quoi que tu choisisses, tu seras pour toujours un assassin. Retiens le bien.

Lorsque ces mots firent leur chemin dans son esprit, quelque chose se fissura encore en Roxas. Xion le vit de loin. Elle était paralysée par la peur et l'Assassin Sublime avait tracé son chemin dans le cœur de son ami, balayant les faibles convictions qui lui restaient d'un revers de main. Si elle ne faisait rien, Roxas changerait du tout au tout à la fin de cette mission. C'était une intime conviction, et cela la terrorisait, plus encore que de savoir le Chef de la XII à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle devait agir, mais déjà sa vision commençait à se troubler tandis que de sa blessure, ouverte, rependait progressivement la souillure de son sang sur le sol.

– Ne l'écoutes pas, Roxas ! haleta-elle en décrispant un instant la mâchoire. Nous sommes des marionnettes pour la 13, c'est vrai. Et c'est justement pour ça que tu n'as pas de choix à faire ! Nous tuons tous, mais nous le faisons pour rester ensemble, tu m'entends ? Reprends-toi !

Un long silence irréel s'entendit entre eux, seulement troublé par la respiration rauque du Seigneur de la XII. Jusqu'à ce que Roxas prenne la parole.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotis, un filet d'air enroué, mais son ton, plat et dur, tomba comme une plaque de goudron dans la mer, crevant par la même occasion tous les espoirs de Xion.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, souffla-t-il.

En face, l'homme à la faux le dévorait de son monstrueux regard pâle, appuyant sa fine lame sur son cou dans un air de défi. Il avait fait douter Sora, visant juste et clair. Il pouvait s'en aller en paix désormais, même en sachant que sa fille adorée ne lui reviendrait pas.

Cependant, alors qu'il balayait l'ensemble de son bureau d'un dernier mouvement de la tête, le Seigneur de la MS-XII se figea, abasourdi, en remarquant une ombre derrière Sora. Une ombre qui s'allongeait en un corps mince, de petite taille, juste surplombé d'une tête blanche et juvénile, où brillaient deux yeux humides d'un beau bleu roi.

Une ombre qu'il avait à peine remarquée avant qu'elle n'attire son attention et dont il ne pouvait maintenant plus détacher les yeux, pâlissant à vue d'œil sous le poids de l'effort mental que lui demandait cette vision. Cette ombre était bien plus importante que Sora, ou les déchets en chute libre de sa propre Mara.

Cette ombre était en fait bien plus importante que sa propre vie, désormais.

Le sang se mit peu à peu à déserter la figure de l'homme au tatouage de rose, qui s'était mis à ignorer Roxas à partir du moment où il avait aperçu Xion. Son corps, tendu et saccadé, descendit soudain progressivement le bras qui tenait sa faux de platine, ses mains se tendant vers ce fantôme qu'il était presque certain d'avoir déjà oublié, dans un cercle de mémoire vicieux autant qu'irréversible.

Dans son armure de pouvoir, de richesses, de contrôle millimétré, il y avait toujours eu un défaut.

Et ce défaut était bien là, devant lui. Ces cheveux justes un peu plus courts, mais palpable et réelle. Il reconnaissait ce visage de reine qu'il avait longtemps ignoré, cette silhouette de dame hargneuse et délicate comme une fleur d'été. Elle tenait un couteau entre les mains, mais peu lui importait. Toute majesté envolée, il fit un pas vers elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin revenue.

Son armure, après toutes ces années, se déchira autour de lui comme du papier de soie.

– Kairi, dit-il, s'apprêtant à détruire l'espace qui les avait toujours séparés, marchant vers elle.

Roxas, qui depuis tout à l'heure le regardait sans rien faire, ferma les yeux.

« Tu es Sora. Et Xion, la traîtresse, Kaïri. Et l'histoire se répète. » avait dit Xaldin.

C'était ses mots. Et ils résonnaient encore en lui à la façon d'un sourd battement, une pulsation de cœur, en même temps que l'accompagnait l'image de l'homme mort, agonisant.

Tout se brouillait dans la tête du blond, qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Encore. Serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que des demi-lunes sanglantes lui rentrent dans la peau, il se força à exhaler calmement. Tout éclatait autour de lui pour venir se disperser en millions de fragments de sentiments, de destinées contraires qui cuvaient dans son âme, faisant trembler ces bases de lui-même qu'il imaginait avoir stabilisées après son combat contre Xaldin.

Pourtant son humanité lui semblait à ce moment si friable, pareille à la coque d'un navire en bois sur le point de couler, qu'il se dit qu'il était encore une fois en train de perdre pieds, faute de canot de sauvetage. Une tête blonde perdue dans un vaste océan, dont les seuls doutes l'entrainaient irrémédiablement vers le fond. Que faire ? Comment agir ? Il n'avait plus aucune base, aucun repère. Le Seigneur de la MS-XII lui proposait un choix qu'il espérait ne pas comprendre. Mais en vérité, n'était-ce pas juste parce qu'il avait _peur_ d'avoir _ce_ choix-là ?

Kairi, Sora, Xion… Il ne pouvait les ignorer. Quelque chose les liait à lui, même si cela le tuait de l'admettre. Il devrait prendre une décision, tôt ou tard. Tout comme eux l'avaient fait avant lui.

– Kairi, répéta l'homme aux cheveux roses, marchant toujours, touchant du doigts les limbes d'une folie croissante alors qu'il arrivait enfin, sa faux toujours en main, à deux mètres de Xion.

Il espérait vainement un geste, une parole. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait attendu.

S'extirpant mollement de ses songes, Roxas observa quelques secondes cet homme qui lui apparut tout à coup désespérément faible. Plongeant une demi-seconde ses yeux dans les siens, il ne retrouva dans ce regard vide qu'un miroir de pitié désertique et sans larmes, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas son propre portrait qu'il venait d'apercevoir là-dedans.

L'Assassin Sublime passa finalement à côté de lui à la manière d'un mort, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose s'était déplacé dans son corps. Une bribe de volonté, comme une sorte de conviction. Cela le laissa à la fois choqué et apaisé. Comme si… il avait soudain commencé à comprendre quelque chose. Comme si un engrenage dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience était en train de se mettre en place, tout doucement, et qu'il y prenait enfin part, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'il pose plus de questions au Seigneur de la MS-XII. Il fallait qu'il comprenne quel était ce choix qu'il devait faire. Il fallait que cet homme, dernier grand ennemi du Boss et de la 13, lui révèle ce qu'il savait de Kairi et Sora et du lien qui liait tout cela.

Puis soudain un éclat, un bruit, le fit revenir à lui. Un claquement reconnaissable entre mille qui l'arracha à sa transe hypnotique. Avec une lenteur mécanique, Roxas fit volteface. Un peu de poudre flottait dans l'atmosphère et il entendit à peine le son affreusement mat d'un poids qui s'écrase contre le sol, ainsi que le léger tintement du platine sur le carrelage.

 _Bang_.

Ne restait que le spectre de la détonation résonnant à ses oreilles, et un abominable silence où ne perçaient pas même leurs propres respirations.

Xion, les cheveux collés à son front, creuse et blafarde comme un cadavre, braquait son arme droit devant elle. Elle avait les yeux brillants et vitreux d'un aveugle qui aurait recouvert la vue, et fixait la dépouille encore chaude à ses pieds d'un air halluciné. Roxas, lui, la voyait sans la voir. Sans comprendre, sa vision passait de l'homme rêveusement étendu à terre, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, à sa partenaire, qu'il avait pratiquement oublié le temps d'un instant.

Autour de la tête de l'homme commençait à s'étendre une auréole de rouge, qui épongeait le rose de ses cheveux épars, épousant sa nuque, imbibant le col de sa veste et le haut de son dos. Au centre de son visage, entre les deux yeux, un trou net et rond avait fait son chemin jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Pris d'incontrôlables convulsions, le macchabée se crispa un instant avant de retomber, un dernier souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres, sans trace d'agonie.

Il était mort.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait ni l'air surpris, ni dégoûté. La figure comme du plâtre lisse, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, pas cherché à se battre, et sa posture droite et fragile ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il était juste là, gisant devant la fatalité qu'il accueillait comme une vieille amie, embrassant le sort funeste de celui qui se savait depuis longtemps condamné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! hurla le blond en se précipitant vers Xion, la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer violement.

La brune, à deux doigts de s'écrouler, regarda une seconde encore le cadavre du Seigneur de la MS-XII avant de répondre, la voix cassée. Elle voyait double et le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Devant elle, Roxas pleurait de rage.

– Il allait se tuer, déclara t-elle sobrement. Alors je l'ai buté.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de voter pour le nouveau poll début mars ! Merci à tous ! Les résultats sont encore disponible sur "Le Rantbook d'Eficya" (Wattpad) où vous pouvez me suivre. Bisous !


	18. Flambée Vespérale

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Salut à vous ! Woaw, bientôt 40 reviews, ça se fête ! Un grand merci à Dracodemon et MissPanda Manga, dont les reviews construites m'aident toujours à relever les failles ou les points forts du récit. Je vous aime très fort, prenez soin de vous malgré les études et le travail !

PS : J'ai oublié de préciser que vous aviez 3 choix de vote sur le poll de mars ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire et de voter, ça me fait plaisir. Bisous !

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Xion s'était affaissée dans ses bras sans prévenir lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En la rattrapant, le blondinet avait senti une odeur âpre s'accrocher à ses vêtements.

Avec horreur, il remarqua que sa coéquipière pissait le sang.

Mais cela n'apaisa pas pour autant sa colère, qui avait fait place au choc de la mort du Seigneur de la XII. Sans aucune douceur, il la frappa au visage. Amie ou non, elle venait de détruire son unique chance de comprendre le fond du problème concernant Kairi et Sora. D'après ce qu'il savait, Sora était de la 13 et Kairi de la XII, et ils avaient chacun fui leur Mara. Mais tous deux obsédaient le Boss et il devait savoir pourquoi, même si s'en devenait maladif.

– Il était faible, Xion ! On aurait pu en faire un otage !

– Le Chef ne fait pas d'otages. Tu l'as dit toi-même « il était sur la liste. » Je ne te comprends pas ta façon d'agir, Roxas. Depuis ce matin, avant même de partir, tu fais n'importe quoi ! Il est mort, on n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres du Boss ! Et ce n'est pas fini !

Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes serra les poings. Xion essaya de se reculer mais ses jambes flageolaient et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors elle resta là, à respirer faiblement tout près de son oreille.

– Je sais ce que tu fais avec lui, chuchota-elle.

Un des muscles de la mâchoire de Roxas se froissa mais il n'ajouta rien, de peur de se trahir lui-même. Il avait eu tort de sous-estimer la perspicacité de son équipière et désormais, il s'en mordait les doigts. Son petit cœur battait fort sous le tissu rougi de sa veste. Elle avait laissé tomber son revolver, comme si tuer ce fantôme humain l'avait soulagée d'un poids immense qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter depuis longtemps.

– Tu me prends pour la dernière des connes ? Les hommes, vous êtes vraiment des andouilles, parfois. Ça fait à peu près deux semaines que tu fais des vas et vient dans ses appartements, la nuit. Et ce matin, tu avais cette arme accrochée à ta ceinture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard aux ordres de missions, mais je suis à peu près certaine que ça avait un rapport avec vos petites affaires. Coupe-moi si je me trompe.

Le blondinet prit une grande inspiration avant de la serrer contre lui, portant le regard vers ce qui aurait pu être une sortie potentielle. Il n'osait pas dévisager le cadavre silencieux derrière lui et la déclaration de la brune avait fait poindre au fond de lui un sentiment de honte qui rendait sa colère moins légitime qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'astreint donc au calme lorsqu'il lui répondit.

– Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, Xion. Ne viens pas mettre ton nez là-dedans, je te le demande en tant qu'ami. Ça ne concerne pas que moi, ou le Boss.

Xion toussa avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle refusait d'être mise à l'écart sans raisons valables.

– Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus être ton amie. Tu vas me dire que ça concerne toute la 13 ? On se fout de leurs affaires, Roxas. Je veux vivre, et si tu veux en faire autant, fait comme les autres. Tais-toi et marche, même si ça ne te plait pas. Tu te rappelles le deuxième point du règlement ? « Permets à la MS-13 de rester telle qu'elle est. La MS-13 doit subsister, quoi qu'il advienne de ses membres. Les gains, le secret, la loyauté permettent l'équilibre. » Tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir compris comment ça marche !

– Mais ta gueule, bon sang ! Arrête de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas, si tu savais ce que je sais, tu ne resterais pas là. Tu chercherais des réponses, tu agirais comme je le fais.

– Je ne crois pas, Roxas. Et si tu tiens tant à ce que je comprenne, je te l'ai dit, cesses de ruminer et parles moi !

– Je refuse d'être ton meurtrier, je ne ferais pas ça ! Maintenant arrête tout. Arrête de parler du Boss qui nous expédie à la mort, arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas, et surtout, arrête de te fatiguer pour rien ! On doit sortir d'ici et je refuse de partir sans toi. 'Manquerait plus que nos futures cibles te découvrent en train de pourrir dans les quartiers privés de la XII. Viens.

Le blond s'était exprimé d'un ton si tranchant que Xion ravala ses mots avant même de les avoir prononcés. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il la hissa sur ses épaules minces avant de s'approcher lentement vers la faux de platine posée un peu plus loin, se laissant ballotter çà et là malgré les pics de douleur qui la tiraillaient.

– Je la prend. Elle nous apportera un crédit auprès du reste des membres, dit simplement Roxas en récupérant la grande lame.

Il avait une envie furieuse de tout laisser sur place, mais la suite de la mission ne dépendait plus que de ce qui lui restait de sang-froid, à présent : il ne fallait plus faire d'écarts, quels qu'il soient. C'était une question de survie.

L'estomac noué, jeune blond se décida à rechercher une sortie derrière les multiples statues qui meublaient la pièce, tâtonnant sur les tapisseries, grattant chaque fissure dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un autre passage. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien. Les murs restaient froids et les statues silencieuses, comme endeuillées par la mort de leur maître.

– Xion. Xion, ne t'endors pas. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

Roxas secoua la petite brune qui comatait derrière lui, et dont la respiration devenait un peu trop régulière.

– Lèves…la tête, Roxas. Au-dessus du bu…reau. Tu vois ?

Il n'avait pas pensé à regarder là-haut, trop troublé qu'il était par les évènements. Une sensation de malaise lui encombrait la gorge à la manière d'un aliment avarié et les cloisons, qui se resserraient anormalement entre elles, déformaient le monde dans une sorte d'illusion malsaine. Tout autour de lui le faisait craindre une imminente crise de claustrophobie. Il inspira lourdement avant de lever le menton, jetant un œil au plafond.

Un mètre au-dessus du somptueux bureau se trouvait une lucarne à taille humaine, dont les coins arrondis s'élargissaient à la manière d'une porte. Le reflet du verre était caché par l'intense lumière que produisait le lustre de cristal accroché au plafond, mais en regardant bien, on pouvait presque y apercevoir le ciel.

Roxas poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, cette lucarne menait sur les toits du manoir. Mais la question était : comment y accéder avec Xion sur le dos, une faux dans la main, son propre poids ainsi que celui de ses armes ? L'esprit en alerte, il chercha immédiatement une solution, qui lui fut offerte par la statue de Sisyphe ployant au loin contre un des piliers, son visage de pierre figé dans une atroce expression de douleur. Le rocher que le titan portait, énorme et parfaitement irrégulier, permettait un accès plus qu'idéal vers la lucarne. Avec difficulté, Roxas s'approcha pour hisser Xion sur l'immense paume de marbre, s'écorchant les doigts contre les reliefs inégaux de la pierre brute. Enfin, il fit jouer ses abdos et, appuyant sur ses coudes, les traina, lui et la faux de platine, en haut du rocher. Haletante, Xion lui agrippa ensuite la main et ils escaladèrent tous les deux le rocher sans piper mot, chacun regardant droit devant lui pour éviter le regard de l'autre, priant intérieurement pour que l'étroite fenêtre mène bien vers la sortie.

A cause de la blessure de la brune -qui se faisait de plus en plus sévère à mesure qu'elle tentait de l'oublier- l'ascension fut longue et pénible. Roxas ne regardait pas en bas et le poids de ses armes lui plombait le corps, alors qu'il avait déjà l'impression de ne devenir qu'un pantin mou et froid à fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la dépouille en contrebas.

Enfin, le souffle court, ils arrivèrent sur la face granuleuse qui leur offrait une voie au dehors. Le blond défonça la lucarne après plusieurs coups de crosse en travers du verre, qui finit par céder en explosant en un million de gouttelettes de lumière, rayonnantes et acérées. Puis ils sortirent à l'air libre. Le vent portait des odeurs lointaines de rosée, de terre battue et de fleurs fanées. Les yeux fixés devant lui, Roxas allongea Xion sur une partie plate des tuiles du toit, dos à une haute cheminée, avant de jeter un regard éclair à la faux qu'il avait laissé tomber devant lui. Il ne voulait pas y croiser son reflet, aussi se retint-il de la balancer dans le vide d'un coup de pied en détournant la tête.

– J'ai plus de balles, murmura soudain la brune en pressant une main contre le renflement de sa poche, effleurant des doigts son coutelas. Tu devrais essayer de descendre pour en finir avec les derniers. Tu auras l'effet de surprise pour toi, ce sera bien.

– Rêve. Je te laisse pas en plan ici, Xion.

Les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer parurent chacun s'annuler l'un l'autre, dans un combat imaginaire où il ne pouvait pas y avoir de gagnant. C'était comme si le silence, durant leur escalade vers ce petit promontoire de liberté, les avaient privés de leurs paroles, laissant leurs bouches exemptes de salive, complétement asséchées.

– Roxas. Tu as peur de la Mara ? demanda la petite brune.

Roxas secoua la tête, de loin. Il fixait sans le vouloir la faux de platine. Dedans, il pouvait y voir les éclats de rire du rouquin, et une lumière verte qui lui crachait tout son cynisme à la figure.

Il grogna.

– Non.

– Menteur.

– J'ai peur de ce qu'on va devenir.

Le jeune blond avait lâché ça brusquement, comme un coup de couteau dans l'air brut. Il sentit la brûlure du vomi lui remonter vivement dans la gorge. Lentement, il alla donc s'assoir auprès de sa compagne et cala une cuisse sous sa tête, avant de passer une main maladroite dans ses cheveux sombres.

– Tu es blessée. Durant la fuite ? interrogea-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

– Hm.

La brunette grimaça. Elle articulait les mots avec peine et la balle enfoncée sous sa peau lui donnait l'impression de creuser son chemin en elle avec chaque fois plus de profondeur, plus de vice. Il fallait qu'ils achèvent la mission rapidement, où minuit serait passé et ils n'auraient plus d'espoir de retour. Elle regarda les lèvres de Roxas. Au-dessus d'elle, son haleine frémissante sentait le rance du jeûne, et il respirait avec force. L'incompréhension, la tension et l'angoisse grandissante se lisaient sur son visage, lui qui avait d'ordinaire l'air si fermé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard songeur.

– Tu as peur de ce qu'on devient. De ce qu'on est. Admets-le. Tu rêves encore d'autres choses, toi aussi.

Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux mais se contenta de froncer sèchement les sourcils, raidi par quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il semblait prêt à se relever pour sauter dans le vide.

– Ce n'est pas pour maintenant, Roxas. On ne peut pas trahir la confiance du Boss, et la MS-13-

Sans prévenir, Roxas hurla. Son ton était grave et sec mais sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il semblait expulser un à un les mots de sa bouche, écumant entre terreur et impuissance, faisant tout son possible pour enfouir sa peur à l'intérieur de lui. Mais elle revenait toujours, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à la combattre, alors il jeta tous les mots au dehors et se força à regarder son équipière chasse bien en face pour lui exprimer toute cette haine, cet affolement qui lui bouffait les intestins tandis qu'elle était là, elle, à le scruter jusqu'à la moelle des os en attendant de crever.

– CESSES DE T'IMAGINER N'IMPORTE QUOI, XION ! RESTE A TA PLACE, PUTAIN !

Dans les prunelles du blond, Xion crût voir, une fraction de seconde, un bout de lui tanguer pour venir se noyer sous la paupière, comme si le bleu de ses yeux avait connu la plus houleuse des tempêtes. C'était vrai, Roxas était vraiment en train de changer, désormais. Les mots l'avaient atteint. Gonflant les poumons malgré elle, elle se sentit comme amère de ne pas avoir pu empêcher _ça_.

– Je suis à ma place, car je sais qui je suis et où je veux aller, rétorqua-t-elle durement, la respiration sifflante. Alors me demande pas ça, parce que tu peux pas en dire autant. T'es nulle part à ta place, et de toute manière, tu ne saurais pas y rester.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais une pâle rancœur était venue se faufiler sous sa langue tandis qu'elle sentait l'engourdissement de la douleur se mêler à une colère étouffée, bloquant le mince filet d'air qui sortait de sa gorge.

Roxas, d'abord, ne put dissimuler l'entaille qu'avait ouvert cette vérité dans son cœur. Sa poitrine le brûlait. Puis, reniflant rageusement, il se contorsionna pour détourner le regard en contrebas, coupant court à la dispute. Xion, les paupières à demi-closes dans une esquisse de remords, se tut froidement. Puis elle le fixa porter nerveusement sa main en visière, dépliant les doigts comme l'aurait fait un chasseur devenu proie, cherchant un quelconque repère où se cacher. Il se mordait les lèvres en tripotant la bandoulière du fusil qui dépassait de sa veste, levant le nez de temps à autre pour contempler les changements du ciel. La jeune femme soupira.

Roxas était complexe, et Roxas était beau. Mais le voile de larmes sur ses yeux le rendait flou et incomplet, à la manière d'une ébauche dont on aurait bâclé les traits.

La brunette ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la peinture mais, la première soirée où elle avait assisté à une réunion autour du grand feu dans le hangar de la Mara, le Boss avait raconté une histoire sur un peintre inventeur qui vivait il y a bien longtemps. Celui-ci avait imaginé de grands squelettes de bois pour s'envoler et tracé des tas de croquis détaillant chaque point de l'anatomie, points que le grand roux avait longuement décrit sur demande, presque avec un ravissement carnassier. D'habitude, il ne parlait que de récits de tueries et de cohésion entre les frères, lui avait-on dit. Aussi la petite brune avait-elle entreprit de savourer la tiédeur rare de cette histoire qu'il faisait vivre comme un conte, le corps luisant sous l'effort de la construction des machines et la chaleur du feu. Ses yeux perçants, eux, peignaient les faits et les visages de mille tableaux.

Xion ne se rappelait plus si elle avait apprécié cette histoire. Mais elle en avait retenu que le Boss devait quand même aimer un peu l'art, et qu'il fallait bien l'admettre : Roxas, si l'on oubliait sa détresse humaine et ses émotions brutes, ressemblait vraiment à un tableau.

Alors qu'elle sentait la fièvre la consumer doucement, la souffrance de sa blessure et la moiteur du sang la rappelant vivement à la réalité, la brunette fut brusquement sortie de sa contemplation par un bruit de tonnerre qui provenait d'en bas. Peu de temps après, des hurlements indistincts lui parvinrent par bribes et elle vit Roxas extirper son immense pistolet de son étui, la figure blême et résignée.

– Ils sont là !

D'où elle était, Xion ne voyait rien. Mais elle sut qu'ils avaient été retrouvés, et que les chiens ne tarderaient bientôt pas à se montrer, même s'ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun moyen de les atteindre. Une longue bataille faite de balles et d'horreur allait prochainement débuter, chacun espérant toucher l'autre en plein cœur ; et s'ils étaient en sécurité sur les toits, près des cheminées de pierres, leur survie à tous les deux ne dépendait plus désormais que de Roxas et de son art de visée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une première détonation jaillit.

C'était Roxas qui avait débuté la partie déséquilibrée de leur jeu de massacre, et la brune remarqua que le ciel, comme pour marquer dans les deux camps l'idée d'une défaite implacable, se parait lentement d'un soleil de soir, aux futures teintes d'un beau rouge de sang.


	19. Rejet du Sort

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Hey ! L'histoire s'accélère, voilà le chapitre 19. C'est en chantant que je remercie MissPanda Manga, toujours fidèle au poste ! Pleins de bisous pour toi, j'espère répondre bientôt à toutes tes questions et je te fais pleins de bisous. Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre, aussi, de passer par là. Bisous ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

─ Tu termines la mission, d'accord ? On rentrera tous les deux.

Xion s'était endormie, et Roxas se battait. Voilà où ils en étaient à présent, lorsque le blondin émergea de ses pensées pour abattre un ennemi de plus. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'insinuait entre les plis de ses vêtements et un ruisseau de sueur froide lui coulait entre les omoplates, aussi s'accorda-t-il un instant pour évaluer le nombre restant de leurs adversaires. D'ici, ils ne paraissaient plus tant en surnombre. Retrouvant un regain d'espoir, le blondin, ses membres gourds crispés sur son pistolet petit calibre, grinça des dents. Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et une sensation diffuse montait en lui, comme un picotement, un désir de vivre tellement douloureux qu'il lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il voulait vivre, mais il n'avait plus d'envie, ni même de but. Peut-être était-il vraiment temps de faire un choix.

Repoussant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, Roxas se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Il devait achever cette mission, rentrer coûte que coûte même sans savoir pourquoi. Toujours contre sa hanche, le wakizashi l'appelait à grand cris, laissant déferler en lui le chant lugubre et délicat des hécatombes. Et plus il regardait l'éclat faible qui brillait sur les accroches des gouttières du manoir, plus il voyait en elles des prises auréolées de lumières, un parfait moyen de descendre les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la masse des corps sortant de l'immense bâtiment en ruines. Le Seigneur de la MS-XII avait eu raison. Ces hommes, fait de tripes, de chair et de sang, il allait les tuer. Parce qu'il était un assassin et que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, faire ou penser, il avait changé. Il n'était plus quelqu'un, il n'était plus personne.

Il était Roxas, treizième membre de la MS-13.

Et il allait montrer à son Seigneur à quel point il le haïssait pour avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était, et ce pourquoi il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à le remercier. Il lui montrerait la faille béante qu'il avait ouvert dans son existence et dans sa chair en prétendant le sauver. Il lui montrerait ce que ça faisait de taillader une brèche dans l'âme dans celui qui ne se doute de rien, et qui voit tout à coup son monde, son être, ses propres ambitions lui glisser des mains comme les particules volatiles d'un million de spirales de fumée.

Roxas avait laissé s'enfuir la tristesse et appelait à présent en lui toute la colère qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait mal, il était perdu, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent c'était croire en un espoir de désertion auquel il se raccrocherait avec mépris et désespoir quand il en aurait eu assez. Il avait peur, encore. Mais dorénavant, il désirait se battre. Ce qui le faisait tenir, en plus de l'horreur et de ce dégoût de lui-même dont il prenait conscience à chaque fois qu'il butait un homme de plus, en y ajoutant la respiration faible de Xion qui mourrait dans son dos, c'était de pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il était véritablement advenu de Sora et Kaïri.

Un jour viendrait où il les retrouverait, aussi loin devait-il aller pour cela, et où il exigerait des réponses.

Ainsi il saurait quelle importance ils avaient pu avoir aux yeux du Seigneur de la MS-13, et qu'elle avait été la raison de leur fuite, qui représentait pour lui un chemin tout tracé vers la liberté. Même si celle-ci avait son coût, et que Roxas se sentait encore loin d'être assez fort pour le payer.

Et puis il y avait autre chose, aussi, qui le retournait de haut en bas, accentuant encore ses nausées intérieures tant il crevait de ne pas pouvoir y accéder. Il aurait voulu comprendre l'amour qui liait Sora à Kaïri. Car il en était certain, c'était bien d'amour dont il s'agissait.

D'un mouvement d'épaule coupable, Roxas esquiva une balle ricochant contre une des tuiles du toit avant de jeter un regard en direction de sa coéquipière. Tout à l'heure, elle l'avait embrassé. Son baiser, chaud et poignant, lui mouillait encore les lèvres, il pouvait le sentir pulser contre la pulpe de sa bouche à la manière d'une braise qui se meurt, s'évaporant à chaque souffle de vent.

Roxas le savait. Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle.

Du moins, rien de plus qu'un profond respect et une ébauche de complicité. Ce n'était pas de _l'amour._ Ça n'y ressemblait même pas. Certes, Xion pouvait se montrer désirable. Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser comme elle le faisait, à rêver d'une famille et d'une liberté où se concrétiseraient tous ces projets. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit et le seul sentiment qui occupait son cœur à ce moment précis c'était de vivre pour pouvoir faire payer son bourreau, pour effleurer enfin l'espoir de lui faire recracher tous ses secrets.

Un fois de plus, les pensées de Roxas allaient vers le Chef de la Mara et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il jura. Alors pour calmer sa colère, et malgré les brûlures acides qui déchiraient son estomac à chaque fois qu'un corps tombait dans la poussière, le blond tira. Encore et encore, toujours indemne face à la pluie de balles qu'il ne cherchait même plus à éviter, vidant compulsivement son arme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus au sol que quelques survivants. Il était bon. Il visait juste.

La nuit tombait sur les environs du manoir et bientôt, il ne verrait plus rien. Envoyant au diable son pistolet à viseur ainsi que le fusil déchargé posé à son côté, Roxas s'agenouilla pour envelopper Xion dans son manteau, brûlant d'une ardeur meurtrière qu'il s'était peu à peu habitué à ne plus réfréner. Tandis que les nombreux projectiles de plomb continuaient de lui érafler les membres sans l'atteindre, Roxas vérifia que sa partenaire ne chasse ne bougerait pas d'où elle était, resserrant les manches de sa veste comme des sangles autour de sa poitrine ensanglantée. Improvisant ensuite un garrot de fortune à l'aide d'un des tissus de son pantalon, Roxas planta un baiser dans les cheveux sales de la brune et tâta son pouls – faible, avant de saisir la faux de platine qui, étrangement, semblait l'attendre, endormie à quelques centimètres de là.

Penchant ensuite la tête vers l'avant, il la regarda. La lame, poussiéreuse mais aiguisée, attendait le combat. Roxas ferma les yeux, laissant le vacarme alentour emplir son corps entier d'une haine implacable. Comme quand il avait tué Xaldin. C'était le même bourdonnement de vie et de rage, même si radicalement différent. Cette fois, il ne perdrait plus le contrôle. Il laminerait les chairs avec méthode, brisant les os et fracturant les crânes avec souplesse et talent, sans craindre ses pensées, faisant taire sa conscience.

Et il assumerait d'être un monstre.

Xion, là où elle était, ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de se livrer à sa folie meurtrière, et comme l'avait dit à juste titre le Seigneur de la MS-XII : « Trouver c'est perdre, et perdre c'est trouver. »

A ce moment, Roxas sut qu'il venait de perdre sa part d'innocence, et qu'il venait de trouver les ténèbres qu'il avait cherché.

Rampant sur les coudes, faux en main et wakizashi d'argent frottant contre ses côtes, le jeune blond se dirigea vers les prises des gouttières qui lui faisaient de l'œil depuis un certain temps. Il s'y accrocha fermement, enroulant ses doigts entre chaque fente de fer, et entreprit de descendre sous les cris de plus en plus audibles de ses assaillants.

Ils se rapprochaient de lui ? Tant mieux. Il savait exactement ce que ça faisait d'attendre. Et il allait les surprendre, brisant ainsi les fragiles chaines de ce guet-apens.

ooo

─ Ne vous faites pas remarquer, ordre de Saïx. La récupération doit se faire dans la discrétion, l'ordre et la discipline. Le premier qui sort des rangs finira auprès de nos amis. Suivez-moi.

Sur ces mots, le délicat jeune homme rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et ignora la marée silencieuse des ricanements derrière lui. Les hommes en rangs, vêtus de longues capes noires comme la nuit, portaient brancards et caisses de métal à bout de bras. Ils étaient tout un escadron mobilisé à la suite de leur meneur et, à pas feutrés, martelaient la terre rase devant le portail fade du grand Manoir. Dans leurs poches bombées, on entendait le tintement de nombreuses pièces d'acier et le choc bruyant des couteaux et des armes, qui se télescopaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

Là, le jeune homme les arrêta. D'un signe de la main, il leur indiqua le silence absolu en passant la tête par-delà les grilles rouillées, poussant du pied un cadavre encore chaud qui roulait devant lui. Il esquissa un sourire calme. Un vrai carnage. D'ici, pourtant, il pouvait voir que le combat n'avait pas été direct. Au sol, la terre argileuse paraissait avoir été retournée à la pelle, pulvérisée, soulevée par le souffle des grenades lancées avec hargne contre des ennemis invisibles. Déracinées, les fleurs côtoyaient les cailloux, le sang, les balles et les flingues vidés. Xion et Roxas ne devaient pas être bien loin, perchés à hauteur suffisante pour pouvoir annihiler l'ennemi sans crainte d'être blessés. A moins que quelque chose se soit passé et qu'ils n'aient été obligés de se replier, évidement.

Il approuva de la tête. Une excellente idée. Le Devin Lunaire avait beau lui avoir confié sa méfiance quant aux actions menées par ces deux-là, il leur trouvait tout de même des qualités de stratégies remarquables.

Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème s'ils étaient dans le pétrin en ce moment.

─ Dès que les derniers tombent, on attend d'être sûrs et on bouge, chuchota-t-il à la masse alignée derrière, piétinant sur ses talons.

Tous approuvèrent d'un geste unanime, l'éclat de leurs dents brillant sous l'ombre de leurs capuchons. Sur leurs poignets et leurs chevilles découvertes, on pouvait voir un bon nombre de tatouages aux couleurs délavées et leurs gestes suffisants trahissaient une précision d'action exceptionnelle. Ils étaient l'élite. Sans bruit, sans heurts, sans actions superflues, ils accompliraient leur mission.

Et elle ne consistait pas à éliminer les derniers vers grouillants qui se débattaient sur la place en cherchant à tirer vers le haut, les yeux rivés sur une petite tête blonde qui fonçait droit sur eux.

ooo

Roxas descendit la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait du sol comme s'il se fut agi d'une promenade de santé. Les doigts noués aux orifices branlants qui maintenaient les gouttières, il jouait des jambes et, sans cesse en mouvement, était arrivé à une vitesse vertigineuse en face de ses anciens poursuivants. La faux accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon, le wakizashi plaqué contre la hanche, délesté de sa lourde veste noire, Roxas dévoilait un torse saccadé de respirations profondes et l'éclat meurtrier de ses yeux fit reculer quelques-uns des imposants hommes placés devant lui, déjà épuisés.

Le blond, de son côté, ne ressentait plus la fatigue. Animé d'une vigueur animale, il prit la grande faux en main et, d'un coup circulaire bien placé, décapita le premier type venu à sa rencontre, envoyant sa tête rouler au milieu du champ de bataille.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le jeune blond maniait la grande faux de platine de leur maître, quelques-uns des membres de la MS-XII hésitèrent à faire volte-face pour s'enfuir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était vraiment là, le déclin de la XII ? Le doute s'insinuait dans leur esprit aussi vite que Roxas tournoyait autour d'eux pour entailler leurs chairs, coupant et taillant les tendons et les muscles, usant de la faux comme d'un prolongement de son avant-bras. Inconsciemment, le blondinet essayait encore de ne pas user du cadeau du rouquin, il le savait. Pourtant la lame d'argent, à portée de main, semblait s'amuser à le voir hésiter ainsi, se balançant dans son fourreau de cuir noir, glissant entre les bandes de tissus pour venir échauffer sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait emporter par sa danse macabre.

Il devait sauver Xion. Il devait rentrer à la MS-13 pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. A partir de ce moment, son choix était fait. Et plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il avait accepté le choix que le Seigneur de la MS-XII, il y a quelques heures, lui offrait.

La faux dans une main pour parer les possibles impacts de balle, jetant des regards en tous sens pour examiner avec frénésie chacun de ses adversaires, Roxas abattait les derniers hommes venus de toutes parts. Arrivé au corps à corps il se prenait parfois des coups à la mâchoire et, si ses coudes ou ses épaules craquaient, Il semblait de pas y prêter attention. Rien ne l'empêcherait de creuser son chemin vers ses assaillants qui devenaient ses proies, et il usait sans en avoir conscience de ses fameux réflexes cachés dont le Boss lui avait tant vanté les mérites.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se sentait vivant. Son corps dansait.

Alors que sa montée d'adrénaline atteignait son paroxysme, Roxas arracha le wakizashi de son étui. Le bruit cristallin de la lame qui étreint l'air libre le rempli d'une extase intérieure difficile à définir, et il se laissa enivrer par l'odeur puissante et épicée provenant de l'arme blanche. Un vrai bijou, le Boss avait eu raison sur ce point. Ses deux armes à la main, ignorant les hurlements de douleur qui arrivaient en sourdine à ses tympans, le blondinet toucha à peine le sol en ouvrant la carotide d'un, entaillant du même coup la poitrine d'un autre, éclaboussé par le sang qui venait lui tremper et le torse et les joues dans une valse obscure faite de fluides, de haine et de terreur.

L'air sifflait. Les corps, un à un, tombaient. Roxas ne put se retenir de rire lorsqu'il affronta un homme immense au regard fier, et dont les tripes lui pendaient du ventre à la manière de longs cheveux écarlates. Comme si son estomac, épouvanté, les dégeulait. Sans pitié, le jeune homme lui plongea la lame jusqu'à l'échine et, d'un geste maitrisé du poignet, lui brisa la colonne vertébrale.

L'homme s'écrasa dans la poussière. Roxas, lui, continua de danser.

Le wakizashi faisait des merveilles et le blond, oubliant presque son dégoût de l'arme, en appréciait la fabuleuse efficacité. Elle lui semblait si légère, comme quand il l'avait soulevée après son combat contre Xaldin. Aérienne, le sang glissait sur elle comme de l'huile sur de l'eau, et l'odeur entêtante qu'elle dégageait lui montait délicieusement à la tête. Aussi finit-il par abandonner la faux de platine, trop lourde, pour prendre le sabre à deux mains afin d'embrocher les deux mafieux qui accouraient de part et d'autre de lui.

C'était si facile.

Il ne sentait pas les petits éclats de shrapnel qui lacéraient son dos comme des éclats de rire, les entailles ouvertes qui s'effilochaient sur ses bras et la balle froide fichée au centre de sa cuisse gauche. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Enfin, lorsque le dernier adversaire se voûta pour fouler terre, Roxas se figea. Tous ses membres se mirent à trembler et, avec un râle de douleur, il chuta vers le sol. Le wakizashi, illuminé de nombreux reflets de carmin et d'argent, lui tomba des mains. Plus loin, la faux sembla elle aussi se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Il avait gagné.

Mais à quel jeu, au juste ? Arquant le dos, ventre contre terre, se relevant sur ses coudes, Roxas enfonça naturellement sa tête dans ses mains. Elle lui tournait, et son cerveau paru tout à coup le lancer de l'intérieur, envoyant d'immondes signaux de détresse à travers son corps entier.

Pris de brutales convulsions et s'en même avoir eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Roxas vomit. Le liquide, acide et bileux, lui mouilla le torse et les mains, et il se retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir respirer un peu plus à son aise.

La transe était finie.

Il manquait d'air. Sa poitrine le compressait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'imploser et de lourdes larmes amères vinrent rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, lavant le sang qui tâchait ses pommettes et son cou. La douleur de ses plaies, lancinante, venait de le frapper comme un coup de poignard. Serrant les dents, il se retint de vomir à nouveau et tenta d'allonger les mains le long de son corps, palpant la profondeur des coupures, évaluant les dommages de l'impact. Ses doigts tremblaient. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il abandonna.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel.

Au-dessus de lui, la lune venait à peine d'éclore dans la pénombre du ciel noir, son disque de lumière hâve se courbant en deux faces cornues. Comme pour former le berceau du diable. Il devait être près de minuit, à présent. La vue de Roxas se brouillait. La fatigue le submergeait. Alors qu'il abaissait les paupières pour se laisser porter vers les abîmes de l'inconscience, il tressaillit pourtant.

Un sursaut de surprise et d'effroi.

Accroupi dans l'herbe, un homme était apparu à son côté et, avec une insistance presque scientifique, l'examinait. Son regard, d'une douceur surprenante, portait au travers de l'ombre du tissu masquant sa figure : bougeant de haut en bas, sondant sa résistance et ses chances de survie à la manière d'un scalpel, il semblait évaluer si oui ou non son vis-à-vis était digne de vivre.

Roxas frissonna. En aurait-il oublié un seul ? Avait-il échoué ? Non, impossible. Il comprit rapidement que cette créature-là n'était pas un des membres traditionnels de la XII. Elle cachait son visage et agissait avec mesure, lenteur et calme. Sa musculature émaciée n'était clairement pas faite pour l'attaque. Fouillant au fond de sa mémoire, par-delà l'inquiétude et la douleur qui lui serraient le ventre, Roxas chercha dans ses souvenirs une image qui aurait pu lui rappeler la fonction de l'inconnu, ou ses motivations.

Après quelques secondes, un détail qu'il avait remarqué à force d'investigation sur la Mara lui sauta au visage, et ce qu'il en déduisit lui glaça le sang.

Cet homme agenouillé près de lui était un vautour.

De ceux dans la Mara que personne ne voyait, mais qui sans relâche s'afféraient sur les cadavres encore frais des défunts abattus. C'était eux, les ombres accroupies près des corps. Eux que tout le monde taisait et qu'il avait soupçonnés dès le premier jour. Eux qui se dissimulait auprès des grandes poches en plastiques et qui, comme Saïx, faisaient des allers retours méthodiques dans les entrepôts, ne laissant planer sur les murs que le reflet invisible de leurs silhouettes pures.

Une fois son inspection terminée, l'inconnu se ramassa avec habileté sur lui-même et Roxas, instinctivement, eu un frisson de recul. L'autre devait déjà avoir remarqué sa respiration haletante et sondé ses plaies, à l'évidence assez superficielles. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux cela, qu'allait-il faire ? Le tuer ? Le rapporter à son dirigeant ? Si oui, quel dirigeant ? La XII n'existait plus. La 11, alors ? Hormis les propos tenus par Xaldin mentionnant leur Chef, Riku, Roxas n'avait jamais entendu parler de leurs méthodes.

Son cerveau fonctionnait encore à plein régime lorsque l'autre s'approcha, ses pas légers foulant la poussière comme un tapis de velours. Sans bruit, il avait sorti une bandelette de tissu ainsi qu'une seringue, franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait avec une sérénité absolue. Le geste n'avait fait qu'accroitre la peur irraisonnée qui tambourinait dans la poitrine de Roxas, alors même qu'il ne se souciait plus tant de sa propre existence.

Pourtant les mots, tenaces, ricochaient comme un glas dans le feu de son crâne, paralysant ses membres déjà tétanisés par la souffrance.

« Je vais mourir. »

Impuissant, le blond enfonça ses ongles dans le terreau engorgé, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Ici, alors que Xion est là-haut, que l'Eclipse est passée et que j'ai choisi de vivre, je vais mourir. »

Il entendit le souffle de l'homme lorsque celui-ci se pencha au-dessus de lui, révélant sous l'obscurité de sa capuche un bel œil couleur ardoise. Son jumeau, informe et sombre, était enfoui sous un rideau de mèches bleues et la grâce de ses traits, lisses et sans âge, acheva de terroriser Roxas.

Le vautour. Il le connaissait.

─ Que… ? balbutia-t-il en sentant une aiguille épaisse s'enfoncer dans sa veine, répandant sous sa peau la glace soluble d'un gel chloroformique.

─ Shhhh, tiens-toi tranquille, Roxas. C'était du beau boulot. Le Boss est fier de toi, murmura l'homme.

Sa figure ne montrait aucune émotion quand il lui plaqua une paume froide sur la bouche, enroulant habilement un bandage autour de sa cuisse blessée. Le blond, dans son dos, pouvait apercevoir une foule d'illusions se disperser en silence, leurs formes grises s'élançant dans la pénombre avec la lourde grâce d'une nuée de rapaces en plein vol.

Peu à peu, les contours de son monde s'évaporaient et tout devenait profond et flou, comme si quelqu'un le tirait doucement, tout doucement, vers des abysses de coton. En moins de quelques secondes, Roxas se sentit partir.

Il entendit à peine les mots de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il chutait dans le vide, essayant encore de capter les dernières bribes de paroles, puis les chuchotements, mêlés et fascinants, qui venaient s'étouffer sur cette si jolie bouche, d'une douceur de poison.

─ Mission « Eclipse Totale » achevée… Minuit moins cinq… Pour la MS-13.


	20. Eclat Dissident

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

The 13th Dawn vient d'atteindre son vingtième chapitre ! Champagne ! Je n'avais pas imaginé en faire une fiction aussi longue... Merci à vous tous et notamment à MissPanda Manga, qui prend toujours le temps de me laisser une petite review ! Je vous embrasse fort ! Aussi, j'ai pris en note vos votes sur le poll et un lemon (plus ou moins torride vu que je suis une brêle en scènes explicites) devrait arriver dans le _chapitre suivant_. Ames sensibles s'abstenir, surtout si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec... l'ambiance. Enfin, pour des raisons de scénario, j'ai choisi le pairing qui convenait le mieux, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Des bisous ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

– Roxas !

A peine ouvrait-il les yeux que Roxas sentit deux mains s'abattre brusquement sur ses épaules, tandis qu'un long corps chaud l'attirait près de lui. Le propriétaire de ses paumes, de ce corps, le pressa longuement contre son torse, avant de le relâcher pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Roxas cligna des yeux, papillonnant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils pour observer les alentours. Il était encore dans le flou et n'avait présentement aucune idée du jour, ni même de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

– L'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles, réprimanda tout à coup une voix stérile, bien connue du numéro 13.

A présent qu'il y voyait plus clair, le blond put apercevoir Saïx dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, qui le regardait avec l'air de vouloir lui tordre le cou. Le jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire discret. Rien que pour ça, il était content d'être en vie. Alors il était de retour au bercail ? Comment, pourquoi ? Il se souvenait de peu de choses avec exactitude. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il les ignora avec calme, se contentant de sourire gentiment à l'homme devant lui. Après tout, il avait un objectif, désormais. C'était la seule chose dont il était certain, et cette idée ne le quittait pas. Les événements auraient tout le temps de se mettre en place et, même si l'inquiétude le tenaillait encore, il comptait bien garder son espoir de fuite niché bien au chaud tout au fond de son crâne, à l'abri de toute chose qui aurait menacé de le faire s'envoler.

Deux prunelles vertes, noyées d'une émotion intense, le toisèrent avec une fierté qui lui souleva l'estomac. Après observation, il se dit qu'il devait se trouver dans les appartements de Saïx, une longue toile bleu nuit couvrant l'ensemble de la large tente aménagée pour l'occasion en infirmerie de fortune. Un autre lit, érigé non loin, paraissait occupé, et l'on pouvait entendre le brouhaha incessant des rues de la Cité au dehors. Le monde tanguait sous le poids des nombreuses équipes revenant de prescriptions.

La tête de Roxas lui tournait.

– Dure mission, hein, Roxas ? Vous avez été brillants. Il n'en reste plus un seul, la MS-XII est enterrée pour de bon. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, déclara le propriétaire des yeux aux reflets acides.

– Je peux en attester, nous avons retrouvé tous les corps ainsi que l'arme de l'Assassin Sublime, appuya une autre voix, plus tranquille, qui appartenait sans doute à l'être dissimulé dans l'angle mort de la pièce.

D'un geste du menton, l'homme au chevet de Roxas incita l'inconnu à s'approcher afin que celui-ci dévoile son visage en pleine lumière, exposant ainsi son identité au jeune blond alité. Roxas écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait pris pour son meurtrier, et, se retenant de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire payer l'effroyable trouille qu'il lui avait flanqué, il serra les draps entre ses mains. Toutefois il ne dit rien, bien trop intéressé par la perspective des secrets sur le point de lui être révélés : patience est maitresse de raison, et cet homme l'avait probablement sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il ravala sa salive et se concentra sur la discussion, se forçant à afficher son plus bel air impassible.

– Roxas, je te présente Zexion, tu as déjà dû le voir au magasin en tant que vendeur. C'est lui qui t'as ramené ici. Il fait partie des membres un peu spéciaux de la Mara, je t'en dirais plus tout à l'heure.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'en dire plus, le coupa vivement Saïx en venant se placer près du dénommé Zexion, auquel il refila discrètement une enveloppe froissée ainsi qu'une bobine de fil.

Après quelques mots glissés à son oreille, le jeune borgne abaissa sa capuche sur sa tête avant de partir en direction du lit adjacent, abandonnant les trois hommes dans leur partie de la tente. Roxas mettait un point d'honneur à garder les lèvres scellées, appréhendant la tension qui régnait entre Saïx et son vis-à-vis. Tous deux semblaient s'ignorer royalement, comme si un long fil rouge s'était tendu entre eux durant son absence. Une ficelle érodée déjà sur le point de rupture, qui à chaque seconde menaçait de casser.

A moins que ce ne soit l'attitude du roux, étonnamment franche et chaleureuse en présence de son second qui l'incitait à penser de cette façon. Il n'en savait rien.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Roxas se redressa sur le sommier et repoussa les mains du Seigneur de la MS-13, qui le laissa faire pour se reculer devant la porte de la tente, adoptant un faciès plus dur et digne malgré la persistance de ce sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

– Tu as roupillé pendant des heures, on a bien cru que Zexion t'avais tué, ricana ce dernier pour détendre l'atmosphère, adressant un clin d'œil en direction de Roxas.

Le rouquin se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser Saïx de cette relation. Une joie funeste déferlait dans ses entrailles, et il aurait été incapable de dire si c'était dû au fait que le blond soi rentré ou bien à l'anéantissement total et absolu de la MS-XII. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucune envie de dissimuler l'allégresse qui s'emparait de son cœur même si, intérieurement, il maudissait cette partie de lui lâche et vile qui se réjouissait d'avoir envoyé Roxas sur le terrain dans le seul but de prouver à Saïx sa force et sa valeur. Aussi, il ne put se retenir d'éprouver une pointe de dégoût face à la satisfaction infantile qu'il avait à savoir enfin le quartier de la XII à ses pieds, ce en partie grâce à l'amoncèlement de cadavres sur lequel il pouvait se vanter de trôner.

– Il ne l'a pas fait, articula sobrement Roxas, encore à l'ouest. Et Xion. Elle va bien ?

Un dur claquement de langue se fit entendre et le jeune homme observa Saïx s'avancer vers lui, un dossier coincé entre sa poitrine et le plat de la main, une plume reluisante entre l'index et le pouce. Sans répondre, le balafré commença à dénombrer les effectifs de la mission terminée ainsi que les résultats obtenus. Le Boss, lui, haussa les épaules. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard.

C'était une situation étrange, accentuée par l'ambiance intimiste et glaciale qui planait à la manière d'un tourbillon dans la pièce. Roxas se trouvait tout à coup mêlé à des affaires d'une importance bien plus élevée et dont il n'aurait jamais eu connaissance auparavant, comme si cette mission avait changé quelque chose dans la manière qu'avait les deux hommes de le regarder. L'un plus froid et plus hostile, l'autre plus ouvert et plus confiant. Il avait l'impression d'être un hôte de marque assis à la table de monarques qui ne l'auraient pas officiellement convié, et entre lesquels il aurait pris place sans aucune excuse de politesse. C'était à la fois plaisant et infiniment ironique, quand il y repensait.

Tout près de son oreille, Saïx continuait de réciter.

– ... Et 35 morts à l'arme blanche. Pour un novice, c'est un constat honorable.

Un sifflement outré se fit entendre.

– Honorable ? Roxas, t'as pété les scores ! Et ta brunette va bien, elle en a pour deux jours à jouer les allongées. A part ça, rien à signaler. C'est un jour de victoire pour nous, pour toute la MS-13, déclara le roux en s'avançant lorsque Saïx eut fini sa tirade.

Eclatant d'une prestance solaire, il jubilait, se déplaçant vers Saïx de ce pas si félin qui le caractérisait. Le bleu en face de lui tiqua.

– Les quotas ne sont pas achevés. Il faut procéder aux extractions avant que tout ne pourrisse et-

Le rouquin, indiffèrent à ses protestations, le gratifia d'un petit rire sardonique avant de claquer des doigts.

– On s'en branle. Zexion !

Rapide comme une ombre, le vautour rappliqua sans piper mot, traversant la tente en quelques pas, prêt à accomplir la volonté de son Chef. Cela amusa Roxas. Il avait la sensation de voir les choses sous un jour nouveau, plus acerbe, plus mature. Il comprit qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien d'un gosse perdu, et cela ne le désola même pas. Tout autour de lui semblait s'être mué en une grande pièce de théâtre où il se serait tout à coup mis à jouer son propre personnage, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il appliqua de petits cercles sur ses tempes tandis que l'autre parlait.

– Ferme les poches et refroidit l'entrepôt, ordonna le grand roux. Dis aux gars que la prochaine livraison sera retardée et s'ils protestent, ajoute que je viendrais discuter avec eux des tarifs. En personne. On a quelque chose à fêter. Maintenant vas t'en.

– Parfait. Pour la MS-13.

– C'est ça.

Un rayon de lumière inonda la tente lorsque Zexion sortit, aveuglant par la même Roxas qui, peu à peu, commençait à redescendre sur terre. Un ange passa durant lequel Saïx et le Seigneur de la MS-13 échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus, conférant au blondinet la sensation d'être devenu translucide. Pourtant, de là où il était, Roxas pouvait mesurer à quel point ce qui allait suivre bouleverserait le cours des actions de la MS-13. Il n'était pas idiot. Dorénavant, la MS-XII n'était plus la priorité. Il allait falloir penser à recruter de nouveaux membres à cause de la baisse d'effectifs et mobiliser des espaces d'entrainements pour garder un contrôle permanent sur le marché noir.

Roxas se surprit même à penser faire des économies pour programmer son départ, pièces par pièces, bafouant sans vergogne la toute nouvelle confiance qui lui était accordée. Il sourit, à la fois grave et songeur, bien conscient que ce qu'il envisageait allait sans doute finir par lui coûter la peau.

Il s'estimait prêt.

Le Devin Lunaire, au bout d'une éternité, finit par briser le silence.

– Tu l'as fait sortir pour une toute autre raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin, l'air détaché, secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Lorsqu'il détacha les lèvres pour parler, oubliant Roxas, sa voix rauque fit vibrer chacune des mailles du tissu de la tente. Ses bras nus glissèrent le long de ses hanches et ses cheveux de feu s'embrasèrent sur ses épaules en mèches folles, sauvages et uniformes. Tout dans sa position accentuait le mouvement leste de son cou, fil de chair frémissant dans le décor élégant du fond bleu, immense camaïeu de teintes et d'ombres. Son ton était suave, presque plaisant, mais aucune souplesse ne vint amollir les mots qu'il prononça ensuite, le regard toujours vissé dans celui du bleuté.

Cruel et ravageur, il avait cessé de sourire.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, Numéro 7, je te demande de bien vouloir nous laisser. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec mon nouveau second et je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé. Vu ?

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration, plus clair que l'éther, plus dense que le plomb. Roxas, comprenant ce qui se passait, se renferma quelques instants sur lui-même. Il venait bel et bien d'assister à la chute honteuse et imminente de cet homme qu'il détestait, mais pour lequel il ne pouvait ressentir qu'une sincère pitié.

Alors le Boss le virait ?

– Quoi ?

Le visage de Saïx, d'ordinaire lisse comme un masque de cire, semblait s'être craquelé par endroits en une grimace difforme. Un tic nerveux gigotait dans son cou et le jeune homme vit qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix, dont les accents coriaces avaient tout à coup faiblis en un amas de mots aux allures de gargouillis étranglés.

– Je te demande de rejoindre ton équipe. Dégage, précisa le rouquin.

Et son ton, neutre et implacable, ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

– Ce sont mes appartements, protesta sombrement le balafré.

– Désormais, ce sont ceux de Roxas, argua-t-il en réponse. Tu iras partager la tente de Xion. Je te ferais demander plus tard pour les formalités. Maintenant, dégage, Isa.

Saïx n'arrivait pas à y croire. Abasourdi, il serra les poings et se retint de cracher au visage de la pourriture qui avait un jour osé prétendre être son ami.

Cet enfoiré le regardait dans les yeux, sans ciller. Il se foutait de lui.

Par automatisme, Saïx jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains respectives, sœurs amputées où jadis avait coulé le même sang. Désormais la blessure avait entièrement cicatrisé et il se dit que cette décision impitoyable frôlait hideusement l'évidence. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Sa poitrine vide n'arrivait même pas à s'insurger totalement de son propre renvoi, et encore moins de toutes les conséquences que cet acte présageait. Il en venait presque à se demander pourquoi il avait si mal alors que le fait de savoir Roxas à son poste réveillait surtout en lui un frileux sentiment d'angoisse, à ses yeux bien plus fort qu'une amère jalousie.

Bouillonnant d'une colère sourde et lasse, Saïx finit par plaquer le compte rendu des missions contre le torse de Roxas, se recomposant machinalement un faciès dur et froid. Le Seigneur de la MS-13, toujours en face de lui, n'esquissa aucun geste d'excuse. Avec courtoisie, il lui ouvrit la porte.

– Tu te rappelles, numéro 7 ? Les ordres du Boss sont indiscutables. Zexion va avoir besoin de toi.

– _Allez_ vous faire foutre.

Sur ces douces paroles, le bleuté passa le palier sans daigner regarder derrière lui, les nerfs tendus à bloc et les muscles grinçants.

Une fois son ex-bras droit parti, le grand roux lâcha un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Roxas, installé dans ce qui était à présent _son_ lit.

– Tu vas le laisser être aussi impoli ? commenta-t-il prudemment en déposant le dossier au sol.

Le jeune homme restait malgré lui surpris de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il était loin de savoir comment était censé se comporter le bras droit du Boss, et cette soudaine proximité avec le Seigneur de la MS-13 ne l'enchantait pas en ce qui concernait la réalisation de son futur plan. Cependant, un vieil adage lui revint en tête au moment où le roux le rejoignit sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres, enserrant nonchalamment le bas de sa nuque.

« Gardes tes amis proches de toi, et tes ennemis plus encore. »

– Je suis un Chef relativement tolérant. Chacun ses petits privilèges, se contenta t-il d'ajouter.

Roxas, mal à l'aise, lui sourit. Lui qui n'avait jamais été hypocrite, voilà qu'il allait devoir commencer à l'être, en dépit de cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux rester prudent. Après tout, il était loin d'être le meilleur à ce jeu. Refoulant ses questions, son amertume et sa colère au profit d'une moue adorable, Roxas se concentra sur ce qui avait actuellement le plus besoin d'être d'étanché : sa soif de curiosité.

– Je suis flatté. Et que me vaut cet honneur, _Monseigneur_ ?

– M'appelle pas comme ça.

– Si tu le dis. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment doit agir ton second. Je suis un novice, tu te rappelles ?

Le rouquin, dont le visage était désormais à quelques mètres du sien, se mit à ronronner.

– Un novice talentueux. Je ne t'ai pas couvert de compliments juste pour mettre Saïx en rogne. Zexion me l'a dit, tu as fait des merveilles avec le sabre que je t'ai offert. Tu es sans conteste un des meilleurs membres que peut compter l'Organisation.

Roxas remonta son bras le long des épaules anguleuses de son vis-à-vis, réduisant encore l'espace entre leurs deux visages. C'était l'heure des comptes, alors autant user au maximum de son charme. Son front touchait presque celui du grand roux et il pouvait sentir son souffle moite, ses mèches d'or effleurant à peine le bord des paupières effilées. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le rouge qui maquillait les yeux du Boss à la manière d'anciennes peintures de guerre, et son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela lui plaisait.

– Xion était avec moi, souffla-t-il pour cacher sa gêne. Pourquoi pas elle ?

– Xion ? C'est une femme.

Et comme si ce simple argument suffisait à valider son discours, l'homme aux yeux verts haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de se redresser.

En dépit de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Roxas grimaça.

– Une femme, mon équipière, et celle qui m'a sauvé la peau !

– Fantastique, nargua le rouquin en croisant les bras. Mais ça reste une femme. Tu veux quoi, que je lui offre une couronne ? Elle ira se faire tatouer avec toi, de toute façon. Demyx t'attends, je savais que tu réussirais cette mission. Quand Saïx l'a écrite, je l'ai su. Maintenant vas-y, je vais réveiller Xion.

Roxas retint un soupir d'agacement. S'il insistait, le roux allait prendre la mouche et s'en serait fini de leur début de complicité. Il baissa donc les bras et, faisant fi de ses blessures bandées, se contenta de s'habiller en marmonnant. Puis il revêtit veste et armes qui l'attendaient au pied du lit, remercia celui qui, en une fraction de seconde, était redevenu son « supérieur » et, à son tour, sortit.

– Te seconder est un honneur. Merci pour les tatouages, ajouta-t-il en partant.

Le rouquin l'apostropha une dernière fois avant qu'il ne mette entièrement le pied dehors. Le blondin ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression, mais il put deviner dans ses gestes un soupçon de contrariété.

– J'ai encore des affaires à arranger mais reviens me voir après, j'ai d'autres choses à t'expliquer, soupira t-il. On se voit ce soir, sans faute. C'est retenu ?

Roxas sourit malgré lui sur les derniers mots.

– C'est retenu.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, chacun se délesta du poids de son sourire, et l'homme aux yeux verts sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, mais quelque chose chez Roxas semblait effectivement s'être envolé. Une espèce de lumière avait quitté ses yeux, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur ce qui s'était véritablement déroulé à la MS XII. ll ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Zexion pour ça, il était bien trop dévoué à ce vers pourri de doutes qu'il venait de virer.

Peut-être était-il enfin temps de faire un peu de ménage autour de lui ?

Le Seigneur de la MS-13 était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en renvoyant Saïx. Le jeune blond serait sans doute bien plus aisé à manipuler et il se réjouissait d'avance de ne plus avoir à supporter l'attitude perpétuellement méfiante de son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci allait sûrement le haïr, mais il savait qu'il continuerait à effectuer fidèlement son travail de croque mort dans les entrepôts : mieux valait garder près de lui les talents de Saïx, toujours utiles en cas de négoce à venir avec la 11.

Ne restait plus désormais qu'à instruire Roxas et célébrer son triomphe en compagnie des autres, sur la Grande place.

A cette pensée, quelque chose se noua dans sa gorge et il cracha par terre. Il avait beau essayer de s'en persuader, le trépas de la MS XII ne lui avait pas apporté le sentiment d'accomplissement et d'euphorie qu'il s'était attendu depuis si longtemps à éprouver, et cela l'irritait profondément.

Pour combler son mal être, le grand roux se dirigea naturellement vers l'autre bout de la tente et secoua le corps recroquevillé entre les draps avec force, s'attirant un grognement douteux. Il avait encore des questions à poser, et la pulsion brûlante qui lui chauffait le ventre faisait monter en lui d'étranges fantasmes de sauvagerie.

– Xion !

– Ro...xas ?

– Non.

– Oh, merde ! Chef !

Réveillée en sursaut par une voix éraillée, la brune se redressa sur les coudes avec un froissement de douleur. Elle venait de sentir l'échauffement des points de suture frais contre son cou, et le fait d'être toisée intensément par le Seigneur de la Mara alors qu'elle n'était pas sous son meilleur jour la fit se confondre en excuses. Elle s'empressa ensuite de remonter son duvet contre sa poitrine en s'astreignant à une moue de respect, alors même que ses pensées tournaient encore à toute vitesse dans son crâne, éponge gonflée d'une tornade de bruits, de souvenirs et de songes mélangés.

Elle s'était endormie sur les toits lors de la mission, mais après ? Que s'était-il passé ? La tête lui tournait et elle pensa avec soulagement que si elle était là, c'était sans doute grâce à la victoire de Roxas. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ?

– Charmante façon de me saluer, souligna le rouquin, l'air faussement indigné.

Il s'était penché en avant pour la surplomber et son parfum épicé fit courir un long frisson sous la peau de Xion. Fièrement, elle leva le menton et s'excusa d'avoir failli à sa mission. Le roux s'accroupi près d'elle avec précaution et un agréable rictus éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air irrité, et une jolie flamme allumait ses iris à la couleur de jade.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Numéro 14, susurra-t-il. L'important est que tu ailles mieux, et Roxas te racontera tout. En revanche tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à certaines de mes questions...

─ A quel propos ?

Elle était sur la défensive, et le roux se félicita du challenge. Il appréciait la demoiselle pour ça.

─ Ça te dit, une heure sup' rémunérée ? demanda t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Xion resta de marbre un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de la question, s'interrogeant rapidement sur la double nature du mystérieux marché proposé. En face d'elle, le roux avait posé sa paume contre le plat de sa joue, son pouce amorçant de doux petits cercles sur sa pommette. A peine réveillée, ce contact la faisait tressaillir d'anxiété et son vis-à-vis paraissait s'en amuser ouvertement.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Il avait l'œil sur tout, et de nombreux informateurs. Au fond de sa pupille, elle pouvait pourtant voir que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui fallait plus, toujours plus, et en particulier lorsque l'information traitait de son protégé aux cheveux d'or.

Soudain, Xion comprit.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas rêche qui pliait sous le poids de l'homme s'asseyant à ses côtés et dont l'allure enjôleuse, dangereuse, lui confirma qu'il se doutait déjà de quelque chose à propos de Roxas. Sa stature, à la grâce osseuse, lui conférait des aspects de panthère alanguie feignant l'indifférence. Mais Xion n'était pas dupe.

Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer lorsqu'il approcha son poignet du satin sa gorge, la courbe soyeuse de l'os appuyant sur la fine veine bleue tout près de sa blessure, les ongles ronds effleurant avec fermeté ses clavicules, son menton et sa bouche.

La petite brune déglutit avant de fermer les yeux.

─ Si je réponds, je serais payée comment ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se raidir lorsque deux doigts chauds se glissèrent dans son cou, assurés et offensants, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux de feu se penchait vers son oreille à la manière de ceux qui cherchent à confier un secret. Son ton, plein de promesses suaves, dissimulait des intentions très claires, et la jeune femme se sentit devenir une masse molle entre ses bras quand il lui adressa son plus charmant sourire.

Ce sourire sans équivoque qui voulait dire : « Tu vas céder, Xion, et j'en suis désolé. Si tu résiste ou fait de la rétention d'informations, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te torturer. »

─ En nature, bien évidemment, répondit-il.

Son ton avait le goût acide de l'évidence. Xion expira avec difficulté. Un sourire, un marché.

Le roux était si proche qu'elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Au fond d'elle-même son cœur, son corps et ses intestins se tordaient, tout juste au bord de l'explosion. Elle se força pourtant à opiner, dissimulant son dégoût sous un sourire tremblant.

─ J'accepte. C'est parfait. 


	21. Combustion

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 21, dont le passage lemon (soft. Si si, j'ai essayé.) à été exceptionnellement bêta-lu par Otomatique, un grand merci à lui ! Des fleurs également pour la géniale MissPanda Manga, dont la review m'a pris aux tripes. Ne t'inquiète pas Miss, je vais bien, mais surtout si tu n'as pas envie de lire cette scène, ne le fait pas ! J'ai fait mon possible pour qu'elle reste tout de même agréable, et puis elle contient pas mal d'éléments de l'histoire, donc normalement tout devrait bien se passer si l'on suit le fil naturel des choses.

Sinon, bonne lecture, pleins de bisous à vous (courage pour les examens de fin d'année !), et n'hésitez pas à voter pour le poll d'avril ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Le dos de Xion était splendide, et le rouquin dégagea deux mèches rebelles autour de sa nuque afin de mieux en apprécier la ligne aiguisée. Le motif royal qui se dessinait au-dessus de ses omoplates lui faisait sur l'échine comme un œillet de chair, et la couronne à l'encre noire, tout juste piquée sous la peau avec ce qu'il fallait de détails et de minutie, offrait à la nuque blanche une touche de délicatesse qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Une demande spéciale pour un travail d'orfèvre. Il reconnaissait bien là le travail Demyx.

Après avoir interrogé la demoiselle, le roux avait eu vite fait de déduire les raisons du comportement étrange de Roxas. Lors de leur brève entrevue celui-ci avait semblé évaporé du monde et, bien que son âme usée ait d'abord eu du mal à appréhender les fêlures ouvertes du cœur du blond, le Seigneur de la Mara avait senti une inexplicable colère monter en lui. Une colère sourde et passagère qui avait allumé une étincelante flamme d'acide au creux de ses boyaux, et qui l'avait poussé à s'imaginer, un instant, en train de briser le cou de l'Assassin Sublime de ses propres mains.

Ça n'avait duré qu'une infime seconde mais ce fut comme une révélation pour le rouquin. Cette émotion ambigüe qui l'avait submergé pendant quelques instants semblait s'y méprendre à de l'amour, et se rendre compte de cela l'avait laissé effroyablement pâle et surpris, alors même que Xion le regardait.

A ce moment, il n'aurait même pas eu honte d'avouer haut et fort son désir de partir en courant.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qui ne s'était pas inquiété aussi _viscéralement_ pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et la sensation électrique qui lui avait profondément labouré le ventre sur le moment n'avait rien eu de plaisant. Ça l'avait même plongé dans une sorte d'horreur extatique, comme quand il redécouvrait par hasard en rangeant ses appartements le tube en plastique où flottait son petit doigt baignant dans le formol.

Complément épouvanté il également avait tiqué lorsque, pendant qu'il la déshabillait, la jeune femme avait avoué ne pas avoir compris le dialogue qu'avaient échangé Roxas et l'Assassin.

─ Il avait l'air de nous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait haussé les épaules en se mâchouillant les lèvres et il avait renoncé à poursuivre plus longuement l'interrogatoire, au risque de se trahir lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se figurer dans quel but, mais quelqu'un devait avoir parlé à Roxas de Kairi et Sora. C'était arrivé. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi exactement, mais il allait falloir au plus vite réparer les dégâts, au risque de perdre ce coup d'avance qu'il n'avait jamais joué.

Enfin, maintenant au moins, il était rassuré : les morts ne parlent pas et en dehors de lui, Saïx, et désormais Roxas, plus personne ne serait en mesure de dévoiler son secret. Sa faiblesse. Son unique faiblesse. La connerie qu'il avait faite un jour en offrant sa confiance à la fille de l'Ennemi, uniquement parce qu'il avait été certain de l'entière franchise de son putain de brun.

Sora avait alors disparu depuis deux jours, et il venait tout juste de gagner l'absolu respect des anciens membres de la Mara en proposant cette fameuse infiltration à la XII. Quoi de plus ingénieux en effet que d'envoyer un novice talentueux dans la gueule du loup afin de prouver aux jeunes arrivants que le Seigneur de la 13 leur accordait de la valeur ? Le moral des membres était au plus haut et le châtain était admiré et aimé pour sa surprenante honnêteté et ses talents. Un vrai petit prodige de sa génération, malgré son manque de goût pour l'argent et le sang.

Quand il n'était pas rentré le premier soir, le grand roux avait vite suspecté un problème.

Véritablement inquiet pour celui qui était bien trop vite devenu son ami, il avait _illico_ envoyé des éclaireurs autour du quartier de la XII, mais peu d'entre eux étaient revenus. Un raid imprévu de la 11 lors du trajet les avait poussés à faire demi-tour. A l'époque il ne maitrisait pas entièrement le jeu du marché noir, et la 11 détestait que son rival s'approche de ses plates-bandes : Riku voulait la fille de la XII, et la 13 était en travers de sa route. Ce règlement de comptes avait coûté cher à l'homme aux yeux verts et il avait dû se replier par peur de perdre la toute nouvelle confiance des doyens de son gang, au risque de laisser Sora se débrouiller tout seul un moment, mort ou vivant.

Pendant ce laps de temps le Boss s'était ainsi réellement rongé les sangs, et il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour le cacher aux autres membres. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il tenait à Sora. Sans l'avoir jamais touché, ses yeux rieurs, l'éclat chaud de sa peau brune, la simple vigueur de ses paroles lui adoucissait le cœur et lui rappelait à quel point il avait aimé être un enfant.

Oui, Sora lui faisait penser à un enfant. Ou bien à l'adulte qu'il aurait pu devenir dans d'autres circonstances, une autre vie, voire un autre temps.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à trancher la question.

Saïx, déjà prévoyant et toujours à l'affut, lui avait conseillé durant cette période délicate de ne rien laisser paraitre jusqu'à une revendication certaine de la XII. Si Sora était tué, ils enverraient son cadavre à coup sûr. Quel moyen plus efficace de prouver aux nouveaux que leur Chef ne se souciait pas de leur sort ? Il aurait osé envoyer au Manoir le plus jeune d'entre eux, sans espoir de retour ! Cette affaire avait déjà des relents de pain béni pour le quartier du XII, et une piètre saveur de discrédit pour la 13.

Le roux avait serré les dents durant ses discours, priant inconsciemment pour que le jeune homme revienne sain et sauf, au diable sa mission. Il lui aurait pardonné n'importe quel mauvais calcul, maladresse ou précipitation.

Pourvu qu'il revienne.

Et il était revenu. Le soir même du deuxième jour, un inconnu encapuchonné vêtu de noir était apparu à l'entrée de la 13. Lexaeus, le silencieux guetteur qui gardait l'étroit passage, avait laissé passer l'inconnu. Celui-ci avait demandé à voir le Chef de la Mara. Information supplémentaire : il tenait dans sa main la Keyblade de Sora.

Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'était précipité dehors, véritable flammèche ambulante. Quiconque osait se placer sur sa route se voyait gratifié d'un habile coup de coudes dans le plexus, de ceux qui vous envoient à terre avant même que vous ne puissiez reprendre votre souffle.

Saïx, sur ses talons, fut le seul à pouvoir stopper cette course effrénée en lui intimant de se méfier d'une éventuelle attaque kamikaze. Passablement agacé, le roux tint compte de la suggestion et ralentit le pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'inconnu, il reconnut tout de suite l'arme qu'il avait offert à Sora. Mais où était le corps ? Il observait suffisamment ses camarades pour savoir que la silhouette devant ses yeux n'était pas celle du châtain. Sora était petit, gracile, avec des épaules marquées et de grands pieds. L'inconnu était lui aussi assez mince, mais ses hanches apparentes et le flottement incongru de ses pieds à l'intérieur de ses chaussures ne laissait pas de doutes quant à son évidente imposture.

─ Montre nous ta gueule, putain de la XII. Ordonna le rouquin de sa voix la plus forte, repoussant les curieux qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui.

L'inconnu sembla tressaillir mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

Les traits serrés, le Seigneur de la MS-13 arracha des pans de sa ceinture un Beretta qu'il avait lui-même trafiqué pour en augmenter la portée. Sans hésitation, il fit sauter la sûreté avant de pointer le canon tout droit sur le nouvel arrivant.

─ Montre nous ta gueule, j'ai dit. Ici les messagers indésirables, soit on les baise, soit on les descend.

L'inconnu réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de lâcher l'arme, qui tomba à terre. Puis d'un geste vif, il libéra son visage rougi par la pression et la chaleur. Un immense sourire étira malgré lui les lèvres du grand roux.

L'inconnu était en fait une jeune femme, à la chevelure lit de vin et aux yeux d'un joli bleu clair. Ravissante, vraiment. Les cheveux en bataille, elle fixait l'arme avec un certain goût de la défiance, à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence et la fascination.

─ Beretta 76 22LR comme on en fait plus, remarqua-t-elle. 930 grammes à vide, 230 millimètres à vue de nez. Solide, étonnamment bien entretenu et d'une portée remarquable. Sûrement revendu par un ripou du coin. Un bien de qualité.

Le sourire du rouquin s'élargit.

─ Bien entendu, _ma Lady_. Idéal pour te trouer le crâne. Avec élégance, ça va de soi.

─ Aussi séduisant et impulsif que le disent les murmures, _la Rafale_.

─ Les anxieux ont toujours tendance à faire du bruit pour rien.

Il exécuta une petite révérence narquoise avant de se retourner vers ses pairs, qui approuvèrent d'un unique hochement de tête. Leurs rires gras gonflaient la foule dans son dos. Les traits crispés, le roux profita de la diversion pour glisser un regard vers la jeune femme, aux airs étonnamment amènes et assurés. Elle haussait les sourcils, patiente, arborant un sourire de circonstance poli.

Saïx, qui s'était fait une place parmi les hommes pour rejoindre le Boss, posa une main discrète sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

─ Cessez de vous regarder en chien de faïence. Elle est la fille de l'Assassin Sublime, c'est évident, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu n'es pas stupide. Sa présence ici ne peut assurer que deux choses : soit Sora est devenu l'otage de la XII et l'Assassin te propose un marché en envoyant sa fille…

─ Non, inféra aussitôt le roux. La 11 détient le trafic des armes dans les terres, leur alliance est trop importante. Marluxia n'est pas un abruti.

─ Exactement. Soit ton Sora n'était pas aussi crédule et inutile qu'il le laissait paraitre, et la petite fille à papa vient elle-même nous rendre visite pour changer de camp, comme on l'avait prévu. Joue les grands Seigneurs et fais le dos rond. Plus vite tu ravaleras ta façade de rancœur, plus vite elle sera notre alliée. Vu ?

Le balafré eut à peine le temps d'humecter les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle que les traits de son interlocuteur avaient déjà…fondus. D'angoissés à moqueurs, de moqueurs à menaçants, ils avaient sous ses yeux pris les inflexions de la beauté et de la révérence, conférant à leur porteur une palette monstrueuses d'expressions aussi séduisantes que douceâtres.

La facilité avec laquelle il exécutait ce tour de passe-passe surprenait toujours Saïx, malgré les années.

─ De la rancœur ? Où ça ? murmura le roux en affichant son plus sincère rictus.

─ Lea, espèce de monstre.

─ Pas monstre, Isa. Métamorphe, un de mes plus grands talents. Maintenant recule et admire.

Il s'avança et Saïx obtempéra, englouti dans son ombre, ses doigts se détachant progressivement de la peau du rouquin. Pilier parmi la masse, spectateur désabusé, le bleuté se demanda un instant s'il lui resterait encore un sens de l'humour dans quelques années. Chaque jour, et plus encore depuis l'assassinat de Xemnas, il se sentait devenir gris. Son rire avait disparu, drôle d'abcès putréfié dans sa gorge, et les plaisanteries amicalement surfaites qu'il balançait avaient pratiquement toutes pris le goût des cendres.

Celle-là même avait des abominables effluves de malédiction.

« Espèce de monstre. »

Saïx secoua la tête. Inutile de réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Il entreprit de surveiller attentivement les réactions de la nouvelle venue. Elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais sa présence ici était d'une importance non négligeable.

Le grand dégingandé, face à elle, avait débuté son plaidoyer.

─ Mes sincères excuses, claironna-t-il en adoucissant sa voix. On vient de me dire que tu es venue ici pour négocier. C'est cela ?

─ Pas tout à fait.

La demoiselle avait croisé les bras et simulait une moue amusée malgré la tension évidente de ses muscles. Le pistolet pointé sur elle commençait à la rendre nerveuse.

─ Dans ce cas, honneur aux dames. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à nous dire.

─ D'abord range ton arme, la Rafale. Je suis sans défenses et tu veux me faire croire à tes couleuvres sur la galanterie ?

Sans attendre le roux fit mine de se récrier de son manque de politesse, avant de lentement rengainer son Beretta pour le dissimuler entre les plis de ses vêtements. La rousse interpréta l'acte comme un effort de sa part et, à demi-satisfaite, amorça un agile coup de pied pour faire glisser la Keyblade de Sora dans sa direction.

─ Je suppose que tu la reconnais. L'épée de ton espion.

─ Une arme admirable, pour un type fabuleux −Et le pire, c'est qu'il le pensait. Où est-il ?

─ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

─ Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Le rouquin commençait à perdre patience. Les mains moites, il se concentrait depuis tout à l'heure sur sa respiration afin de ne pas formuler sa hâte de manière trop flagrante. Hésitant à se baisser pour ramasser l'arme, il sauta finalement le pas. Celle-ci était étincelante, comme neuve. Pas une tête à avoir décapité son propriétaire.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire plus franc en le regardant faire.

─ Sora ! cria-t-elle soudain. Tu peux sortir du sac !

La foule sursauta d'un même geste et un silence stupéfait accompagna la déclaration de la rousse. Enfin, on vit soudain émerger de derrière les portes de la MS une tête brune et hirsute, suivie d'un éclat de rire victorieux.

─ Boss, heureux de vous revoir ! Elle est avec moi ! s'exclama Sora.

L'homme à la chevelure de sang sentit un long fleuve de feu le traverser d'un bout à l'autre. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir son propre corps, sous l'impulsion de la voix du châtain, se mouvoir sans son accord. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en apercevoir le torse du brun était serré contre le sien. Leur étreinte fut chaude et brève, mais le rouquin, éloignant, sans remords le jeune homme d'un geste brusque, s'astreint rapidement à une accolade de rigueur lorsqu'il sentit planer sur lui le regard désapprobateur de Saïx.

Un regard des apparences qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille et duquel il se souciait encore à l'époque. Kaïri paraissait également les scruter avec attention. Reprenant ses esprits, le roux se mit à rire doucement.

Son cœur battait trop fort et il lui semblait nager dans une brillante mare de satisfaction, sa cervelle pataugeant dans une réussite aussi éblouissante qu'inattendue.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était heureux.

Si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues, la mission avait été un véritable succès. La fille de la XII était désormais avec eux et Sora était revenu sain et sauf.

Le lendemain, les membres organisèrent une orgie monstrueuse dans les quartiers de la Mara, et le Seigneur de la 13 laissa Sora raconter son histoire comme il l'entendait. Ignorant les reproches des anciens, il s'assura ensuite que la rouquine coopérait bien avec eux : jouant les sentiments, il obtient d'elle de précieuses informations en échange d'un Baptême beaucoup moins douloureux que celui de rigueur.

Après ça les soupçons planaient toujours autour d'elle, mais elle fut acceptée par la force des choses et le petit couple qu'elle formait avec Sora passa bientôt inaperçu.

Le roux leur jetait souvent des coups d'œil envieux. Il avait été surpris de voir les liens de leur relation perdurer au-delà de la mission, à mille lieux de ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'un amour aux bases factices. Leur couple semblait réel et affreusement tangible. Fasciné et moqueur, le Boss s'était demandé sur le moment lequel des deux s'était fait avoir, en fin de compte, lors de la mission à la MS-XII.

Outre ces broutilles sentimentales, les affaires ne s'étaient jamais portées aussi bien.

Distillant sa confiance auprès des tourtereaux, le rouquin trouva vite en eux une fraîcheur et une souplesse humaine qu'il estima profondément. Kaïri, plus qu'un atout stratégique, devint une amie au caractère piquant et au charme indéniable, tandis que Sora conservait cette place toute particulière qu'il avait dans son cœur. Ces deux-là l'accompagnaient en mission, discutaient diplomatie et, au grand dam de Saïx, donnaient leur avis sur tout.

Avec eux, le grand roux avait l'impression étrange d'être rentré à la maison. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de combler ce trou béant qu'il cherchait toujours à remplir, à cacher, au creux de sa poitrine. Tout paraissait si simple. Il n'était plus leur supérieur. Entre leurs blagues et leurs bras, il était à nouveau Lea. Juste Lea.

Alors qu'il y repensait, mordillant l'omoplate de Xion, l'homme aux yeux verts se demanda s'il y avait eu des signes, des petites choses, qui avaient amenés à la fatale trahison de ses anciens amis. Des détails subtils auxquels il n'avait pas voulu prêter attention, aveugle qu'il était, et qui avaient fait pencher grain par grain la balance en sa défaveur.

Une pensée fragile lui effleura soudain l'esprit, mais elle lacérait tellement sa fierté qu'il la ravala hargneusement pour lui-même.

 _…_ _Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Saïx ?_

Après tout, Isa avait toujours été de bon conseil.

Mais le balafré n'était plus ce qu'il avait été. Gris, mauvais, il le soupçonnait encore aujourd'hui de s'être laissé avaler par l'hideux monstre de la jalousie.

Le rouquin fut donc le seul à réaliser ses prédispositions monstrueuses. Le départ inopiné de Sora et Kaïri le rendit horriblement haineux. Amer, estropié, comme à nouveau dévoré de l'intérieur par un démon du feu venu lui arracher les entrailles avec force, il eut l'impression qu'on lui mâchait progressivement la poitrine afin d'en retirer un jus de colère de plus en plus froid et visqueux.

Plus que jamais après ça, il redevint un être faux. Soupçonneux, il se rangea du côté de son bras droit et fit assassiner les lanceurs de rumeurs, les petits dealers, les putes trop bavardes, les passeurs dont le rapport frontalier n'était pas assez propre et tous les autres merdeux susceptibles de renverser l'édifice branlant de son pouvoir. C'est à cette époque qu'il forma les vautours et qu'il détourna le marché de la XII pour se l'approprier.

Des marques de griffures sur le dos, il profitait de la nuit pour se gratter les os entre deux murmures rachitiques, rongé par la rage et l'incompréhension.

Et quand quelques sanglots enflammés finissaient de lui carboniser les yeux, il s'allongeait sur le côté pour toucher du doigt les marques d'Ifrit, maudissant en silence ce destin hideux auquel il n'avait jamais cru. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas foutu dans la merde tout seul ? Risible ! Pathétique, voilà ce qu'il était. Incapable de se rappeler les souvenirs qu'il n'avait de cesse d'invoquer, pour tout et pour rien.

Quand Saïx lui proposa de poursuivre les déserteurs sur l'impulsion de quelques anciens membres, il refusa néanmoins. Par honte peut être, par lassitude sûrement, il finit de briser lui-même les échines de ses derniers détracteurs et prétexta ensuite devant tous les autres membres la mort des deux traîtres. Oui, il avait envoyé une équipe spéciale pour s'occuper de leur cas. Oui, les scalps pourris qu'il tenait dans sa main pour preuve était bien les leur.

Non, il n'avait rien d'autre à justifier.

Les cobayes de sa lâcheté furent d'un silence d'or, et Saïx s'assura que son secret serait bien gardé. Depuis l'histoire avait été étouffée, oubliée, disséminée loin des mémoires à force de paroles, de crachats et de temps. Il se dit qu'il était bien le seul à vouloir à ce point exhumer les faits enfouis dans les tréfonds de son âme, alors même que sa langue glissait sur la peau moite de Xion, plate terre promise aux sillons langoureux.

Laissant dériver ses pensées, le Seigneur de la MS-13 reporta son attention sur le dos devant lui. Il aimait d'ordinaire honorer ses conquêtes féminines en les empoignant par les hanches, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair douceâtre de leur peau bien trop souvent rendue rêche par rudesse de la baise et du cuir.

Les femmes de la Mara étaient la plupart du temps des jouets de circonstances, des marâtres à tête dure que seule la tiédeur d'une offrande moirée pouvait attendrir. Par habitude plus que par réel plaisir, il glissait ses phalanges le long de leurs formes courbes, laissant le creux de ses mains se faire à la beauté molle de leurs charmes. Caressant les cuisses, les seins et la gorge, il dévorait souvent sans aucun respect chacune des parcelles des corps qui lui étaient offerts, se délestant pour quelques heures de la frustration sourde qui le consumait nuit et jour.

Certaines fois, il était brutal. Sifflant et glissant comme un aspic privé de son venin, il coulait entre les cuisses de ses partenaires par à-coups désastreux, savourant sur un lointain nuage leurs gémissements de désir mêlés de pleurs et de douleur. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'être doux. Appréciant les mécanismes subtils des mouvements qui filtraient entre les ombres, il se prenait à effleurer les chevelures crasses qui filaient entre ses ongles comme des fils de soie, humant les senteurs excessives d'encens, de sueur et de parfums qui, une fois les étreintes achevées, s'imprégnaient longuement sur sa peau.

Ce matin, il y avait juste le dos de Xion. Un dos lisse dont la ligne fine dessinait une colline en chutant vers les reins, tout juste reliés par un creux harmonieux en forme de soleil. Le rouquin ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la chaleur. Sous ses paumes le roulis des muscles de la brune était régulier, presque nerveux. Elle ne disait rien.

La brune était une jeune femme très mince à l'ossature pleine d'arêtes. Les angles saillants de ses hanches, le relief pratiquement inexistant de ses fesses et de sa poitrine, la souplesse de son ventre avait sous le regard du roux des aspects non achevés, comme si la nature avait laissé son travail en suspens. Cette absence de formes jumelées à son propre corps lui faisait percevoir de plus en plus difficilement leurs différences physiques malgré la pleine lumière, à l'exception de sa carrure et de leur genre. Il retint un rire qui se mua en grognement étouffé.

Finalement hommes ou femmes, quelle importance ?

Lentement ses mains vinrent agripper l'épaule de Xion, assurant sa prise sur le haut de son corps. Elle n'était pas belle, et n'avait pas prétention à l'être. Elle n'était pas féminine, et ne recherchait pas ses faveurs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester là, et lui non plus. Leurs peaux se frottaient sans se toucher, leurs souffles se mêlaient sans se faire écho. Tout dans leur étreinte était incongru et pourtant le grand rouquin trouvait l'action étonnement naturelle.

Il n'y avait entre eux ni bestialité, ni tendresse. Juste un long vide empli de soupirs et cette échine plaquée contre lui en un arc d'ivoire, pont de marbre lisse entre leurs deux peaux.

Les coudes enfoncés dans le matelas, la brunette fixait le vide. Dans sa tête, elle était sur une plage, une oasis. Un lieu de fraîcheur pure loin de la friction ardente qui lui chauffait les reins, loin des mains fluides à la douceur sobre et nette qui la caressaient sans passion. Elle s'était attendu à souffrir la brûlure d'un volcan cruel, le feu avait pris, mais plus personne n'essayait de souffler sur les braises. Tous deux étaient ailleurs. Froids. Blasés. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel moment les choses avaient pris cette tournure, mais la surprise laissait stagner un reliquat de bile acide au fond de sa gorge serrée. Déglutissant sans bruit, elle frémit lorsque deux pouces incandescents vinrent se poser sur sa nuque, le tintement du collier du rouquin résonnant à ses oreilles à la manière d'un métronome.

Elle aurait pu gémir, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de jouer la comédie.

Elle ne dit rien quand il s'extirpa d'elle dans un murmure, l'attrapant soudainement par le coude pour la tourner face à lui. Coupée dans sa rêverie, elle se laissa rouler entre ses bras en réprimant un râle discret, perdue dans le brouillard. A travers ses paupières dansaient les estampes de couleurs qui tapissaient la totalité du corps du rouquin, à l'exception des côtes. Un savant mélange de motifs qui alliaient le rouge et l'ambre, l'orange cornaline et le vert d'eau, l'ensemble traçant les lignes d'un phénix immense dont les ailes d'encre se déployaient en arabesques souples, des reins jusqu'aux coudes.

Les dessins tournoyaient lentement, et Xion retint un faible haut le cœur. Allongé contre elle, le Seigneur de la MS-13 détourna la tête en remarquant son malaise.

─ Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il pensivement.

Sa voix, comme cassée par l'absence prolongée de parole, avait des allures d'excuses. Xion passa une main sur ses paupières avant de reprendre son souffle.

─ Non.

Le roux haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais ne contesta pas. La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête avant de prendre une seconde inspiration. En soi, non, l'acte n'avait rien eu de particulièrement déplaisant. Après tout, elle avait accepté le marché.

Mais son estime d'elle-même se trouvait actuellement plus bas que terre, et elle avait dû raconter chaque détail de sa mission à la MS-XII sans rien omettre, en dépit de ce qui lui restait d'amour propre. Et ça, c'était loin d'être réjouissant.

─ Tu as un dos magnifique, tenta le roux au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

Prise d'une vague de frissons, Xion ramena la couverture sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers celui qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Il la dévisageait avec une sorte de moue perplexe, et le froncement inhabituel de ses sourcils laissait entrevoir un léger, très léger soupçon d'honnêteté.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

─ Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Le rouquin roula sur le côté avant de se redresser sur un coude, passant ses longues mains dans le désordre vif de sa chevelure. Il parut un bref instant couver Xion du regard, et la brune se demanda s'il agissait d'une hallucination de sa part. La seconde d'après, l'éclat de tendresse qui luisait dans ses yeux avait disparu.

Après qu'elle se soit retournée pour rechercher ses affaires, il pointa du doigt le tatouage sur nuque, songeur.

─ C'est un très beau motif, dit-il. Tu devrais demander à Demyx de t'en refaire un comme ça.

Xion écarquilla les yeux. Il avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle vit qu'il était totalement sérieux. Désormais debout, il tentait de nouer ses cheveux en catogan après avoir vaguement rassemblé ses vêtements au bord du lit. Son visage avait retrouvé les marques d'un sourire suffisant tandis qu'il constatait l'incertitude de la petite brune.

─ Attendez, quoi ?

─ Roxas t'attends au salon. Vas-y, Xion. Tu l'as mérité.

Interloquée, la susnommée se rhabilla en silence puis arrangea le lit. Enfin, remerciant faiblement de la tête de Seigneur de la 13 qu'elle laissait derrière elle, elle passa la porte et serra les poings en toisant le soleil qui, brusquement, l'avait éblouie.

L'air était frais et dans l'allée une poignée de junkies s'échangeaient tranquillement leurs seringues, moyennant quelques liasses de billets racornis. L'un deux la siffla et lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il l'aperçut à la sortie de la tente. L'ignorant royalement, la brunette fila sans attendre.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus en la notion de mérite.


	22. Nouvelle Aube

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupée ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Je ne respecte pas mes délais, et les vacances sont bientôt là ! Merci d'avoir voté sur le poll, je pense ralentir un peu la publication pendant les vacances, étant donné que je travaille sur d'autres projets et sur les histoires à finir en bonne et due forme (BWCF, lulz). Mais pas d'inquiétude, même si la fin approche, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pleins de bisous à vous, merci encore à MissPandaManga pour ses fidèles reviews ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte du salon de tatouage, Xion vit sortir en trombe Roxas dont le col de veste était intégralement ouvert sur quelques linges humides. En le regardant de plus près, elle vit que sa peau était rougie des pectoraux jusqu'à la ligne ventrale, où s'étalait l'ombre cuisante d'un tatouage tout juste verni.

─ Xion, hoqueta-t-il, évitant la collision de justesse.

─ Roxas !

Le blondinet s'écarta d'un pas leste, soutenant la porte de verre pour la laisser passer. La brunette ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, le harceler de questions, lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle se sentit soudain frappée d'un tel sentiment de honte, d'une impression de salissure si poignante qu'elle ne put que baisser la tête comme une gamine prise en faute devant la mine inquisitrice de son coéquipier.

─ Je… Merci, bafouilla-t-elle finalement.

Elle se sentait en colère, et stupide.

─ Ne me remercie pas. On a fait notre boulot.

─ Je te dois la vie, Roxas.

─ Tu as sauvé la mienne. On est quitte. Tu ne devais pas rester là-bas te reposer ?

Ecourtant la conversation, le blondin désigna sèchement du menton le chemin d'où revenait Xion. Celle-ci secoua doucement la tête. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée, inutile. Absente d'elle-même. Roxas, qui d'habitude était le seul membre de la Mara à la regarder comme une amie, semblait ce matin la toiser en paria. Elle avait la douloureuse impression qu'il essayait de l'éviter.

─ Il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire ? demanda t-elle en soupirant.

Roxas, inexpressif, la détailla de haut en bas avant de pincer les lèvres. Un bout de ciel gris semblait avoir chuté du bord de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il parla son ton était très doux, mais Xion eut la sensation d'être transpercée de part en part par ses mots, telle une poupée vaudou.

─ Le Boss a fait de moi son second, Xion. Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, on ne se verra plus beaucoup. Je te conseille donc de rester loin de moi, s'il te plait.

La brune roula des yeux écarquillés en attendant ces mots.

─ Une minute, tu me laisse tomber parce que tu as réussi à avoir ta promotion canapé ? C'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, au milieu de leurs affaires sales ?

─ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de ce que tu ne sais pas, Xion. Et maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne peux définitivement plus rien te dire. A présent laisse-moi, tu veux ? Je suis désolé.

Une colère fulgurante s'empara de la jeune femme alors que Roxas s'apprêtait à partir. Sèchement, elle lui agrippa le bras et le força à la regarder. Ses ongles creusaient des demi-lunes pâles dans sa chair alors qu'il la dévisageait, et elle se sentit une furieuse envie de le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Le blond lui glissait des mains. Depuis la mission, il la mettait à l'écart pour elle ne savait quelle raison et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter ça. Cela la mettait hors d'elle.

─ Et moi ? Je sers à quoi, moi ? On est amis, non ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, Roxas ? Un objet ? Tu me poses sur ta table de chevet et je te regarde foncer droit dans les emmerdes sans rien faire ?

Un instant le blond parut chanceler, mais ne bougea pas. Il semblait choisir ses mots avec le plus grand soin, comme s'il parlait à tâtons.

─ Exactement, fini-t-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je sais ce que je fais, Xion. Si tu es mon amie, alors vas t'en et oublies moi, d'accord ?

Une longue bataille de regards se joua entre eux, durant laquelle Xion se sentit avalée par la noirceur de ce bleu opaque qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sonder. Enfin, arrachant durement son bras à l'emprise de la brune, Roxas se détourna d'elle et descendit la rue en courant. La jeune femme resta là, immobile, à chasser les larmes qui commençaient à lui brouiller la vue.

─ Alors c'est comme si je n'existais pas, hein ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Xion avait la sensation d'étouffer. Elle avait vu juste, le Roxas d'avant n'existait plus. Définitivement.

Mais qu'avait-il réellement l'intention de faire, désormais ? S'enfuir, comme elle l'avait pressenti sur les toits ? Si c'était bien le cas, pourrait-elle encore le protéger comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors ? A deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, la jeune femme écrasa ses paumes contre sa bouche.

Il était là avant elle. Inutile de se voiler la face. Elle n'était plus utile à personne, désormais.

Sans émotions, sans équipier, il ne lui restait plus que son rêve, qu'elle se forcerait à accomplir seule quand l'occasion se présenterait. Le cœur gros, Xion essuya de la main les sillons ternes de ses larmes avant de pousser la porte du salon de tatouages.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour Roxas comprendrait son erreur.

Parce qu'au fond d'elle, Xion le savait. On ne fuit pas la MS-13, jamais.

ooo

─ Bah alors ma belle, tu pleures ? Tu sais, on a tous un cœur à pleurer, dans le coin.

Allongée sur la table bleue du salon Xion fit la grimace, mais sa grimace se transforma vite en un demi sourire lorsqu'elle vit la moue attristée de Demyx qui, au-dessus de ses instruments, tentait de la consoler.

─ Je ne pleure pas.

─ Ta bouille ne trompe personne, Xi'. Je te jure, à vouloir être insensibles, les gens d'ici deviennent des automates. T'es pas un automate, toi, pas vrai ? Franchement, vos délires me passent au-dessus de la tête. Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert d'avoir des sentiments si tout le monde fini par se les cacher ? On se ment tous les jours et paf, un matin ça nous explose à la gueule ! Laisses tomber, va.

─ Je ne pleure pas. Demyx.

─ Ici, tu peux pleurer.

Xion haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Un dermographe dernier cri à la main, le tatoueur s'affairait sur le haut de son abdomen, incrustant sous son épiderme de minuscules tâches d'encre violacées. Elle était là depuis quelques heures, à sonder tour à tour le plafond puis le bleu aqueux des prunelles de Demyx, s'endormant quelques fois en dépit de la piqure régulière infligée par l'aiguille.

Sur son ventre était en train de fleurir un fabuleux myosotis.

─ Tu as su, pour la promotion de Roxas ? demanda innocemment l'artiste par-dessus le bruit saccadé de sa machine. Il est venu m'en toucher un mot, tout à l'heure.

─ Oui. Il l'a bien mérité.

Le timbre forcé de la brunette ne trompa pas Demyx mais il préféra garder sa remarque pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il avait appris à savoir exactement quand se taire et quand parler. Compte tenu de la situation, il préféra tenir sa langue.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tension qui régnait entre ces deux-là, de toute façon.

─ Je trouve que Saïx faisait du bon boulot malgré ses airs de croque-mort, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de faire la conversation. J'espère que Roxas s'en sortira.

─ J'espère aussi.

Constatant l'air contrarié de la jeune femme, le tatoueur n'insista pas et se dépêcha de terminer son œuvre. Essuyant ensuite les dernières incrustations sanguines à l'aide d'une compresse de gaze, il incita Xion à se reposer autant qu'elle le pouvait durant les prochains jours, autant pour elle-même que pour préserver la fragilité de son nouveau motif. Ses recommandations en tête, la brune le remercia enfin et s'en alla, faisant grincer doucement les gonds de la porte d'entrée dans son sillage.

Demyx soupira. Les jours s'annonçaient incertains pour l'avenir de la 13, et il sentait monter dans l'atmosphère une sinistre vague de pluies torrentielles. Depuis son entrée au service de Xemnas, les choses avaient bien changé.

Il allait pour changer le disque de son sempiternel vinyle quand il fut surpris par des pas discrets qui résonnèrent dans l'enceinte du salon, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après le départ de sa dernière cliente.

─ Laisse-le.

Demyx esquissa un sourire avant de venir piocher sur le comptoir du bureau derrière lui une poignée d'herbes, ôtant ses gants chirurgicaux pour pouvoir les placer dans le filtre blanc ainsi que le carton qu'il avait préparé. Roulant le joint avec précision, il le tendit ensuite à son nouvel interlocuteur, celui dont la démarche avait précédé la voix, qui le coinça entre ses lèvres sans immédiatement chercher à l'allumer.

─ _Dagger_ , pas vrai ? Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, Isa.

─ Ta gueule, Demyx.

─ Si tu veux que je me taise, pourquoi t'es venu me parler ?

Le bleuté réfléchit sérieusement à la question alors qu'il trouvait dans les poches de sa veste une allumette carbonisée. Avec la facilité des amis de longue date, Demyx anticipa sa demande et lui offrit son briquet qui trainait par-delà d'anciennes estampes colorées. Saix alluma le tube à cancer et en pris une longue bouffée. Il s'accouda ensuite à la table et, d'un geste ample du poignet, refila le joint à l'homme derrière le meuble en exhalant par le nez.

─ J'avais besoin de calme.

─ Tu vas en avoir, maintenant que Monsieur tête de mule t'as foutu à la porte.

─ Il me reste un minimum d'autorité. Bien plus que n'en aura jamais ce sale con.

─ Tu parle de Roxas ? Je l'aime bien, moi. Il me fait penser à Sora.

─ Paix à son âme. C'est là tout le problème.

─ Tu pense qu'il peut le manipuler ? Il est tout jeune.

─ Il ne peut pas. Il va. Il est plus intelligent que notre martyr local. Dans six mois, l'autre le laissera faire ce qu'il veut. Le marché va couler, Demyx. On va perdre nos parts et la 11 va nous sauter dessus. On n'a pas le temps de fêter notre ascendant sur la MS-XII, merde. Ce n'est même pas une victoire digne de ce nom.

─ Détends ton string, Prunelle. C'est pas souvent que tu fais part de tes craintes. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

─ A part greffer un cerveau fonctionnel sur la bite de notre Chef bien astré, non. Donne-moi ça.

Reprenant le filtre, Saïx savoura amèrement la sensation pâteuse qui se dilatait progressivement sur sa langue. Il avait envie d'envoyer chier le monde entier. Les mains encore tâchées du sang noir des cadavres qu'il était allé nettoyer malgré les ordres du rouquin, il sentait l'odeur de pourri lui imbiber les narines. Les derniers ordres qu'il ne donnerait jamais retentissaient encore dans le fond de sa gorge.

Demyx, qui le regardait inspirer la fumée en plissant les yeux, s'effondra sur le comptoir dans un élan de paresse. Une fois la glace brisée entre eux, le balafré et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de commenter le comportement inconstant de leur supérieur et ami.

─ Tu vas lui faire la morale ? demanda-t-il en fouinant dans ses esquisses.

─ Je ne peux plus. Je suis crevé, Demyx.

Le tatoueur hocha la tête en silence tandis que Saïx finissait d'écraser son joint à l'intérieur de sa manche. Du bruit se faisait entendre au dehors, et les deux hommes tendirent l'oreille en direction de la rue. Le peuple de la MS-13 se rassemblait en masse, soulevant derrière lui poussière et pavés. Le discours du Boss allait bientôt commencer.

─ Tu devrais venir, marmonna Saïx en faisant mine de se lever. Les choses pourraient bien changer drastiquement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Jaugeant la suggestion, Demyx préféra se gausser joyeusement de la mine déterrée du bleuté. Saïx savait que cette attitude détachée avait des allures d'encouragements, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le remercier. Aussi, il se redressa et se dirigea lourdement vers la sortie.

─ Il va remarquer ton absence, essaya-t-il une dernière fois. Joins-toi quand même à la fête.

─ La flemme, objecta Demyx. Je veux pas finir écœuré comme toi. Mais te chauffe pas les sangs, Zexion est là, et j'ai les oreilles qui traîne.

─ Hm. Garde un œil sur Xion pour moi.

─ Ce sera fait.

Un vif courant d'air indiqua au tatoueur que son hôte était parti. Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, Demyx contempla le filtre froid qui se mourrait sur le comptoir, éventré et noirci, dernier reste éphémère de leur brève entrevue. Saisissant une feuille de papier froissée qui trainait devant yeux, il se mit alors à griffonner un motif au hasard, l'esprit ailleurs, happé par les débris sombres qui se détachaient de la matière brune tels des restes de boue entrainés au fin fond d'un caniveau. A nouveau coupé du monde réel, bercé par la musique, l'artiste su qu'il avait trouvé de quoi occuper le reste de son après-midi.

De toute manière, les problèmes de l'Organisation ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé.

ooo

Tignasse de cendres blondes au centre de la foule, Roxas tentait de contrôler la douleur qui lui cuisait la peau au fur et à mesure qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les hommes noircissant la Grand-Place. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre et jonglait désormais entre transpiration et coups d'épaules, brinquebalant ses membres fins au travers de la masse humaine qui le transportait là où bon lui semblait. Son entrevue avec Xion le préoccupait toujours et la souffrance de son récent tatouage, à laquelle s'ajoutait un début de migraine carabinée, menaçait de le faire tourner de l'œil.

A peine remis de ses blessures voilà qu'il en creusait déjà de nouvelles, bien plus profondes, en se détachant de son équipière de chasse. Il mettrait longtemps avant de faire le deuil de cette relation, il le savait. Xion n'était pas foncièrement rancunière mais il l'avait profondément blessée, et il leur faudrait à tous les deux beaucoup de temps avant de ne serait-ce qu'espérer s'adresser la parole comme ils auraient pu le faire quelques jours auparavant.

La fracture de cette amitié ne plus paraissait pourtant pas insurmontable et s'il regrettait d'avoir perdu une amie, il déplorait encore plus amèrement de ne pas avoir su se confier à elle quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Peut-être que si elle avait été là plus tôt face à Xaldin, lorsqu'il suffoquait en essayant de trouver un sens véritable à son existence, qu'elle avait entendu les mots du Léviathan ayants ouverts de larges cicatrices tout au fond de son cœur, peut-être aurait-elle compris son désespoir.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et à présent il était piégé avec ses propres questions, errant parmi les affres de la rancœur avec un unique objectif en tête : connaitre la vérité.

Celle, intime, qui semblait le lier à Sora et Kaïri. La vérité qu'offre un nouvel espoir, et qu'il se sentait le seul à pouvoir effleurer.

Ecartant finalement les derniers gêneurs de son champ de vision, Roxas s'approcha au plus près du centre de pierres, autour duquel hommes et femmes conservaient une large distance de respect. Les enfants, assis par terre, se jetaient insultes et ordures pour dissimuler leur impatience, seuls ignorants des lois tacites du silence. Dissimulées dans les allées et fissures un œil aguerri pouvait même apercevoir certaines ombres, les bras serrés le long de leurs corps effacés. Le soleil, à son zénith, faisait luire les armes et suer les carcasses, et la puanteur humaine força Roxas à économiser le peu d'air frais qu'il respirait encore de son côté.

Une clameur de satisfaction fila à travers la masse lorsqu'un ancien sortit d'une ruelle pour annoncer qu'après le discours aurait lieu la traditionnelle distribution des payes, dans le hangar. On n'aurait pas à attendre la fin de soirée. Nombreux furent ceux qui s'apprêtaient à fêter la nouvelle lorsqu'une voix rieuse s'éleva soudain hors des rangs. Une voix aux fluctuations voilées, tonique et grave, crépitante comme le bois qui craque dans l'âtre, et qui planta dans le bas du dos de Roxas un million de frissons. Une voix qui fit taire les pensées et les cris de chacun alors qu'elle sortait de derrière l'ombre projetée d'une colonne rocheuse.

Un grand roux, jusque-là appuyé paresseusement contre un des blocs, se leva de manière théâtrale. Etirant un bras, puis l'autre, il entra finalement dans le cercle de lumière. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusque-là.

─ Vous savez, il y a tout un tas de choses qui arrivent pendant que vous êtes en train de cligner des yeux.

Jetant sur la foule un regard circulaire, il s'avança doucement, patiemment, savourant le silence qu'avait provoqué son arrivée.

─ Pendant que vous espérez avoir vos payes à l'heure, vous clignez des yeux. Pendant que vous me regardez, éblouis par le soleil, vous clignez des yeux.

Malgré lui, Roxas se sentit trembler.

Le Seigneur de la MS-13, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon à la texture légère, semblait scruter chaque figure sans ciller pendant qu'il marchait. Le jeune homme savait bien que c'était impossible, mais c'était la sensation que son regard provoquait chez tous ceux qui le croisaient. Ses yeux vous brûlaient quelque chose au creux du ventre, ce vert allumait en vous l'idée que vous étiez important. Il y avait dans sa façon de plisser les paupières comme un sourire universel, un sourire qui contrastait avec la froideur au fond de ses iris brillants. Sa simple présence était incendiaire.

Et c'est là tout ce qu'aimait le peuple de la Mara. Nul n'était dupe des courbettes chaleureuses et des paroles suaves, mais tous adulaient la prestance et l'art de gouverner dont leur Chef faisait preuve. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, qui savait parler et tuer en se moquant de faire la révérence.

─ Oui, en une micro-seconde, il arrive nombre de choses qui nous dépassent. Et la plupart se terminent avant que vous ne puissiez fermer vos paupières. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on évite cela ? Comment éviter de cligner des yeux ?

Preste, l'homme avait mimé une ouverture câline avec les bras, adressant un rictus complice aux enfants de l'assistance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Roxas assistait à un discours. Pour la première fois cependant, il mesura combien les gestes en étaient calculés, pesés, sans réflexion aucune. S'il la parole était un art, alors il assistait sans conteste à la représentation d'un virtuose. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Une tête blonde sauta tout à coup sur ses pieds pour répondre et le blond dû interrompre ses réflexions pour mieux l'écouter. L'homme s'était approché du gamin et les femmes, non contente d'avoir un peu de son attention, ricanaient.

─ Moi, je sais !

─ Vas-y petit, tout le monde t'écoute.

Gonflé d'importance, le garnement, déjà balafré, parla d'une voix si fluette que Roxas dû tendre l'oreille pour véritablement comprendre ce qu'il disait.

─ Pour arrêter de cligner des yeux, y'faut être' crevé !

Des mots simples et bêtes compris par tous, où perçait déjà une splendide cruauté. L'adulte eut un petit rire amusé puis, joignant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, applaudissant sans bruit.

─ C'est exactement ça, t'as tout compris, gamin.

Dévorant l'assistance, il recula ensuite sans crier gare, attrapant au vol une arme que quelqu'un parmi la foule venait de lui lancer. Eblouissant, l'acier clair luisait au soleil tel un miroir enflammé, son manche écrasé dans le poing crispé de l'orateur.

─ Mais cette vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre, voilà pourquoi certains préfèrent garder les yeux fermés. …Et Devinez qui n'a pas su voir venir les _choses_ qui arrivaient droit sur elle ?

Le rouquin marqua une pause, menaçant, avant de brandir l'objet devant son public exalté. La Faux de l'Assassin Sublime, symbole de terreur.

Mieux qu'une tête tranchée, cette arme avait la valeur du plus beau des trophées de chasse, désormais arrachée à son détenteur dépossédé. Aux yeux des membres de la Mara une preuve de choix, attendue autant qu'espérée. A ce stade il ne s'agissait plus de convaincre. Les jeux étaient déjà faits.

─ LA MS-XII !

L'exclamation avait fusée au sein de la masse qui, comme agitée d'un soubresaut sanguin, paraissait cuver son ardeur. Roxas sentait monter la tension à travers tous les pores de sa peau, autour de lui, dans l'air, dans les murmures que le vent transportait. Le peuple de la MS-13 frémissait, et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : être galvanisé jusqu'à ce que la ferveur monte jusqu'à son grand point d'orgue, afin que tout finisse par se briser dans une avalanche de coups, de bras et de jambes, d'injures, de joie et d'alcool, une grande orgie de soulagement et de plaisirs gras.

C'était un fait, peu arrivaient à comprendre à coup sûr de quoi parlait le Chef. Son usage des mots embourbait tout le monde, tant et si bien que finalement chacun se foutait de savoir ce qui était vraiment dit. Mais le message, l'ambiance électrique et la manière dont il appuyait les fins de syllabes en claquant de la langue avaient le pouvoir surprenant de galvaniser le peuple. Allure franche, chaleur et vivacité étaient ses maîtres mots. Ceux qui, au fil du temps, lui avaient permis de demeurer le dirigeant le plus influent des Mara du quartier.

Un sourire immense vint étirer les lèvres de l'intéressé, qui ne chercha pas à réprimer la violence de ses membres. Tournant au centre de la place pavée il jouait son jeu, se promenant à la manière d'un félin abruti par la chaleur, le pas désinvolte, la tête à demi-inclinée vers son auditoire, la faux virevoltant entre ses doigts.

─ LA MS-XII ! LA MS-XII !

La clameur grossissait. Progressivement l'homme s'était accaparé toute la place disponible à l'aide de grands gestes, du feu dans le regard et du venin entre les dents, sifflant les mots avec fougue et éclat.

─ La MS-XII ! appuya-t-il. Et par la force des choses, grâce à vos efforts, son règne est enfin achevé ! Oui, la XII détournait nos gains, l'Assassin Sublime décapitait des centaines d'entre nous ! De nous tous, qui n'a pas eu un jour envie de l'écorcher de ses mains ? Et ses raclures, ses chiens, espionnant, violant, torturant les nôtres, combien de gosses, d'hommes et de femmes se retournent encore sous terre pour les maudire, cracher sur leurs cadavres ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, _nous_ pourrons leur montrer la véritable force de la Mara, car nous sommes une famille unie. Et si la famille est attaquée, nous tuons.

Sa voix vibrait dans sa gorge et ses yeux, acides, contemplaient cette famille que personne à part lui n'aurait pu si bien faire semblant d'aimer. Il marqua une pause, prolongeant le silence funèbre qui amorçait l'hommage, laissant la tension s'éteindre doucement. Parmi le peuple certains mâchaient leur rancœur, tandis que d'autres projetaient tristement leurs fantasmes de vengeance. Le Seigneur de la MS-13 leur laissa à tous quelques minutes de deuil.

Enfin, humectant ses lèvres calmement, il reprit.

─ Ils faisaient comme nous. Ils nous butaient un par un. Mais qui aurait voulu tuer pour eux ? Il ne s'agissait pas alors de protection, mais d'adversité. Je ne suis pas l'Assassin Sublime, et vous savez tous que j'ai horreur des morts inutiles. La MS-13 pleure ses trépassés, mais estimez-vous chanceux. Tant que nous serons ensemble, je vous protégerai. Tant que vous me suivrez, je ne vous oublierai pas.

Le roux porta ensuite la main à sa poitrine, glissant ses doigts sur le dessin symbolique qui ornait son cou. Les paupières baissées, il donnait presque l'impression d'être sincère.

─ Je vous ai dans la peau, vous êtes tout pour moi. Nous sommes inséparables. N'oubliez pas ça, c'est retenu ?

Lorsque ses mots ne furent plus qu'un murmure suffisamment audible, il s'approcha plus près du public. Là, il lâcha la faux dans l'assistance. Son ton repris alors des intonations plus fluides et chaleureuses tandis que son corps, suivant toujours le flot de ses paroles, se mit à onduler comme celui d'un serpent.

─ Un jour, il n'y aura plus personne pour nous arrêter. Que demande-t-on de plus ? La sécurité, le respect, l'argent à part égale pour poursuivre notre existence. Et pour obtenir cela, tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de croire en notre propre pouvoir. Les temps changent, mais nous avons tous nos rêves et nos espérances.

Il se racla la gorge, semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux dans l'assistance.

─ Les temps changent, ouais. Il est hors de question de cligner bêtement des yeux lorsqu'on voit arriver l'avenir. C'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui, Roxas sera mon nouveau second. Roxas, pour son talent et son sang neuf. Voici ma décision, que quiconque s'y oppose me le fasse savoir sans délais.

Roxas crût qu'on venait de lui faire avaler une soupe de scorpions lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Son nom, prononcé _comme ça_. Suavement, d'une ardeur presque tendre, au milieu du discours officiel que tout le monde avait pu entendre. Lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il grimaça. Personne ne protesta. De l'endroit où il était, l'homme à la tignasse rouge lâcha un soupir satisfait avant de hausser les épaules.

Le discours était fini.

─ Personne ? Génial. Les gars, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Mort à la XII, gloire à la Mara !

─ POUR LA MS-13 !

─ Pour la MS-13. Rendez-vous dans le hangar, bandes de branleurs, _maintenant_ on a des trucs à fêter !

Se dispersant de part et d'autre le peuple se dirigea ensuite vers le hangar où l'attendait boissons et récompenses, laissant Grand Place vide de ses occupants.

Seigneur de la MS-13 se massa les tempes du bout des doigts avant de leur emboiter le pas. Il avait vu Roxas partir au milieu des autres membres, emporté par l'ambiance de liesse qui survenait après chaque prise de parole, et il regretta ne de pas avoir pu lui glisser quelques mots. La chaleur lui montait à la tête et la soirée risquait d'être longue. Enjambant les restes des morceaux de l'arme de son ancien ennemi, le roux se départit de son sourire et sortit une petite flasque des pans de sa ceinture. Les yeux fermés, il but jusqu'à éteindre le feu qui lui chauffait la gorge, marchant pieds nus sur les dalles coupantes, songeant aux nombres de discours stupides qu'il avait déjà prononcés sur cette place.

Ces derniers temps, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude, et cela l'agaçait. Et pourtant… Il avait l'impression d'aller bien. Voire, depuis que Roxas était rentré, d'être enjoué. La fatigue avait moins de poids qu'à l'ordinaire, et s'il était loin de se sentir d'humeur légère, il commençait à réfléchir au moyen d'être plus honnête avec lui-même. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer d'en parler à Roxas lors de leur tête à tête de ce soir ?

Le Seigneur de la MS-13 s'arrêta brusquement à cette pensée, ahuri. Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire doux qu'il ne chercha pas à refouler. Un rire qui lui parut singulièrement spontané, presque lumineux, et qui fit trembler tout son corps de la tête aux pieds.

Ce simple son lui offrit la sensation d'être un nouvel homme.

Peut-être qu'il ne débitait pas que des conneries, finalement. Les choses évoluaient doucement en dépit de la roue du temps, qui bien souvent le dépassait. Saïx était parti. Roxas arrivait. Les enfants grandissaient, la Mara s'étendait… Mine de rien, les temps changeaient.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, le roux reprit sa route en direction du grand hangar.


	23. Hurlement de minuit

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupé ces temps-ci.

Bonjour Bonjour ! Après un mois d'absence (uh, pardon), voilà le chapitre 23. Ecrire la fin est vraiment difficile, mais tout s'enchaine assez vite, alors je pense être en bonne voie. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira jusque là ! Merci une fois de plus à MissPandaManga (YA HA !) et profitez de vos vacances ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

─ Tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre, Roxas.

─ Je ne sais pas. C'est de la bonne ?

─ Tu doutes ? C'est moi le meilleur fournisseur. La nounou des dealers du coin.

Il fait craquer ses poignets. Le monde tourne, puis ralentit.

─ Hm…

─ Et puis, tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'années que j'ai passé dans le trafic _. « Les grands hommes ne naissent pas dans la grandeur, ils grandissent. »_ J'ai grandi dans le hashish, blondinet.

Roxas détourna le regard en tirant sur sa nuque, tendu. Il sentait fourmiller dans son cerveau les anciens relents de sa dépendance psychique, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était encore loin de pouvoir se permettre ne serait-ce qu'une consommation occasionnelle.

Etait-ce même raisonnable ?

Le fait d'envisager d'en prendre ravivait en lui des souvenirs de transe, reliquats d'un monde d'euphorie et d'apaisement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Déjà il sentait ses muscles se détendre, son cœur enclencher dans ses veines les longues et puissantes notes d'une symphonie extatique. Une étrange sensation d'étourdissement le gagna peu à peu et il se sentit frissonner, comme atteint d'une fièvre dont l'anticipation aurait été le plus mauvais symptôme.

Non, ça n'avait rien de raisonnable.

Blottit contre lui, le Seigneur de la MS-13 haussa un sourcil léger mais tentateur. Il tenait dans sa main deux barrettes de shit brunes, assez compactes et dures, à l'aspect lisse et brillant. Devant eux avaient été déposé un petit briquet d'or, deux feuilles transparentes, un carton ainsi qu'un paquet de tabac aux effluves particulièrement épicées.

Derrière le grand dégingandé trainaient un bon nombre de bouteilles vides et ses yeux humides d'absinthe prenaient de lourds reflets d'armoise selon où Roxas se positionnait pour l'observer, avachi contre son épaule, à moitié abruti par le bruit, l'alcool et la lumière jaune des néons. Un état second dense et vaporeux à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort, où bouger signifiait se tendre entre deux états tel un ponton de conscience tissé d'os et de chair molle.

Le roux avait profité que la fête batte son plein pour retrouver son nouveau second et l'entrainer avec lui dans une annexe de l'entrepôt juste après la remise des payes. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour un tête à tête, mais tant pis. Il avait des choses à lui dire, des choses à lui avouer, et il y avait un bon nombre de secrets dont il devait l'instruire et qui ne pouvaient pas attendre le lendemain aux vues du caractère urgent des affaires en cours. Slalomant entre les gêneurs, félicitant les heureuses troupes d'ivrognes, il avait attrapé un caisson de bières en tout genre, jeté un regard noir à Demyx venu prendre sa part tout sourire avant d'aller soudoyer un gros dealer de sa connaissance.

A vue de son état d'ébriété avancé celui-ci n'avait rien pu lui refuser, et il était revenu se poser dans l'annexe sans débourser quoi que ce soit.

De toute manière, qui ici aurait eu l'audace de lui refuser quelque chose ? A bien y réfléchir, seul Roxas avait désormais ce pouvoir, et le Seigneur de la MS-13 se délecta de ce fait en le regardant hésiter maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls à seuls, cherchant la faille dans ses grandes prunelles bleues déchirées entre l'envie irrésistible et le contrôle de soi.

─ C'est pas de la MD, grogna-t-il avec enthousiasme pour le convaincre. C'est une plante, le chanvre, tu vois. Cannabis, haschich, de la merde en bâtonnet. J'en ai toujours vendu, Rox'. Avec ça tu planes puis tu redescends sans problèmes. La tisane de ta grand-mère ? C'est la même.

─ J'ai pas de grand-mère.

─ Une bonne raison pour t'en inventer une. C'est moi qui offre, tu prends ?

Roxas sentit le bras du grand roux se glisser dernière sa nuque et appuya son dos contre le fond du canapé défoncé. Dans l'atmosphère planait cette odeur caractéristique de plantes séchées, un peu âcre, qui le faisait saliver si vite à l'époque où il fréquentait quelques raves, et le parfum du rouquin, mélange savant de poivre et de tabac chaud, lui collait à la peau. Il avait bu et l'échauffement de son tatouage n'avait pas encore disparu, la combinaison de ses deux maux s'étant progressivement muée en une désagréable vague de malaise.

La pièce entière avait pris des airs de quatrième dimension alors qu'il n'avait encore ingéré aucune substance, et Roxas ferma les paupières avec force pour se concentrer pleinement sur la question qu'on lui posait. Derrière le voile noir qui lui obscurcissait la vue, il y avait la respiration du Boss et le grattement fantôme de l'herbe tassée sur le filtre fin, le grésillement d'une lampe qui casse après des années de bons et loyaux services et les pulsations sourdes de son aorte dans son ventre. Il y avait aussi la vibration des gorges de l'autre côté du mur et le tonnerre des pas entamant une danse, les murmures sifflants des conspirateurs insatisfaits trinquant dehors à la mort de leur roi et le chuintement soyeux d'un briquet qu'on allume.

Juste au creux de son oreille, le rouquin se racla la gorge.

─ Préviens moi quand tu te décides. Je suis plus patient qu'on ne le dit.

Le blond inspira doucement l'odeur de gaz provenant du briquet avant de relever la tête, intimant le calme à son cœur bondissant. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Le rouquin regardait la flamme entre ses mains d'un air presque amical, jouant de temps à autre avec la roulette pour la faire disparaître, arborant un calme foudroyant. Il était tellement différent de lors du discours...

Mais Roxas n'était pas dupe. Les tics de sa mâchoire montraient qu'il attendait sa réponse avec plus d'impatience qu'il ne le laissait paraître, jouissant du contrôle qu'il avait sur ce piège digne d'un sable mouvant. La drogue n'avait rien d'une décoction de grand-mère, et lui et Roxas en étaient parfaitement conscients. Le jeune homme se baissa donc légèrement pour saisir une des barrettes entre ses doigts tremblants, puis, après inspection, la rejeta en poussant un soupir résolu.

─ Non, ça ira.

Un petit sourire éclaira la figure du roux, qui rangea aussitôt son précieux briquet dans une poche de son pantalon avant de se déplier comme après une longue sieste.

─ Sûr ?

─ Certain.

Son sourire s'élargit, encore, jusqu'à ne plus former sur son visage qu'une parfaite demi-lune espiègle et frissonnante. Il avait cette façon de sourire à la fois torve et douce que Roxas s'était pris à guetter sans raison lorsqu'il le côtoyait, et qu'il adorait apercevoir du coin de l'œil, à la manière d'une ombre. En y réfléchissant, il adorait cette façon de sourire presque autant qu'il la détestait.

─ C'est comme ça que je veux que tu sois, dit le rouquin.

Le blondinet secoua la tête, tordant le cou pour s'empêcher de regarder la barrette de shit partie s'écraser le sol de béton, ses pupilles vitreuses baignées d'agacement. Il fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

Plus jamais il ne serait ce que les autres voudraient qu'il soit.

─ Comment ça ?

Le roux aimait cette voix sévère. Il aimait ce regard froid.

Il avait vu juste, encore. Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes avait bien changé après sa mission au MS-XII, mais était-ce vraiment pour lui déplaire ? Il y avait dans sa nouvelle attitude une pointe d'insolence hasardeuse, dans ses mouvements une brusquerie délicate qui ne tenait en rien de la déférence ou de l'attitude austère de Saïx. A côté de lui Roxas étincelait d'une fraicheur macabre, semblable à ces fleurs blanches qui pleurent sur les tombes, leurs racines creusant sans cesse la terre mortuaire des caveaux.

Si son innocence avait disparue, cette part obscure du blond le satisfaisait pleinement.

Tout en laissant couler son flux de pensées l'homme se redressa et referma ses doigts sur le poignet de Roxas, le tirant plus près de lui, au creux de son épaule. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas franchement comment amener la conversation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait devoir parler, et faire des concessions.

─ Il faut que tu sois inébranlable, continua-t-il. Pas stoïque, pas immuable. C'est ça, ce que je veux.

Inébranlable ? La cervelle du jeune homme aux mèches blondes n'était pas vraiment en état de lui envoyer des signes de prudence, et il se maudit d'être autant à l'ouest. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir écouter avec attention ce que le rouquin avait à lui dire : celui-ci avait subtilement changé de ton, un ton plus sérieux et moins joueur, plus bas et plus sucré. Un ton que Roxas seul allait apprendre à reconnaître, et qui était celui des confidences.

Aussi le blond ne bougea pas, ignorant la poigne ferme de son Supérieur qui lui chauffait la peau, se contentant de poser la tête dans cet espace doux et chaud qui se creusait au fond des clavicules du roux lorsqu'il respirait. Malgré le dégoût qu'il avait développé pour son Boss, Roxas n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer ce magnétisme physique qu'il avait sur lui, et comment il fonctionnait.

Tout en s'ébrouant de l'engourdissement lié à leur proximité, il se décala tout de même et posa lentement sa propre main sur son bras, enserrant celle du roux. Dans son cœur baignaient les effluves du malaise et de l'étouffement, mêlés à ce sentiment incongru de tendresse qui commençait à lui peser.

La sensation de sa peau contre celle du roux avait quelque chose de bien trop plaisant à son goût.

Quelque chose lui disait aussi que cette conservation allait mettre à l'épreuve sa fidélité. Il ne devait en aucun cas se trahir, où ses plans tomberaient à l'eau et il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en aller. Roxas se força donc à détendre ses traits et mima la curiosité, refoulant ce haut le cœur qui lui avait remis les idées claires et qui, pour un peu qu'il soit franc avec lui-même, le terrorisait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Il tendit l'oreille.

─ Tu parle toujours par énigmes, avec tes seconds ?

Le Seigneur de la MS-13 se renfrogna un peu, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

─ Non, et ça n'a rien d'une énigme.

Il soupira.

– A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu t'affirmes vraiment, Rox'. Montre-moi tes capacités, ton intelligence, toute l'ampleur de ton potentiel. Montre-leur à eux, qui se défoncent la gueule dehors en se foutant de la tienne, que tu ne te feras pas bouffer. Tu refuses la drogue ? Ok. Refuse moi autre chose, contredis-moi. Montre-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé. Prends des décisions.

─ Attends. Tu m'invite à contester tes ordres, là ?

Le roux inspira un grand coup. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cette démarche, il s'était vu planter un couteau dans le dos. L'alcool aidant, il se dit qu'il était temps de remettre les pieds dans le plat. Après tout Roxas n'était pas Sora, et il était plus usé qu'il ne le laissait paraître par cette perpétuelle atmosphère de suspicion.

Les temps changeaient.

Lui aussi, non ?

─ J'ai plus besoin de l'avis de lèche-bottes, fini-t-il par dire. Je te le fais savoir ici et je ne le redirais pas, je dois avoir ta confiance. Et pour ça, y'a pas de rites ou je ne sais quel bordel, jure-moi simplement que tu seras limpide avec moi.

... Comme autrefois. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais la formule était suspendue à ses lèvres, et Roxas pencha la tête avec l'air de comprendre, ce qui confirma au rouquin qu'il savait bel et bien, pour Kairi et Sora. Il décida qu'il ne l'interrogerait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant. Pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, sûrement de l'inconscience, Roxas lui inspirait quelque chose de juste. Comme la flèche qui tire droit au cœur de sa cible sans la blesser, lui seul aurait ainsi le droit de connaître son secret et de s'en moquer, car il savait qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

Il n'avait même pas l'intention de s'en assurer, et cette perspective flatta ce qui lui restait de bonne conscience. Il souhaitait étrangement placer de nouveau sa confiance en quelqu'un, et cela lui donna l'impression de se reconstruire un semblant de cœur, un peu.

Les mots de Roxas lui tombèrent de la bouche, rassurants, évidents. Pareils aux mains câlines de quelqu'un qui vous tend les bras pour vous enlacer.

Le roux vint se blottir sans gêne dans cet entrelacement paisible.

Roxas eut la sensation de s'étrangler.

Le Chef, aussi manipulateur qu'il pensait l'être, était bien loin d'imaginer à quel point cette étreinte puait la mort. Les traits figés, le pouls dans la gorge, le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde lui sourit, dissimulant sa grimace. Il ne devait pas paraître trop tendu.

─ Je pourrais te la donner les yeux fermés.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Vraiment.

Roxas déglutit, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper le sang qui fuyait sa figure. Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, satisfait.

─ Alors ferme les yeux.

Sur ces paroles, le Seigneur de la MS-13 relâcha le bras du blondinet pour venir déposer deux doigts sur ses paupières, dégageant son autre avant-bras afin de saisir la chose qui, d'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, avait orné son cou. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il ôta la corde de soie qui nouait le collier, non sans y attirer quelques mèches rebelles qui vinrent se ficher juste entre la petite croix d'argent et les fils tissés d'un magnifique rouge, puissamment carmin.

Les fils de son destin.

Ne plus sentir le poids du métal sur sa poitrine attrista légèrement le rouquin. Enfin, résigné, il porta les fils à hauteur de sa figure et traça du regard le contour aiguisé de la croix métallique dans laquelle il avait contemplé son reflet et son devenir depuis plus de dix ans.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à la MS-13, il avait l'impression que cette babiole ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Mais c'était désormais à Roxas qu'elle devait appartenir, voilà un moment qu'il l'avait décidé. Il laissa donc tomber le pendentif dans sa main avant de le passer délicatement entre les doigts du blond, qui, par reflexe, referma son poing.

C'était tiède, coupant et lisse dans le fond de sa paume. Ça pesait lourd comme un talisman.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Roxas.

Le grand dégingandé se tut un instant, ébranlé par l'idée qu'il était peut-être en train de faire une énorme connerie. Puis il scruta avec attention la figure délicate du blondin, se rappelant ce rire chaud qui lui était remonté dans la gorge juste après le discours et le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti après l'avoir revu sain et sauf.

Il prenait la bonne décision.

Aussi, reprenant contenance, il chassa la désagréable pensée dans le fin fond de son esprit et déclara d'une voix parfaitement mesurée :

─ Un gage de ma confiance, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ne le perd pas.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de confiance, Roxas se retenait de vomir, à l'intérieur. Cela n'aurait pas dû le gêner plus que ça, pourtant. A celui qui se joue de vous, rendre la pareille, pas vrai ? Seulement le mal diffus qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait décidé de fuir le coinçait en tenaille, comme un guet-apens sur le champ de bataille, et il sentait le mensonge lui embraser la peau comme l'aurait fait de longues aiguilles en fer blanc, vivaces, mordantes, d'une précision tellement exacte qu'il se demandait comment le Boss pouvait rester aussi aveugle de son comportement.

Si l'angoisse et la peur de se faire chopper ne l'avait pas astreint au calme le plus absolu, le blondin se serrait barré en courant. Si Roxas n'avait pas été Roxas, s'il n'avait pas autant désiré avoir des réponses à propos de Sora et Kairi, s'il n'avait pas autant détesté l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il lui aurait peut-être même tout avoué sur le ton de la plaisanterie, suppliant un quelconque pardon en silence.

A la place, il afficha le même faux air reconnaissant qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il avait reçu son wakizashi, ignorant les pulsations de manque et les reflux nauséeux qui stagnaient dans sa bouche, puis leva ensuite les yeux vers celui qui semblait attendre sa réaction en silence, bien trop sérieux.

─ Merci, dit-il.

Le roux lui offrit un sourire lourd de sens avant de reprendre sa place au creux de son épaule. Il était bien, là. C'était simple. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps d'une éternité...

A ceci près qu'il conservait un drôle de pressentiment au fond des tripes, pressentiment qu'il se contenta d'ignorer en agitant la main comme on chasse une mouche véreuse. Bon sang, les doutes de Saïx devaient l'avoir salement contaminé.

Pendant que Roxas entreprenait de nouer le pendentif à la garde de l'arme qui dépassait sensiblement de sa ceinture débraillée, le roux continua donc, un peu plus serein, la bouche pâteuse et les mots rendus âpres par l'importance cachée qu'ils avaient pris avec les années.

─ Maintenant, Rox', on va parler formalités. Y'a des choses que tu dois savoir sur la Mara et ses membres si tu veux bosser à mes côtés, des choses que Saïx va t'apprendre, des trucs qui vont te refiler la gerbe si t'es pas prêt, mais que tu vas comprendre parce que faut assumer.

Roxas pinça les lèvres, soupesant le poids de ses futures responsabilités. Il n'était plus temps d'être faible. Si le Boss lui faisait confiance, il pourrait plus aisément lui tirer les vers du nez. La sensation de calme et de maturité qu'il avait éprouvé à son retour de la MS-XII déferla dans son sang et il se recomposa un masque d'ange en attente des explications à venir. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre, dans un an tout au plus, préparations comprises, il se casserait.

Et puis, en dépit de la peur, il était temps qu'il touche du doigt les informations qu'il avait recherché frénétiquement depuis son arrivée. Ainsi malgré le danger et le poids de sa désertion, il n'aurait aucun regret.

Qu'y avait-il dans les entrepôts ? Où avaient fui Sora et Kairi ? Comment et pourquoi ? Y'avait-il une vie quelque part qui attendait ces assassins du hasard, en quête de rédemption ?

Les assassins comme eux, tiraillés par leurs derniers restes d'humanité.

Les assassins comme lui, au fond. Roxas s'était fait une raison.

─ On dirait bien que les vacances sont terminées, marmonna-t-il à voix haute, perdu dans nombre d'autres obscures réflexions.

Le rouquin hocha la tête sans comprendre le réel sens des paroles de Roxas, croisant les jambes pour être plus à l'aise, caressant du bout des doigts le contour métallique du Beretta caché juste en dessous de sa hanche. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, mais il se sentait nerveux. Jamais il n'avait eu à parler aussi longuement de la véritable Mara sans l'aval d'Isa, qui avait depuis longtemps pris en main les affaires les plus sombres de l'Organisation. Ouais, parler aussi librement avait quelque chose de louche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide sans corde et sans filet.

Il lança un bref regard au blond, lui offrant malgré tout son sourire le plus assuré.

─ On dirait. Et à présent Roxas, si t'as encore une morale, c'est le moment de te la mettre au cul. Et là-dessus, il tendit la pulpe de son index. Première règle de la vraie MS-13 : souviens toi que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, c'était du flan. Désolé de te l'apprendre.

Roxas sourit doucement, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du canapé.

─ Je m'en doutais.

Presque amusé, Le Boss le dévora du coin de l'œil avant de sortir une cigarette pour la coincer entre ses lèvres. Putain, qu'il adorait ce gosse. Sa lucidité cristalline, claire et tranchante comme de la glace sculptée, le faisait frissonner.

─ Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. De toi à moi, c'est Xion qui m'a confirmé que tu savais.

– Xion... ? demanda sobrement son vis à vis, comme s'il eut été simplement curieux.

– Hm, Xion. Disons simplement qu'elle et moi on s'est... croisés.

Le rouquin, flegmatique, guetta une réaction. Roxas le toisait toujours sans ciller.

Parfait.

─ Bon, t'as pas l'air surpris. C'est bien. Maintenant, deuxième règle de la vraie MS-13, Rox'. Dans les affaires, y'a pas de sentiments. Souviens t'en bien.

ooo

Coincé dans la ruelle de ses souvenirs, Roxas, qui s'écorchait à nouveau les mains contre le mur de l'impasse, dû se rendre à l'évidence. Celui-ci était aussi glissant qu'infranchissable, et même les gouttières verticales qui sinuaient entre les pierres fendillées ne lui seraient d'aucun secours.

Il pouvait dire adieu à son espoir d'escalade. Il allait falloir faire demi-tour...

Abattu, il laissa échapper un feulement amer.

Bien sûr qu'il avait retenu. Pas de sentiments dans les affaires, hein ?

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un seul jour durant, il avait accepté d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait.

Cette nuit-là, la nuit de la victoire, _Il_ lui avait tout raconté. Les fondements de la Mara, ce qu'il savait déjà à propos des conflits entre les mafias, la MS-XII et le quartier du 11. La création des vautours, le fonctionnement du marché noir, la corvée du dépeçage et de l'extraction des organes pour le marché, parce que ça rapporte et qu'il faut bien vendre pour faire subsister pareille Organisation, fusse sur le dos de putes démembrées, de pots de vins et de cadavres.

Il lui avait exposé une à une toutes les règles en s'allongeant un peu plus contre lui, déblatérant sur les règlements de comptes, la drogue et les transferts d'armes aux frontières, racontant ce qu'il advenait des caisses et des quotas une fois partis vers d'autres destinataires et d'autres destinations, puisque les morts n'avaient plus besoin de rien.

Roxas, en lui caressant les cheveux, avait tout fait pour ne pas se trahir, cochant dans sa tête les nombreux faits qu'il avait dès le début soupçonné sans pouvoir les valider, autrefois pas assez téméraire dans sa quête de savoir. Il apprit ce soir-là d'où venait l'argent, le pourquoi et le comment, les aléas des interrogatoires et de la torture, les tréfonds du commerce juteux qui consistait à piocher plus ou moins de matière sur des inconnus pour exiger des rançons auprès de familles en ville dans lesquelles il manquait un parent, rançons qui rémunéraient ainsi le travail et la gestion des informateurs placés un peu partout sur le continent.

Vers la fin de la soirée, _Il_ se risqua même à évoquer sa propre enfance, l'ancienne MS-13 de Xemnas et son affreux Baptême, où il avait reçu son nouveau nom.

Et puis son amitié avec Saïx, et ses rêves. Avortés.

Et puis comment il avait tué Xemnas, et menti, depuis toujours.

─ Le mensonge, avait-il articulé fiévreusement alors que Roxas le trainait en dehors du hangar une fois tout le monde parti, le mensonge, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour me sentir en vie.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés dans la tente du blond pour finir la nuit, les yeux fixés sur le bleu des tissus pour se donner l'illusion d'une voie lactée, Roxas s'était demandé s' _Il_ finirait par parler de Sora et Kairi.

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Les heures passaient, et le secret restait intact dans sa gorge.

Peut-être aurait-il pu le lui arracher ? Peut-être aurait-il pu le forcer à parler ?

Enfin, les sens plombés par l'alcool et la moiteur du silence, le jeune homme aux mèches blondes avait juste fini par nicher son nez entre les omoplates du roux jusqu'à ce qu' _Il_ s'assoupisse, croisant ses bras sous ses côtes, s'imaginant à son tour en train de le tuer.

Il aurait simplement fallu une petite entaille sous le plexus, tout près de l'aorte ventrale, et le tour était joué. Son wakizashi était à son chevet.

Pourtant Roxas s'était contenté d'effleurer le rouquin, palpant le grain souple de sa peau, retraçant les sillons de ses bras musclés, comptant le nombre de tatouages qu'il avait dans le dos, faisant fi des cicatrices qu'ils dissimulaient. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son cou chaud, oubliant désespérément toutes les pensées troubles qui le rongeaient comme une vilaine lèpre et qu'il était condamné à conserver en lui, à jamais.

Endormi, vulnérable et nu, le Seigneur de la MS-13 ressemblait juste à un homme épuisé.

Un homme épuisé, seul et désespérément las de mentir, parce-ce qu'il ne faisait plus que ça. A quoi bon le tuer maintenant ? Roxas le considéra un instant dans l'intimité nocturne, se retenant de le plaindre en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, refoulant la marée aigre-douce de pitié qui lui montait au cœur.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être compatissant.

L'espace d'un instant, il repensa à Xion, qu'il n'avait pas revu de la soirée. Qu'allait faire la brune à présent, sans équipier ? Avait-elle vraiment parlé au roux de son plein gré ? S'il s'en allait, il ne la verrai plus jamais sourire en plaisantant sur son manque de poitrine, et ils n'échangeraient plus de glaces après une mission en rêvant d'un repos bien mérité...

D'un seul coup, et sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La tête enfouie sous les draps, Roxas essaya tant bien que mal de les chasser. En vain.

Alors que l'aube se profilait, il hurla en silence.

Même dans cette autre vie, loin de la dépendance et du béton, il étouffait.

Seul.


	24. Souvenir Perdu

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupé ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir ! Normalement, ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû être aussi long à venir. Mais c'était sans compter sur quelques problèmes techniques inopinés ! Enfin, il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Merci (ENCORE ET TOUJOURS) à MissPandaManga pour ses reviews : une vraie crème.

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et l'OS du **GRAND DEFI D'HALLOWEEN 2017** ! Bisous, Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, Xion se redressait brutalement dans son lit, frissonnante et trempée de sueur. Ses poings serraient les draps à en faire craquer ses jointures et son cœur frappait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle se retourna aussitôt au pied du lit pour vomir, l'estomac contracté à l'extrême. Le souffle lui manquait et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour recracher toute la bile descendue dans sa bouche, s'étouffant un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Elle avait encore rêvé de lui.

Roxas la rendait malade. Depuis qu'il avait été élu second, elle ne dormait plus. Sans cesse elle revoyait le regard qu'il lui avait adressé en partant, un regard trouble, dur, un regard qu'elle se bornait à comprendre comme un appel à l'aide et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir de l'esprit, comme s'il y avait été tatoué à l'encre pure.

Après avoir réussi à calmer les battements de son cœur, la brunette jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la couche de Saïx. Pliée au carré, vide. Il était sorti. Elle soupira, encore tremblante. Ce présentiment de fuite virait à l'obsession. Depuis un an qu'il était devenu le bras droit du Boss, son ancien coéquipier avait adopté une conduite que quiconque aurait qualifié d'irréprochable. Ferme sans faire preuve de cruauté, compréhensif et respecté, il était devenu doux comme une ombre et lisse comme la lame polie d'une épée.

Le Roxas qu'elle connaissait n'était pas comme ça.

Le Roxas qu'elle connaissait était nerveux, impulsif. Droit, incapable de mentir. Elle poussa un long soupir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire, elle espérait secrètement qu'il n'avait pas changé à ce point, fut-ce pour accomplir ses propres objectifs.

Epuisée, la brune se passa une main sur le visage, constatant par la même occasion la sécheresse inquiétante de sa peau ainsi que longueur exceptionnelle de ses cheveux gras. D'un geste où perçait une désagréable habitude, elle examina ensuite son abdomen en soulevant d'une main le tissu rêche du drap, grimaçant à la vue du spectacle.

A l'endroit où Demyx lui avait autrefois tatoué un immense myosotis s'étendait désormais une monstrueuse brûlure couverte d'eczéma, vestiges d'une vilaine infection qu'elle avait développé principalement par manque de soins et de ménagement.

─ Je te préviens il va falloir l'enlever, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'elle était venue le voir il y a plusieurs mois de ça en serrant les dents. D'habitude je fais jamais ça, ici les tatouages c'est à la vie à la mort. Mais si on fait rien l'infection va s'étendre et tu risques d'en crever, et je veux pas ça. Va voir Saïx, il t'auscultera et après je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Il ajouta d'un air désolé, alors qu'elle partait :

─ C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenue, Xi'.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la fièvre qu'elle avait développée, Xion s'était refroidie.

Transie, elle s'était ensuite dirigée à contrecœur vers le bâtiment que lui avait indiqué le tatoueur ─un bloc de béton blême troué d'une petite porte en cuivre qui faisait office d'infirmerie miniature−, et y était entrée. A l'intérieur, au milieu d'une pièce gigantesque qui ressemblait à une parodie de chambre froide se trouvait Saïx, ses cheveux longs et bleus attachés en un chignon haut, un masque chirurgical sur la bouche et les mains gantées, soigneusement penché sur l'épaule d'un borgne musculeux dont il était en train de recoudre la plaie.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle et que les gongs se mirent à hurler dans une plainte sinistre, la brunette se maudit d'avoir écouté Demyx. Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux hommes en remarquant sa présence la confortèrent plus encore dans son idée de faire demi-tour : elle se ressaisit néanmoins et s'approcha à petits pas du duo masculin, les talons de ses bottes frappant durement le sol de ciment.

Ici non plus, elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Numéro 14 ?

La question, lasse, avait fusée comme une pique avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Assis sur un tabouret métallique, l'homme à côté de Saix souriait et la balafre sur sa joue, ses cheveux à mi-dos ainsi que ses oreilles pointues lui conféraient de curieux points communs avec son médecin.

Ledit homme siffla d'ailleurs, moqueur, prenant la parole d'un ton où se mêlait un soigneux mélange d'arrogance et de crue dérision.

─ Ah ! Numéro 14 ! Alors, c'est elle, la petite poupée dont tu passes ton temps à parler ?

Les yeux baissés sur son travail fait de fil et de chair, Saïx grogna.

─ Arrêtes de jaser, Xigbar. Tu gaspilles ta salive.

Il ajouta à l'intention de la jeune femme, tout en recousant un dernier point :

─ Numéro 14, j'attends une réponse.

Xion haussa les sourcils, se demandant pour quelles raisons le chirurgien pouvait bien parler d'elle, avant de le toiser fièrement, les bras croisés sur son torse et la langue aiguisée.

─ Demyx a demandé à ce que je me fasse ausculter.

─ Oh, et tu as un recommandé ? Tu n'étais pas capable de venir me le demander toute seule ?

Rire du patient à la balafre. Xion se retint d'enfoncer la tête dans ses épaules devant l'observation plus que mauvaise. Et merde. La mâchoire crispée, les lèvres pincées, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet de cette façon, encore moins devant spectateur.

Elle encaissa toutefois l'humiliation par habitude, imaginant dans un coin de sa tête mille et une façon de massacrer le bleuté. L'autre homme la fixait avec un rictus suffisant qui n'avait pas besoin de mots, et elle lui renvoya son regard mesquin à la figure comme elle aurait pu lui renvoyer un énorme sac de briques.

─ Je me serais bien passée de venir, mais apparemment, c'est _urgent_.

Elle avait appuyé le mot, juste un peu, pour susciter suffisamment l'attention de Saïx. Celui-ci la détailla un instant avant d'acquiescer sombrement, coupant net un ultime fil sur le bras du blessé.

─ Tu peux y aller, Numéro 2. Ne force pas trop sur ton bras et par pitié, cesses les figures acrobatiques en tirant. La prochaine fois je ne réparerais pas tes conneries.

L'homme éclata d'un rire présomptueux avant de tester la fonctionnalité de son épaule, grimaçant à peine en observant la ligne parfaite que traçait les quelques points de suture dessinés sous sa peau.

─ Ouais, ouais. Mais putain de merde, ton travail de psychorigide me prive quand même d'une belle cicatrice !

Saïx ôta ses gants en latex avant de soupirer profondément, manière de signifier que l'autre devait être un cas désespéré. Ils se levèrent.

─ Hors de ma vue, sinistre abruti, grinça-t-il.

─ J'ai rien entendu, monsieur le dégradé ! lâcha l'autre en se rhabillant.

Lorsque l'abruti en question dépassa Xion sur le chemin pour quitter l'entrepôt, la demoiselle amorça un pas sur le côté par réflexe, mais, étonnamment, ce fut lui qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

La brune, de surprise, en oublia presque de respirer.

─ Ravi de faire ta connaissance, petite poupée, déclara le dénommé Xigbar en posant une main sur son épaule. Les bruits courent encore sur l'Eclipse d'il y a trois semaines, toi aussi t'as fait un bon job là-bas, à c'qu'y parait ? Demande au toubib de te pistonner par chez nous, tu pourrais peut-être y trouver tes intérêts…

─ Je…

─ Je dis ça juste au cas où. Conseil d'ami.

« Ami ? » Xion fronça le nez alors que son interlocuteur poussait la porte sans se retourner, fouillant aussitôt dans sa mémoire pour savoir où est-ce qu'elle avait déjà entendue cette voix-là. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se rappela vaguement du jour où le Devin Lunaire leur avait remis leur ordre de mission pour l'Eclipse Totale, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Ce type, c'était le borgne à côté de Roxas qui s'extasiait dans le vide sur son pistolet, non ?

Elle ne voyait aucune raison de s'en faire un ami, et encore moins de suivre son conseil, malgré son compliment de triste valeur. Ces mots l'avaient pourtant intriguée et elle essayait difficilement d'y trouver un sens lorsque Saïx la ramena sur terre, l'interpellant d'un claquement de langue peu amène.

─ Si tu as le temps de rêvasser, c'est que ce n'est pas si urgent que ça.

La jeune femme laissa planer sur le bleuté un regard sombre.

─ Alors comme ça tu parles de moi ? A quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

Saïx ôta son masque et, tout en se débarrassant de ses gants, observa la brunette de haut en bas. Le visage humide, probablement de la fièvre. Maigreur physique supérieure à l'ordinaire, attitude cambrée, bras croisés sur le ventre, voix blanche et teint cireux. Sans répondre, il posa une main sur le front de Xion et se pencha à sa hauteur.

─ Qu'a dit Demyx ?

La brunette détourna la tête, gonflée de dépit. Saïx l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, et sa tentative pour détourner la conversation était tombée à l'eau. Tant pis.

─ Infection.

Le Devin Lunaire opina en signe d'approbation puis désigna un divan d'examen à quelques pas de là.

─ Enlève ton haut et allonges toi.

─ Tu adorerais que je crève, pas vrai ?

Les mots, aussi cassants que du verre pilé, étaient tombés entre eux avec la délicatesse d'une bombe atomique. Saïx avait subitement relevé le menton pour toiser sa patiente, qui dardait sur lui deux yeux pochés de cernes grises. Deux grands yeux clairs comme la pluie où brillait une lueur d'animosité si intense qu'il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été légitime de lui retourner la question.

─ Je ne souhaiterais rien que tu n'ai au préalable provoqué toi-même, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix égale. Est-ce que je te demande si tu regrettes ta naissance ?

Sur ces mots, il se mit à nettoyer ses instruments usagés.

Xion se tut mais continua de le fixer, comme écrasée par le poids de l'atmosphère ambiante. Il semblait à Saïx qu'elle avait encore pâli d'une teinte.

─ Vas t'allonger, ordonna-t-il à nouveau après quelques secondes.

La brunette obtempéra en silence.

Lorsqu'il revient vers elle pour l'ausculter, Xion eut un frisson en sentant ses mains propres se poser sur sa peau. La pulpe des doigts de Saïx était excessivement froide, et le confort de ses patients semblait loin d'être sa principale préoccupation. C'était dur, raide, insensible. Les yeux au plafond, Xion prit une grande inspiration pour oublier ce contact, s'évadant en pensée.

Regrettait-elle sa naissance ?

Elle se posa sérieusement la question tandis que le bleuté l'examinait, carrant la mâchoire lorsqu'il tapota les boursouflures gonflées qui meurtrissaient son abdomen, pressant son pouls, palpant son cou, ses bras fins, ses jambes maigres. _Non, jamais_. En fouillant dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire, Xion pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais été faite pour les regrets. Tout au long de sa vie elle avait fait ses propres choix, assumé ses actes, tracé sa propre route. A grands coups de volonté elle avait arraché les herbes folles du sentier de son existence, emprisonnant la culpabilité et l'amertume dans la cage liquide de lourdes larmes qui, parfois, l'étouffaient de l'intérieur sans jamais la noyer. La tête hors de l'eau, Xion s'était fabriqué une liberté de fer, une détermination de diamant.

Elle était forte et jeune. Xion ne cédait jamais. Comment regretter quelque chose d'aussi indépendant de sa volonté ? Sa naissance était sûrement la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas choisie et, même s'il arrivait qu'elle repense aux occasions manquées, elle ne regrettait pas.

Une fois l'examen achevé, la jeune femme eut l'impression étrange de s'être inconsciemment détachée du monde. Elle se sentait paisible, toute susceptibilité envolée. Comme si elle avait laissé sur la table d'examen un petit bout d'elle-même. Quand Saïx la releva en position assise, elle laissa planer sur lui un long regard absent.

─ Alors ? demanda-t-elle, et l'écho de sa voix lui parut curieusement sourd, à la fois proche et infiniment lointain.

─ Alors, répondit Saïx, prépares toi à prendre un long congé forcé. Tu es allergique à un des pigments, et l'infection s'étend.

Xion hocha la tête, très lentement. La douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était diffuse, résonnant en elle comme un battement de cœur. _Boum, boum. Boum, boum._

D'abord simple pulsation sourde au fond de ses entrailles, le symbole tordu du myosotis était peu à peu venu gratter la surface de sa peau comme un mauvais présage, délavant ses couleurs vives à son contact, ne laissant plus sur elle qu'une immense plaie cloquée et rouge, cuisante comme une griffure sanglante dessinée au fer blanc. Le bleu des souvenirs avait fait place aux cruelles bouffissures, et Xion ne s'en était même pas réellement étonnée. Sûrement aurait-elle dû venir plus tôt. Mais pourquoi faire ? La brune sentit un nœud invisible lui serer la gorge, s'oubliant progressivement dans l'indifférence d'une lutte à mort entre son corps, son âme et son linceul.

Elle se sentait partir.

─ Il va falloir détatouer au plus vite, continua le balafré, imperturbable, en griffonnant une note sur un papier avant de le lui tendre. Va demander cette crème de ma part pour les soins préopératoires, et reviens me voir demain. Demyx sera là.

Légère comme un fantôme, Xion laissa ses jambes effleurer le sol de béton, ses paumes caresser le cuir dur du fauteuil sans vraiment le toucher. Elle se hissa ensuite hors de la table, doucement, attrapant la note du bout des doigts, puis enfila son débardeur sans un mot, les lèvres sèches et closes. Hormis l'air condensé qui stagnait autour d'elle tout était si calme, si froid en comparaison du feu maladif qui lui rongeait à présent l'estomac, brillant feu follet venu lentement se lover dans le nid de ses tripes encore chaudes.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Xion s'imagina même en train de disparaitre hors de son corps, plus pâle que le spectre d'une morte, plus légère qu'un rêve. Un rêve de de liberté, de sable et de bonheur, où elle serait devenue le caméléon songeur qui se fond sur la pierre au soleil.

L'idée même de ce rêve lui revint tout à coup comme un gnon sur la gueule, et il lui explosa dans la bouche avec un goût de sang lorsqu'elle se mordit la langue, les yeux écarquillés, en réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle s'était perdue elle-même.

─ Laisses tomber l'opération, gronda-t-elle soudainement en ouvrant la porte de l'entrepôt avec fracas, froissant brutalement la note du bleuté.

Droite devant le seuil, elle releva la tête, et le monde reprit alors clairement consistance.

─ Je veux tout garder.

Surpris par la densité de la voix de la brune, le balafré, qui était retourné à ses affaires, s'arrêta un instant pour répondre. Avait-il une utilité à la convaincre de sa connerie ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida que non. Quelque chose dans la voix de Xion lui disait qu'elle ne changerai pas d'avis, peu importe les raisons. Si le malade ne voulait pas se faire soigner, soit. A partir d'ici ce n'était plus son problème. Morte ou non, vivante ou non, il n'en avait plus rien à cirer.

─ Tu ne le regrettera pas ? questionna-t-il tout de même, pour la forme.

Après tout, il avait toujours fonctionné par formalité.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle s'éloigna simplement d'un drôle de pas ferme et sans ombre, avec l'assurance des fantômes qui traversent les murs, suivie de près par le regard âpre de Saïx qui se demanda si Le Seigneur de la Mara la verrai un jour telle qu'elle était, cette gosse, étrange fleur libre de choix.

Enfin, il doutait qu'à ce stade elle ai le temps d'éclore. La mort était, selon lui, un très mauvais engrais.

ooo

Toujours est-il qu'elle était là, Xion, les deux pieds par terre, debout dans sa tente, à tanguer en direction d'un bout de miroir cassé posé sur un secrétaire.

Haletante, ses mains glissantes de sueur s'accrochaient au métal du lit comme à la barre d'un navire de tempête. A force de tanguer, la brune se tira néanmoins en direction du meuble pour observer pleinement l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet dans la glace.

Elle y vit une figure au teint gris, humide, relevé de pommettes très douces, un visage anguleux qui souffrait la douleur de deux immenses yeux bleu pâle et vitreux, piqués de petites veines rouges. Le détail d'un petit nez au souffle profond, d'une bouche hagarde aux frémissements rageurs se dessinait parfois entre deux grimaces, et, au milieu de tout ça, une ribambelle de mèches crasses se mêlaient à ses cils et lui collaient au front.

Xion, le souffle fragile, expira lentement. Elle détestait avoir les cheveux longs.

D'un mouvement du coude, la jeune femme balaya avec éclat tout ce qui avait pu se trouver sur le secrétaire, cherchant frénétiquement une paire de ciseaux. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups dans le miroir, ses côtes se creusant dans la brûlure craquelée de cette fleur qu'elle gardait en mémoire, comme énième souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Et dire qu'elle ne trouvait même pas ces putains de ciseaux.

Rapidement lassée de ses recherches, Xion se retint de hurler. Elle avait chaud et froid, elle avait besoin d'une lame, elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de tous ses regrets qui la faisaient gonfler, qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur bien plus profondément que les cloques et le pus. Ces regrets invisibles auxquels elle n'avait jamais daigné porter attention et qui n'avaient jamais eu tant d'importance, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi sûrement absents.

Ouais, elle avait beau crier sur tous les toits qu'elle ne regrettait rien, Xion s'en rendait compte désormais. C'était de Roxas, et de lui seul dont elle désirait les regrets. Et pour ça, elle ne pouvait plus laisser la situation pourrir en eux comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors.

Roxas était son ami, malgré tout. Elle l'aimait.

Si jamais il devait s'en aller, alors elle l'aiderait.

Pleine d'une rage vive et d'un nouvel espoir, ignorant la douleur, la brune cracha symboliquement sur le miroir avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main. Elle s'en retourna ensuite vers le lit pour saisir son coutelas, jusque-là caché sous son oreiller comme un talisman, puis revint défier son image, le couteau sous la gorge.

Lorsqu'elle saisit l'ensemble de sa chevelure filasse se fut pour la couper net, tailladant sèchement les morceaux de sa frange qui vinrent s'éparpiller à ses pieds tels des fils de goudron.

Pas plus tard que ce soir, elle irait lui parler. Elle aussi, elle avait pris sa décision.

Assaillie par des souvenirs doux-amers, la jeune femme ne tremblait plus. Le souffle court, elle serra le manche de son arme dans le creux de sa main et, une dernière fois, contempla ce qu'elle était dans le miroir. Son doigt passa machinalement sur les crans de son couteau pour vérifier s'ils étaient aussi aiguisés que l'était son esprit. Elle fut satisfaite de s'y couper profondément.

Enfilant ensuite quelques vêtements, Xion remonta soigneusement la fermeture éclair sur son débardeur afin de cacher sa blessure, armée d'une volonté de fer, laissant tout derrière elle.

Le blond la rendait malade, certes. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas trop changé en un an. Mais quitte à trahir la MS-13, autant laisser le souvenir d'une amitié sincère : si elle devait mourir pour Roxas, elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.


	25. Nouvelle Lune

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupé ces temps-ci.

Hey ! J'ai bouclé ce chapitre en un temps record pour me faire pardonner concernant le précédent, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre bourré de dialogues, je dois admettre avoir du mal à faire ressortir la tension maintenant que l'on approche dangereusement de la fin. Mais, MissPandaManga, pas d'inquiétude, il reste encore quelques chapitres ! Encore merci à toi et aux lecteurs de l'ombre, pour lesquels j'ai toujours une petite pensée en écrivant. Est-ce que ça va vous plaire ? Serez vous déçus ? Habitez vous dans des cryptes secrètes auxquelles personne n'a accès ? Enfin, ce genre de choses. Hm.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

─ Ta part, Demyx.

─ Oh, Saïx, trésor, fallait pas !

─ Appelles moi comme ça encore une fois et je te fais bouffer tes colorants.

Demyx souriait grand. Un sourire plein de dents.

─ Pigments, _trésor_. Pigments. corrigea-t-il en prenant tranquillement la maigre liasse de billets que le bleuté lui tendait pour la ranger dans le fond de son bureau.

Saïx et le tatoueur s'étaient donné rendez-vous tard le soir pour discuter, le grand roux étant devenu de plus en plus distant avec eux, trop occupé par ce qu'il appelait « ses propres affaires ». Ce relâchement dans son comportement avait vite été remarqué par les deux compères qui, malheureusement, s'entendaient sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à converser en silence à propos du manque de sérieux de leur Chef.

Voilà un an qu'une langueur désastreuse s'était abattue sur les quartiers de la MS-13, dont les membres semblaient de plus en plus réticents à l'idée d'être soumis à la poigne de fer du rouquin. Comme prédit par Saïx auparavant, La Rafale avait eu bien du mal à combler les dégâts financiers causés par les pertes humaines lors de ses assauts répétés sur le XII. Si Roxas faisait un second méticuleux et d'une organisation sans reproches pour les marchés et les missions restait encore ce fâcheux revers de médaille, auquel s'ajoutait une toute nouvelle bataille de territoire à mener contre le 11, prêt à s'engouffrer dans la brèche ouverte au moindre signe de faiblesse de son rival.

Les conséquences de ce laisser-aller fuyaient de partout comme un petit cours d'eau, seulement couvert par le barrage branlant des déficits que Roxas s'échinait à dissimuler : lourdes pertes de marchés, quotas incomplets, transfert déstructuré des « boîtes » sur tout le continent, trafic au bord de l'explosion… Plusieurs fois le Seigneur de la 13 s'était vu menacé implicitement par ses collaborateurs, les dealers à sa botte accusant difficilement le gouffre de leurs revenus, les producteurs étranglés refusant peu à peu de lui vendre leur production. Même le commerce des armes paraissait avoir un pied tendu au bord de la falaise, la MS-13 se contentant désormais de quelques rares produits de seconde main.

Le réseau complet du trafic avait fini l'année exsangue, et les membres mécontents voyaient leur paye diminuer à vue d'œil, plus maigre qu'un tas de neige exposé au soleil. Cerise sur le gâteau, la MS-13 avait désormais la plupart des flics de la ville au cul, qui avaient fini par flairer le cartel : il fallait croire que la corruption de l'Etat avait ses limites et que le manège omniprésent des vautours, discrètes ombres dispersées dans et hors des frontières, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

En un mot comme en cent la MS-13 coulait, et il était devenu quasiment impossible d'en resserrer la bride de l'intérieur sans la voir se noyer.

Voilà de quoi Saïx et Demyx discutaient tous les soirs désormais, des cernes sous les yeux, du venin dans la bouche, se refusant à taire la menace sourde qui grondait de plus en plus fort dans la Cité.

─ C'est ta dernière paye sur deux mois alors tu te démerdes avec ça pour acheter ton matériel, dit le bleuté en tournant rudement la tige du tourne-disque, qui crachota dans un murmure déplaisant.

Le balafré était écœuré par le sourire de Demyx. Mais ce qu'il exécrait plus encore, c'était sa capacité à simuler un air jovial à la perfection, peu importe l'ampleur du torrent de merde dans lequel il nageait. Et pourtant. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais cela le rassurait.

En voilà au moins un qui ne changeait pas en ce bas monde.

─ Tu as vu Xion aujourd'hui ? poursuivit-il pour aller droit au but, triant machinalement les esquisses de son collègue en deux piles distinctes.

Demyx lui sourit toujours, rebouchant quelques encres avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Sa figure affichait depuis tout à l'heure un air lunatique tout à fait aimable, mais ses yeux bleus, plissés, tendaient à garder une petite courbe mesquine.

─ Et quoi ? Ton équipe spéciale ne s'en occupe pas ? Il parait que tu les as retranchés ici pour quelques temps à cause de ce qui se passe en ville pas vrai ? Zexion et Xigbar ont du nez, pourtant.

Saïx le fusilla du regard.

─ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te demande à toi, et à personne d'autre.

Demyx haussa les épaules avant d'approcher son visage du sien, diminuant la distance entre eux à un tel point que le Devin Lunaire pu entendre siffler l'air jusque dans son oreille.

─ C'est qu'elle est résistante, la gosse, déclara le blond, tout bas.

Puis il se redressa, reportant son attention sur ses flacons comme si de rien n'était.

─ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il, j'ai fait _ce qu'il fallait_ pour calmer tes doutes. La petite ne devrait plus poser de problèmes, si jamais lui était venue l'idée d'en poser, bien sûr.

Saïx hocha lentement la tête puis s'autorisa un véritable sourire, presque admiratif, pas tout à fait aigre, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la satisfaction.

Demyx l'impressionnait. Mieux encore. Il le surprenait.

─ Tu l'as empoisonnée, en déduit-il aisément. Quand ?

Le tatoueur, qui continuait de faire mine de ranger son plan de travail, lui offrit un sourire entendu.

─ Voyons Isa, un véritable artiste ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. Et puis je te connais, tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte avant. Merci d'avoir confirmé mon diagnostic d'infection quand tu l'as ausculté, en passant.

Saïx soupira pour toute confirmation, avant d'ajouter sèchement :

─ Je t'avais demandé de la surveiller, pas de la tuer.

─ Quand c'est toi qui demande, les deux vont souvent de pair, répliqua le tatoueur. Tu avais raison de penser qu'elle était instable après la mission au XII, j'ai préféré agir vite, tu vois ?

Le bleuté voyait parfaitement. Demyx avait bien fait, même s'il continuait de penser que Roxas avait fini par faire le travail à sa place, en gardant la brune loin de lui comme il l'avait fait.

Ainsi divisés les risques de trahisons étaient moins importants, même si loin d'être nuls.

─ C'est dommage parce que je l'aimais bien, moi, cette gosse, continua Demyx d'un ton larmoyant.

Saïx laissa échapper un faible ricanement en plantant ses prunelles dans ceux de son ami.

─ Tu aimes beaucoup de monde, Demyx. C'est bien pour ça que tu es le seul à être resté aussi longtemps à ton poste, depuis tout ce temps.

Demyx sourit silencieusement, mais son sourire n'avait plus rien de chaleureux. Lui aussi, il avait son lot de secrets à trainer dans la tombe.

─ Je compte sur ta discrétion sur le sujet, évidement. Sinon, je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

Saïx ne fit aucune remarque. Lentement, il repoussa sa chaise en arrière et se leva.

─ Il faut que j'aille prévenir notre fabuleuse tête pensante des rondes de flics dans nos quartiers, avant que leurs avertissements prennent vraiment corps. Ordonne simplement à Zexion de s'occuper des « invités » pour moi, entrepôt 7. Ce sera tout.

─ Je lui demanderais, répondit Demyx en le regardant ouvrir la porte, prêt à sortir.

Dehors, l'air qui s'insinuait dans son salon jusqu'à caresser son visage était semblable à une longue nuit d'hiver. Noir, vif et trainant, apportant avec lui la morsure de l'aspic, condensant en un épais brouillard de jais le froid glacial de ces derniers jours, oppressant.

Alors que Saïx s'apprêtait à passer l'encadrement de la porte de verre, il lui lança soudain :

─ Hé, Isa.

─ Hm ?

─ Je continues de penser que si Xemnas avait été moins égocentrique dans le choix de sa succession, -et si jamais il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait dû te choisir toi.

Il ajouta, le sourire incertain.

─ Tu ferais un bon Seigneur pour la 13.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Saïx, qui fila dans l'obscurité sans s'attarder, prenant à peine le temps de relever les derniers mots du tatoueur.

« Tu ferais » et pas « aurais fait », hein ?

Au stade accéléré de décrépitude dans lequel se trouvait la Mara, Demyx avait sans doute raison. Le conditionnel n'était plus une option.

ooo

─ Isa ! Ça fait un moment, dis-moi. Occupé ? On ne passe même plus voir son meilleur ami ?

─ Sans vouloir vous offenser, ça fait bien longtemps que vous et moi ne sommes plus « amis » et encore moins « meilleurs amis », _Boss_.

─ Oh, oh, je vois. Glacial.

Le Chef de la Mara, jusque-là paresseusement allongé sur son lit défait, posa pieds à terre. Même assis son regard acide criait sa supériorité sur celui du numéro 7, debout devant lui.

─ Je suppose que tu viens pour les nouvelles, dans ce cas ? ronronna-t-il sombrement. Roxas vient de sortir, dommage.

Le bleuté carra la mâchoire. L'ambiance tamisée de la chambre dans laquelle il avait pénétré puait l'encens, le sexe et l'absinthe ainsi qu'un mélange vaporeux de drogues douces et de miel. Son ancien camarade, nu, avait la peau luisante et l'air ailleurs, comme perdu dans autre univers. Un autre monde intouchable, et infiniment lointain, bien loin de ses lourdes préoccupations terrestres.

─ Tu as changé, Lea, siffla durement Saïx en le regardant s'étirer.

Pas de réponse. L'homme aux cheveux de feu le fixait à peine, indifférent aux accents graves de sa voix, empli d'une profonde indifférence face à ce ton coupant qu'il avait aiguisé depuis des années comme une lame de rasoir.

─ Je suis venu te prévenir que ta Famille est en train de couler, que la police de la ville est à nos portes et que, je ne sais pas si tu es véritablement au courant, le commerce que _tu_ es censé gérer se casse la gueule depuis bientôt un an !

Il avait fini par hurler les derniers mots d'un ton contaminé par la colère, incapable de réellement bouger pour venir secouer son ancien ami. Ses traits frémissaient d'une rage lisse et claire, trahissant une grande agitation nerveuse, un roulis sanguin pressé et affolant.

S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait brisé. Cassé en deux entre ses grandes mains comme des pains de glace, la mâchoire défoncée, les os en miettes, les yeux projetés hors des orbites. Il aurait pu, Saïx. Il savait où viser, comment faire mal, comment faire craquer chacune de ses articulations dans un grondement sinistre, pour qu'il ne se relève jamais. Couvrir de bleus la surface de son corps, lui découper les artères, faire gicler son sang vicié à l'aide du scalpel qu'il gardait toujours contre sa poitrine, dans une toute petite poche de son manteau.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas.

Lui revenait toujours en tête l'image de Lea, sauvage et souriant, aussi intense que flou, mû par l'ambition d'une chaude arrogance. Le bleuté s'agrippait à ce souvenir d'une manière qu'il savait pitoyable, à l'évidence pour se cacher du fait que Lea était, incontestablement, devenu plus fort, plus insaisissable que lui. Même ainsi, à demi-vêtu, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Dans ses mains, tout devenait arme. Pas de jeu à la loyale pour lui, seulement le désir conscient de tuer, glissant derrière son adversaire comme une ombre, jouant avec ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et s'écroule devant lui, quémandant la mort après avoir reçu un nombre incalculable de minuscules entailles.

Voilà comment le Seigneur de la 13 procédait : des coups répétés, jamais puissants, juste assez vicieux pour vous transpercer de part en part, vous piquer jusqu'au sang en rafale, vous blesser juste assez pour mourir sans pourtant vous pousser dans la tombe. Ainsi avait-il acquis son nom, tournoyant comme le feu, dansant incessamment entre les plus mortelles blessures, assassin intouchable.

Le rouquin, toujours en le fixant, s'enroula dans un peignoir écarlate qui trainait par terre avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Un pas souple, menaçant.

─ Non, Isa. C'est toi qui a changé, susurra-t-il. La Mara n'a jamais été notre famille. Un très joli simulacre, tout au plus. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un faux frère vienne me faire la leçon et me donnes des conseils à deux balles le reste du temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé de second, tu te rappelles ?

Saïx s'avança, les dents serrées, les ongles rentrés dans les paumes. Il aurait voulu que son vis-à-vis sente à quel point le sol sur lequel il se tenait était devenu un grand sable mouvant., uniquement par sa faute.

Plus encore, il aurait voulu pouvoir conserver son éternel calme.

─ Tu vas droit dans le mur, le prévient-il. Le gamin te fait perdre tes priorités et tu ne vois pas ce qui est en train de te revenir en plein sur la figure. Le dealer que tu n'as pas payé, tu te rappelles ? Le rendez-vous que tu as manqué concernant l'accord des marchés avec Riku, pour ne pas répéter ta bourde d'avec la XII ? Tous les membres que tu as envoyé chier pour leurs négociations de salaires ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le grand roux, de là où il était, eut un petit rire sans éclat.

─ Et les flics, tu n'en as rien à foutre ? renchérit Saïx. Il faut qu'on bouge, qu'on change de quartier ou qu'on les fasse taire. Tu envoies chier toutes les conséquences ! La moitié de la ville conspire contre toi, le reste des membres rêve de te coller une balle dans la tête et, toi, tu _ris_ ? Ton égo est en train de t'étrangler, A-

─ Oh, la ferme Isa. La ferme.

Avant même que le bleuté n'ait pu finir sa tirade, le rouquin l'avait saisi à la gorge, anéantissant sans prévenir la faible distance qui existait jusque-là entre eux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une ardeur intense, un venin à l'intérieur duquel on pouvait voir ronfler les flammes rouges d'une détermination cuisante. La force douloureuse qu'il avait passée dans les muscles de sa poigne faisait palpiter chacun de ses doigts, enroulés autour de la peau de son ex bras droit comme les anneaux d'un serpent, prêts à l'étouffer sans remords.

On pouvait sans peine lire le mépris dans le fond de son âme.

─ Tu transpires la peur, Isa. Ça se sent à des kilomètres, gronda-t-il tout contre sa joue. T'as toujours été une flipette. Les flics te font peur ? Tu as peur pour qui ? Pour les autres ? Laisse-moi rire. Pour moi ? Je te dégoûte depuis des années. Au nom d'une vieille amitié ? Non, tu as trop peu d'estime pour ce qu'on était.

Le sang du balafré, plaqué contre le tissu de la tente, commençait à fuir sa figure. Saïx suffoquait, mais il n'essayait pas de se défendre. S'il avait une carrure plus imposante que celle du roux, il était loin d'avoir son écrasante volonté. Aussi, impuissant, il le regardait juste, incapable de le sonder comme il aurait pu le faire autrefois.

─ Alors quoi, hm ? Tu me parles d'égo, Isa ? articula le roux en resserrant sa prise. Tu flippes pour toi-même. Pour ta paye, pour l'empire de Xemnas que tu vois s'effondrer avec tes anciens souvenirs de merde, pour ta vie qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la mienne.

Il le lâcha en crachant les dernières paroles. Son vis-à-vis tomba à genoux, toussant difficilement dans sa tentative de reprendre son souffle.

─ J'en ai ma claque d'afficher ce masque perpétuel de leader que tout le monde suit comme un petit chien, argumenta le rouquin en lui tournant le dos pour rallumer un bâton d'encens, réajustant un pan de son peignoir sur son épaule.

Comme pour recouvrir son calme, il s'arrêta devant un miroir pour sourire à son reflet.

─ J'ai toujours menti, à tout le monde. A moi-même plus encore. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça, je suis né pour ça. Je parle ? Je mens. Je marchande ? Je mens. Je baise ? Je mens. Et le meilleur avec ça, c'est que j'ai appris à tuer en même temps. Xemnas m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais ? Génial, il n'y avait plus qu'à le planter. Son suicide ? Un mensonge. Mais hé, tout le monde était au courant !

Le Seigneur de la MS-13 s'était retourné, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, expulsant son amertume du bout des lèvres avec un pragmatisme vibrant. L'éclat de folie douce qui baignait ses yeux verts côtoyait la déception et le cynisme le plus empirique, scindant sa pupille en deux êtres lointains, à la fois proches et distants, semblables et différents.

Extraordinairement et indubitablement _vivants._

─ Je suis fatigué de ça, termina-t-il. Et Roxas l'a compris. Il a vu la priorité que tu caches, il donne un nouveau souffle à la MS-13. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir un cœur, plus saignant que le truc rabougri que je me traine dans la poitrine depuis bientôt trente ans.

Le roux s'en foutait d'être entendu, maintenant. Il hurlait presque à cette heure tardive, là où la lune blanche éclaire le ciel, opaque et gris juste avant la tempête.

─ Alors bien sûr que je me noie dans mon égo, crétin. Tu te rappelles du deuxième point du règlement de la Mara de Xemnas ? Celui qu'on n'a jamais changé. « _Permets à la MS-13 de rester telle qu'elle est. La MS-13 doit subsister, quoiqu'il advienne de ses membres. Les gains, le secret, la loyauté permettent l'équilibre. »_ Aujourd'hui les gains, le secret et la loyauté font tanguer tout l'édifice. Avec Roxas, nous sommes sur le point de créer une nouvelle MS-13. Renouveler son sang pourri pour en faire quelque chose qui protégerait la ville. J'ai toujours voulu ça ! Et Roxas m'a permis de voir que c'était possible.

Saïx écarquillait les yeux, les poumons encore brûlés par le manque d'oxygène.

Après une longue minute il asséna, de nouveau fidèle à lui-même :

─ Tu mens.

Le rouquin, de retour sur son lit, lui balança son sourire le plus insolent. Un sourire étiré, torve, distant et bouffi d'orgueil, un sourire qui, à défaut d'être le plus cassant qui ait jamais étiré ses lèvres, était sûrement le plus morne.

─ Tu vois ? Toi non plus tu n'arrives plus à démêler le vrai du faux. Je suis un _menteur._

Saïx le détailla longuement. De haut en bas, de bas en haut, sans réactions, comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première et dernière fois. Il ne reconnaissait plus Lea, il se demandait même s'il l'avait un jour connu. A supposer que Lea ait bel et bien un jour existé.

Roxas peut être, lui avait-il aussi retourné intégralement le cerveau. Il aurait alors vu juste sur toute la ligne et cela était loin de le rassurer, bien au contraire.

Et pourtant il y avait autre chose, il le savait. Même sans l'admettre. Quelque chose de plus profond et de plus grave, qui pulsait à l'unisson en lui, ouvert dans le gouffre de la perte, béant comme une plaie qu'on gratte.

Le morceau de cœur qu'ils avaient perdu, il y a si longtemps.

─ Tu n'es plus un enfant, déclara le bleuté après un moment, la voix brisée. Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer balader comme tu le sens. Tu es un monstre, Lea.

Le monstre n'eut même pas l'envie d'afficher une grimace de circonstance. Il détourna simplement la tête en haussant les épaules et désigna la porte de sortie, outrageusement conscient de son inhumaine condition.

─ Tu te répètes, dit-il. Mais est-ce qu'aujourd'hui encore tu le penses vraiment, Isa ?

Le balafré resta silencieux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, et son silence parlait pour lui.

 _Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça._

─ Bien, tu ne m'apprends rien, acheva le rouquin. Maintenant va-t'en.

Les mots pesaient lourds, tranchants comme des pierres, à peine en train de couler dans le fond de sa voix. Son ton ne souffrait plus aucune remarque, aussi utile soit-elle.

Alors Saïx, dépité, se recomposa un visage moins lourd que celui de son abattement et, attendant patiemment le moment de la trahison prochaine de Roxas, pas tout à fait impatient de voir le monstre chuter de son grand piédestal pour venir s'écraser sur le béton froid de la réalité, baissa les yeux et s'en alla.


	26. Vector to the Heaven

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupé ces temps-ci.

Bonsoir. Ca fait longtemps, hein ? J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre était tellement long à écrire qu'il est sorti d'un rêve. A vrai dire, j'étais complétement perdue sur ce qu'il fallait mettre dedans vu que la fin de cette fiction est très nette dans ma tête, maintenant. Du coup, je peux juste vous promettre que le chapitre suivant sera meilleur que celui-ci. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, arghh... J'ai un peu peur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mes remerciements profonds à MissPandaManga, as always.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

─ Roxas s'est tiré.

Ces trois mots, trois petits mots exactement prononcés dans cet ordre le lendemain matin de la visite de Saïx, alors même que l'aube rose se levait à peine, eurent raison du Seigneur de la MS-13.

Son visage pâli.

Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

Sa raison vacilla.

─ Je te demande pardon ? croassa-t-il d'un ton d'une extrême politesse, dévisageant longuement Demyx qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait mis les pieds hors de son salon de tatouages pour venir lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le rouquin essayait de gagner du temps. La terre se changeait en voûte céleste, et il aurait voulu pouvoir défier la gravité. Les cieux étaient pourtant en train de s'ouvrir sous lui comme les pièces d'un immense puzzle qu'on détache, il en était intimement convaincu. Quelqu'un venait de le pousser au bord d'un rêve et il tombait des nues.

La chute était vertigineuse. Et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'au fond de lui, il s'y était pertinemment attendu.

C'était une sensation étrange que celle de se sentir pour la première fois frappé d'une impuissance absolue, tout en restant bloqué dans le ridicule de ses propres certitudes. Les mots perdaient de leur sens pour se remplir d'un autre, leur habituelle couche de mensonge ne suffisait plus pour éviter de voir ce que cachait le vernis écaillé de la peinture. Roxas s'était tiré ? Bien sûr que non, il le tenait encore au creux de ses bras il y a quelques heures ! Il murmurait son prénom d'une voix lente, avait levé vers lui ses grands yeux sombres, lui avait glissé à l'oreille à quel point il aimait les assassins. Ils avaient ri, tous les deux un peu jaune, et l'homme aux cheveux de feu avait caressé sa joue du pouce, avec précaution. Il s'était rappelé la manière dont il avait pu le traiter un jour, et tous les autres jours, et la façon dont il avait toujours considéré les membres de cette Organisation comme des amis, des proches ayant autant d'importance à ses yeux que des moins que rien, de l'argent ou du vent.

Il avait mesuré à quel point Roxas l'avait ébranlé depuis le début de leur relation. Pas changé, non, ce n'était pas le mot, il savait au fond qu'il ne changerait plus, mais il avait bousculé quelque chose en lui d'une manière insidieuse, comme lorsqu'il s'était mis à rire après ce fameux discours où il l'avait désigné second, au souvenir de ce soulagement, si intense, lorsque le blond était rentré de mission. Il n'avait plus eu peur d'appeler ça de l'affection, il avait même été surpris de s'accommoder si aisément de cette complicité qu'il avait retrouvée avec un autre que lui-même, comme au temps où il était heureux avec Sora et Kairi.

Roxas avait planté un nouvel engrais sur le terreau pourri qui lui servait d'âme, et voilà un an qu'il en constatait peu à peu les effets. Une fleur d'espérance était venue s'épanouir dans son cœur, s'accrochant peu à peu à la racine fripée de son cerveau. Une fleur qu'il s'était imaginé pouvoir regarder éclore alors même qu'elle était vouée à la flétrissure, comme quand Midas avait voulu changer les fruits en or, puis l'or en eau. Un bourgeon qui ne valait plus rien.

Il avait perçu le changement chez Roxas, oui. Il avait même eu comme un faible doute mais, gonflé d'un pathétique espoir, baigné de ce qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une énième motivation de son égo, avait tout ignoré, accordant sa confiance à nouveau.

Et à nouveau, il s'était fait tromper.

Même après avoir perçu les signes, après en avoir savouré les traits, il avait continué à fermer les yeux. Oui, si c'était Roxas, se savoir en danger lui plaisait. Si c'était Roxas il voulait bien se dire, inconsciemment, que plus rien d'autre n'avait réellement d'importance, puisque qu'il ne craignait plus rien d'autre aujourd'hui que son propre reflet. Roxas était grisant. Roxas était devenu imprévisible. Plus doué que lui à son propre jeu. Il avait adoré le voir se conformer à ses règles, jouer le masque de la tromperie en écorchant la sienne, à la manière d'un animal dangereux qu'il aurait tranquillement invité à venir flâner sous son nez.

Il avait admis le jeu, son jeu, mais pour une fois, il avait été le seul à jouer à la loyale.

La différence était minime et pourtant Roxas, durant ce laps de temps, avait tout fait tanguer.

Parfois le rouquin se voyait grâce à lui, le soir, en train de reconsidérer la vie humaine, à se fustiger d'avoir laissé Saïx écrire, sous sa tutelle, cette fameuse mission urgente concernant l'éradication de la MS-XII. Ces soirées là il y serait allé lui-même, il aurait remonté le temps pour changer un nombre incalculable de fois ses actions, aurait probablement tué Isa pour avoir découvert l'existence de la MS-13. La nuit le rendait fou, il imaginait les ombres des vautours se pencher sur lui, le sourire de Xemnas brandissant son doigt découpé et sa tête, le secouant comme une marionnette vivante que l'on saigne pour en extraire les fils plus ardemment que le sang. Il entendait crier dans sa tête la voix silencieuse de Xion et son corps blanc se changeait successivement en celui de Sora puis en une arme gigantesque, avec des cheveux de femme rousse, qui jouait de sa panique folle en éclatant d'un rire terrifiant. Le flot de souvenirs mêlés ne tarissait plus, jamais, et il se sentait alternativement passer d'un calme olympien à la crise de nerfs, comme si ses veines avaient été le Styx et sa raison un abominable talon percé d'une flèche rouillée.

Ces nuits là il n'était plus vivant, il était une allégorie de lui-même et Lea, enfantin, son propre miroir, lui crachait ses mensonges, faisait craquer la fêlure dans sa tête jusqu'à forcer son reste de conscience à s'extraire de cet enfer dans lequel il s'était toujours dissimulé. Quand Lea refaisait surface, il ne se voyait plus lui-même, il aimait simplement ce que le blond voulait bien lui montrer. Oui, rien n'était plus vrai que le faux et même Saïx, hier soir, s'y était trompé. Il était un merveilleux _menteur_ , c'est vrai.

Roxas était devenu son mensonge.

Le dernier qu'il avait pris soin de chérir, lorsque tout explosait.

Et à présent il s'était envolé.

Pétrifié dans sa chute, l'homme aux yeux verts n'essaya pas de faire taire le flux bavard de ses pensées. Il ne l'alimenta pas non plus, soucieux de le tarir à la source, étonné de ce nouveau sentiment qu'il était en train d'éprouver. Etait-ce du soulagement ? De la rage ? Il ne savait plus trop à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'amour, tant tout dans sa cervelle se brouillait en trois mots.

 _Roxas s'est tiré_.

Les monstres pouvaient-il éprouver ? Il coulait la tête à l'envers. Son cœur s'était évaporé. Pas cassé, pas brisé, pas réparé. C'était drôle. Amusant. Les muscles de son visage refusaient de bouger.

Demyx, peu habitué à ce genre de murmure terne chez son supérieur, pinça les lèvres. Il n'était plus sûr d'être le seul à pouvoir venir sans se faire zigouiller.

─ Roxas s'est tiré, répéta-t-il plus lentement, avec douceur, comme on parlerait à un petit enfant. Il a emporté un an d'économies, son manteau et a laissé Xion sur le carreau.

Le rouquin se redressa mécaniquement, encore sonné. Il fit craquer sa nuque avec l'air de sortir d'un long coma puis il passa une main blanche sur son visage, comme quelqu'un cherchant frénétiquement à se réveiller. Ses pupilles étaient étrangement vitreuses.

Au bout d'une éternité, il finit tout de même par demander :

─ Xion ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Xion ?

Le tatoueur tiqua.

─ On suppose qu'elle l'a aidé à s'enfuir avant de buter Lexaeus, qui était de garde. C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte avant de se faire planter. On a amené la Numéro 14 à l'endroit du Purgatoire, en attendant de voir ce que tu voudrais faire d'elle. Les autres attendent ton arrivée. Tu vas bien ?

─ Qui ça « on » ?

Demyx n'était pas le genre de personne à se ratatiner sur place. Ni même le genre de personne à chercher les ennuis, d'ailleurs. Il était plutôt du genre à s'enfuir en courant pour sauver sa peau. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il était persuadé d'avoir rétréci de deux tailles tant le rouquin lui semblait grand, terrifiant et instable, avec ses longs yeux verts plissés en deux petites planètes sulfuriques, noyées dans autant de vide que d'eau.

Il ne le regardait pas, de toute façon. On aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, et Demyx ne put se détacher de l'impression de malaise qui le pénétra à cette idée. Le Seigneur de la MS-13 ne pleurait pas, c'était bien la seule raison qui empêchait ses larmes-tatouages de couler depuis des années.

Il ravala sa salive et fit un pas en arrière lorsque le roux le poussa afin de retourner se cloîtrer dans sa tente, le laissant seul, interdit, devant ses appartements.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour et annoncer à Saïx qu'il avait bien transmis la nouvelle, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, le tatoueur fut surpris de voir revenir le roux tout juste habillé d'une tunique de lin blanc. Il avait accroché à sa taille une ceinture en satin vert bouteille, à laquelle pendaient deux fourreaux d'onyx brillants, incroyablement longs. Son visage avait récupéré son beau sourire habituel, quoiqu'un peu plus crispé, sombre, terne.

Un sourire qui laissa planer dans l'estomac de Demyx le même malaise que celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait tatoué pour la première fois, il y a plus de dix ans.

Le rouquin vient se caler près de lui et lui massa l'épaule, métamorphosé.

─ Alors ? Je suis prêt. Tu m'accompagnes la voir, notre petite poupée ?

Demyx était bien incapable de se sentir rassuré, en dépit de son ton désinvolte. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, même s'il n'avait plus du tout ce visage absent. Il avait le don pour sentir ce genre de trucs. Et puis Saïx avait eu raison, Roxas s'était bel et bien fait la malle et ça, ça n'avait pas dû beaucoup lui plaire, au Boss. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour imaginer l'étendue de sa colère, et le feu qui devait l'habiter.

Il lui rendit un sourire faussé avant de tenter un trait d'humour, la voix mouillée.

─ T'en fait une tête. C'est parce qu'on a deux traitres sur les bras, ou parce que je t'ai réveillé ?

L'homme à la chevelure flamboyante éclata de rire en entamant la marche. Le son donna à Demyx la sensation de marcher pieds nus sur une montagne de verre pilé.

─ Dem' ?

─ Ouais ?

─ Tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Le tatoueur acquiesça lentement. Depuis tout à l'heure, il baignait dans sa sueur froide. Le roux ne s'était plus départi de son calme de damné.

 _Effrayant._

─ Allez dépêche, ricana le Seigneur de la MS-13 en faisant semblant de le distancer. On ne fait pas attendre les demoiselles.

Demyx accéléra. Son supérieur, quant à lui, adoucit le pas pour pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés.

 _Ne restait plus qu'à décider du sort qu'il ferait subir à sa petite poupée._

ooo

Un petit sourire narquois étirait les lèvres de Xion. Un sourire digne d'une princesse de conte, tout doux, moelleux comme une caresse, un sourire pour elle-même dont les gerçures et les crevasses rouges n'enlevaient absolument rien au piquant.

Elle les avait sous le regard, ses frères de tuerie, et elle voyait dans leurs yeux l'éternelle haine et le constant mépris qui y enflait, plus fort, intense, plus brillant encore que de coutume. Elle savourait le tremblement de leurs mains serrées qui empoignaient leurs armes à s'en faire rougir la peau, l'éclat de salive qui faisait luire leurs lèvres dans un excès de rage, le frémissement de leurs narines et le soulèvement hargneux de leurs poitrines sous leurs grands manteaux. Elle percevait avec délice le désir qu'ils avaient tous de l'égorger, de la meurtrir, de trouver la plus aiguisée des armes pour la faire souffrir autant que faire se peut, sans pouvoir y parvenir.

Pas encore.

Ils la haïssaient tous. Elle avait laissé fuir Roxas, le déserteur, elle les avait trahis. Plus encore, elle se battait, et elle était une femme. Mais surtout, et cela ils ne le supporteraient jamais, elle était plus forte qu'eux.

Et pour une fois, ils avaient une raison de la détester. Ils ne s'en priveraient pas, c'était trop beau. Cela fit sourire Xion encore plus grand, malgré la douleur de la corde rêche contre sa poitrine découverte, contre ses cuisses et des hanches, ses poignets et son cou. La brûlure du cordage n'était rien comparée au feu qui lui allumait le ventre et à la fièvre qui la rendait presque folle, aussi se contenta-t-elle de tourner la tête en esquivant du mieux possible le jet de pierres qui alla lui marteler la tempe, sans plus de réaction.

Saïx, devant elle, avait sorti son arme monstrueuse et montrait les dents, immense gardien aux allures impartiales. De ses yeux jaunes il menaçait la foule hurlante pressée autour d'eux, battant parfois l'air jusqu'à trancher la brume matinale, faisant reculer même les plus téméraires.

D'ordinaire Xion n'aurait jamais cru voir le balafré se démener autant pour elle. Mais il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres, après tout. « La garder en vie jusqu'à ce que le Boss se pointe » avait dit Demyx, membre du conciliabule qui l'avait fait attacher ici après l'alerte donnée par Lexaeus.

La brunette n'avait jamais rien eu contre le grand garde-portes taciturne, mais elle se rappelait n'avoir pas eu d'autre choix que de lui couper la gorge alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle dans l'ombre, à deux doigts d'intercepter Roxas.

Un coup sec dans l'aorte, et il était tombé.

Elle pensa vaguement que cela allait peut-être influer sur sa sentence. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle se tenait bien droite en attendant la mort.

Lorsqu'elle avait exécuté sa première mission d'espionnage à la MS-XII, il y a plus de deux ans, elle avait entendu parler des méthodes de torture de la 13, concernant les félons. Les membres de la MS-XII en plaisantaient régulièrement entre eux pour effrayer leurs camarades, mais elle avait vite remarqué le frisson d'effroi qui rodait dans sous leurs crânes à l'évocation du fameux Purgatoire. « Mieux valait être leur amie que leur ennemie », s'était-elle dit à l'époque, riant elle aussi des ragots.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas.

Pour tromper l'attente, Xion se laissa aller à une rêverie lasse, suivant du regard la courbe des épaules de Saïx qui faisait tournoyer sa masse comme un pendule, aussi puissant que lourd. Idéal pour fracasser des têtes, vraiment. Tellement appropriée aux brutes de décoffrage. Sa main aux ongles longs était assurée, le trait raide de sa mâchoire arquée dans l'ombre d'un sourire pratiquement satisfait. Qu'aurait bien pu en penser Roxas ?

Le bleuté ne parlait pas, il avisait. L'ironie du sort faisait qu'il se retrouvait à protéger celle qu'il avait eu en grippe depuis le jour même de son arrivée. Devant lui, la masse bourdonnait d'impatience. Evidemment, il avait eu raison à leur propos. Xion et Roxas. L'histoire se répétait toujours, et seuls survivaient ceux qui possédaient la plus longue mémoire : Roxas était Sora, Kairi était Xion, et le rouquin s'était à nouveau pris dans les entrelacs de leur merde.

Et pourtant, tout était différent. Désormais il ne pourrait plus raisonner son ancien coéquipier, il le savait. Peut-être même, tôt ou tard, devrait-il mettre un terme à son règne. L'idée lui pilonnait les tempes avec violence tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon dans l'attente d'apercevoir une longue silhouette dégingandée, emplissant ses poumons d'un air saturé de poussière, de ressentiment, de rage et de sueur. Les cris abrutissant du peuple gonflaient sa poitrine comprimée comme une ode à la peur.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel prenait des teintes d'ambre lorsque ceux qu'il attendait arrivèrent enfin. Demyx marchait en tête, indéchiffrable, flanqué de l'homme aux cheveux écarlates. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux lorsqu'ils fendirent la foule pour venir se placer au centre du cercle, et Saïx abaissa lentement son arme sous le regard vert du Chef de la Mara.

Xion ferma les yeux et leva le menton.

─ Quelqu'un a enterré Lexaeus ? interrogea ouvertement le nouveau venu, indifférent au peuple qui retenait son souffle, incrédule.

Après un moment de flottement oscillant entre murmures égarés et regards mauvais, le roux éclata d'un rire aigre et chassa Demyx derrière lui comme on chasserait une mouche.

─ Tant pis, on a qu'à dire que c'était un chic type, ajouta-t-il enfin sans conviction. J'aurais pas voulu être celui qui lui avait coupé la langue.

Puis il reprit nerveusement, cette fois à l'intention de Saïx.

─ Alors ? Où est le cadavre ?

Le balafré ne riait pas. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il désigna la brune ligotée.

─ La traitresse n'est pas morte. Elle est là.

Sur quoi il se retira en récupérant sa masse plantée dans le sol, le laissant seul au centre du faible espace qui éloignait la prisonnière de ses assaillants, les bras pendant le long des hanches. Le roux pinça les lèvres. Il n'était clairement plus le maître du silence.

Le silence le dévorait.

Mal à l'aise, il chercha en se retournant le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne le trouva pas. Elle paraissait… Endormie. Grave, il se déplaça donc jusqu'à elle et lui attrapa le menton pour le lever vers son propre visage.

Xion était glacée. Sa peau laiteuse, couverte de bleus retraçant le réseau serré de ses veines, paraissait sur le point de craquer tant l'afflux de son sang était lent. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hideux, comme coupés au couteau, et les sillons profonds de la corde qui zébraient son petit corps froid traçaient des lignes parme jusqu'à ses lèvres, éclatées comme après mille assauts, couvertes de croûtes couleur de rouille. Seule sa respiration trahissait un semblant de vie, outre la pulsation de lymphe qui lui fuyait de l'abdomen, maigre tissu de muscles imbibés. Et au milieu de tout ça, les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes yeux que ceux de Roxas, qu'elle avait ré ouverts patiemment juste pour le narguer.

Des yeux qui éclipsèrent le sang-froid du Seigneur de la MS-13 en quelques secondes à peine, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'y soustraire.

Il s'était fait piéger.

L'air claqua. Sa paume le brûla. Il la gifla encore. Recommença. Elle résista, ses iris tranchantes pénétrant sa chair comme des balles de plomb. Il voulut lui écraser son poing sur la figure, imaginant déjà le craquement douloureux de ses os et le plaisir qu'il en éprouverait, mais elle restait impassible, alors il renonça.

Les doigts tremblants, il fit volteface et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, cherchant des yeux un quelconque soutien, quelque chose, un réconfort tangible, invisible, parmi les nombreuses faces qui l'observaient sans piper mot. « Tu me dois des excuses avant de te casser la gueule, » hurlait le regard venimeux de Saïx dans son dos. Il tourna tête et tordit le cou en direction de la numéro 14.

Elle vivait toujours.

Rapidement, Seigneur de la MS-13 comprit que cela ne servirait à rien. Il voyait trouble. Une vague d'acide lui rongeait l'estomac et un étau venait de se refermer de manière définitive sur ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas tomber maintenant, ou le Devin Lunaire aurait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Sora, Kairi, les flics, Roxas, Xion, la MS-XII, son égo. Il était bafoué, et Xion, Xion qui crachait avec soin le sang qui lui dégoutait de la bouche, semblait alors mille fois plus digne que lui.

Un instant même, l'ombre de la petite brune se superposa à l'image de Roxas et lui noya la vue.

Une seconde encore, et l'image de Roxas s'évapora pour laisser place à celle de Lea.

Sans crier gare, une colère sourde se mit à déferler dans la poitrine du rouquin. Armé d'une rage neuve, il empoigna les deux fourreaux à sa ceinture, étuis dont la pierre douce et polie lui offrit les ultimes lambeaux de réconfort qu'il avait désiré.

─ Putain de bordel de merde, articula-t-il finalement au milieu du silence.

La seconde d'après l'éther qui les enveloppait, dans un double appel d'air, chanta.

Xion bloqua sa respiration au moment où elle entendit la mélodie produite par les deux lames d'acier étreignant l'air libre. Ses ongles griffèrent les bras de son siège, les muscles de ses jambes se contractèrent malgré elle, un frisson de terreur remonta de la base de son crâne jusqu'à ses pieds, s'étendant comme une peste par-delà son dos, ses cheveux et ses os. Le peuple autrefois si fielleux, tout avec elle, se raidit comme un seul dans un mouvement irraisonné.

Les deux katanas, immenses, à l'embout à peine recourbé, étaient le symbole des pires tortures de la MS-13. C'était eux, le Purgatoire.

─ Où est Roxas ?

Sans moyens, rien d'autre qu'un rouleau de corde, une chaise et deux armes d'une précision de dentelle, le roux avait, avec leur aide, toujours réussi à extirper les secrets de la bouche des félons. Il s'était retourné vers Xion et, agile, fit tourner ses sabres entre ses doigts, comme pour se délester de leur poids.

En face, la jeune femme n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance.

─ Je ne comptais pas t'interroger ici, devant tout le monde, poursuivit-il. Tu sais très bien que je préfère les têtes à tête… Pas vrai ?

Xion ne releva pas, s'efforçant de faire ralentir le tambour de son cœur. Le rouquin, lui, continua son tour, repassant devant puis derrière elle, sans un bruit.

─ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, même si tu sais que je t'adore. Vrai, tu es la plus impressionnante fouteuse de merde que j'ai jamais vu ! Toi et Roxas, vous formez la paire.

Dans la masse, quelqu'un éternua. Le roux tordit sa carrure anguleuse, ses lames flottant à peine au-dessus du sol, avant de reporter son attention sur la petite brune. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur quitter progressivement son corps, son odeur fuir les pores de sa peau, ses prunelles luire de fièvre.

Il évitait à tout prix de la regarder dans les yeux.

─ Quoi ? Tu dis rien ? Je vais pas parler pour toi. Accouche !

Sous l'invective les lèvres de Xion se mirent tout à coup à frémir, la tige mince de son cou se balançant sensiblement à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche à nouveau, dodelinant si effrontément que le roux en vint presque à se demander comment sa nuque avait fait jusque-là pour ne pas se briser d'elle-même.

Puis la jeune femme se mit à rire.

C'était un rire à la fois grinçant et doux, qui tenait, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, plus du hoquètement malade que du rire fou. Un vibrato aussi limpide et coupant que du verre, qui fit se tordre la bouche du Seigneur de la MS-13 en un rictus foireux.

─ C'est quoi votre problème, a tous les deux ?

Xion riait toujours, nerveusement, sans s'arrêter, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Sa gorge enflait d'un cri contenu tandis que la voix du rouquin se faisait plus mauvaise, plus basse. Lentement, il tendit son grand bras désarticulé vers elle et la pointe acérée d'une lame vint caresser le cou délicat de la brune.

─ Vous pensez pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez ? cracha-t-il à mi-voix, les dents serrées.

Saïx plissa les yeux en observant la scène. La pomme d'Adam de son ancien ami pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur et il respirait si fort, sollicitait si ardemment l'escalier de ses côtes pour maintenir la ligne de son souffle que tous ses muscles en tremblaient.

─ Abandonner ce que vous êtes ?

L'acier traça une ouverture sanglante sur la fine surface blanche, et le rire de Xion se mua en un gémissement de bête blessée.

─ Partir ? continua le rouquin en soulevant le deuxième katana à hauteur de ses tempes, les pupilles dilatées au milieu d'un torrent de vert liquide.

Seul un gargouillement lui répondit.

─ Sss-

Sa proie se tordait contre le bois avec une splendeur de reine pathétique. Il relâcha la pression de l'épée, lui accordant la grâce d'un filet d'air.

─ S'il te plaît…

L'intérieur de sa paume le brûlait tant il serrait fort la garde de ses sabres. Une nausée amère s'accrochait à ses lèvres, baignait le fond de ses dents, lui déchirait la langue. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que la silhouette floue de Xion, n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son rire dissonant.

─ S'il te plaît ne retiens pas tes coups, articula t-elle enfin. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le rouquin la regarda comme si elle venait de le tuer.

─ J'ai fait mon choix, poursuivit-elle faiblement, allégée du poids de ces précédentes rancunes. Si je dois partir maintenant, je sais où j'irai.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa poitrine bouffie se gonfler d'un air iodé, humectant ses lèvres asséchées par le sel de mer, humant de lointaines senteurs de soleil et de sable brûlant.

─ C'est simple. Roxas ou la Mara ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisirais, toi ?

 _Roxas ou la Mara ?_

Le rouquin recula d'un pas, soudain en proie à une affreuse migraine. Le métal crissa désagréablement à son oreille lorsqu'il entraina ses armes avec lui sous les chuchotements soupçonneux de la foule. Incapable de garder plus longtemps ses katanas en mains, il les lâcha.

Saïx secoua la tête, prêt à saisir le manche de sa masse. Si le face à face s'éternisait et que tout le monde réalisait à quel point la faiblesse de leur Chef n'avait rien d'une mise en scène, il devrait intervenir, briser le crâne de la brune, rétablir l'ordre… Mais il n'eut rien à faire de tout cela.

Le roux dégaina tout à coup le pistolet qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture, ses ongles ripant sur la crosse noire, sa poigne blanchie par la panique. Il ôta la sécurité comme on fait sauter un verrou, par habitude, les doigts humides, les jambes et les mains crispées dans un même geste. Il avait mal. Ses paupières le brûlaient et son sang se jetait violemment contre les parois de son crâne, comme pris dans le tourbillon sordide d'une fièvre cinabre.

Son calme l'avait quitté. Ces spéculations de torture, sa colère, son sarcasme.

Il ne supportait plus de voir cette flamme bleue, liquide, limpide, allumer le regard de Xion.

Il fallait que ça cesse. Que tout cesse.

Alors il inspira.

─ Roxas, chuchota la jeune femme.

Puis, difficilement, expira.

Tout se passa très vite, comme dans un rêve. Le coup parti dans un claquement de tonnerre. Le Chef de la MS-13 tira deux fois, puis quatre, à moins d'un mètre de distance. Abruti par le recul qui lui remonta douloureusement dans l'épaule, indifférent aux acouphènes qui lui assaillirent les tympans ainsi qu'au petit « clic » émit par le réservoir vide de son Beretta, le roux aurait volontiers rendu ce cœur qui lui boursouflait la gorge quand, après une demi-seconde, une demi-seconde de vide absolu, il osa enfin cligner des yeux.

Xion, la tête rejetée en arrière, le cou, le front et l'abdomen percés, avait cessé de le fixer. Enfin.

Un mince ruban écarlate lui maculait les yeux, sinuant jusque dans sa gorge ouverte, éclaboussant son corps blanc strié de bleu. S'il avait tendu l'oreille, le rouquin aurait sans doute pu entendre la douceur de son dernier souffle à travers le gargouillis de ses spasmes difformes, l'ultime prière s'échappant de ses lèvres pour monter vers le ciel.

« Roxas. »

Mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut la longueur interminable de son soupir erratique.

─ Le spectacle est fini, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Un goût de fer et de larmes lui emplissait la bouche. Son pistolet, à présent inutile, lui glissa des mains. Quand il se baissa pour reprendre ses sabres, quelqu'un le hua. Puis ce fut la foule entière qui se mit à hurler.

Où était la torture, le supplice empreint de cris et de souffrance ? L'apogée ? Le déchainement de fureur que l'on réservait aux traitres ?

Le rouquin ne leur offrit pour toute réponse qu'une grimace goguenarde, quittant rapidement son piédestal pour rejoindre Saïx. Les os comme des lames, le corps creux, il foudroya du regard ces faux frères qui s'obstinaient encore à garder une distance suffisante, plus effrayés par l'aspect surréaliste de la scène que par ses sabres levés. Il en aurait bien ri s'il n'avait pas eu autant la nausée.

Arrivé à hauteur du balafré, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Son vis-à-vis, avec un mouvement de recul agacé, grinça des dents.

─ Tu es mort, Lea, affirma-t-il.

─ Je sais. Détaches Xion. Laisse-la-leur.

─ Et après ?

L'urgence tirait ses traits, sa voix grondait.

─ Découpe là comme les autres. Je veux pouvoir me faire un harmonica de ses os. Arrache-lui les dents, élève son âme, fais-la chanter, je m'en fous.

Saïx secoua la tête, empoignant sa propre arme, prêt à réfréner du mieux possible les conflits qui n'allaient pas tarder à éclater.

─ Tu es malade.

─ Plus pour longtemps, Rejoins-moi demain matin.

Alors que le rouquin le lâchait sous la clameur grandissante dans l'optique de s'éclipser à vive allure, le bleuté se saisit une dernière fois de son poignet.

─ Tu penses vraiment pouvoir passer la journée ?

Le Seigneur de la MS-13 se permit un rire las, ses iris étincelants comme des billes d'acide.

─ Ca, je te laisse t'en charger.

Puis il se dégagea pour filer vers sa tente, oubliant déjà le sang brun qui trempait sa tunique, l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre ainsi que les hurlements stridents, trop proches et trop lointains, de ceux qui avaient un jour été les siens.

Saïx, toujours derrière lui, baigné par le peuple, écrasa tout le poids de son arme contre un corps à portée et, dans un long hurlement, exigea le silence.


	27. Way to the Dawn

_Note :_ Cette mini-fiction comporte beaucoup de clichés, nécessaires à l'ambiance de l'histoire (ainsi que certaines références au film _Sin Nombre_ réalisé par Cary Fukunaga). Si cela vous dérange, encore pardon ! Un bisou à Kathy (Kathleen Mirfair) pour sa bêta-lecture, Wa ayant été très occupé ces temps-ci.

Heyyy. J'avais promis des chapitres pour la rentrée sur mon profil, eh ben finalement, nous y voilà. La motivation est revenue, espérons que j'arriverai à terminer The 13th Dawn cette année ! Merci pour votre patience et, encore, à MissPandaManga, dont les reviews sont la goutte d'huile dorée de mon moteur. Une bonne lecture à tous ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'image dont est inspirée la fiction et apparaissant en miniature appartient exclusivement à Nijuukoo, sur Tumblr.**

* * *

 **The 13th Dawn.**

Les combats avaient fait rage jusqu'au lendemain dans les rues et sur la Grand Place. La Mara avait connu une journée de sang et seuls les vautours, affluant sous les ordres de Saïx, avaient permis de réprimer les ardeurs, trancher les corps et faire régner la terreur à titre d'exemple. Le règne du rouquin touchait à sa fin. Un nouveau crépuscule commençait. Le pouvoir s'envolait, passait de mains en mains, amenant avec lui ses fragrances de fer.

─ C'est à toi que ce titre revient.

Ledit rouquin regarda une dernière fois ses tatouages avant de briser le seul miroir encore debout dans ses appartements, s'enfonçant par mégarde quelques éclats de verre dans la main. Saïx, sur le qui-vive, piétinait sous les dernières lueurs de la lune.

Entre eux régnait toujours la froideur ardente de leur déchirure, Damoclès implacable.

─ Je ne serais pas le prochain Seigneur de la Mara.

─ Tu l'es déjà, déclara le roux en se retournant. Tu es devenu comme Xemnas, à leurs yeux. Ils t'ont toujours craint. Autant hier que demain.

Le balafré retint une énième fois son envie de fracasser le crâne du rouquin contre ce qui restait des meubles. S'il n'avait pas pris conscience de la folie de ses actes précédents, celui-ci s'était sans nul doute défoulé sur le mobilier la nuit dernière. Il avait les traits gris, les yeux rouges, la pupille dilatée par l'absinthe et l'air plutôt joyeux pour quelqu'un sur le point de mourir. Sûrement devait-il être heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette malédiction, enfin.

─ Tu es un lâche, Lea. En plus de tout le reste.

─ J'ai tous les défauts du monde.

L'air était lourd. Ecrasant comme la pointe d'un couteau sous une gorge blanche. Le balafré s'avança près de lui et l'homme aux cheveux de feu put observer le sang qui tâchait encore ses vêtements, sa plaie à l'oreille entièrement cicatrisée et puis, peut-être, le lambeau d'humanité qui pendait lamentablement au bord de ses prunelles, prêt à se casser la gueule pour toujours. Il ne pouvait même pas s'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient encore là, à se tirer des balles à blanc via le fond des yeux alors que l'aube pointait à peine à travers les nuages.

Le roux sourit de travers, épuisé.

─ Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

─ Je devrais te buter sur le champ, trancha Saïx sans répondre. Ils te voient comme un traître, désormais.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il semblait dénoué d'ironie, la voix calme, comme apaisé. Défoncé, au choix. Le bleuté se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à hier, envisagé un autre avenir que la fin de la MS-13 depuis l'assassinat de leur ancien Chef.

─ Pas toi ? Si tu avais voulu le faire, tu les aurais laissé rentrer ici. Je ne serais plus là.

Long silence. La situation, critique, oscillait entre eux comme une mauvaise plaisanterie et tous deux s'entrent regardèrent à nouveau, haineux, chacun balançant à la face l'autre ses proches reproches. L'auriculaire du roux le démangeait affreusement.

─ Tu as peu de temps. Ils veulent tous te faire la peau, dehors.

─ Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?

Saïx fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

─ Tu as créé une révolte, Lea. La Mara a explosé de l'intérieur. Tous les accords sont rompus. Riku va récupérer le marché. L'empire de Xemnas, ton empire, est voué à disparaitre. Tout ça à cause d'une gamine et pour ce que l'on sait que, toi et moi, tu n'as pas oublié.

L'homme aux yeux verts pencha la tête, les pupilles dans le vague, avant de renifler.

─ Pratique, de tout foutre sur le dos des morts.

Il carra la mâchoire, serra les poings tandis que l'image de la brune s'imposait à lui. Combien de victimes collatérales avaient déjà trépassé pour sa gloire ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il n'avait plus envie de s'en souvenir, jamais.

─ En refusant de la punir selon nos règles, tu as brisé les ultimes restes de confiance que les membres t'accordaient encore, repris durement Saïx.

L'écœurement était perceptible à travers tous ses mots, tous ses gestes, mais le roux s'en moquait. Il retira sans rien ajouter les éclats de miroir qui lui tailladaient la chair, observant avec une certaine fascination la kyrielle de plaie qui dansaient sur sa peau.

Devant lui, Saïx abrégeait le récit de ses fautes.

─ Donne-moi une seule raison de te laisser en vie, Axel. Une seule.

 _Axel._ Le nom résonna dans sa poitrine comme une éternelle réminiscence, quelque chose d'enterré qu'on aurait ressorti un peu trop tard de terre. _Axel_. Un nom lourd, un nom creux et factice, un nom qui n'avait jamais brillé par autre chose que son manque de substance. Les anciens l'appelaient Axel. Axel avait été son nouveau nom. Son baptême, son renouveau. Axel qu'il avait toujours détesté et banni de son vocabulaire, afin de conserver la mémoire de celui qu'il était.

 _De celui qu'il n'était plus, désormais._

 _Axel_ ferma lentement les yeux.

─ Laisse-moi retrouver Roxas.

Un rire nerveux déchiqueta la douceur de son ton. Un rire incongru suivit d'une main puissante qui, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, vint violement compresser sa poitrine, le faisant basculer en arrière avec une brutalité sans nom. Oppressé par le poids qui pesait désormais sur sa gorge, étourdi de surprise, Axel planta instinctivement ses ongles dans le bras qui l'étouffait à la recherche d'air, ses omoplates heurtant le sol dans un bruit douloureusement familier. Saïx, fort de toute la rage qu'il avait jusque-là contenue, lui crachait toute sa rancœur au visage, les traits froissés d'une frustration glaciale, resserrant ses pieds et ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

─ Et répéter la même erreur qu'avec Sora et Kairi ? Tu comptes te foutre de ma gueule pour combien de temps encore ? Hors de question que le serpent se mordre éternellement la queue.

Le roux grimaça sous le choc, pas sûr de vouloir répliquer dans sa position. Il sentait ses doigts fourmiller étrangement, le sang affluer difficilement vers son cerveau pour le maintenir dans un état suffisant de conscience. Avec ironie, il songea que c'était un juste retour de frappe : Isa, dépossédé de son calme, avait toujours eu des tendances berserkers.

─ Laisses…moi… expliquer pourquoi…Isa, articula-t-il du mieux qu'il pût.

Les doigts tremblants, Saïx voyait rouge. Devait-il le laisser parler, permettre encore à sa langue de déverser des paroles de poison ? Il avait attendu trop longtemps, avait trop souvent laissé passer l'occasion d'avoir le dessus sur lui, de pouvoir le confronter face à face sans se soucier de son précieux statut. Mais maintenant, il le tenait. Le torse comprimé par sa poigne, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait le voir perdre progressivement des couleurs, devenir inerte entre ses paumes blanchies par la pression.

Et pourtant Lea ne résistait pas. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose, son regard vert s'allumant soudain pour le mettre au défi d'hésiter, ses membres se détendant étrangement sous lui, patiemment immobile au milieu de la mer de débris qui les entourait. Il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé lui frôler le visage, sa jugulaire palpiter dans le creux de sa paume, son éclat de rire muet lorsqu'il leva lentement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, pareil à un gamin des rues qui perd pour la centième fois son combat :

« C'est bon, on va dire que c'est toi qui gagne. Juste pour cette fois. »

Saïx mordit ses lèvres au sang pour empêcher l'image de Lea d'envahir peu à peu son esprit. Il essaya de visualiser Axel, l'Axel d'il y a quelques jours auparavant, l'Axel qui l'avait étouffé sans remords, l'Axel qui mentait, l'Axel qui l'avait renvoyé pour un gosse dont il s'était amouraché en quelques semaines à peine, l'Axel qui avait torturé tant de traitres de sang-froid, l'Axel qui avait tant changé et qu'il n'avait plus jamais reconnu au jour même de leur premier tatouage.

Mais malgré tout cela, il hésita encore. Suffisamment longtemps pour apprécier voir le rouquin souffrir, pas assez pour lui offrir son dernier voyage vers une lente agonie.

Sous ses ongles, sous les cheveux en désordre, sous le flou des deux grands yeux ouverts face à lui, il y avait aussi Lea. Le souvenir de Lea, sa passion pour les nuits à la belle étoile et les combats de rue, ses rêves de famille unie, sa pyromanie ridicule. Lea et son âme libre, son rire de fouine, ses combines pourries, son humour sarcastique, Lea et sa désinhibition lorsqu'ils allaient épier en cachette les affaires de la mère Tiffa-nee, Lea et son sourire victorieux quand ils parvenaient enfin à récupérer de quoi manger dans les décombres de la grande ville. Le Devint Lunaire siffla en sentant ce cœur bien vivant se débattre à grands coups dans l'aorte, et qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaitre.

Avec un soupir résigné, il finit par libérer son prisonnier et, inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme, laissa Axel se relever. Il avait toujours été celui qui hésitait, il le serait toujours. Même si Lea n'était plus son ami, quelque chose au fond de lui se refusait encore à le tuer. Un quelque chose qui, il le savait, viendrait bientôt à disparaitre.

L'homme à la chevelure de feu, avide du peu d'air que ses bronches pouvaient à nouveau aspirer, lui lança son premier regard sincère depuis au moins une décennie.

─ Mer-

Il eut juste le temps de cracher ses poumons avant de se sentir à nouveau agrippé par le col, autant assommé par le manque d'air que par sa nuit d'insomnie. Saïx, brutal, venait de l'attirer à lui pour le frapper sommairement au visage, avec toute la force et la cruauté dont il était capable. La bouche d'Axel se remplit aussitôt de l'odeur du sang, apportant avec elle sa chaleur liquide et âcre, son goût jouissif et humiliant de défaite. Le fond de sa joue craqua, sa lèvre inférieure explosa et il sentit son cartilage nasal au bord de la rupture, les phalanges creuses du bleuté lui rappelant à quel point un os pouvait être facile à briser.

Axel passa sa langue sur ses dents, les sentit bouger, sourit tandis que le balafré reculait, l'envoyant dégringoler dans le décor à vue de son manque de résistance. De toute évidence, ils ne se battraient pas aujourd'hui.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait de son menton avant de se redresser, les membres endoloris, un nouveau feu dans l'âme, le rouquin accueillit avec un rire clair le regard dégoûté de son adversaire.

─ Appelle ça un match nul, Isa ! balança t-il en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

Et Saïx de secouer sa main sans savoir quoi penser, incapable de rappeler à lui cette colère froide qui l'avait habité il y a quelques secondes. Pétri d'une ancienne habitude, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter le sol pour s'approcher du roux, marchant en équilibre sur les vestiges de leur amitié.

─ Explique-toi, et vite. C'est ta dernière chance.

Son ton était sec, aussi aride que le fond de sa paume, mais Axel put aisément y déceler ce qu'il y recherchait. Une faiblesse, un souvenir, une dernière pensée qu'ils avaient tous deux partagé à l'instant de la chute. Un souvenir qui jeta dans ses veines un élan de terreur, un courant électrique, une exaltation de prédateur sur le point de devenir la proie, loin de l'engourdissement qui noyait son jusque-là son cadavre.

ooo

Si Isa ne desserrait pas son emprise dans la minute, Lea était presque certain qu'il allait finir tout au fond d'une fosse, enterré sous un tas de sable où personne ne pourrait jamais plus se souvenir de lui tant il serait mort, putride et décomposé.

La chose n'étant strictement pas envisageable, le jeune homme se résigna donc à relever les mains en signe de paix, tirant par la même un faible sourire à son vis-à-vis, qui se dégagea pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Epoussetant son pantalon troué, le vaincu releva la tête avec l'air de celui qui se drape dans ce qui lui reste de fierté, frottant douloureusement sa nuque.

─ Appelle ça un match nul, Isa.

Le bleuté croisa les bras, pas spécialement convaincu. Le soleil se couchait sur Agrabah et, de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les ultimes lueurs du crépuscule s'enfuir par-delà les tours de la ville, embrasant amplement l'horizon.

─ Tu as perdu, Lea. Nie pas, ça se lit sur ta tête, spécifia-t-il. Un grand L sur ton front pour Loser, Lamentable, Laminé…

Lea ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pointant l'autre doigt d'un geste accusateur.

─ Hé ! Là, c'était la partie où t'étais censé me remonter le moral en me tapant l'épaule, en me disant des trucs comme, j'sais pas, « C'était pas ton jour » ou « Ce sera pour une prochaine fois » !

Isa leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait oublié à quel point le roux pouvait se montrer de mauvaise foi.

─ Oh, donc je devrais mentir ?

Lea soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser choir à l'endroit de sa précédente chute, les bras derrière la tête et les coudes enfoncés dans la poussière, la moue boudeuse.

─ Tu parles d'un ami.

Isa sourit, plus franchement cette fois, avant de venir lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

─ On a plus le temps pour ça. Faut qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir.

Lea se gratta distraitement la tête puis se redressa d'un bond, déséquilibrant du même coup Isa qui manqua de se casser la figure au milieu des herbes sèches.

─ Pas encore ! s'écria t-il en le rattrapant par la manche.

Adoptant une farouche position de défense, il se replaça ensuite en face du bleuté, pointant dans sa direction un petit bâton de la taille d'un poignard.

─ On recommence ?

Son ami haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur les senteurs de soir qui lui montaient au nez. Même d'ici le souk apportait ses puissantes odeurs de crasse et d'épices, un parfum vivace dont ils avaient tout deux pris doucement l'habitude, avec les années.

─ Il est tard, Lea. On risque de se faire chopper par les flics qui tournent dans le coin.

─ Aller, y'a personne ! Dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre !

Isa lui jeta un regard méprisant, et son ami éclata de rire. Le désert par-delà les murailles charriait des tornades solaires implacables et bientôt ils ne sentiraient plus sur leurs peaux que la sècheresse cruelle des brumes de sable fouettées par la chaleur, sans humidité ni vent. Comme Isa ne bougeait toujours pas, le roux abandonna son arme factice pour le rejoindre, respirant l'air chaud à pleins poumons.

La nuit apporterait sans doute ses écrins de fraîcheur dans les heures à venir, et il regretta que le bleuté ait toujours raison. Ils devaient trouver un endroit où dormir.

─ Sasa ? commença t-il, moqueur, en lui fourrant un coup de coudes dans les côtes.

─ Arrêtes avec ça.

Lea contint un rire, se baissant pour attraper une poignée de sable. Il la regarda couler entre ses doigts un long moment, fine pluie dorée, avant de repasser à l'attaque.

─ Pourquoi tu gagnes à chaque fois ?

─ Parce que je suis meilleur que toi.

─ Réponds pour de vrai !

Isa esquiva le t-shirt troué que l'autre lui balança en travers de la figure, exposant son torse maigre parsemé de brûlures. Isa tourna la tête, observant son meilleur ami défier naïvement le soleil.

─ Tu prends toujours le chemin le plus droit, continua doucement le roux. T'es jamais souple avec toi-même. Et puis j'ai beau essayer toutes mes feintes avec toute la volonté du monde, tu me mets au tapis à chaque fois. Comment tu fais ?

Le bleuté baissa la tête avec l'air de chercher ses mots. Après quelques instants de flottement, il répondit :

─ Faut que tu choisisses pourquoi tu te bats. Si tu trouves quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, peu importe l'issue du combat, t'auras gagné quand même.

Lea fit la moue.

─ Mouais, marmonna t-il en frottant ses paumes granuleuses. Et tu te bats pour quoi, toi ?

Une faible esquisse de sourire passa sur la figure d'Isa qui leva le menton vers le ciel, cette fois plus amusé qu'autre chose.

─ Je te le dirais quand t'auras trouvé pour quoi _toi_ tu te bats, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton condescendant. Allez viens, on se casse. Il va faire froid quand la lune va se lever.

─ Tu es odieux.

Lea plissa les yeux en sondant le regard de l'autre puis soupira, récupérant son misérable bout de tissu. De petites taches noires commençaient à se former devant ses yeux et il jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil à l'astre solaire, brûlant et majestueux. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, avoir une véritable raison de se lever le matin. Quelque chose pour laquelle il pourrait se battre jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Jaloux, il maudit Isa en sentant d'horribles courbatures poindre dans ses jambes, courant pour le rejoindre à l'intérieur des murs de la cité.

Le bougre ne l'avait même pas attendu.

ooo

─ Donnes moi une semaine. Les vautours baladeront le corps de Xion pour le pousser hors des murs. Il quittera la ville.

Saïx grinça des dents, réfléchit longuement à la proposition. Il avait dans ses poches un long os taillé, nettoyé de toute chair, qu'il avait passé le reste de la soirée à sculpter et qui, quand il y repensait, produisait une sorte de « cloc-cloc » abominable lorsqu'il se mettait à marcher. Ca pesait lourd tout au fond du tissu, lourd comme la décision qu'il venait de prendre et qu'il allait, il le savait, amèrement regretter.

─ Tiens, dit-il simplement en extirpant l'ivoire de sa poche, balançant l'objet avec des airs de malédiction.

Axel, de nouveau sur ses pieds, attrapa ce qu'il restait de Xion au vol, ricanant au dessin de myosotis qui y était gravé. Un très joli harmonica, parfait pour une ultime marche funèbre, brillant d'une horreur sommaire. Comme toujours, un vrai travail d'orfèvre.

─ J'espère qu'il te tuera.

Axel haussa les épaules, chassant les mots comme s'il se fut agi de mouches autour d'une charogne. En lui offrant ce dernier présent, celui qu'il avait implicitement commandé la veille, Saïx venait d'accepter les termes de leur dernier accord. En partant, seulement à la tête d'une nuée d'éclaireurs, il allait devenir pendant huit jours l'homme le plus recherché de la ville. S'il arrivait à en sortir, alors il retrouverait Roxas. Pour le tuer, avait-il dit. Pour effacer le fantôme de Sora et Kairi qui planait sur son âme, pour quitter définitivement l'emprise de la Mara et vivre chaque jour comme le dernier, brûlé par les ailes de la fuite.

Pour redevenir lui-même.

Saïx avait juré de le traquer, jour et nuit, passé ce délai. De lui faire la peau dans les formes, de préserver ce qu'il n'avait pas su garder, de cracher sur son trépas et sa mémoire pour des années encore. Ses mains froides restaureraient la MS-13, et lui n'aurait jamais plus sa place nulle part. Le contrat était scellé.

─ Pourquoi tu te bats, Isa ? demanda tranquillement le rouquin en enfilant la large veste des vautours par-dessus son vêtement, nouant à sa ceinture ses immenses katanas.

─ Pour la MS-13, répondit catégoriquement le nouveau Seigneur de la Mara, s'écartant de l'entrée de la tente.

C'était drôle comme, sous l'influence de la lune, son ami ressemblait à Xemnas. Axel sourit en son for intérieur, alluma un dernier bâton d'encens avant de partir. La flamme qui émergea de son briquet d'or était vivante, minuscule et d'une éclatante blancheur, aussi droite et vacillante que la lumière dans les yeux de Roxas. Précieuse et vive.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Quand l'air fut suffisamment saturé par l'odeur, quand il fut assuré que son parfum resterait à jamais imprégné dans chacun des tissus, Axel passa finalement la porte sans un regard d'adieu, son destin en main et un os dans la poche, capuche sur la tête.

Dehors, la nuit portait avec elle ses parfums de crasse, de boue et de métal, et il rejoint sans surprise le petit groupe d'hommes qui l'attendait déjà parmi les ombres, un vrai sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
